


La Bella e la Bestia

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Series: WinterIron Disney version [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky like the Beast, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony like the Beauty, maybe feels?, more tags will be put there(?), yep feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: Erase una vez un príncipe vanidoso cuyo corazón fue manchado por el odio y la traición. Fue condenado por una poderosa hechicera a ser la bestia que guardaba en su corazón.Erase una vez un joven ingenioso y hermoso, quien era considerado extraño para los habitantes del pueblo donde vivía.Eran dos personas muy distintas, a las cuales el destino les unió.¿Podrá este joven romper la maldición? El príncipe lo duda...Pues después de todo ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis?
> 
> Aquí lo prometido es deuda amores, aquí el tan esperado fic de la bella y la bestia! 
> 
> Estoy tan emocionada por esto *-* realmente en este momento mi niña interior esta saltando como loca(?) realmente disfruto escribir esto y me emociona! 
> 
> Tengo que advertir... Puede que hay drama en cuando a como Bucky se convirtió en la Bestia... No fue del todo mi culpa, aclaro(?) ah y de paso aquí hay una combinación de la historia de La Bella y la Bestia de Disney, la versión italiana y la versión del libro, también con ciertas alteraciones para que se adapte más a los personajes y a lo que acostumbramos leer(?) 
> 
> No se cuando volveré a actualizar, estoy en temporada de exámenes y realmente me salte un tiempo para poder publicar esto y desestresame un poco, pues el estrés me esta matando xD 
> 
> Así que, poquito de paciencia... Este bebé no sera dejado de lado hermosuras, así que PACIENCIA(?) 
> 
> Quiero dedicar este fic a una amiga de la Uni, Ligia, pues sorprendentemente, a ella le gusto que escribiera esta historia y me ha estado recordando constantemente que debo escribir XD so mujer, con todo mi lof pa' ti <3 
> 
> Advertencia: no ha sido revisado por un beta, so disculpen los errores :'v puede que sea un poco OOC, drama, angustia, más drama(?) y se ira viendo en el transcurso(?) 
> 
> Los personajes ni la historia original de la "Bella y la Bestia" me pertenecen, así que, créditos a su respectivos creadores
> 
> ¡Aquí el fic!

**Prologo**

 

_"How else could a Beast prove his love?"_

 

  
Déjenme contarles una historia... Pero no una simple historia de amor, una historia sobre el amor, donde la belleza es solo algo más que el físico... Y el amor es la cura necesaria, hasta para el corazón más frío y corrompido.  
  
Érase una vez en un reino, en un castillo, vivían un Rey y su Reina, ellos tuvieron 4 hijos, 3 chicas y un varón.  
  
Los reyes nombraron a su hijo varón James Buchanan y le educaron enseñándole el poder del amor y la bondad.  
  
James tenía dos amigos, su mejor amigo Steve Rogers y su otro amigo Alexander Pierce, este último era como la manzana podrida.  
  
Verán, Pierce anhelaba el reino, anhelaba las riquezas de la corona, era un manipulador y mayormente manipulaba al joven príncipe a su antojo, el joven príncipe aprendió de este que el físico era lo más importante y lo suertudo que era por gozar de buena apariencia.  
  
Rogers era lo contrario, intentaba aconsejar al príncipe de buena forma,enseñarle la bondad, que el amor no era solo fijarse en una persona por su físico,que era mucho más...  
  
Y entre estos dos, era una constante guerra por convertirse en la "conciencia"del príncipe, hasta la tragedia...  
  
Había un reino vecino, un reino oscuro con un Rey cruel, era un reino quienes les tenían envidia a sus pacíficos y amables vecinos, pues su reino tenía tierras fértiles, buena economía y era un reino muy próspero.  
  
Por esta razón, el rey tirano declaro la guerra a sus pacíficos vecinos.  
  
El rey Barnes no tuvo más remedio que preparar sus tropas en defensa de sus tierras y su pueblo.  
  
Fue una guerra que duro unos cuantos años, hasta que una traición le dio fin.  
  
Y ese traidor era un joven adolescente con ansias de grandeza y además amigo del joven príncipe.  
  
Alexander Pierce.  
  
Él, por ser amigo del príncipe tenía acceso a todo el castillo, a cada pequeño pasadizo, y como además se había criado en el castillo gracias a que su madre fue la ama de llaves real hasta su muerte, Alexander conocía el castillo de cabo a rabo.  
  
Y por riquezas y poder que le ofreció el reino vecino, vendió el suyo.  
  
Le enseño al enemigo los pasadizos secretos, como entrar y salir sin ser visto y cambio tendría riquezas y un puesto de honor en la corte.  
  
Y fue una noche, cuando el reino vecino ataco a los reyes directamente.  
  
Fue una masacre que aquel reino no olvidaría.  
  
El castillo ardió en llamas, los bondadosos y amables reyes fueron brutalmente asesinados junto con dos de sus hijas, la hija menor se salvó apenas gracias ala rapidez de los guardias reales y que su habitación fue la más alejada del fuego, su único hijo, el príncipe James, fue tomado como prisionero por el enemigo...  
  
El joven príncipe no pudo ser salvado de las garras del enemigo, ese día no solo perdió a su familia, su reino, su vida, también había perdido su brazo,pues cuando el castillo estaba en llamas, una viga  
cayo del techo atrapando su brazo izquierdo, el enemigo lo consiguió así,atrapado por la viga y vio su oportunidad de tenerlo.  
  
Sin embargo, el enemigo le fabricó uno nuevo, pues era un reino que tenía algunos científicos a su disposición, mayormente para construir armas letales,pero esa vez usaron su ingenio para construirle un nuevo brazo, pues Pierce, ahora futuro heredero de aquel reino tirano, quería a su nuevo juguete completo.  
  
Y ahí empezó la constante tortura.  
  
Ahora el príncipe tenía un brazo de metal y este fue solo el inicio de la tortura, fue sometido a pruebas para que aprendiera a soportar todo tipo de dolor, fue torturado física y psicológicamente, golpeado, obligado a ver cosas espantosas y él solo quería que el dolor parara, no podía soportarlo más.  
  
Sin mencionar la herida emocional al enterarse que alguien que pensaba era su amigo fue el que lo traicionó, humillo y causó la muerte de su familia, una delas personas a quien su familia apreciaba y dejo vivir en el castillo bajo protección real, fue el causante de tanto dolor y la devastación de su reino.  
  
Así paso cinco amargos años...  
  
Cumplió 20 años estando prisionero, aguantando las torturas y el dolor que le provocaron, teniendo que realizar las horribles cosas que se le fueron obligadas, cinco amargos años donde el príncipe se volvió frío e indiferencia,carente de sentimientos, su corazón se había vuelto de piedra.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido, la persona que era su verdadero mejor amigo, su hermano, lo rescato de ese infierno.  
  
Steve Rogers, había pasado 5 años planeando la caída del reino traidor, de aquel reino cruel y planeando el rescate de su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo solo, y rogaba a los dioses cada día que su amigo estuviera vivo.  
  
Pero cuando lo encontró, solo quedaba la cascara de lo que alguna vez fue su amigo.  
  
Cuando el príncipe James volvió a su reino descubrió que el castillo había sido restaurado, aquellas partes que habían sido quemadas habían sido "reconstruidas",pero no era como antes, James lo sabía, ya nada era como antes.  
  
La pequeña alegría que sintió fue ver a su hermanita Rebeca viva y sin un solo rasguño, la joven princesa estaba feliz de ver a su hermano, estaba feliz de ver a alguien de su familia viva, pero le dolía ver lo que le había pasado, ese brazo, las cicatrices, su actitud fría, le dolía ver en lo que habían convertido a su hermano.  
  
Luego del rescate del príncipe y caída de aquel reino tirano junto con el asesinato del traidor, todo volvió a una relativa tranquilidad en el reino.  
  
Pero las cosas en el castillo eran tensas, el príncipe se encerraba en su cuarto y no salía a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, no había aceptado la corona como Rey, pues no se sentía digno, su hermana aún era menor y no podía cargar con el peso de ser Reina, era un reino sin reyes ahora, y eso lo convertía en un reino débil.  
  
Y así los días pasaron y los meses igual, se acercaba una fecha importante en la vida del castillo, el día del cumpleaños del príncipe.  
  
Rebeca, la joven princesa de 15 años, había planeado que ese día fuera un día especial, era el primer cumpleaños de su Bucky desde lo que había pasado, ella quería que su hermano volviera a recuperar su felicidad, extrañaba escuchar las risas de su hermano, extrañaba ver su sonrisa... Por tal razón, ella había planeado un día perfecto, todos en el castillo estuvieron de acuerdo, querían ver a su príncipe feliz.  
  
Pero no fue así...  
  
Entre Rebeca y Steve lograron sacar a Bucky de su auto confinamiento, intentaron que el día saliera tal cual lo planeado, solo que James apenas si daba pequeñas muecas, por lo menos era lo máximo que podían sacar de él, sin embargo, no dejaron que eso arruinara el día, todos en el castillo intentaron que el príncipe gozará de su día, pero realmente no lo hizo, solo le parecía ridículo celebrar algo así.  
  
Y solo empeoró...  
  
A mitad de la velada tocaron las puertas del castillo, el príncipe fue a ver quién había osado interrumpir su celebración y se encontró a una señora mayor desgarbada vestida de harapos viejos y sucios.  
  
La anciana le dijo al príncipe su dilema, era una noche helada y no tenía donde dormir y a cambio de asilo le ofrecía una hermosa rosa roja como la sangre.  
  
El príncipe no le importó la anciana ni lo que le pasara, no quería a nadie másen su castillo, no confiaba en nadie más, además que el aspecto de la anciana daba mucho que desear.  
  
La anciana le advirtió que no se dejara llevar por las apariencias, que no todo el mundo quería hacerle daño.  
  
  
Cuando la volvió a rechazar, una luz cegadora envolvió a la anciana revelando a una hermosa joven hechicera quien se identificó como Enchantress.  
  
La hechicera con coraje hablo "Joven príncipe te dejas manipular por la oscuridad de tu corazón, has perdido la fe en las personas y poco te importa lo que hacen los demás por ti, eres ciego para ver la verdadera belleza, incluso tus padres estarían decepcionados al ver en lo oscuro y vil que te has vuelto, sea pues tu pensar, si la apariencia es importante que se refleje en tu aspecto la oscuridad de tu corazón, Yo Enchantress te maldigo a ti y a tu castillo y a todas las personas en él, solo cuando alguien te amé verdaderamente a pesar de tu aspecto el hechizo se romperá, pero solo hasta que el ultimo pétalo de esta rosa caiga en tu cumpleaños número 25, hasta entonces, te condeno a ser la Bestia que guardas en tu corazón y te obligaron a ser"  
  
Ella había visto que ya no había amor en su corazón y por castigo lo convirtió en una bestia y maldijo a todo aquel que se encontrara en el castillo, mientras que a la vez, borró los recuerdos de las personas en el pueblo, que no recordaran que alguna vez pertenecieron al reino.  
  
Luego de esas palabras la hechicera desapareció, el príncipe estaba atemorizado por sus palabras y de repente sintió un dolor provenir de su pecho y grito agonizante, las palabras de la hechicera se repetían en su mente mientras sentía su cuerpo cambiar, hasta que de repente todo se volvió oscuro...    


	2. Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conozcamos a Tony, un chico tan hermoso como sarcástico, alguien que es tomado por "raro" para la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo donde vive.  
> Pero a Tony no le importa lo que los demás digan de él, él solo lo que quiere es algo más que vida provincial, vivir aventuras, conocer su verdadero amor.  
> Su madre, María, una viuda costurera, tiene la esperanza que su hijo viva su sueño y conozca a su príncipe azul.  
> Pero el príncipe azul esta muy trillado, al parecer del castaño, es mejor el lobo feroz.  
> Debería tener cuidado con lo que desea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis? 
> 
> Ya que salí de vacaciones, podre escribir más fics y si eso me emociona! So, debido a esa emoción publico otro capitulo más de este fic~ ¿Que les parece? 
> 
> Próximamente, publicare algunos otros fics que tengo planeados~ y una serie que pertenece a un musical que realmente nunca pensé que escribiría pero bueno... La inspiración es así(?)
> 
> Siguiendo con este fic, ya saben, no ha sido revisado por un beta, así que si ven algún error, lo siento ;w;
> 
> Ah, aquí el tema de la homosexualidad es algo normal, I mean, en este fic que una persona quiera estar con otra de su mismo sexo es digamos, normal XD por eso cuando nuestro "Gaston" se fija en Tony, no es tomado como algo extraños, quería poner lo típico de que tal vez Tony fuera un doncel y eso, pero, meh, me dio un poco de flojera explicar eso ya que prácticamente cuando pensé lo de que podría ser un doncel ya tenia casi todo el capitulo escrito y hubiera tenido que cambiar algunas cosas, so, se queda así(?) 
> 
> Otra cosa, adapte la canción de "Belle" para que quedara con el fic y bueno, realmente no quería poner canciones aquí en este fic pero, no pude resistir ponerlo xD 
> 
> Disclaimer: leer el prologo para aclararlo 
> 
> Ahora, el fic!

**_Capítulo I_ **

**_Belle_ **

  
  
Anthony Edward Stark era un joven genio que poseía gran belleza, pero era una belleza letal si contaban a su lengua ponzoñosa.  
  
Vivía con su madre, María Stark, una mujer educada que fue de alta sociedad alguna vez, antes de huir con su hijo.  
  
María se había casado con Howard Stark, un gran inventor de clase alta, ella vivio una vida plena y feliz con su esposo y cuando Tony nació, se sentía completa, tenía su familia perfecta.  
  
Pero todo cambio en la guerra.  
  
Hubo una guerra, hace años, María no recuerda con exactitud por que fue, solo recuerda que en ella perdió a su esposo, y tuvo que huir con su niño de apenas 7 años.  
  
Fue difícil criar sola a su hijo, y sin las comodidades que antes gozaba, pero lo logro, y estaba orgullosa de decir que su hijo de 17 años ahora, era todo lo que alguna vez ella y Howard soñaron, un joven inteligente, de gran belleza y de buenos sentimientos, pese a que el mismo Tony intentara ocultarlos, María sabia mejor.  
  
Oh, pero su hijo heredo muchas características Stark.  
  
Su sarcasmo y mal carácter por ejemplo.  
  
Pero sin embargo, sabía que su hijo era un amor, lo que le preocupaba, era que nadie más en el pueblo le veía así.  
  
Y hablando de eso...  
  
Anthony (o Tony como prefería) se dirigía al pueblo con un libro fuertemente sostenido en su pecho, como la mayoría de los días, le fastidiaba mucho vivir en ese pueblo, él siempre quería más, vivir alguna aventura, nuevas experiencias, hacer lo que le gustaba sin que le tacharan de loco, pero no podía, estaba estancado en ese pueblo y tendría que vivir con ello.

  
  
_"Qué lugar tan simple y aburrido. Siempre es como el día anterior. Qué_

__lugar, solo gente simple que despierta así..."_ _

  
  
Mientras caminaba vio como el pueblo empezó a cobrar vida. Las tiendas empezaron a abrirse, las personas a salir de sus casas y saludarse entre sí.

  
_"Las mañanas siempre igual desde el día en que llegue a este rústico lugar"_

  
  
Tony paseaba por el pueblo mientras saludaba ocasionalmente a aquellos pocos que le saludaban, el panadero por ejemplo a quien aprovecho comprarle.

\- Hey Peggy -le dijo a una mujer que siempre cargaba una capa con capucha  y de ojos amables marrones. —Te traje algo — dijo dándole la rebanada de pan que antes había comprado.

    — Gracias Tony — dijo la mujer, ella era rechazada en el pueblo, casi como Tony, pero ella por ser pobre y viuda, la consideraban  "loca" — Pero... ¿Sin relleno? 

Tony rió para luego sacar de su canasta una lata de mermelada.

-Aquí tienes —dijo para luego marcharse dejando a la mujer, él siempre procuro ser amable con ella. 

  
_"Mire ahí va ese chico tan extraño, es distraído como ves, en las nubes siempre esta, no hay duda que un chico raro es"_

  
  
Le daba muy poco lo que el pueblo pensara de él, él estaba orgulloso de quien era y de lo que hacía.  
  
Pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.  
  
El solo paseaba por el pueblo mientras escuchaba a los pueblerinos hablar de él, decir que era distinto, Tony pensaba que eran idiotas.

  
¿Era distinto por gustarle la literatura y los inventos?  
  
Al parecer, para los estatutos de ese pueblo, sí...

  
  
_"Yo quiero más que vida provincial"_

  
  
Sin darle importancia a los murmullos sobre él, se dirigió a la librería del pueblo, y fue recibido por un buen amigo suyo.  
  
– ¡Hey Brucie! –exclamo Tony al entrar.  
  
El hombre de anteojos levanto la vista de los libros que estaba acomodando en los estantes.  
  
– Buen día Tony –respondió cortésmente con una sonrisa a su cliente más fiel.  
  
– Aquí está el libro que me prestaste –dijo entregándole el libro que traía en brazos.  
  


– ¿Ya lo terminaste? –dijo Bruce con una sonrisa, no le impresionaba realmente.  
  
– No podía soltarlo –dijo sonriendo – ¿Tienes algo nuevo para mí hoy? –pregunto Tony entusiasmado moviéndose por el pequeño espacio viendo los libros en sus estantes.  
  
– Nada nuevo por esta semana –suspiro el de lentes, a él tampoco le agradaba no tener nuevos libros que leer.  
  
– Oww, bueno, no importa –dijo Tony deteniéndose en un estante y saco uno de los libros –Me llevare este.  
  
– ¿Otra vez? Es como la tercera vez que lo lees –comento Bruce divertido.  
  
– Sí, bueno, podría decir que es mi libro favorito –dijo Tony con un pequeño rubor.  
  
– Bueno, si tanto te gusta, es tuyo –dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.  
  
– ¿En serio? ¡Eres el mejor Brucie! –exclamo Tony abrazando a su amigo para luego despedirse y continuar su camino.

  
  
_"Mire, ahí va ese chico tan distinto ¿Quién sabe cuál es su interés?_

__En los sueños vivirá, con sus libros siempre esta. Un misterio para_ _

__todos Tony es"_ _

  
  
Tony se sentó en el borde de una fuente en la plaza del pueblo y abrió el libro que tanto le gustaba, tenía muchas cosas descabelladas, guerras, superhéroes, ciencia, trajes robóticos, acción, romance (aunque esto último lo negara hasta el final) donde los protagonistas pasaban por muchas dificultades, traiciones y dolor, pero que al final el amor triunfaba y ellos terminaban juntos siendo felices para siempre.

  
  
_"Es tan hermoso... De la cabeza hasta los pies, solo ve en su linda_

__faz, más me temo que detrás diferente de nosotros es. No es como los_ _

__demás, muy diferente de nosotros es"_ _

  
  
Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí, se encontraba el galán del pueblo y su amigo.  
  
Peter Quill y Rocket Raccoon .  
  
Peter era conocido por ser un buen cazador y ser un galán (además de patán) y Rocket digamos... Era su sombra aunque eso no quitara que fuera bueno cazando como lo era su compañero.  
  
En ese momento Quill se encontraba llegando de cazar algunos ciervos y Rocket llevaba la carga.  
  
– Buena cacería la de hoy ¿Eh, Peter?, no fallaste ni un tiro –alago Rocket al cazador –Ningun animal se te escapa y menos ninguna doncella.  
  
– En efecto mi amigo –dijo Peter jactancioso mientras veía a las damas pasar –Pero en este momento estoy viendo a la persona con la cual me casare.  
  
En ese momento pasaba Tony, aun leyendo su libro, dirigiéndose a su hogar.  
  
– ¿Él hijo de la viuda costurera? ¿Que su padre no fue inventor? –Pregunto Rocket extrañado –Además, es un chico, creí que te interesarías más por alguna de estas hermosas doncellas.  
  
– Sí pero... Ellas son siempre lo mismo, además, Tony tiene algo... –dijo Quill explicándose a su amigo mientras veía a Tony pasear –Es hermoso y es un reto conquistarlo, me atrae, es como una presa difícil de cazar, pero sé que caerá por mí y será mío. Además él es el mejor ¿Acaso no merezco lo mejor? -pregunto tomando a Rocket del cuello de su camisa.

  
– Lo que tú digas Peter –dijo con fastidio levantando las manos.

 

_"Desde el momento que lo vi, tan lindo, me dije a este atraparé"_

  
  
– Solo míralo, Rocket, tal belleza y delicadeza no hay aquí –dijo mientras veía su reflejo a través de un espejo – Así pues con Tony yo me casare.

 

  
_"Allá va él, es como un sueño"_   
  


  
Mientras esos dos hablaban, había un grupo de chicas hablando sobre Quill, eran por así decirlo su club de fans, chicas que darían lo que fuera por ser la esposa de este, literalmente suspiraban cada vez que Peter pasaba.

  
  
_"Pensar en él me da desmayo, él es tan bravo y fuerte como un león"_

  
  
Pero para desgracia de sus fans, Peter tenía en mente a otra persona, alguien que sería un reto para él ya vaya que lo seria.  
  
Pero él amaba los retos y Tony seria suyo o dejaba de llamarse Peter Quill.  
  
En ese momento Tony, ajeno a los pensamientos de Quily al mundo a su alrededor en general, se alejaba caminando para ir a su casa en modo automático. Peter le había perdido un momento por estar viendo su reflejo, tenía que ganar terreno.  
  
Intento pasar entre las personas del pueblo, todo estaban en su camino haciéndole difícil alcanzar al castaño.  
  
– Dejen pasar –decía mientras intentaba pasar entre las personas, Tony se hallaba lejos de su alcance, literal y teóricamente.  
  


  
_"Yo solo quiero más que vida provincial"_

  
  
Tony seguía caminando leyendo su libro entretenidamente, tenía la sensación de que alguien le llamaba, pero no presto la más mínima atención, realmente nunca le prestaba atención a nadie del pueblo.

  
  
_"Yo pronto voy a hacerle mío"_

  
  
Pero Peter tampoco se rendía fácil intentando alcanzar a Tony y el pueblo solo le hizo más difícil alcanzarlo, así que la opción B  
  
Trepar entre los techos de las casas del pueblo.

  
  
_"Mira ahí va ese chico tan extraño..._

__Es penoso sin dudar, que no encuentre su lugar, lo que un chico raro_ _

__es. Tan bello como peculiar. Sí, un chico peculiar Tony es"_ _

  
  
Tony seguía entretenido en su libro hasta que algo, mejor dicho alguien, cayó en frente de él.  
  
– Hola Tony –dijo galante parándose frente a Tony.  
  
– Buen día, Peter –dijo Tony sin prestarle real atención, de repente el libro que tenía en sus manos le fue arrebatado por el hombre –Quill... ¿Podrías devolverme mi libro?  
  
Quill se encontraba ojeándolo desinteresadamente con una mueca de fastidio.  
  
– No está ilustrado... Que aburrido –comento.  
  
– Algunas personas prefieren utilizar su imaginación –dijo Tony con un toque de sarcasmo.  
  
– Tony, creo que es tiempo que dejes de tus cosas aburridas y te enfoques en algo más importante –dijo mientras tiraba el libro el cual cayó en un charco de lodo, Tony en seguida se inclinó para buscarlo pero Quill se puso en su camino –En mi –dijo Peter con una sonrisa coqueta.  
  
El club de fans de Quill estaba cerca y solo suspiraron con ilusión enfermas de amor.  
  
Tony no les prestó atención, solo recogió su libro y le quito el lodo mirando a Peter con molestia, el mencionado no le dio importancia, solo seguía diciendo tonterías.  
  
– Una persona como tú no debería leer tanto, le hará... Pensar –dijo Quill con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
– Como si eso fuera peligroso –dijo Tony con hastío rodando los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a la taberna a ver mis trofeos? – dijo el hombre con altanería.

– Quizás en otra ocasión – "O nunca" pensó Tony.

– Tiene que estar bromeando –dijo ofendida una de las fans de Quill.

– Es tan estúpido – dijo otra.

– Peter es tan guapo –finalizo otra y las tres suspiraron con ensoñación.

Tony suspiro frustrado.

– Tengo que ir a casa a ayudar a mi madre –dijo

  
Rocket alcanzo a su amigo en ese momento.  
  


– Si bueno, tu madre necesita mucha ayuda, después de todo es la viuda loca – dijo Rocket con burla para que luego él y Peter rieran del chiste.

Tony se molestó.

– ¡No hables así de mi madre! – dijo apretando sus puños.

  
– No hables así de su madre – dijo Quill golpeando a Rocket, pero irremediablemente los dos idiotas se volvieron a reír de su chiste.

Tony rodo los ojos y simplemente los ignoro volviendo a caminar rumbo a su hogar.   
  
Tony volvió a su hogar, una humilde cabaña alejada del pueblo, era pequeña, pero cálida, para Tony era un hermoso lugar que compartía con su madre.  
  
Al entrar, lo primero que escucho fue el murmullo de la vieja máquina de costura de su madre, aquella que su padre había construido para ella hacía muchos años atrás, también escucho la melodiosa voz de su madre la cual cantaba una vieja canción mientras continuaba su costura.

 

_"Los minutos se convierten en horas, los días en años y se van... Pero cuando todo lo demás ha sido olvidado, nuestra canción aún vive. Así es como un momento dura para siempre: cuando nuestra canción vive"_ _  
_

  
– Hey má –saludo Tony a la mujer con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su libro en la mesa.  
  
– Hola cariño -contesto María sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo, María era una mujer hermosa, pese a su avanzada edad, seguía conservando sus hermosas características aristocráticas, su cabello rubio estaba amarrado en un elegante moño y sus marrones irises iguales a los de su hijo se encontraban tapados por unos lentes los cuales colgaban un poco del puente de su nariz, sin embargo, la mujer era bellísima, no sorprendía mucho conocer de dónde provenía la belleza del mismo Tony – ¿Qué tal te fue en el pueblo?  
  
– Lo mismo de siempre –comento Tony con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, luego se mordisqueo el labio inferior y pregunto – Madre... ¿Crees que soy raro?  
  
María levanto la vista de su trabajo asombrada.  
  
– ¿Mi hijo raro? ¡Ja! Qué tontería –dijo mirando a su hijo – ¿Que hace pensar tal cosa?  
  
– No es nada... Es solo que las personas en el pueblo siempre me ven como si tuviera una segunda cabeza –comento Tony.  
  
– Tonterías, cariño tú no eres raro o extraño, es solo que lamentablemente en este pueblo tener creatividad e inteligencia son características ilógicas para ellos –explico María.  
  
– Igual es un poco incómodo, no hay nadie con quien charlar... –dijo el castaño sentándose cerca de su madre.  
  
– Oh cariño... –susurro la mujer mientras levantaba una mano para acariciar la cabellera de su hijo – ¿Qué hay de aquel chico del pueblo? ¿Quill no era? Parece mostrar interés en ti...  
  
– ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera mejor –dijo Tony levantándose de repente para andar por la sala empezando a despotricar sobre aquel hombre -Es un idiota, en todos los sentidos, solo es una cara bonita, no hay nada más allí  
  
– Aja –comento María divertida mientras continuaba con su trabajo, el bajo murmullo de la maquina volvió a sonar – Por un lado, me alegra que no tengas interés en un hombre como él, realmente es un idiota –comento con una sonrisa que desapareció pocos segundos después –Pero por otro... No quiero que estés solo cariño... Cuando yo me vaya no tendrás a nadie más y eso me parte el corazón, no quiero que sufras así –finalizo deteniendo su trabajo para ver a su hijo.  
  
Tony se volvió a acercar a su madre sosteniendo las manos de la mujer sonrió.  
  
– Estaré bien madre... No necesito a alguien para estar conmigo, y si llega a suceder, será alguien que me ame y me respete, que sea hermoso pero no necesariamente en el exterior –dijo suavemente –Aunque a veces dudo que algo así pase... Tengo muchas expectativas...  
  
– Llegara hijo -dijo María esperanzada -Tal vez cuando menos lo esperes, llegara aquella persona que te haga suspirar, tu propio príncipe azul  
  
Tony rio.  
  
– El príncipe azul está muy trillado madre... A veces es mejor un lobo feroz -dijo guiñándole el ojo a su madre por su broma personal.  
  
– No lo digas tan fuerte, a veces el destino puede decir que si –dijo la mujer en reproche para luego volver a su trabajo.  
  
Tony seguía riendo de su broma.  
  
– Sería algo hilarante, tienes que aceptarlo –decía Tony.  
  
– Estos niños de hoy en día... –dijo María rodando los ojos y continuando su trabajo, de repente la maquina hizo un chirrido espantoso y se detuvo – ¡Rayos! Esta cosa ha estado dándome problemas todo el día, no he podido terminar el vestido de la hija menor de los Hill por lo mismo -exclamo con pesar.  
  
– Vamos madre, no es tan malo, podrías terminarlo de la forma tradicional ¿Cuando tienes que hacer la entrega? –pregunto Tony.  
  
– Se supone que mañana... Al medio día... Creí que podría terminarlo hoy, pero esta tonta maquina no colabora -dijo afectada, pues su trabajo como costurera era lo que le aseguraba tener una mejor vida para ella y su hijo, si no podía cumplir con su trabajo entonces ¿Qué harían?  
  
– Los Hill viven en el reino vecino ¿No? Eso es medio día a caballo... –comento Tony para luego sonreír –Déjame echarle un vistazo.  
  
– ¿Estás seguro cariño? Esta cosa no ha sido revisada desde...  
  
– Mi padre, lo sé, estaré bien, veamos a nuestro paciente –dijo Tony inclinándose para luego empezar a revisar la vieja máquina.

María observo a su hijo empezar a revisar la maquina superficialmente y luego lo vio ir por una caja de herramientas que era de su padre y aceite, procedió a revisar más a fondo buscando el daño, la mujer no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía, pues su hijo así se parecía tanto a su padre... Howard hubiera estado orgulloso de lo ingenioso que era su hijo...

Luego de unos minutos Tony se levantó con una sonrisa.

– Este listo –anuncio el castaño – Solo tenía algunos problemas menores y necesitaba un poco de aceite

María confiando en su hijo volvió a utilizar la maquina comprobando que tal funcionaba y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar que funcionaba como si hubiera sido recién hecha.

– Oh Antohny –dijo María para luego abrazar a su hijo –Mi niño, tan inteligente como su padre

– Intento hacer lo mejor –dijo Tony sonriendo alegremente –Ahora madre, es mejor que termines ese vestido, después de todo, el prestigio de ser la mejor costurera del pueblo no se hace solo –dijo en broma

María rio por las payasadas de su hijo y siguió con su labor, al terminar el vestido lo empaco con mucho cuidado y salió de la pequeña cabaña hacia el establo que estaba al lado donde su fiel yegua Friday le esperaba, su hijo le ayudo a terminar los preparativos para su viajes y cuando todo estuvo listo, era el momento de las despedidas.

– ¿Seguro estarás bien, hijo? –pregunto María ya encima de la pequeña carroza sujetando las riendas de la yegua.

– Estaré bien madre, como las otras veces –dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa, su madre siempre preocupándose por él.

– Eso espero, regresare maña al atardecer, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa.

– No es necesario que me traigas nada madre – dijo Tony y luego lo pensó mejor –Pero... Si pudieras conseguir algo... Una rosa, sería perfecto.

– ¿Alguna razón en particular? –dijo María sonriente.

– Ninguna, solo me gustaría tener una rosa –dijo Tony con un ligero rubor.

– Así será entonces, cuídate mucho hijo mío, volveré pronto –dijo María para luego agitar las riendas indicándole a Friday avanzar.

– Te estaré esperando madre –dijo Tony agitando su mano en forma de despedida –espero te vaya bien en tu viaje –susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, extrañaría a su madre en aquellas horas, pero, después de todo su madre volvería ponto.

¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí este primer capitulo, no se cuando actualizare, pero tengo muchos fics en cola así que como dije antes PACIENCIA(?) además aunque este de vacaciones, no se si mi madre me use de Cenicienta en esos momentos :'v Pero a medida de lo posible, intentare actualizar rápido y continuar mis otros proyectos.... Va a ser un reto hardcore xD
> 
> Volviendo a este capitulo ¿Qué les aprecio? 
> 
> Cambie algunas muchas cosas(?) I mean, en vez de poner al padre de Tony (Que si quedaba más como el inventor loco xD) decidí poner a María... ¿Por qué? Porque Tony tiene más afinidad con María que con Howard y realmente, Howard a veces me cae mal y iba a ser demasiado OOC ponerlo así de meloso con Tony, a mi parecer(?) Así que, puse a María porque ella es un amor y realmente también quería escribir un fic donde ella apareciera siendo tan maternal con Tony 
> 
> Así que... Bueno, ¿Comentarios? ¿Felicitaciones? Todo es bien recibido 
> 
> Aun tengo algunas dudas sobre quienes serian los personajes encantados en el siguiente capitulo, he pedido mucha ayuda con esto XD pero creo que a fin de cuentas utilizare el método azar(?) pero si tienen alguna sugerencia, no esta de más recibirla ;) 
> 
> Nos vemos luego hermosuras~ Los amo
> 
> Edit (26/12/17): Hace tiempo en capítulos posteriores había hecho una mini encuesta en mi página de Fb sobre a quienes preferían que fueran los malo (quien interpretarían a Gaston y LeFou) las opciones eran Thor y Loki o Peter y Rocket (Una versión humanizada, aquí poniendo a trabajar su imaginación) o cualquier opción que pusieran y tuviera votos, resulta que ganaron Peter y Rocket, así que procedo hoy a (finalmente) editar estos capítulos y ponerlos, espero les guste los ligeros cambios :3


	3. The winter Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre de Tony se pierde en el bosque tomando un "atajo" que la llevara a su perdición.  
> Se encuentra con un enorme castillo lúgubre y tenebroso, con curiosos objetos que se mueven y hablan, Maria creía haber pedido su cabeza.  
> Sin embargo su estancia en ese castillo fue agradable, hasta que, justo cuando se iba, recordó el regalo que le debía a su hijo.  
> Una rosa...  
> Y por una rosa, Maria fue encarcelada en la prisión de la bestia.  
> Tony fue a rescatar a su madre de las garras de aquel ser a cambio de su libertad, un precio alto que tendría que pagar.  
> ¿Sera capaz de convivir en el castillo de la Bestia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! ¿Qué tal estáis?
> 
> Aquí otro capitulo de esta historia, les quiero agradecer mucho por el apoyo que esta ha recibido y realmente saben que escribo esto con mucho amor para ustedes 
> 
> En mi país son las 11:33 pm del día 13 de agosto, así que todavía aquí es el cumpleaños de Sebastian Stan y realmente amo a este hombre y tengo que recalcar este evento, realmente lo amo y admiro y hace un gran trabajo como actor y más haciendo el papel de nuestro amado Bucky Barnes, so, mucho amor para él❤
> 
> Dejando mi fangirleo atrás(?) os cuento que este capitulo va a tener algunas cosas distintas a la película de Disney, intento moldearla para unir la versión de Disney (la nueva y la vieja) junto con la versión original del libro, además de pequeños detalles para ajustarlo a los personajes.
> 
> Habrán más aclaraciones al final de esto, espero que les guste este capitulo, pues aquí Bucky-bear y Tony se conocen 7w7
> 
> Advertencia: puede que OOC y horrores ortográficos pues no esta revisado por un beta so...

**_Capitulo II_ **

**_The Winter Beast_ **

* * *

 

María se encontraba un poco temblorosa, se intentaba cubrir bien con su abrigo pero el frío invernal calaba en sus huesos, era algo insólito, María veía como los pequeños de nieve caían encima de ella y a su alrededor, pero aún le parecía imposible ¿Nieve en verano? Una locura, pero ahí estaba, frente a sus ojos.  
  
Tal vez no debió haber tomado ese "atajo" después de todo...  
  
Había ido al pueblo donde vivía la familia Hill un total de tres veces, la primera había ido acompañada por el amable dueño de la librería y amigo de Tony, Bruce Banner, el señor Banner la había acompañado a aquel pueblo a comprar algunas telas y fue sorprendida por la familia Hill. La familia Hill ya había solicitado sus servicios antes, pero estando ellos de visita a su pueblo, le habían encargado un vestido de novia para su hija mayor quien se casaba con un humilde relojero de su pueblo, María confeccionó el vestido y habían quedado tan encantados con el resultado que le encargaron ahora el vestido de novia de su hija menor y había sido una suerte encontrarla en su pueblo ya que se habían ahorrado un viaje. La segunda vez que fue a ese lugar, fue sola, tenía que ir a tomar las medidas del vestido de la muchacha, recordó que Bruce le había mencionado algo sobre "Tenga cuidado al volver, los caminos se cruzan en el viaje de regreso y es peligroso" Así que Maria había tenido cuidado con ello, más sin embargo había tenido curiosidad, pues uno de los caminos parecía un buen atajo de regreso. La tercera vez que fue al pueblo era esta, había entregado el vestido y a la hija de los Hill le encanto, le habían pagado 30 monedas de oro por el vestido y 5 monedas más por el buen servicio, María estaba tan contenta por eso, y pensaba que no podría terminar aquel vestido, ahora con ese dinero podría comprarle algunas de esas chatarras que su hijo ama para construir cosas y aun sobraba para mantenerse ellos por un mes, agradecida con los Hill se despidió y deseo buena fortuna a la futura novia, luego de eso se paseó un rato por el pueblo, compro unas cuantas chatarras en la forja y relojería para su hijo y por ultimo compro la rosa que su hijo deseaba, una bonita flor de pétalos rojos que María esperaba llegara a casa tan linda como ahora. Luego de hacer sus comprar las colocó en su carreta y se montó en el lomo de Friday y tomando sus riendas le ordeno volver a casa.  
  
Y ahí fue su error.  
  
Esta anocheciendo y ella estaba tan cansada por el viaje que olvido por completo las palabras que una vez le dijo el señor Banner y siguió su instinto aventurero adentrándose a aquel "atajo" que ella pensaba.

  
Y he aquí ahora, perdida.

 

Perdida en un extraño lugar donde nevaba en pleno verano.

 

Friday cabalgaba a paso lento, pues la pobre estaba cansada ya por el largo viaje y Maria la entendía, incluso se sintió un poco culpable por el animal.

  
– Lo siento Fry – susurro la mujer a la yegua mientras le acariciaba en un costado –Supongo que no tengo las mejores ideas, pero en lo que lleguemos a casa te prometo unas dulces manzanas, ¿Que dices a eso bonita?

  
La yegua se animó un poco y relincho de acuerdo a los planes de su ama.

  
De repente un aullido cercano les hizo pararse en seco.

  
Maria sostuvo fuertemente las riendas de la yegua e intento que el pánico no se apoderara de ella.

  
– Shh, tranquila Fry, solo hay que seguir el camino, un poco más rápido –susurro mientras Friday acataba las ordenes acelerando su paso.

  
Los aullidos empezaron a tomar fuerza y se acercaban más hasta que Maria insto al equino a ir más rápido cabalgando en serio.

  
De repente y de la nada empezaron a salir lobos persiguiendo su carreta, Maria estaba asustada, aquellos lobos se veían hambrientos y eran más rápidos que ellas.

  
Los lobos las tenían acorraladas y les era difícil seguir el camino, los lobos les empujaban haciendo que Friday cabalgara a duras penas, intentaban tumbarlas.

  
Y tanto dieron que lo consiguieron.

  
Lograron tumbar la carreta haciendo que tanto Maria como Friday cayeran al suelo, Maria no podía permitir que este fuera su fin, no, tenía que ver por su hijo, tenía que haber una forma de salir de esto.

  
Y la había.

  
Con un poco de esfuerzo desató las cuerdas que ataban la carreta a Friday, despidiéndose de todo lo que compro y consiguió con su trabajo, logro que Friday se pusiera de pie justo antes que los lobos atacaran.

  
Cabalgaron rápidamente sin un rumbo fijo, en la mente de Maria solo estaba el hecho que debían huir de aquellas bestias, no le dio mucha importancia al camino.

  
La nieve empezó a caer más y más fuerte, la mujer temió una tormenta acercarse, pero primero debía huir de aquella manada.

  
De repente y con alegría empezó a notar como los lobos se iban quedando atrás hasta no quedar ninguno, no presto atención cuando paso por unas rejas y que los lobos se habían detenido abruptamente como si le temieran a algo, para Maria eso era absurdo que aquellos animales le temieran a algo que no fuera ellos mismos.

  
Que equivocada estaba.

  
Friday empezó a desacelerar el paso al darse cuenta que el peligro se había ido, fue cuando Maria se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban.

 

Era un patio enorme, un jardín de hielo y debía admitir, se veía mágico gracias a la luz que reflejaba la Luna.

  
Vio al frente y observo un enorme castillo con enormes gárgolas, los muros se veían viejos y desgastados por el tiempo, daba un aspecto tenebroso, parecía estar abandonado.

  
La luz de la Luna apenas si iluminaba aquel lugar, la oscuridad y las sombras jugaban haciendo aparecer algunos espectros horripilantes y ocultando algunos otros tesoros.

  
Empezó a nevar más fuerte, la tormenta avecinándose con ímpetu, Maria decidió que pese a lo lúgubre que se veía el castillo era mejor buscar refugio de la tormenta dentro de este.

  
Maria se bajó de la yegua y la dejo en un viejo establo resguardada de la nieve.

  
– Ya vuelvo bonita –dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba el frente del equino –Iré a ver si hay alguien a quien podamos pedir ayuda.

  
La yegua relincho de acuerdo sin evitar mirar a su ama con preocupación.

  
Maria se dirigió a la parte delantera del castillo, donde había una gran puerta de madera oscura, Maria inhalo aire fuertemente tomando valor y apenas toco la puerta esta se abrió, Maria intento no asustarse ante esto y entro al lugar.

  
Por dentro era casi igual o más tenebroso que afuera, era muy oscuro, con muchos objetos antiguos alrededor, todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, también habían algunas hojas secas y nieve, habia un pasillo inmenso y al final de este una gran escalera de mármol negro que llevaba a los pisos superiores, Maria camino un poco más intentando no tropezar con algún objeto a su alrededor.

  
– ¿Hola? –Pregunto Maria – ¿Alguien me escucha?

  
Encima de un buró se encontraba un candelabro que iluminaba tenuemente aquel espacio y un reloj antiguo inocentemente inmóviles, pero no por mucho.

  
– Un huésped –susurro el candelabro mientras abría sus ojos – Una mujer.

  
– Ya lo note, no estoy ciego –susurro el reloj aun manteniéndose inmóvil –Es mejor que cierres la boca.

  
– Pero... ¿Y si nos puede ayudar? –continuo el candelabro –Aunque se ve un poco mayor... Tal vez tenga una hija sexy para el amo...

  
– Solo. Podrías. Callarte –susurro el reloj acentuando cada palabra –Nos descubrirá si sigues parloteando –le regaño.

  
– Aguafiestas –recrimino el otro.

  
– ¿Hola? –Siguió hablando Maria sin darse cuenta de aquella extraña conversación entre objetos – Mis disculpas, no vengo a molestar, me he perdido en el camino a casa y necesito refugio hasta que pare la tormenta.

  
– Pobre señora, deberíamos ayudarla –volvió a susurrar el candelabro.

  
– No, sabes que no podemos, Buck se molestara si se da cuenta que hay un intruso en el castillo, recuerda la última vez... –dijo el reloj con pesar.

  
– Vamos, ten un poco de piedad –siguió hablando el candelabro.

  
El reloj se limitó a taparle la boca con una de sus asas y el velador le miro mal y con una de sus velas quemo la asa del reloj quien aulló en dolor.

  
– Por supuesto madame, sea usted bienvenida –dijo el candelabro con voz de anfitrión.

  
– ¿Quién dijo eso? -pregunto la mujer sosteniendo aquél candelabro en busca de su interlocutor.

  
– ¡Aquí! –contesto el candelabro en su mano y Maria miro a su alrededor en busca de la voz, era imposible que sea un objeto inanimado lo que le hablara, ya estaba imaginando voces, ha de ser por el cansancio.

  
– Es imposible –dijo Maria en voz alta más para sí misma –Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

  
– Pues a mi parecer, la tiene donde debe madame –respondió el candelabro ofreciendo una sonrisa.

  
– ¡Ah! –grito la mujer asustada dejando caer el objeto parlante.

  
– ¡Ouch! –Exclamo al caer – Mujer ruda...

  
– ¡¿Vez lo que has hecho Clint?! –Grito el reloj enojado acercándose al candelabro -Haz espantado a la pobre mujer.

  
María observo impresionada a aquellos dos objetos moverse y discutir como lo haría cualquier persona, era simplemente imposible, pero ahí estaba, ante sus ojos.

 

– D-Disculpe el atrevimiento –tartamudeo la mujer aun en shock – Pero... ¿C-como...?

  
– ¿Hablamos? Si bueno, es una historia realmente interesante... –dijo el candelabro ganándose una mirada asesina del reloj a su lado o lo que podría ser para un reloj.

  
– Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra, Clint –dijo el reloj.

  
–...Que a Steve aquí presente no le gusta que digamos –termino el candelabro.

  
Maria rio.

 

– Bueno, imagino que habrá una razón importante, tampoco es que me guste entrometerme en asuntos ajenos –dijo Maria con una sonrisa que se borró de repente a causa de un estornudo.

  
– Oh madame, parece que la nieve le enfrío los huesos, venga, caliéntese un poco en la chimenea -dijo el candelabro mientras indicaba el camino a seguir.

  
Maria siguió el camino indicado pasando por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a un amplio salón amueblado con una gran chimenea encendida al frente que proporcionaba el calor necesario, Maria se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y enseguida se sintió mucho mejor, el frío abandonando su cuerpo rápidamente.

  
Más objetos mágicos empezaron a aparecer, uno de ellos fue un pequeño reposa pies que ladraba como perro y se deslizo debajo de los pies de la mujer ejerciendo su labor como mueble. Otro fue un perchero que le tendió amablemente una sábana y la cubrió con ella.

  
– Espero se sienta mejor madame –dijo el perchero amablemente, algo en su voz se le hacía a Maria familiar...

  
– Muchas gracias –respondió amablemente sin embargo.

  
– Espero quiera un poco de té –dijo de repente una tetera encima de un carrito con ruedas al lado había una taza que se movía entusiasmado –Le calentara rápidamente.

 

– Oh, claro, sería un placer –dijo Maria mientras la amable tetera le servía su té.

  
Maria sostuvo la taza y bebió un poco de té.

  
La tasa se sacudió un poco riéndose.

  
– ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, tía May? –dijo la pequeña taza.

  
– Lo estás haciendo perfecto Pete –dijo la tetera con cariño.

  
Maria dejo de beber el té y sonrió.

  
– Realmente un excelente trabajo –dijo Maria a la taza mientras la colocaba en el carrito.

  
– ¡Tia May la señora me felicito! –exclamo la taza con alegría infantil.

  
– Lo escuche cariño –dijo la tetera mirando orgullosa a la taza para luego mirar a la mujer – Mi nombre es May Parker, un placer conocerla señora...

  
– Maria –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –mi nombre es Maria S... – fue interrumpida por la exclamación del candelabro.

  
– ¡Dios! Realmente se me habían olvidado las presentaciones –dijo el candelabro reprochándose a sí mismo – Steve ¿Por qué no me recordaste? Se supone que tú eres el de los modales aquí –culpo al reloj quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba los alrededores con cautela, volvió su mirada al candelabro y le respondió.

  
– ¿Sera por qué nunca me escuchas? –dijo con voz cortante.

  
– Sí, tienes razón -dijo indiferente el candelabro y luego se presentó – Soy Clint Barton, un placer conocerla, y este amargado de aquí es Stevie –dijo señalando al reloj.

  
– Soy Steve Rogers –dijo el reloj con un suspiro para luego sonreír amablemente –un gusto conocerla.

  
– Igual es un gusto conocerlos a todos –dijo Maria –Y debo agradecerles mucho por su hospitalidad, realmente estoy agradecida.

  
– No es por nada madame –dijo la señora May – La tormenta parece ser fuerte.

  
– Lo es... Además, estaba muy cansada, después de un viaje largo y ser atacada por los lobos... –dijo Maria.

  
– ¡Oh por Dios! Pobrecita, realmente ha sido un día largo para usted –dijo la tetera con empatía.

  
– Sí, lo fue -dijo Maria con cansancio y luego una expresión triste quedo en su rostro –Y lo perdí todo... Un viaje largo para poder conseguir algo de dinero para mí y mi hijo y todo se perdió cuando los lobos me atacaron...

 

– Eso es una tragedia, lo siento mucho señora –dijo el reloj sintiéndose mal por ella.

  
– Oh bueno, esas cosas pasan supongo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –Nada ha sido fácil desde que mi esposo murió y criar a mi hijo sola tampoco lo ha sido, pero supongo saldremos de esta –dijo esperanzada.

  
– Y así será señora –dijo la tetera sonriendo.

  
Se quedaron hablando un buen rato casi dos horas hasta que la tormenta paso, la señora May le ofreció alojamiento en alguna habitación pero Maria no quería abusar más, dijo que le había prometido a su hijo llegar temprano a casa, así que le agradeció a todos y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo del castillo, la señora May, Steve y Clint le siguieron.

  
Steve aun observaba los alrededores del castillo con cautela.

  
– ¿No te parece raro? -pregunto Steve a Clint –En ningún momento apareció y él odia los huéspedes...

  
– ¿Cambio de corazón quizá? -dijo Clint encogiéndose de "hombros" – Tal vez después de todos estos años decidió mostrar bondad hacia los demás, o por lo menos esta pobre mujer.

  
– Puede ser... Aunque Buck ya no es así –dijo el reloj melancólico.

  
– Lo que dije, está madurando –dijo el candelabro.

  
Llegaron al vestíbulo y era momento de las despedidas.

  
– De verdad les agradezco tanto por esto, tienen mi eterna gratitud –dijo la mujer agradecida.

  
– No hay de que Madame, estamos a su servicio –dijo Clint con caballerosidad.

 

De repente se escuchó un ruido estruendoso de algo cayéndose dejando a todos petrificados un momento. El primero en reaccionar fue Steve quien fue a ver que era, sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa y al ver hacia arriba el movimiento de una capa fue lo que le confirmo el autor  
del hecho.

  
Los demás llegaron al lugar y observaron impresionados también, hasta Maria, pues frente a ella había dos bolsas medianas del cual sobresalían monedas de oro.

  
– Creo madame –dijo Steve lentamente – que esto es para usted.

  
– P-Pero ¿Cómo? –dijo Maria sin entender.

  
– Solo acéptelo como regalo del castillo, será mejor que empiece su camino –dijo el reloj.

  
Maria asintió con la cabeza y levanto las bolsas y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, curiosamente Friday ya se encontraba frente a la puerta esperándola.

  
Maria volteo y volvió a agradecer.

 

– Muchas gracias por esto –dijo para luego voltear hacia su yegua, en ese momento se fijó que, cercano al final de las escaleras de la entrada al castillo habían dos árboles repletos de hermosas rosas rojas como la sangre, Maria recordó entonces del regalo de su hijo.

  
Se dirigió a uno de los árboles para detallarlas mejor y debía decir, aquella rosa que compro en el mercado era bonita, pero estas eran preciosas.

 

– Espero no se molesten si tomo una...-murmuro Maria mientras alzaba su mano para cortar una de las flores cuando una fuerza enorme la jalo hacia atrás tirándola al suelo haciéndole gritar.

  
Friday relincho asustada y se paró en dos patas para luego huir del castillo.

 

Maria no entendía lo que pasaba y cuando abrió los ojos (que los había cerrado por el impacto) vio algo que le helo la sangre.

  
Una enorme bestia con cuernos y pelaje negro como la noche.

  
Maria no lo detallo bien por el pánico, pero cuando vio su rostro animalesco vio unos ojos azules que helaban más que la nieve donde estaba acostada, pero se veían tan inteligentes, tan humanos...

  
Luego la bestia hablo con voz ronca y furiosa.

  
– Dejo que te refugies en mi castillo a petición de la bondad de mi hermana pequeña, mis sirvientes te ofrecen la comodidad y hospitalidad necesaria, dejo que te lleves dos bolsas de oro contando de nuevo con el buen corazón de mi hermanita ¿Para qué? ¡Para que te quieras robar una de mis preciadas rosas! -grito furioso.

  
– ¡Y-yo no sabía! –exclamo Maria asustada.

 

– Oh, claro que no sabías –dijo aquella bestia con ironía – Si dejáramos de culpar a las personas por cosas que "No sabían" el mundo sería diferente ¿No crees? Pero no estamos en ese mundo...–siseo molesto.

  
– Mil disculpas señor, y-yo no quería molestar, q-quería llevarle un obsequio a mi hijo -dijo Maria en pánico – S-solo déjeme ir por favor, ¡Prometo no volver a tocar ninguna de sus rosas!

  
– Tarde, tarde señora –dijo la bestia con un gruñido – Merece un castigo, así aprenderá a no tocar otra de mis rosas... –dijo oscuramente para luego tomar a la mujer por el cuello y arrastrarla devuelta al castillo.

  
Los objetos animados miraron la escena con preocupación y pena, no podían hacer nada, solo esperar a ver si su amo recapacitaba...

 

 

 

* * *

  
Tony se encontraba furioso esa mañana, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tiberius Stone que se casaría con él? Debía estar tan loco como sus fans para hacerlo.

  
Así que lo corrió de su casa sin sutilezas, le dijo que se buscara a otro u otra, pues él, Anthony Stark jamás seria llamado señor de Stone.

  
Él quería más que vida provincial.

  
Quería aventuras que al mundo asombre, incluso el verdadero amor encontrar...

  
Aunque debía admitir... Estaba leyendo demasiada ficción...

  
Esperaba que llegara su madre para contarle la locura que se le había ocurrido al hombre.

  
Pero su madre no llego...

  
Llego su yegua, Friday, de repente y toda asustada.

  
– Shh Fry, tranquila –susurro Tony tratando de tranquilizar al animal – ¿Qué paso? ¿Y mamá? –pregunto preocupado al ver que no había rastro de su madre, la yegua intento jalarlo mostrándole una dirección –Esta bien, espera un segundo.

  
Tony volvió a su casa para buscar su capa y en el camino encontró su pequeña navaja que perteneció a su padre, el castaño decidió llevársela también, por si acaso.

  
Volvió con Friday y dispuesto a encontrar a su madre monto la yegua y le indico que le mostrara el camino.

 

Pasaron minutos que parecían horas, o ya eran horas, el camino se tornaba más extraño que de costumbre, de repente el paisaje a su alrededor se volvía helado y la nieve empezaba a caer, pero ¿Cómo era esto posible? Era verano apenas, ¿Cómo rayos podía nevar?

  
Sus preguntas fueron ignoradas por él mismo cuando llego a un lugar escalofriante.

  
Paso por una rejas negras y tétricas y vio un jardín helado, habían algunos cristales formados por el hielo que resplandecían gracias a los tenues rayos de luz que recibía, era un tanto mágico si le preguntaban, pero cuando alzo su vista hacia el castillo todo lo mágico desapareció.

  
Aquel enorme castillo de muros grises y viejos con espantosas gárgolas era simplemente espeluznante, Tony trago saliva, mientras más se acercaban más imponente era el castillo.

  
Dejo a Friday en un viejo establo, Friday le miro preocupada y asustada.

  
– Estaré bien Fry, ten un poco de fe, lograre sacar a mamá de aquí –dijo Tony con confianza mientras acariciaba el frente del animal.

  
Luego de esto, el castaño ajusto su capa y suspiro, debía ser valiente, por mucho que aquel castillo diera miedo él debía ser valiente, era un Stark y los Stark son de hierro.

  
Con determinación se dirigió a la entrada del castillo y entro en el.

  
Sep, el interior daba más miedo.

  
Deberían contratar a un decorador de interiores, pensó Tony para aligerar su miedo.

  
– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Grito al vacío escuchando como su voz hacía eco – ¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí? – pregunto mientras recorría los pasillos.

  
Mientras tanto cerca de ahí se encontraban dos objetos discutiendo por los últimos acontecimientos.

  
– Lo dije, lo dije muchas veces –decía el reloj –Era una pésima idea dejar que alguien se alojará en el castillo ¿Pero me escucharon? ¡No! Y ahora Buck está muy enojado –despotricaba mientras el candelabro le hacía burla imitando su forma de hablar.

  
– ¡Quería ser buena persona! La señora necesitaba ayuda, no creí que el amo y señor del lugar se enojará solo por una rosa -dijo Clint sarcástico cruzándose de "brazos"

  
– ¡Sabes lo que Bucky piensa sobre esas rosas! –recriminó Steve.

  
– ¡Pero debería calmar su temperamento un poco! Nunca conseguiremos salir de esto si no –recalco Clint.

  
Estuvieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que escucharon a alguien hablar.

  
– Y ahora qué –dijo Steve suspirando cansinamente.

  
– Tenemos otro visitante al parecer –dijo Clint para luego acercarse a dónde provenía la voz, al ver a la persona que se trataba se quedó impresionado – ¡Steve! ¡Ven! Debes ver esto.

  
El reloj fue rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su amigo y jadeo asombrado por la belleza de aquel muchacho.

  
– Es hermoso... –susurro un poco ido.

  
– Es una verdadera belleza, y soy más de chicas –dijo Clint en broma, Steve no le prestó atención, pues seguía viendo al joven muchacho que iba subiendo las escaleras hacia los calabazos... Espera... ¡¿Qué?!

  
– Va hacia el calabozo – dijo el reloj alarmado – Buck lo va a destrozar, hay que detenerlo.

  
– No creo que sea insensible con ese tipo de belleza –dijo el candelabro – Si hasta a mí me hace dudar de mi sexualidad, y te digo Steve si es insensible a eso estaremos completamente fritos ¿Qué no lo ves? Puede que sea quien nos libere de esto –dijo esperanzado.

  
– No sé si Bucky tenga el mismo nivel de esperanzas que el nuestro –susurro Steve tristemente –Él ha perdido la esperanza de romper el hechizo y solo se ha vuelto más hostil a las personas.

  
– Pues yo no pierdo la esperanza de volver a ser un humano y así sea en contra de "su alteza" se romperá este hechizo y tengo una fuerte corazonada de que este chico es la clave y pocas veces mis corazonadas no se cumplen –dijo Clint decidido mientras subía las escaleras hacia los calabozos con un sorprendido Steve a sus espaldas.

  
Tony seguía subiendo aquellas escaleras que parecían interminables, en el camino consiguió una antorcha para poder iluminar el camino, muy necesaria en opinión del castaño quien la tomo y siguió su camino hasta que llego a un lugar que parecía un calabozo un poco destruido.

  
– ¡Mamá! ¿Estás aquí? –dijo Tony mientras caminaba con cuidado por el lugar.

  
– ¿Anthony? –escucho una tenue voz conocida entre una de las rejas.

  
– ¡Madre! –exclamo Tony con dicha mientras se acercaba a aquella reja.

  
– ¡Anthony! Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Pregunto su madre para luego negar con la cabeza –No importa, debes irte cariño, vete, huye de aquí antes que ese monstruo te vea -dijo la mujer en pánico intentando que su hijo se fuera.

  
– ¿De que estas hablando? ¡No me iré de aquí sin ti! –dijo Tony decidido.

  
– Debes irte hijo, por favor, huye de aquí antes que la bestia te vea –decía la mujer desesperada.

  
Tony no tenía idea de que pasaba ¿Qué había puesto a su madre en tal estado?

  
Estaba por averiguarlo.

  
De repente Tony escucho un rugido y fue jalado por alguien mucho más fuerte que él, soltó la antorcha que tenía gracias a la fuerza del jalón que le dieron, la antorcha cayó en un charco cercano apagándose dejando aquel calabozo iluminado por la poca luz que entraba del techo.  
  


 

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –pregunto molesto una voz fuerte y oscura.

  
– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto Tony de vuelta intentando ver quien era su atacante distinguiendo apenas una enorme sombra oscura.

  
– El amo del castillo –respondió aquella voz sin perder su tono molesto.

  
– Vine a buscar a mi madre –dijo Tony respondiendo a la pregunta inicial de aquella voz –Por favor, suéltala, ella no ha hecho nada malo.

  
– ¿Y cómo lo sabes si no has estado presente? –dijo aquella voz con un poco de ironía.

  
Tony frunció el ceño molesto y apretó sus puños.

  
– Porque es mi madre y sé que ella no haría ningún daño –dijo con determinación.

  
– Salvo tomar algo que no le pertenecía –dijo aquella voz con un rugido.

  
¿Tomar algo que no le pertenecía? Eso no sonaba como su madre, ella era la mujer más respetable que él conocía.

  
– Tony cariño, no tiene caso, es mejor que te vayas –dijo su madre mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa resignada – Estaré bien... –dijo para después empezar a toser, el frío de ese calabozo estaba afectándola.

  
– No madre –dijo Tony tomando las manos de su madre entre los barrotes de aquella prisión y luego volvió a mirar a la sombra de su captor –Déjala ir, haré lo que sea...

  
– No puedes hacer nada -dijo la voz con un poco de rencor para luego exclamar – ¡Es mi prisionera!

  
– ¡Debe haber alguna forma! -exclamo Tony de vuelta, se quedó callado un momento, su mente trabajando rápidamente hasta que se le ocurrió algo, vio a su madre y se mordió el labio para luego volver a mirar la sombra de su captor que parecía irse –¡Espera! –Dijo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire y continuar – Yo me quedare aquí.

  
– ¡Tu...! ¿Tomarías su lugar? –dijo aquella voz sonando un poco sorprendida y curiosa.

  
– ¡Tony No! – Grito Maria entre lágrimas – ¡No sabes lo que haces! Hijo por favor...

  
Tony trato no prestar atención a las súplicas de su madre y siguió hablando con su captor.  
  
– Si me quedo... ¿La dejaras libre?

  
– Sí –confirmo aquella voz –Pero, deberás quedarte para siempre –sentenció.

  
Ok, para siempre era mucho tiempo, pensó Tony, tenía que analizar bien todo y rápidamente, pero no tenía mucho que pensar realmente, era la vida de su madre de la cual hablaban, su libertad, pagar el precio de quedarse encerrado en una celda para siempre en cambio que su madre este bien y libre, Tony había decidido,pero primero, quería ver el rostro de aquel que será su captor.

  
– Sal a luz –dijo Tony mirando fijamente a aquella sombra retándolo a acercarse a la parte iluminada del calabozo.

  
Tony observo como aquella sombra se movió un poco vacilante y luego con determinación se acercó a aquel punto donde la luz atravesaba el techo del calabozo, noto también como mientras más se acercaba su tamaño iba disminuyendo pero sin dejar de ser más alto que el mismo Tony. 

  
Aquella figura salió a la luz dejando a Tony sin aliento por unos segundos.

  
Era un hombre alto, a simple vista, aunque estaba casi todo cubierto, estaba vestido completamente de negro, una gruesa capa negra se ajustaba en sus hombros, lo que más Tony pudo distinguir era apenas su rostro, pues tenía una especie de mascara negra que cubría su nariz y boca, tenía el cabello negro, largo hasta los hombros, pero lo más impresionante eran los cuernos que salían de estos, tenía unos cuernos enormes que sobresalían de su cabeza, además de eso Tony se quedó hipnotizado a ver sus ojos, azul glacial, eran tan fríos y podían reflejar peligro... Eran hermosos...

Admitía que tenia una reacción contraria para cualquiera ante el peligro, pero así era él...

  
Aquel ser le miro con esa fría mirada retándole a decir algo, tal vez sobre su apariencia, Tony no sabía exactamente, pero esa mirada penetrante y calculadora le incomodaba un poco.

  
Tony vio a su madre un momento y Maria le miro con preocupación, pues sabía lo que su hijo haría.

  
– No Anthony, ¡No vas a quedarte aquí! –dijo Maria en tono de orden que no usaba desde que Tony tenía 12 años.

  
Tony suspiro y volvió a ver a aquel extraño ser acercándose a él como si fuera a su juicio de condena.

  
– Te doy mi palabra –dijo Tony con determinación sabiendo que aquella persona sabía a qué se refería.  
  


 

– ¡Hecho! -rugió en respuesta mientras pasaba por un lado del castaño dirigiéndose a la celda de la mujer, Tony por su parte apretó sus labios conteniendo un sollozo y cerro sus ojos para que sus lágrimas no escaparan.

  
– ¡Anthony no! –dijo Maria acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo –Hijo escucha,yo soy vieja, he vivido mi vida, tu apenas estas empiezan... –no pudo terminar de habla pues aquel ser que la tenía cautiva la arrastro lejos de su hijo llevándosela del lugar.

 

  
– ¡Espera! –grito Tony tratando de sostener a su madre pero ya era muy tarde,aquella bestia se había llevado a su madre y le había encerrado en el calabozo.

  
Mientras tanto, aquella bestia llevaba arrastrando a Maria por el castillo mientras la pobre mujer gritaba por piedad a su único hijo, no fue escuchada y simplemente fue arrojada a una carroza vieja y encerrada ahí.

  
– ¡Por favor tenga piedad de mi hijo! –gritaba la mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta de aquella carroza.

  
– ¡Ya no es tu responsabilidad! –Grito aquel ser para luego dar órdenes a la carroza –Llévala al pueblo en este instante.

  
Aquella carroza antes inmóvil empezó a moverse siguiendo las órdenes de su amo y partió rumbo al pueblo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por ahora
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Ok algunas aclaraciones.
> 
> Bucky tiene dos formas, una como lo es "La Bestia" donde es una bestia antropomórfica con cuerpo de oso, piernas y garras de lobo, colmillos y cuernos enormes. Luego esta su segunda forma o la "más humana" que es la que le muestra a Tony, conserva la mayor parte de su cuerpo humano salvo por los cuernos y colmillos (que oculta gracias a la mascara) y sus garras (No tan grandes como en su forma original) y en ambas transformaciones Bucky mantiene su brazo de metal (y este cambia con él). Sobre esto se aclarara más tarde cuando estos dos estén en temas más "amistosos" puede que tenga muchos feels la explicación de como Bucky tiene esa dos formas.
> 
> En este capitulo Bucky se deja llevar por la ira, pareciendo más a la Bestia, en próximos capítulos intentare que Bucky sea más "él" por así decirlo XD puesto que siento que salio muy ooc, así que en próximos capítulos actuara más como digamos Winter. 
> 
> Btw, el porque Bucky asume su forma más humana ante Tony es porque, contrario de lo que Steve piensa, Bucky no es estúpido, el obviamente cayo ante la belleza de Tony y por muy amargado que se haya vuelto el realmente no quería asustar a Tony con la verdadera forma que la hechicera le condeno.
> 
> Y pues aquí tenemos la selección de personajes.
> 
> Clint sera como Lumiere, ¿Por qué? Mi prima y dos amigas más me convencieron de esto y además querían ver algo de Clintasha, so, prácticamente lo hice por ellas (Rachell, Giada y Heididi espero que me paguen por esto(?) okno las amo ❤ ) así que supongo no sera una sorpresa para ustedes a quien interpretara Natasha aquí ;) 
> 
> Steve es el reloj, desde el principio lo tenia en mente, incluso hice un post en mi tumblr sobre este fic con Steve como el reloj so, este si ya lo tenia planeado xD
> 
> May y Peter Parker son la Sra Potts y Chip, esto gracias a la idea de una de mis seguidoras @Zolei-sama gracias por la idea dulzura ❤
> 
> Hay más personajes que se verán en el trascurso de la historia encarnando objetos random y con importancia, por ejemplo, el perchero es un personaje sorpresa que Maria conoció hace años cuando su esposo vivía, por eso ella le suena familiar su voz, pero recuerden el hechizo, todos los habitantes del pueblo perdieron sus memorias sobre el castillo y quienes trabajaron ahí o estuvieron presentes en el hecho.
> 
> Hay muchos temas originales que pondré que salen de lo normal en "La Bella y la Bestia" algunos elementos nuevo para digamos hacer esto más interesante y con más drama(?) pero como tal, se mantendrá la trama de la historia original.
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora, si tienen dudas y preguntas pueden enviarlas aquí https://curiouscat.me/nocte_ o a mi tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bella-beilschmidt
> 
> Espero le haya gustado este capitulo, lo hago con mucho amor para ustedes ❤ disculpen los errores y todo eso uwu
> 
> Les amo ❤


	4. Golden cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeras impresiones de Tony en el castillo, empieza a sentirse más como un pajaro en aquella jaula de oro.  
> El amo del castillo se deja aconsejar por sus sirvientes y su hermana, pero a la final todo fracasa, él ya lo sabia, no funcionaria.  
> Además, no dejaría que todo este asunto de romper el hechizo le dejara herido otra vez.  
> No se dejaría derretir en el calor de aquel hermoso joven.  
> María intenta buscar ayuda en el pueblo pero es tomada como loca, no le queda de otra que ella misma ir a buscar a su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> Cap nuevo por aquí~ ¡Estoy tan emocionada con este fic! Por ahora todo va bien como lo planeo y las ideas van siendo rápidas, por ahora xD espero no estancarme en el futuro QwQ
> 
> Aquí la cosa estará un poco... ¿Sad? Para nuestro Buckaroo... Sera algo triste algunas cosas aquí pero es para darle su parte justa de angustia y drama.
> 
> Sin más que decir aquí, aparte de lo que saben, aquí el capitulo
> 
> Advertencia: Disculpen por los errores ortográficos, ya sabéis, no tengo beta y bueno...

**Capitulo III**

**_Golden Cage_ **

 

La Bestia volvió a la comodidad de su castillo dirigiéndose a los calabozos para revisar que su nuevo prisionero no intentara nada cuando a mitad de camino se encontró con uno de sus súbditos.

 

  
– ¡Amo! ¿Qué tal se encuentra?-dijo el candelabro con fingida inocencia, pero él sabía mejor, Clint tenía algo entre manos.

 

  
– ¡¿Qué quieres?! –rugió la pregunta, el candelabro ni se inmuto.

 

  
– Me preguntaba señor, si ya que el joven se quedara en el castillo por un buen tiempo, ¿Por qué no ofrecerle una habitación más cómoda?

 

  
Su amo rugió en respuesta.

 

  
– Claro si te parece –concluyo Clint con una sonrisa tensa.

 

  
– Haz lo que quieras –termino diciendo con un gruñido devolviendo sus pasos, no quería lidiar con los idiotas de su servicio, y pensándolo mejor, tampoco quería lidiar con los gritos y llanto de su nuevo prisionero ahora –Pero no dejaras que se escape y que no se dirija al ala oeste –dijo para terminar de irse del lugar.

 

  
Clint suspiro aliviado.

 

  
– Salió mejor de lo que esperaba -dijo a la nada.

 

  
– Eso fue pura suerte –dijo Steve llegando al lugar donde se encontraba su amigo.

 

  
– Bueno, gozo de ella, ahora, veamos a nuestro muchacho –dijo mientras se dirigía al calabozo donde Tony se encontraba mirando a la ventana con anhelo y tristeza.

 

  
– Ni siquiera dejo que me despidiera de mi madre –susurro al vacío mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

 

  
Clint y Steve se sintieron mal por el pobre chico.

 

  
– ¡Hey! -dijo Clint llamando la atención del muchacho. 

 

  
Tony intento buscar la voz que le hablaba y solo encontró un candelabro en medio del lugar al lado de un reloj.

 

  
Perfecto Stark, ni un día aquí y ya perdiste la cabeza, se reprochó a sí mismo.

 

  
– ¿Quien anda ahí? –pregunto por mera curiosidad.

 

  
– Aquí –dijo el candelabro agitando una de sus velas –Un gusto conocerle joven.

 

  
Tony grito impresionado.

 

  
– ¿Q-Qué rayos? ¿C-como...? Imposible...

 

  
– ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo el reloj a su lado con voz cansada –Lo sé, pero así son las cosas.

 

  
– Ok... ¿Cómo estoy seguro que no estoy enloqueciendo? –pregunto Tony.

 

  
– Eso depende de ti, pero bueno, el por qué hablamos y nos movemos es una larga historia que no vale la pena contar ahora -dijo el reloj –Te ves cansado, es mejor que te llevemos a tu habitación.

 

  
– Pero me habían dicho que me quedaría aquí –dijo Tony confundido.

 

  
– Lo sabemos, pero así de temperamental es el amo, ven te llevaremos a tu habitación -dijo el candelabro – Soy Clint Barton por cierto, puedes llevarme, te ayudara a ver mejor.

 

  
– Y yo  Steve Rogers –dijo el reloj mientras empezaban a andar fuera del calabozo.

 

  
Tony sostuvo a aquel candelabro parlante por más raro que fuera y le siguió el paso al reloj.

 

  
– Me llamo Tony Stark, supongo es un gusto conocerles –dijo el castaño caminando por los pasillos del castillo, eran lúgubres y aterradores.

 

  
– ¿Stark? –pregunto Steve curioso.

 

  
– Sí, ¿Por qué? –cuestiono Tony.

 

  
– Nada... Es que una vez conocí a un Stark, gran sujeto –dijo el reloj distraído.

 

  
– Curioso –dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa finalizando la charla.

 

  
– Por aquí –dijo Clint señalando otro pasillo, anduvieron en silencio un rato hasta que Clint hablo -Puedes pasar por todo el castillo, será tu nuevo hogar.

  
– Menos por el ala oeste –recordó Steve.

 

\- ¿Por qué no por el ala oeste? -pregunto con curiosidad.

 

Clint y Steve se vieron de reojo un momento.

 

– Está prohibida –dijo el reloj – Es un lugar peligroso al que no debes ir para evitar daños irreparables –dijo con cuidado en escoger sus palabras.

 

– De acuerdo... -respendio Tony distraídamente, su curiosidad picaba por saber que escondía ese lugar, había algo, su instinto se lo decía, y su curiosidad le estaba matando por saber que era, pero por ahora, lo dejaría ir haciéndole creer a aquellos objetos que seguiría su advertencia. 

 

Llegaron a una puerta enorme y el candelabro le indicó que esa era su habitación.

 

Tony entro a la que sería su habitación maravillándose por lo grande y cómoda que parecía, tenía una hermosa cama con doncel al lado derecho a los lados de esta habían dos mesas de noche, al lado izquierdo había una hermosa peinadora con un espejo bordeado con detalles en plata, había un gran armario y una pequeña librería con unos cuantos libros, además de una chimenea y frente a esta un cómodo sillón en el cual Tony se podía imaginar leyendo tranquilamente, en el centro de la habitación había un inmenso ventanal con bordes decorados en plata y oro, una habitación para un miembro de la realeza sin duda.

 

  
– Esta será tu habitación – dijo Clint –Ponte cómodo.

 

  
– Gracias... Supongo –dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la cama.

 

  
Clint y Steve se vieron un momento.

 

  
– Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo Tony –dijo Steve con simpatía.

 

  
– Está bien –contesto Tony simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

 

  
Clint miro a Steve y le hizo un gesto indicándole que ya era hora de dejarle solo, el reloj asintió y en silencio los dos objetos se retiraron de la habitación.

 

  
Tony al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en su nueva habitación se recostó en la cómoda cama abrazando una almohada mientras una silenciosa lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba condenado a vivir en ese castillo, en una jaula de oro ¿Así se  
sentían los pájaros cuando los tenían en jaulas?

 

  
Sin embargo, Tony no se arrepentía de su decisión, había salvado a su madre, ella lo valía, ahora esperaba que su madre estuviera en mejores condiciones que él y viviera bien...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maria llego al pueblo angustiada, aquella extraña carroza le había dejado en la entrada del pueblo para luego desaparecer en el bosque sin posibilidad que la mujer le persiguiera.

  
Estaba destrozada, su único hijo estaba a manos de esa espantosa bestia, quien sabe que atrocidades le estará haciendo ahora, necesitaba pedir ayuda.

  
Corrió hacia la taberna del pueblo, sabía que la mayoría de las personas del pueblo se reunía ahí, debía encontrar alguien que le ayudara.

  
Antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar a los pobladores cantando y riendo, no perdió más tiempo y entro.

  
– ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Alguien me ayude! –exclamo entrando al lugar, algunos pueblerinos le miraron extrañados por conducta y otros le miraron con curiosidad.

  
– Señora Stark –dijo el dueño de la librería acercándose a la mujer – ¿Qué sucede?

  
– ¡Oh señor Banner! ¡Es mi hijo! –Dijo Maria angustiada y asustada – ¡Mi Tony fue hecho prisionero!

  
Ante esto Peter presto más atención y fingiendo preocupación se acercó a la mujer.

  
– Señora Stark ¿Qué le ha pasado al joven Tony? ¿Quién le tiene prisionero?

  
– ¡Una bestia! -exclamo la mujer aun asustada – Una horrible bestia con enormes cuernos y garras de gran tamaño –describió a la criatura y la gente del pueblo empezó a reírse de ella, Maria se ofendió – ¡No estoy mintiendo! Hay un enorme castillo escondido en el bosque donde habita una espantosa bestia y por mi error ahora mi hijo fue capturado por esta ¡Tienen que ayudarme a salvarlo!

  
– A ver ¿Y esa bestia vive al lado de campanita? –dijo con burla Rocket mientras que los demás se reían del chiste.

  
– ¡No es una broma! ¡No estoy loca! –decía la mujer ofendida.

  
– Por supuesto que no –dijo Quill ocultando su risa para poner cara de preocupación –Dígame madame ¿En que podría ayudarle?

  
Maria le miro sospechosa un segundo para luego responder cuidadosamente.

  
– Quiero recuperar a mi hijo de las garras de esa bestia –dijo con determinación ignorando las risas de burla del pueblo, el único que no reía y estaba a su lado era el humilde librero que miraba a Quill con clara desconfianza.

  
Peter sonrió altaneramente.

  
– Bueno, para alguien como yo eso es tarea fácil, pero o cambio pediré un favor.

  
– ¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Maria lentamente desconfiada de Peter.

  
– ¡La mano de su hijo claro esta! A cambio de ayudarla quiero que convenza a Tony de casarse conmigo –dijo descaradamente.

  
Maria le fulmino con la mirada.

  
– ¡Jamás! – Exclamo furiosa – ¡Mi hijo se casara con quien el decida y por amor! Y le aseguro señor Quill que la última vez que verifique él no estaba interesado en patanes como usted.

  
Esto hirió el orgullo del hombre.

  
– ¡Pues entonces vaya usted sola a buscar bestias imaginarias! –gruño ofendido.

 

– ¡Esa bestia no es imaginaria! –exclamo la mujer –Y si he de ir sola a buscar a mi hijo lo haré –dijo para luego retirarse del lugar, Bruce la siguió.

  
– Señora Stark –dijo el hombre mientras caminaba al lado de Maria – ¿Está segura de lo que dice?

  
– Más segura que nada –dijo convencida –Esa bestia es real y tiene a mi hijo, así que iré por ella.

  
– ¿Sabe lo improbable que suena todo el asunto? –pregunto el librero.

  
– Y eso que no te he contado lo más improbable –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar a Bruce –Señor Banner, no le pido creer en lo imposible, solo confiar en mi palabra.

  
– Confió en usted, madame –dijo Bruce rápidamente.

  
– Con eso me basta, es usted un hombre bueno no como los demás habitantes de este pueblo -dijo la mujer - Con solo uno que me crea me es suficiente, sin embargo tendré que buscar a mi hijo sola.

  
– ¿Estará usted bien?- pregunto con preocupación a la mujer.

  
– Eso espero... –dijo con un suspiro para luego dirigirse a su casa, tenía cosas que buscar antes de iniciar su viaje.

* * *

 

Dentro de la taberna, Peter observaba el fuego de la chimenea con furia ¿Que se creía esa mujer al decir que Tony no estaba interesado en él? Tony lo haría, de eso él mismo se aseguraría.

\- ¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?-dijo Rocket mientras le entregaba un tarro de cerveza .

\- Esa mujer... Como se atreve... —murmuro Peter para luego beberse de un trago más de la mitad del tarro.

Rocket le miro con desinterés y suspiro.

\- ¿Que esperabas? ¿Que dijera que si? Esa mujer es muy orgullosa y extraña, su hijo igual, la verdad no entiendo porque te empeñas en ello — dijo para luego beber un poco de su propio tarro de cerveza 

   — Tony será mio — dijo Peter con convicción, Rocket le observo detalladamente un momento y se dio cuenta que su amigo, más que amor por aquel castaño, lo que sentía era una insana obsesión —Haré lo que sea necesario para que esto se cumpla.

— Amigo — dijo Rocket un poco preocupado — ¿No crees que debería dejarlo? Es decir, tiene a mujeres más hermosas quienes abrirían sus piernas por ti incluso darían lo que fuera por casarse con un galán como tú, debería dejar el caso Stark.

Peter le miro fulminante.

    — ¿No lo entiendes Rocket? Tony es el mejor, es el más hermoso e inteligente, es una bestia que debe ser domada por mi, él sera mio, Rocket, solo tengo que encontrar una forma para que esto sea así.

Rocket le miro con el ceño fruncido, luego paso su mano por sus marrones cabellos suspirando, realmente su amigo estaba grave con esa situación.    

—Peter, escucha, su madre acaba de llegar diciendo que a Tony se lo llevo un monstruo o lo que sea ¿En serio quieres ser parte de esa familia tan loca? 

De repente, Peter tuvo una idea.

    — Su madre esta loca... ¡Su madre esta loca! ¡Eso es! —dijo Peter levantándose de repente para luego abrazar fuertemente a su compañero quien peleaba por soltarse de él — ¡Eres un genio Rocket! Te besaría pero dejare eso para mi hermoso Tony.

Rocket le miro asqueado por aquello y luego pregunto.

 —¿Qué rayos me perdí? 

    — Tony haría cualquier cosa por su madre —contesto Peter con una sonrisa un poco insana — Si convenzo al dueño del asilo por el espectáculo que la mujer monto esta noche, son pruebas indiscutibles que le falta un tornillo, Tony vendría a mis brazos para liberar a su madre ¡Es un plan perfecto!

—Es un plan estupido — dijo Rocket cruzándose de brazos.

— Para nada mi buen amigo —dijo Peter aun sonriendo — Gracias a este plan, más pronto que tarde, Tony Stark será mio... 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Mientras tanto en el castillo, la "Bestia" se hallaba en la biblioteca caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

  
– Así que tenemos un nuevo invitado -pregunto una voz femenina y risueña a lo que fue contestada con un gruñido –Y dime Buck... ¿Es guapo?

  
El nombrado detuvo su paso un segundo y luego volvió a gruñir en respuesta continuando su caminata nerviosa.

  
– ¡Vamos hermano! No tengo traductor de gruñidos en la biblioteca y mucho menos en mis páginas, colabora con tu querida hermanita –dijo la voz femenina haciendo que Bucky detuviera sus pasos.

  
– Es hermoso -contesto cortante para luego suspirar, el nuevo "invitado" estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema.

  
– Mhh interesante –dijo su hermana riendo internamente viendo lo mal que estaba su hermano – ¿Y te gusta?

  
– ¡No me gusta! –gruño a su hermana.

  
– No mientas James Buchanan, eres mi hermano, te conozco –dijo un poco molesta.

  
– Becca... -suspiro el mayor.

  
– Bucky –dijo la chica imitando su tono –Te volviste toda una bestia amargada pero a mí no me engañas.

  
Bucky rodo los ojos, su hermana tenia razón, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y era la única persona con la cual el podía bajar la guardia.

  
Suspiro nuevamente para contestar eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

  
– Me... Parece... Atractivo –dijo al final, Rebecca le miro sonriente.

  
– ¡Eso es un gran avance! –Dijo emocionada, a Bucky no le gustaba eso – ¡Tal vez él sea el que rompa el hechi...!

  
– ¡NO! –Rugió Bucky cortando las palabras de su hermana, no quería oírla, no quería tener más falsas esperanzas –Él no romperá nada...

  
– Pero Buck...

  
– ¡Dije que no! -gruño sin mirar a su hermana, verla era el recuerdo de sus errores –Este hechizo es irrompible...

  
– Pero la bruja dijo que si lograbas que alguien te amara...

  
– Ese es el problema Becca, nadie lo hará –dijo sin esperanzas.

  
– Hermano ¡Escúchame! –Grito Rebecca para luego hablar calmadamente – ¿Cómo sabes que este chico no lo hará si no le has dado oportunidad?

  
– Pues el haberlo separado de su madre y tratarlo mal restan puntos –dijo con amargura culpándose a sí mismo –A menos que sea masoquista.

  
– ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo sea -dijo su hermana intentando ver el lado positivo a todo.

  
Bucky rio amargamente viendo al libro que ahora era su hermana, se culpaba por esto y por no poder hacer nada para remediarlo...

  
– ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia? –dijo más como un hecho que como una pregunta.

  
– Tal vez ese chico –dijo una nueva voz entrando a la biblioteca –Si le mostraras que puedes ser más que gruñidos y aullidos.

  
\- Yo no aulló -dijo Bucky con desdén cruzándose de brazos cual niño malcriado.

  
– Ganas no te faltan –dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa –Y Clint tiene razón, si le muestras que debajo de toda esa capa dura se esconde un apuesto príncipe el chico caerá a tus pies.

  
Bucky resoplo.

  
– ¿Y cómo planeas que eso suceda?

  
– ¡Conquistándolo! Obviamente -dijeron Clint y Rebecca al unísono.

  
– Si fuera tan fácil...

  
– ¡James! Antes de... –se interrumpió un momento para luego continuar – De todo esto, eras un conquistador, cada vez que salíamos al pueblo no había persona que se te resistiera -recordó su hermana.

  
– Eso era antes... –dijo con amargura.

  
– Tal vez aun tengas a ese ser conquistador dentro de ti –dijo el candelabro ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de su amo –Muy, muy en el fondo...

  
– Clint tiene razón Buck... Solo... Déjate llevar –intento animar Becca.

  
– Tal vez si empiezas con pequeños pasos, algo suave... –recomendó Clint.

  
– ¿Cómo qué? –dijo Bucky con un gruñido.

  
– ¡Invitándolo a cenar! Es una buena oportunidad, incluso para disculparte por tu comportamiento –dijo Clint susurrando lo último.

  
– ¡Cierto! -exclamo Rebecca –Es un gran paso, debes cenar con él.

  
– ¿Y creen que acepte? –pregunto escéptico.

  
Rebecca y Clint se miraron un momento dudando.

  
– Emm... Tal vez... Solo no te dejes llevar por tu mal genio –dijeron Clint y Rebecca al mismo tiempo.

  
Bucky resoplo molesto y luego de un momento lo reconsidero.

  
– Está bien... Clint, dile a nuestro invitado que esta noche cenara conmigo –dijo entre dientes.

  
Clint y Rebecca sonrieron aliviados y el candelabro salió de la biblioteca a cumplir la orden de su amo.

  
– Espero no equivocarme con esto... –comento Bucky a su hermana.

  
– No lo haces –le tranquilizo Rebecca – Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, y cuando este bajo tus redes tienes que traerlo a aquí para conocerlo –alentó su hermana.

  
Bucky suspiro, esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón, tenía que conseguir conquistar a ese chico y hacer que le amará.

  
La buena noticia era que después de todo nadie dijo que él era el que debía enamorarse del chico, así que podría seguir manteniendo a su corazón cubierto libre de daño.

  
Que iluso era.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony se encontraba en su nueva habitación mirando la ventana con añoranza de libertad, cuando de repente la puerta de su habitación sonó, el castaño se extrañó y fue a abrir la puerta encontrando a un set de té entrando a su habitación.

  
– Pensé que te gustaría un poco de té –dijo la tetera con voz maternal.

  
Tony les miro con asombro, pero siendo sinceros, un candelabro y un reloj le llevaron a su nueva habitación, así que esto realmente no debía de sorprenderle.

 

– En serio esto es demasiado raro –susurro Tony.

 

– Te dije que era lindo tía May – dijo la pequeña taza a su tía orgulloso de tener la razón.

 

– Esta bien Peter, ya lo vi – dijo May mientras servía un poco de té en la taza y este iba casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Tony – ¡Con cuidado!

 

Tony se sentó en el suelo para acercarse a los objetos animados y rio levemente ante el entusiasmo de aquella taza, a su parecer debía ser un niño por cómo se escuchaba, lo que era raro, hasta ahora todos los objetos con los que había convivido parecían ser mayores de edad, salvo este... Pero la verdadera pregunta aquí era ¿Qué paso en ese castillo para que sus objetos tuvieran vida propia?

 

– Gracias – dijo Tony a la tacita mientras bebía un poco de su té.

 

– ¡Oye! ¿Quieres verme hacer un truco? – Dijo con ilusión infantil empezando a hacer burbujas con el té, Tony rio ante esto.

 

– ¡Peter! – regaño su tía May y la tacita se encogió levemente avergonzado.

 

– Lo siento – dijo suavemente.

 

– Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente querido – dijo la señora May intentando animar al joven.

 

Tony le dio una media sonrisa mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

 

– Lo se... Pero igual perdí a mi madre, mis sueños, mi libertad...

 

– Calma mi niño, todo se arreglara, ya verás – dijo la tetera maternalmente.

 

– No sé si sea tan fácil – dijo el castaño con un suspiro.

 

  
En ese momento entro Clint a la habitación para dar un anuncio.

  
– Señor Stark... 

  
  
– Solo llámame Tony –dijo el castaño interrumpiendo al candelabro –Señor Stark me hace sentir viejo.

  
  
– Está bien, Tony –dijo el candelabro para luego continuar –Estas invitado a cenar con el amo esta noche.

  
  
Tony arqueo una ceja en cuestión.

  
  
– ¿Ahora quiere que vaya cenar con él? –pregunto irónicamente

  
  
– Pues si –dijo Clint con cuidado a la reacción del otro, sabía que lo más probable era que se encontrara reacio a la invitación, pero esperaba internamente que aceptara –Es una invitación formal.

  
  
– ¡Seria algo maravilloso! – Exclamo la señora May – Vamos mi niño tienes que arreglarte para la cena.

  
  
– Esta es la única ropa que tengo –dijo buscando excusas.

  
  
– ¡Tonterías! Tendremos algo para ti –dijo May alegremente – ¡Janet! Cariño es hora de despertar, necesitamos un atuendo perfecto para Tony –dijo mientras se acercaba al gran armario blanco con detalles en dorado de la habitación.

  
  
Armario que se empezó a mover.

  
  
– ¿Señora May? – Dijo una voz femenina en tono cansado proveniente de dicho objeto – ¿Dijo usted algo sobre un atuendo perfecto o solo seguía soñando?

  
  
– No cariño -dijo la señora May con una risita – Esto no es un sueño, tenemos un invitado especial y necesita un traje.

  
  
Con esas palabras el armario empezó a moverse emocionado.

  
  
– ¿Un invitado? -dijo con voz risueña para volverse a Tony – ¡Oh! ¡Que criatura tan hermosa! ¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial?

  
  
– Yo realmente...

  
  
– El amo le invito a cenar con él –respondió la tetera interrumpiendo a Tony

  
  
– ¡Una ocasión muy especial entonces! – Dijo el armario para abrir sus puertas – Veamos que tendremos para una hermosura como tú

  
  
– Espera, yo...

  
  
– Tiene que ser algo elegante –dijo el armario interrumpiéndolo.

  
  
– Aguarda un segundo...

  
  
– Pero no tanto, tiene que ser casual también –interrumpió la tetera

  
– ¿Podrían escuchar...?

  
  
– Algo que haga resaltar su apariencia –interrumpió el armario.

  
  
-Y su buen gusto -acompaño la tetera.

  
  
– ¡ESCUCHENME! – Grito Tony ganando la atención de las "mujeres" –No voy a ir a esa cena.

  
  
– ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron los objetos sorprendidos.

  
  
– No voy a ir a cenar con su "amo" –dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos simulando una comillas –Me sorprende que me quiera ahí en primer lugar, pero puede que sea una forma de tortura psicológica, quien sabe – dijo un poco pensativo para luego hacer una mueca de reproche –Ni siquiera se disculpa por lo de hace rato y me tiene como su prisionero ¿Cómo espera que vaya allí a acompañarle a cenar cuando me trato tan mal?

  
  
– Oh cariño... El amo no es tan malo –dijo la señora May con simpatía – Él solo...

  
  
– Es una bestia –sentenció Tony cruzado de brazos –Y me refiero que su carácter da mucho que desear.

  
  
– Las apariencias pueden engañar -dijo el armario uniéndose a la conversación –El amo no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces, solo puede que un tanto... Temperamental.

  
– Ni que lo digas -dijo Tony para luego hacerse bolita en su cama –De igual forma no quiero ir a cenar con él...

  
  
Los objetos se miraron nerviosos entre sí, el joven era firme en su decisión, parecía que nada le haría cambiar de parecer, Clint se lamentó internamente, tal vez la idea de la cena no era tan buena después de todo, no hacía más de pocas horas el niño había perdido su libertad y a su madre, era un poco injusto realmente hacerle cenar con aquella persona que le quito todo lo que sabía, debió pensarlo mejor.

  
  
Ahora, tendría que explicarle a su amo que el joven no iría a cenar con él...

  
  
Un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió, estaba sentenciado a muerte.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Mientras tanto en el comedor las cosas no estaban mucho mejor.

  
  
El amo del castillo se estaba impacientando, gruñía cosas de aquí a allá bajo la mirada de dos de sus leales sirvientes.

  
  
– ¿Donde esta? –Pregunto al final con exasperación – ¡Ya debería estar aquí! Una persona no tarda tanto para ir a cenar.

  
  
– Tranquilo Yasha –dijo una voz femenina con acento proveniente de un plumero – Tal vez se está arreglando, no debes impacientarse tanto, dale un poco de tiempo, el pobre perdió a su madre y libertad, todo en unas horas.

  
  
Bucky gruño en respuesta.

  
  
– Buck – dijo el reloj tratando de animar a su amigo –Natasha puede que tenga razón, no resolverás nada en ese estado.  
  
Bucky gruño cruzándose de brazos cual niño mimado.

  
  
– Y mucho menos con ese comportamiento –dijo Natasha con reproche – Si quieres conquistarlo debes mostrarle que eres más que esto.

 

– No sé cómo – respondió implemente.

 

 

– Tal vez poniéndote más presentable, principalmente no deberías gruñirle – puntualizo Natasha.

  
  
– Tampoco deberías ser descortés –agrego Steve – Debes impresionarle con tu ingenio.

  
  
-Intentar sonreír más –dijo Natasha tranquilamente ganándose una mirada fulminante de nombrado – Un poco de ternura nunca está de más.

  
  
– Y sobre todo -dijo Steve.

  
  
– Controlar tu temperamento –dijeron Steve y Natasha al mismo tiempo.

  
  
Bucky les fulmino con la mirada para luego suspirar resignado.

  
  
– Está bien... Lo intentare –dijo suavemente derrotado.

  
  
– Es un avance –dijo Natasha –Ahora, quítate esa cosa de tu boca y muéstrame una sonrisa.

  
  
El amo del castillo la miro fijamente sin creer que en serio le estaba pidiendo eso, pero la determinación de la "mujer" era inquebrantable, suspiro y procedió a quitar la máscara inferior que parecía un bozal que cargaba revelando así los colmillos que sobresalían un poco de sus labios.

  
  
– Espero no te equivoques con esto -dijo entre dientes mirando a Natasha, odiaba quitarse su máscara estando frente a otras personas, y ahora que lo pensaba, era algo tonto invitar a su prisionero a comer si el mismo no comería porque quería evitar quitarse su máscara en  
frente del castaño.

  
  
Pero Natasha pensaba diferente.

  
– Pocas veces lo hago Yasha –dijo confiada –Ahora, muéstrame una sonrisa.

  
  
Bucky resoplo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire para luego intentar hacer una mueca simulando una gran sonrisa forzada.

  
  
Steve y Natasha se miraron entre sí, Steve sonrió un poco para intentar animar a su amigo.

  
  
– Pues eso es...

  
  
– Horrible –sentencio Natasha sin endulzar el asunto, Steve le miro escandalizado – Honestamente Yasha, vas a conquistar a aquel joven, no ha matar a Batman.

 

  
Bucky dejo de "sonreír" para fulminarla con la mirada.

  
  
– No tiene caso entonces –dijo molesto.

 

– No si te rindes fácil –reto Natasha.

  
Su discusión fue interrumpida cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron para revelar a un nervioso candelabro entrando al lugar.

  
  
Bucky le miro con una ceja alzada interrogante ¿Donde estaba su prisionero?  


 

– Buenas noches... Amo... –empezó Clint intentando conseguir las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación y no desatar un infierno.

  
  
– ¿Donde esta? –pregunto demandante el amo del castillo, el enojo en plena ebullición en su sistema.

  
  
Clint suspiro derrotado.

  
  
– No vendrá a cenar señor...

 

Pero de igual forma se desato el infierno.

 

– ¡¿Qué?! – grito el amo del castillo, su grito retumbo en las paredes haciéndoles crujir un poco, Bucky se dejó llevar por su ira y cambio a su verdadera forma de Bestia mientras empujaba las puertas del comedor y corría a través del castillo buscando la habitación de su prisionero.

 

– ¡Amo! – gritaron Clint y Natasha al mismo tiempo corriendo para intentar detenerlo.

 

– ¡Bucky! – grito Steve también corriendo con los demás para evitar un desastre mayor.

 

El amo del castillo siguió el dulce olor que desprendía aquel hermoso castaño y llego a la habitación asignada por sus sirvientes para el joven, toco la puerta fuertemente y sus sirvientes creían que la puerta caería por la fuerza que usaba su amo.

 

– ¡Di órdenes para que bajaras a cenar! – dijo con un gruñido.

 

– ¡No tengo hambre! – fue la respuesta que llego entre las puertas de parte del castaño.

 

– ¡O bajas o romperé la puerta! – amenazo y realmente ganas no le faltaban para hacer eso.

 

– Amo – dijo Clint un poco incómodo – Tal vez me equivoque pero dudo mucho que esa sea una buena forma para ganarte su afecto.

 

– Buck, deberías tratar de ser más... Caballeroso – dijo Steve al final con esperanza que su amigo le escuchara.

 

– Pero él se está poniendo tan ¡Difícil! – grito lo último para que el joven le escuchara.

 

– Se un poco más suave – le recordó Natasha.

 

Bucky respiro hondo tranquilizándose y lo intento nuevamente.

 

– ¿Quieres bajar a cenar?

 

– ¡No! – fue la respuesta del chico.

 

Bucky señalo la puerta haciendo una mueca a Natasha tipo "Estas viendo que es él y no yo".

 

Natasha negó levemente suspirando, este ser era un caso grave.

 

– Se más amable, más gentil – recomendó Steve.

 

– Seria un gran placer – dijo Bucky suavemente intentando ser amable – Si me acompañaras a cenar esta noche... Por favor... – finalizo luego de ver los gestos que le daba Steve.

 

– No gracias – fue la respuesta desde dentro de la habitación.

 

Bucky se enojó otra vez.

 

– ¡No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre! – grito molesto.

 

– ¡Si puedo! – reto Tony.

 

– ¡Entonces quédate ahí para siempre! – Grito para luego dirigirse a sus sirvientes – Si él no come conmigo, no comerá nada en lo absoluto – finalizo su sentencia para irse furioso a sus aposentos.

 

Clint, Steve y Natasha se miraron un rato.

 

– Bueno – dijo Natasha – Pudo haber salido peor.

 

– Realmente... – dijo Steve con melancolía – Es imposible tratar con él ahora...

 

– Se siente culpable por lo que paso y quiere arreglarlo... A su forma... – dijo Natasha suspirando – Claro que "su forma" no arregla realmente mucho... Pero es lo que ha aprendido en ese lugar, lo que quieres lo tomas, a la fuerza, no dejara que lo vuelvan a usar y posiblemente sienta que acercarse más a este joven solo le hará más daño, teme a traición... Entiendo lo que siente... Estuve en su posición...

 

– Pero pudiste salir de eso – dijo Clint acercándose al plumero – Volviste a confiar cariño...

 

– Tú me ayudaste – dijo con cariño – Pero a Yasha... Él no dejara que nadie se acerque a él tan fácil y eso nos perjudica también, nunca logrará romper el hechizo mientras siga siendo reacio al joven y lo siga tratando mal.

 

– No hay anda más que hacer por ahora – dijo Steve con pesar, sabía que las palabras de Natasha eran ciertas y eso solo complicaba todo, sería más fácil si Bucky fuera como antes... – Clint, quédate vigilando la puerta, avísame si hay algún cambio.

 

Clint hizo un saludo militar y sonrió.

 

– ¡Como ordene mi Capitán!

 

Steve rodo sus ojos con exasperación, Clint nunca cambiaba.

 

– Bien, nosotros iremos abajo a limpiar – dijo para luego retirarse junto con Natasha.

* * *

 

En el ala oeste del castillo se encontraba una pobre alma furiosa golpeando algunas cosas para calmar su ira.

 

– Le pregunte amablemente y él se negó – dijo con gruñidos mientras empujaba una silla fuera de su camino con fuerza partiéndola por el movimiento – Es decir ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Rogarle? – suspiro frustrado dirigiéndose a una parte de su habitación que no estaba tan destruida, en esta parte se encontraba una mesa donde reposaba un pequeño domo de cristal que en su interior guardaba una hermosa rosa mágica cuyos pétalos estaban empezando a caerse, suspiro con tristeza.

 

Le quedaba poco tiempo para poder resolver este enredo, aquel enredo en el cual el imbécil de Pierce le metió después de muerto, ¿Cómo pudo haber caído en ese truco de la bruja? Se había dejado llevar por aquellos viejos consejos que le había dado aquel que creyó era su amigo, se había dejado llevar por una vanidad que no creía poseer aun, pero lo hizo y aquí estaban ahora, no solo se había condenado él, había condenado a todas aquellas personas que lo apreciaban. Solo hacía daño a los que estaban a su alrededor.

 

Luego de lo que paso en el reino de Hydra, lo que le habían obligado a hacer, lo que le habían convertido, sabía que eso de ser una "Bestia" estaba en él desde ese entonces, Pierce le había obligado a serlo, e incluso desde antes, le había enseñado y él fue tan estúpido como para darse cuenta.

 

Pero era diferente ahora, no dejaría que le vieran la cara de idiota otra vez, no dejaría que se acercarán mucho a él, porque siempre habían dos cosas que ocurrían gracias a eso, o terminaba traicionado o la persona terminaba herida, y en esas dos el sufría demasiado, no quería sentir más dolor...

 

Y él sabía, claro que lo sabía, era demasiado temperamental, se enojaba por nada y gruñía a cada rato, sabía que con esa actitud no lograría conquistar a nadie y menos poder romper el hechizo, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si se acercaba demasiado podría quemarse, era su forma de protegerse a sí mismo.

 

Pero tenía que actuar, debía lograr una forma en la que aquel chico acceda a sus caprichos sin que él termine acercándose mucho al joven, debía haber un punto en el medio ¿No? Él lo encontraría.

 

Pero una cosa tenía clara, no permitiría que el calor de aquel joven le derritiera, no lo dejaría.

 

Tomo un espejo que se encontraba al lado del domo de la rosa y susurro.

 

– Muéstrame al chico

 

El espejo empezó a brillar y la imagen de la habitación del castaño se mostró, vio cómo se encontraba aquel hermoso joven hablando con la señora May y Janet, vio su triste expresión mientras se abrazaba así mismo, era tan hermoso...

 

– Deberias darle una oportunidad – dijo Janet animándole.

 

– No es tan malo una vez que llegas a conocerlo – dijo May maternalmente.

 

– ¡No quiero conocerlo! – Dijo el joven obstinadamente – No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

 

Bucky retiro su mirada del espejo, él sabía que el joven debía sentir algo así, pero dolía más escucharlo decirlo...

 

– ¿Por qué me engaño? – se dijo a si mismo mientras dejaba el espejo en la mesa y se dirigió al balcón para observar la fresca noche invernal, el invierno siempre presente en su castillo, como en su corazón, suspiro pesadamente volviendo a cambiar hasta verse parcialmente humano, se miró a sí mismo en esa forma prestando mayor atención aquel brazo de metal que era un recuerdo constante de otra cosa que perdió y lo convirtió en lo que era hoy en día. – Él nunca me vera como algo más que... Un monstruo... – en ese momento otro pétalo de la rosa mágica cayo y él se dejó llevar un momento por la tristeza – Es inútil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el cap!
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Lo siento si el final quedo muy sad, pero es parte de una intro para los próximos capítulos, hay una frase que puse ahí que hace referencia a una canción que amo y que de cierta forma hace referencia a "La Bella y la Bestia" y sí, voy a colocar partes de esa canción que además concuerda con partes de la versión italiana, por ahora verán esto como un enredo xD pero cuando lean los próximos capítulos entenderán, espero(?)
> 
>  
> 
> Espero le haya gustado el capitulo y espero pueda actualizar rápidamente, me emociona este fic *-* y lo hago con mucho amor y cariño para ustedes hermosuras~ Les amo


	5. My selfish pride locked the door to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro huésped sea usted.  
> Tony convive más con aquellos extraños objetos animado y le sigue causando curiosidad lo que paso en aquel lugar ¿Cual era su historia para acabar así?   
> Las respuestas podría encontrarlas en aquella ala que le fue prohibida...  
> Pero... La curiosidad mato al gato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no actualizar muy a menudo por aquí... Pero cuestiones de tiempo y esas cosas.... Lo siento uwu 
> 
> Aquí en este cap verán un algo que dará inicio a otro algo que pondrá esta historia un poco muy angustiosa(?) verán luego XD 
> 
> Por cierto no se si hice la aclaratoria de que los objetos aquí se parecen más a la versión de Disney de este año, solo por si acaso xD
> 
> Y no pondré numero musical aquí (aunque me provoco XD) pero soy una floja morsa y realmente se me acababan las ideas que decir entre la canción :v así que esa escena sera muy corta xd
> 
> Ya saben, esto no esta revisado por un beta y pueden conseguir muchos variados errores... Sorry uwu
> 
> Ahora el fic!

**_Capitulo IV_ **

**_My selfish pride locked the door to my heart_ **

Tony abrió la puerta de su habitación con sigilo, había pasado un buen rato de aquella discusión sobre la cena, incluso la señora May y compañía se había ido dejándole solo con Janet. Para ser honestos, él estaba siendo obstinado y testarudo, realmente tenía hambre, pero solo pensar que tenía que cenar junto con aquella persona que le había hecho prisionero, era simplemente imposible.

  
  
Así que había decidido ir a buscar su cena por su propia cuenta.

  
  
Con cuidado y vigilando que nadie le viera, se deslizó por los pasillos de aquel enorme lugar en busca de la cocina, que por lógica popular, suponía donde quedaban.

  
  
Mientras tanto, Clint, (quien se suponía tenía que vigilar cualquier cosa que pasara con el nuevo invitado) se encontraba besuqueándose con su novia detrás de las cortinas.

  
De repente, fue la misma Natasha quien se dio cuenta que el castaño joven había salido de su habitación.

  
  
– Clint, nuestro invitado acaba de salir – dijo entre los besuqueos que le daba su pareja.

  
  
– Sí, sí, que salga –dijo el candelabro sin realmente prestarle atención ni a sus palabras ni a las de su novia.

  
  
Natasha rodó los ojos.

  
  
– ¡Nuestro invitado salió de sus aposentos! Hay que avisarle a Steve.

  
  
– ¿Para qué quieres avisarle a Steve? –Dijo Clint confundido para luego ver la silueta de Tony pasando por los pasillos – ¡Mierda! Tony salió de su habitación ¡Hay que avisarle a Steve!

  
  
Natasha hizo su mejor mueca de "¿En serio?" Que pudo tomando en cuenta  
que aún era un plumero.

  
  
Su novio era un idiota... Pero suyo a fin de cuentas.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
En la cocina mientras tanto, se encontraba los sirvientes limpiando el lugar, la señora May llevaba a su sobrino a la alacena a dormir.

 

  
– No tengo sueño –dijo el pequeño Peter con voz somnolienta.

 

  
– Claro que tienes, cariño –dijo May mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches – Descansa corazón.

 

  
May suspiro luego de ver a su sobrino dormir, las cosas eran difíciles luego de la maldición en el castillo, muchos habían perdido sus esperanzas de volver a ser humanos y otros pocos aun la conservaban, la noticia del nuevo visitante del castillo había volado como pólvora, todos en el palacio lo sabían, algunos habían tomado a este joven como renovación de sus esperanzas y otros simplemente lo ignoraban, pues sabían como era el amo, y por lo ocurrido en la cena, más daban por perdida la posibilidad de volver a ser humanos.

 

  
– Toda esta obra culinaria desperdiciada –dijo la cocina con mal humor.

 

  
– Deja de quejarte -dijo la señora May –Ha sido un día largo para todos.

 

  
  
– Pues para mí que el joven es obstinado –dijo Steve mal humorado.

  
  
– Y el amo tampoco ayuda, si no aprende a controlar su temperamento estamos perdidos –dijo la señora May firmemente.

  
  
En ese momento las puertas de la cocina se abrieron revelando a aquel joven que tanto revuelo había causado.

  
  
Steve y la señora May le vieron sorprendidos un momento para luego reaccionar.

  
  
– ¡Me alegra que haya salido! –Dijo Steve con una sonrisa un poco tensa mientras miraba a Clint entrar junto con Natasha a la cocina, le dedico una sutil mirada de desaprobación a Clint para luego volver a mirar a Tony – ¿Qué se le puede ofrecer para mejorar su estancia en el castillo?

  
  
– Pues... Me gustaría comer algo... –dijo Tony revelando la razón por la cual salió de su habitación.

  
  
– ¡Ya escucharon al joven! –Dijo la señora May a los miembros de la cocina – ¡Quiere comer algo! Saquen los cubiertos y la vajilla, ¡Chef! Cocine algo delicioso.

En seguida todos los miembros de la cocina empezaron a hacer lo que la señora May les había ordenado sin protestar, les alegraba volver a su sagrada labor.

  
  
– Recuerden lo que Bucky dijo –susurro Steve a la señora May.

  
  
– No importa, no pienso dejar con hambre a este niño –dijo la señora May con determinación.  
  
– Está bien –dijo el reloj a regañadientes –Denle un poco de agua, pan y...  
  
– No seas así Steve –le interrumpió Clint – No es un prisionero, es un invitado, hay que tratarlo como tal –regaño– ¡Hay que darle la bienvenida! Pasa por aquí -dijo llevando a Tony al comedor.  
  
Tony siguió al candelabro con gusto, realmente quería algo que comer en ese momento.  
  
– Está bien, pero no hagan mucho ruido – dijo Steve con cansancio –Si Buck se entera... Estaremos en problemas.

  
  
– Claro, claro –dijo Clint sin darle mayor importancia para luego sonreír con arrogancia -¿Pero que es una cena sin algo de música?

  
  
– ¿¡Música?! –exclamo Steve cuando de repente Clint le cerró la puerta de la cocina en la cara.

  
  
Tony camino hacia la gran mesa del comedor mientras Clint le hablaba desde esta.

  
  
– Es un honor y gran placer tenerle de invitado esta noche –dijo Clint haciendo cual buen anfitrión mientras Tony se sentaba en una silla viendo con asombro otros objetos moviéndose – Ahora le invitamos a relajarse, póngase cómodo mientras le presentamos su cena.

  
  
En ese momento literalmente la cena bailo hacia la mesa.

 

__"Nuestro huésped sea usted"_ _

 

  
Tony estaba realmente sorprendido, Clint cantaba mientras la vajilla bailaba y hacia un espectáculo en toda la mesa, eso era realmente atender en primera clase.

  
  
¿Era así todas las cenas?

  
  
Tony probo la comida que se le ofrecía, era realmente deliciosa, nunca había probado comida como esa, era digna de un Rey.

  
  
Pero Steve estaba mortificado, Clint estaba haciendo mucho ruido, todos estaban haciendo mucho ruido, cada objeto estaba bailando y cantando, todo esto para encantar al nuevo invitado.

  
  
Solo esperaba que Bucky no se diera cuenta del ruido y que menos se entere que desobedecieron sus órdenes.

  
  
Tony en cambio seguía maravillado por aquel espectáculo de baile música y luces, era encantador, y raro... Puesto que todos eran objetos animados... Lo que daba cabida a aquella pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza sin parar ¿Cómo es que eso era posible? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese lugar para que todo acabara así?

  
  
Al final del show y de la cena Tony aún estaba emocionado, era imposible no estar emocionado en un lugar así, pero al parecer a aquel reloj no le parecía aquello.  
  
– Es muy tarde -dijo Steve empezando a despejar el lugar -Creo que es hora de dormir.  
  
– Es imposible dormir aquí -dijo el castaño - Nunca he estado en un castillo encantado, ¡Es emocionante! –exclamo.  
  
– ¿Encantado? –Dijo Steve riéndose falsamente – ¿Quien ha dicho que este castillo está encantado?

  
  
Tony levanto una ceja con ironía ¿Le creía idiota?  
  
– Yo mismo me di cuenta –dijo con un toque sarcástico en su voz –Ahora, me gustaría conocer el resto del lugar.

  
  
– ¡Con gusto te mostrare! –dijo Clint haciendo una reverencia.

  
  
– No creo que sea buena idea –dijo Steve un poco irritado.

  
  
Ni Clint ni Tony le prestaron mucha atención.

  
  
Sin embargo a Tony se le ocurrió una idea para convencer al reloj.

  
  
– Tal vez sea mejor que tú me enseñes el lugar –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa coqueta – Apuesto a que conoces todo el castillo.

  
  
Steve balbuceo un poco una serie de protestas que murieron en lo que el castaño le guiño el ojo.

  
  
– B-bueno si, conozco todo el lugar –termino por convencerse gracias a los encantos del joven.

  
  
– ¡Perfecto! –Exclamo Tony con una sonrisa – Entonces guía el camino.

  
  
Steve termino por dirigir el camino iniciando así el recorrido por el castillo.

  
  
Clint sonrió para sus adentros, se dio cuenta de lo que el castaño había hecho, era imposible que no le cayera bien, pues aparte de tener un muy buen aspecto, el chico tenía sus garras.

 

* * *

 

  
El recorrido en el castillo era entretenido, el lugar era gigantesco, demasiados pasillos y corredizos como para perderse fácilmente, Tony solo intento memorizar los lugares más interesantes y como llegar a ellos; otra cosa del castillo era que estaba lleno de estatuas de gárgolas y horrendas pinturas que le ponían la piel de gallina.

  
  
– Así que... ¿A su amo le gusta la decoración tétrica? -pregunto Tony sin poder contenerse luego de ver otra de las muchas gárgolas en el lugar.

  
  
Clint y Steve se miraron un momento y luego Steve suspiro.

  
  
– No realmente... La decoración no es de su agrado, pero no se puede cambiar –respondió el reloj.

  
  
Tony asintió distraídamente mientras seguía viendo aquella decoración de miedo.

  
  
Pensó un momento lo que dijo Steve, el castillo estaba encantado, y había una razón, y él quería saber cuál, le picaba la curiosidad por saber que paso en ese lugar, aunque en lo personal, odiaba la magia.

  
  
Steve le explicaba mucho sobre el lugar, conocía bien el castillo y se sentía orgulloso de hacerlo.

  
  
Para Tony, pese a lo tétrico y horripilante que era, le parecía fascinante, había tantas cosas en ese castillo y tenía tanto misterio que le hacía simplemente querer explorar y descubrirlo todo.

  
  
En ese momento pasaron por otro pasillo lleno de armaduras medievales, Steve seguía hablando sobre estas y Tony trato de ignorar el hecho de que las armaduras de habían movido.  
  
Al final del pasillo había otro corredor que llevaba a varios lugares, uno de ellos llevaba a una gran escalera, Tony automáticamente tuvo curiosidad por aquellas escaleras y hacia donde llevaban, se acercó a ellas y antes de que pudiera siquiera subir un escalón fue interrumpido por el candelabro y el reloj.  
  
– ¿Qué hay allá arriba? –pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

  
  
– Oh, nada importante –dijo Steve quien se le noto un poco nervioso –Solo algunas cosas viejas y aburridas, ¿No es así Clint?

  
  
– ¡S-sí! Claro, solo cosas tontas, nada que merezca tu atención –dijo en candelabro.

  
  
– ¿Así que esa es el ala oeste? -pregunto Tony ya sabiendo la respuesta, era en único lugar al que no podía ir y era el que más le atraía.

  
  
– Que tonto eres –susurro Clint a Steve ganándose una mirada fulminante de este.

  
  
– ¿Qué estará ocultando ahí? -pregunto Tony más para sí mismo que para los presentes.

  
  
– ¿Ocultando? El amo no oculta nada -dijo Clint intentando sonar convincente.

  
  
– Entonces no está prohibida –dijo el castaño simplemente subiendo el escalón pasando por encima de los objetos.

  
  
Otra vez, tanto Clint como Steve le prohibieron el paso.

  
  
– ¡Tal vez quieras ver algo mejor! ¿Qué te parece si visitamos el jardín? –dijo Steve intentando desviar la atención del joven.  
  
– Tal vez después –dijo Tony intentando volver a avanzar otro escalón siendo otra vez interrumpido.

  
  
– ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca? –dijo Clint desesperado.

  
  
Eso sí llamo más la atención de Tony.

  
  
– ¿Tienen biblioteca? –pregunto con interés.

  
  
– ¡Sí! -exclamo Clint aliviado – ¡Con montones de libros!

  
  
– ¡Montañas de libros! –dijo Steve animando al castaño.

  
  
Tony siguió a los objetos hasta bajar los pocos tres escalones que había logrado subir, tanto Clint como Steve seguían en su diatriba describiendo lo maravillosa que era aquella biblioteca, pero a mitad de camino Tony lo pensó bien, tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad para poder explorar aquel lugar y descubrir que tanto ocultaba el amo  
del castillo.

  
  
Tony se cercioro que tanto Steve y Clint siguieran distraídos sin darse cuenta que el dejo de seguirles y corrió hacia aquellas escaleras.

  
  
Las subió rápidamente y paseo por aquel pasillo oscuro, pocas velas iluminaban el lugar y aquel pasillo era aún más lúgubre que el resto del palacio, habían no solo más esculturas de gárgolas y dragones, habían algunas estatuas de sátiros en medio de un caos u otras estaban partidas, los muros se veían ahumados tenían marcas de garras, había un espejo roto y olía ligeramente a quemado ¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?

  
  
Tony debía aceptar que tenía mucho miedo en ese momento, algunas esculturas le daban la sensación que le miraban fijamente y eso no lo calmaba ni un poco.

  
  
Llego hasta una gran puerta que sorprendentemente no estaba rota pero tenía una horripilante escultura de una especie de león con cuernos como perilla.  
  
Dudo un segundo si debía abrir o no, pero su curiosidad pudo más, así que abrió aquella puerta.

  
  
Sintió su aliento escapar cuando pudo visualizar la enorme y destrozada habitación que tenía en frente.

  
  
Habían cortinas desgarradas, muebles rotos y esparcidos por todo el lugar, la habitación era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se asomaba por el balcón.

  
  
Tony camino por aquel desastroso lugar teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con los restos de los muebles o jarrones que estaban hechos pedazos.

  
Vio una cama, o bueno, los restos de una, puesto que estaba completamente destrozada, el doncel estaba roto y las cortinas hechas jirones.

  
  
Tony camino un poco más hasta encontrarse con los restos de algunos cuadros, el más grande mostraba a una familia, por lo que podía suponer, una familia real, estaban un Rey y una Reina y lo que supuso eran las princesas, dos jóvenes y una pequeña, luego vio la figura de un príncipe, al parecer, puesto que aquella parte de la pintura estaba rasgada, vio otro cuadro unos distinto cuya la pintura estaba rasgada casi por completo, apenas se distinguían algunas partes, pero a lo que Tony más le llamo la atención eran los ojos que se podían notar perfectamente, eran de un azul pálido, fríos, hermosos... Tony solo había visto ese tono de azul una vez en su vida, y pertenecían a aquel que le tenía cautivo en aquella jaula de oro.

  
  
De repente, Tony capto por el rabillo del ojo un brillo extraño y al voltearse a ver se quedó sin aliento al ver aquel objeto que se encontraba resguardado bajo un domo de cristal.

  
  
Asombrado Tony se acercó al balcón donde estaba una mesa que sostenía aquel domo, maravillado por su belleza y sorprendido al darse cuenta que lo que estaba adentro de aquellas paredes de cristal era una hermosa rosa que brillaba cual diamante, sin embargo, noto con ligera tristeza que aquella hermosa flor se estaba marchitando, toco ligeramente el frío cristal sin atreverse a levantarlo aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero temía dañar aquella flor, así que solo se quedó disfrutando de la belleza de aquella rosa un poco hipnotizado.  
  
Razón por la cual no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.  
  
El amo del castillo había salido un momento solo para sumirse en su soledad y cuando volvió a su habitación grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no estaba solo y que sus órdenes habían sido desobedecidas.  
  
Ahí estaba él, aquel joven que había llegado a su castillo solo para empeorar las cosas, dándoles a todos sus habitantes y más al amo del lugar, falsas esperanzas de volver a ser humanos.  
  
Ahí estaba él, tocando el cristal que protegía aquella rosa que era el contador de su eterna condena.  
  
James no lo pensó ni un instante, ni siquiera dio importancia a lo angelical que se veía aquel joven gracias a la luz mágica de la rosa, solo arremetió contra él pues ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar en sus aposentos cuando se le fueron prohibidos?  
  
– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -rugió James completamente molesto.  
  
Tony se asustó por aquel rugido y por verse atrapado donde no debía y por quien menos quería.

  
  
– Pe-perdona... –tartamudeo el castaño intentando alejarse del furioso  
amo del castillo.

  
  
– ¡¿No te advirtieron que no entraras aquí?! –continuo gruñendo el mayor.

  
  
– N-no creí que fuera algo malo... –y eso era verdad, Tony no pensaba  
que aquello fuera tan grave.

  
  
– ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar?! –James rugió más fuerte mientras tiraba un mueble roto de su camino.

  
  
Tony se alejó más hasta quedar atrapado entre un armario y la furia de la bestia la cual iba en aumento.

  
  
– B-basta -susurro asustado, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte por el miedo mientras James terminaba de romper otra pobre mesa acercándose al joven.  
  
– ¡Fuera de aquí! –ordeno con un rugido mientras que Tony no lo dudó ni  
un segundo.

  
  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas fuera del lugar, podía escuchar como el amo del castillo seguía rompiendo cosas en su habitación pero no le importo, tenía que salir de ahí, no podía soportarlo más.

– ¿Joven? ¡Tony! –había escuchado a Steve y a Clint gritar por el mientras apresuradamente bajaba las escaleras principales – ¿Qué estas haciendo?

  
  
– Huyendo de aquí –respondió cortante mientras tomaba un abrigo del perchero  
cerca de la puerta –No puedo soportar estar aquí ni un segundo más.

  
  
No presto atención a las protestas de aquellos objetos, no le importo la promesa que antes le había hecho al amo de aquel nefasto lugar, solo quería ir al establo donde había dejado a Friday y largarse de ahí, de vuelta al pueblo y la seguridad de su hogar.

– ¡No te vayas es peligroso! – fue lo último que pudo escuchar de Steve antes de abrir la puerta.

  
  
Abrió la puerta cubriéndose el rostro de la nevada que estaba cayendo, no le importo eso tampoco, solo quería irse, así que sin más preámbulo salió del castillo directo a los establos para buscar a Friday.  
  
Su yegua le recibió gustosa de ver a su amo bien pero al instante que sintió aquella vibra de angustia en él se tensó.

  
  
– Hey hermosa –dijo Tony a modo de saludo para luego montarse en su lomo – Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que huir de este lugar –dijo sosteniendo sus riendas dándole la señal para que avance.  
  
Friday enseguida empezó a trotar rápidamente cruzando las rejas de aquella propiedad sintiéndose aliviado al estar lejos de ahí.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Bucky seguía furioso con aquel joven, en serio furioso, le había desobedecido, se había acercado a su rosa, pudo haber ocasionado un caos.  
  
Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones intentando calmarse, iba bien, todo iba bien, las respiraciones le ayudaban.

  
Cuando se calmó completamente fue que cayó en cuenta de su error.

  
  
Lo había jodido todo.

  
  
Recordó aquella mirada de miedo que le había dado el castaño, su aroma había cambiado abruptamente demostrando su terror, su corazón había latido rápidamente asustado, había echado todo a perder por culpa de su ira.

  
  
Respiro una vez más intentando pensar más fríamente, recordando sus errores, no debió haber reaccionado así, no debió asustarlo de esa forma, ahora sí que el pobre no podría verlo sin querer gritar de miedo.

  
  
Y se había dado cuenta de otra cosa, que aquella mirada de miedo no abandonaba su memoria, y honestamente, no quería ver esa mirada en él nunca más.

  
  
De repente Steve entro a su habitación un poco angustiado.

  
  
– ¿Que pasa ahora? -pregunto James con resignación.

  
  
– Buck... El chico escapo... –dijo Steve un poco nervioso.

 

  
– ¿Qué? –dijo James sorprendido.

  
  
– Que... Se fue –continuo Steve aun nervioso.

  
  
James soltó un rugido de frustración y se dirigió a su espejo mágico.

  
  
– Muéstrame al chico –dijo nervioso, los caminos fuera de su castillo eran peligrosos, habían animales salvajes en los caminos del bosque.

  
  
Sintió pánico cuando el espejo le mostro su presentimiento, el chico corriendo por su vida de una manada de lobos.

  
  
No lo pensó dos veces para salir de su castillo para ir a rescatar al hermoso joven que había huido del castillo.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Tony seguía cabalgando en el oscuro bosque, admitía que a esas horas de la noche, el bosque se volvía más sombrío y tenebroso, no podía evitar sobresaltarse cuando los búhos ululaban, estaba a cada segundo alerta.

  
  
De repente escucho aullidos de lobos acercarse a él y Friday automáticamente relincho acelerando el paso.

  
  
Los lobos empezaron a salir, corriendo cerca de ellos, el pánico empezó a crecer dentro del pecho de Tony, tenía que escapar de esta de alguna forma.

  
  
Friday siguió cabalgando rápidamente, asustada por aquella manada de lobos, cuando de repente empezó a resbalar, la yegua intento mantener el equilibrio pero eso le quitaba tiempo y los lobos empezaron a atacarles, uno de los lobos le salto encima y Tony en una maniobra para esquivarlos cayó en el frío suelo nevado.

  
  
Tony sintió que se había deslizado un poco lejos de su yegua y se levantó aturdido y se dio cuenta que los lobos le miraban desde una pequeña distancia, no atreviéndose a llegar hasta él, luego vio que Friday estaba a unos 10 pasos de él, pero se había quedado paralizada, Tony no sabía si era por el miedo o por otra cosa.

  
  
De repente Tony escucho un ruido de algo rompiéndose, trago duro y miro debajo de sus pies.

  
  
Estaba en medio de un lago congelado.

  
  
Y se estaba rompiendo el hielo bajo sus pies.

  
  
Tony respiro hondo y alzo su vista buscando un lugar más sólido en el cual pueda caminar para poder llegar a su yegua.

  
  
Se dio cuenta que los lobos hambrientos miraban cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando un movimiento en falso de su parte.

 

Tony estaba desesperado, tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de esta.

 

Vio un tronco cercano a él y con cuidado camino hacia dicho objeto, pensaba usarlo contra los lobos por si se acercaban mucho a él, ya con su arma, empezó a caminar con cuidado para acercarse a Fridray pero a cada paso que daba el hielo bajo sus pies sonaba, era demasiado delgado, si hacia un movimiento brusco se rompería.

 

Lamentablemente para él, uno de los lobos decidió que no esperaría más para comerse su presa y salto hacia Tony quien tomo aquel palo y golpeo al lobo, pero el suelo estaba tan resbaloso que debido al movimiento se resbalo y cayó de espaldas al hielo.

 

Y este cedió a su peso.

 

Tony sintió todo en cámara lenta, como el hielo se quebraba, como Friday relincho en pánico por su amo, como los lobos solo aullaban tal vez molestos de perder su cena y lo más traumático sintió como el agua fría del lago calaba a sus huesos y entraba a sus pulmones.

 

Intento luchar contra el agua, luchar para poder salir de ese infierno congelado pero mientras más luchaba sentía que más se hundía, el agua estaba tan fría que entumecía sus huesos.

 

¿Eso era todo? ¿Así terminaría él? ¿Su gran aventura seria esto?

 

Al parecer, el destino tenía otra idea.

 

De repente sintió como era sacado del agua por los fuertes brazos de alguien, sintió como esta persona le abrazo un momento ofreciéndole su calor, sintió como era acotado en una zona lejos de aquella trampa congelada y una ligera presión en el pecho, tosió logrando sacar el agua de sus pulmones y agradeció a todos los cielos por esa persona.

 

Hasta que escucho un gruñido.

 

Cuando abrió sus ojos cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse con unos ojos azules tan fríos como el lugar donde estuvo unos segundos atrás, vio aquellos cuernos imponentes y aquella mascara y luego noto como esa persona (La que menos creyó que le salvaría, la verdad) gruñía por lo bajo mirando hacia otro lugar que Tony no alcanzo a ver, pero cuando escucho algunos aullidos supuso que era.

 

– Quédate aquí y cierra los ojos – dijo en forma de orden y luego le miro un momento – Solo cumple esta vez – susurro un poco molesto.

 

Tony estaba tan aturdido que no le replico y solo asintió con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

 

Escucho de repente un gruñido más fuerte y como los lobos gruñían de vuelta, escucho lo que pareció ser una pelea y el relinchar angustiado de Friday, escucho los gemidos de algunos lobos y Tony realmente quería saber que pasaba, sintió que era mucho tiempo en el cual estuvo es aquella posición acostada que le había dejado su salvador, estaba temblando y no sabía si era por miedo o por el frío que sentía, supuso que eran las dos cosas.

 

Luego de lo que le aprecio una eternidad escucho un rugido ensordecedor y el gemido lastimero de un animal.

 

Tony no podía soportarlo más, a ciegas se levantó de su posición e hizo un sonido llamando a su yegua y cuando la sintió a su lado se sintió más aliviado, estaba a punto de subirse a ella y huir cuando de repente escucho el sonido de algo pesado caerse.

 

Tony abrió los ojos, sin importarle las odenes que le habían dado y casi grito al ver la criatura que estaba frente a él.

 

Literalmente una bestia...

 

Era grande, con pelaje negro, a simple vista parecia un oso, pero con cola y patas traseras de lobo, se acerco a aquella criatura que tenia encima una capa, mejor dicho, la misma ropa que le había visto al amo del castillo... Extraño...

 

Vio aquellos cuernos y una mano llena de pelaje con garras enormes y luego... vio algo que llamo por completo su atención.

 

Aquella criatura tenía un brazo de metal... O parecía serlo...

 

Se mordió el labio, no había duda que esta criatura había sido quien le había salvado la vida hace un rato... Pero también era su carcelero... ¿Qué irónico no?

 

Pero le había salvado del hielo y había luchado por él con aquellos lobos... Debía hacer lo correcto.

 

Intento levantarlo él solo, pero no podía, aparte que su diferencia de contextura era notable y un muy gran obstáculo, estaba el hecho que aun Tony temblaba como hoja, necesitaba que le ayudara.

 

– Hey – susurro con cuidado a la criatura en un intento de despertarla lo que por suerte funciono – Tienes que ayudarme – le susurro mientras le miraba con preocupación – Levántate.

 

James no entendía muy bien que pasaba, solo había abierto tus ojos visualizando a la criatura más hermosa que nunca había visto antes, aquel hermoso ángel le hablaba y apenas podía entender sus palabras, estaba agotado, muy cansado y su brazo le estaba dando problemas, tal vez haya sido exponerlo al agua helada y luego luchar con unos lobos quienes prestaban real atención a aquella parte de su cuerpo, no sabía, solo sabía que se sentía agotado.

 

"Levántate" le susurro aquel ángel mirándole con preocupación, sonrió para sus adentros, nunca nadie antes le había mirado así aparte de su familia, y luego de la tragedia su hermana le dedicaba aquellas miradas algunas veces al igual que Steve, del resto nadie más... Nunca más...

 

Sin embargo y pese a lo cansado que estaba con esfuerzo se levantó para complacer a aquel ángel de ojos avellana, aquel ángel sonrió aliviado y le ayudo a subirse a un caballo, sin embargo noto como este ángel temblaba ligeramente algo en él se agito con pánico, pero su cansancio era más fuerte y cuando menos se dio cuenta todo volvió a estar negro para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capitulo~
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado uwu como siempre, ya saben que hago esto con todo mi corazón y cariño 
> 
> Les amo demasiado hermosuras~


	6. Days in the sun (The truth behind the rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de curar al amo del castillo y que este le hiciera enojar, Tony se entera, gracias a los sirvientes, la verdadera tragedia ocurrida en aquel castillo, la razón por la cual su amo es así, una bestia.  
> Los habitantes del castillo recuerdan los viejos días de alegría en el castillo, antes de la tragedia, antes del hechizo, cuando todo estaba bien...  
> Tony les intenta entender, intenta comprender... Pero aun así sigue siendo un esclavo del castillo, como los demás habitantes...  
> Pero aún así... Aquellos objetos animados, conservaban la esperanza de volver a aquellos días de sol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización semanal!
> 
> Veré si puedo empezar a actualizar por aquí semanalmente también ;) 
> 
> Aquí otro capitulo de mi fic con una de mis escenas favoritas de la película de Disney XD 
> 
> Aquí puse algunas partes de la canción "Días de sol" de la nueva vesión de Disney, me gusto e intente adaptarla aquí
> 
> Además, en este capitulo Tony se enterara de lo que en verdad paso en el castillo.
> 
> No más Spoiler(?) a leer el capitulo! 
> 
> Advertencia: No ha sido revisado por una beta, so puede que hayan varios errores uwu 
> 
> La canción "Días de sol" no me pertenece, solo la uso para darle sentimiento a mi fic(?)
> 
> Espero lo disfruten~

**_Capítulo V_ **

**_Days in the sun (The truth behind the rose)_ **

 

En el castillo de la bestia, se escuchó el horrible estruendo de un rugido proveniente de la habitación del amo del lugar.

  
  
– ¡Eso duele! – rugió James acostado en su cama mientras Tony le miraba exasperado.

  
  
– Si dejaras de moverte así, podría hacer un mejor trabajo y no te dolería –dijo el castaño respirando hondo, en un día normal hubiera estado encantado de tener el honor de revisar tal pieza de tecnología, pero no era un día normal, y su "paciente" era obstinado y malcriado.

  
  
– Si no hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado –dijo James con un gruñido.

  
  
Tony se enfureció y dejo a un lado el destornillador que tenía en su mano.

  
  
– ¡De no haberme asustado no habría escapado! –exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

  
  
Bucky lo pensó un momento y luego replico.

  
  
– ¡Y tú no debiste ir a mi habitación! –argumento con una sonrisa altanera.

  
  
– ¡Y tú deberías controlar tu mal genio! –exclamo Tony aun molesto.

  
  
James intento conseguir algún otro argumento, pero no consiguió, así que se quedó en silencio con mala cara.

  
  
Tony suspiro calmadamente y tomo unas pinzas.

  
  
– Ahora quédate quieto –dijo con voz suave mientras empezaba a conectar unos cables en el brazo de metal de James – Esto puede doler un poco.

  
  
Bucky se quedó quieto, respiro hondo varias veces, odiaba esa parte de su anatomía, esa parte que nunca debió estar ahí, normalmente no dejaba que nadie se acercara a esa parte en particular, pero luego de aquella pelea con los lobos y el agua congelada que se había filtrado y empezado a solidificarse dentro además de lo cansado que estaba, no tuvo más opción que dejar que el castaño viera su brazo.

  
  
Se sentía mal por haber dejado que aquel hermoso joven viera su forma original, era humillante, había visto que realmente era una bestia, había vuelto a su forma más humana casi a los segundos de recuperar la conciencia, sabía que eso gastaba más su energía y que la necesitaba para curarse, pero su orgullo no le dejo, sin embargo igual ya le había visto... Ahora si no había forma que ese bello ser le mirara más que eso...

  
  
Apretó su mandíbula dejándose hacer por el castaño, le miro un momento fijamente mientras este trabajaba dándose cuenta de algo, el joven parecía estar en su zona de confort, se le veía un brillo particular en su mirada, un brillo feliz, James estaba confundido ¿Arreglar su brazo le causaba alegría? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tenía ganas de preguntarle, pero no se atrevió, después de todo su comunicación con el castaño aún era tensa.

  
  
Tony termino de juntar los cables sin hacerle mayor daño y suspiro con alegría, parecía que había hecho bien su trabajo.

  
  
– Ahora Sr Cascarrabias, ¿Podrías mover tu brazo? Dime si le falta algo –dijo el castaño mientras el otro seguía sus órdenes a regañadientes –No debería molestar tanto, procure incluso arreglar algunas pequeñas fallas que tenía ¿Esta mejor? –pregunto con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en su mirada, deseaba que su trabajo estuviera bien hecho.

  
  
James intento inútilmente de ignorar esa mirada en particular, pero era imposible, aquellos ojos marrones resplandecían intensamente con todas las cosas que James anhelaba, sueños, esperanza, felicidad, alegría... Todo lo que él alguna vez soñó.

  
  
Se aclaró la garganta, dejando de mirar los ojos del chico y concentrarse en su brazo.

  
  
– Está bien –dijo simplemente, colocando más firmemente murallas a su corazón, era algo necio y él lo sabía, pero odiaba ser lastimado, y para su mala suerte, la última persona fuera de su familia en la cual confió... Solo le convirtió en lo que era.

  
  
– Me alegro –dijo Tony con una muy sutil sonrisa empezando a guardar todas las cosas que uso para arreglar el brazo y las heridas del amo del castillo, curiosamente, pensó fugazmente, con las heridas ni se había inmutado al dolor... Pero en cuanto al brazo... Era más delicado.

  
  
– Gracias por cuidar de él -dijo Steve agradecido con el joven por ayudar a su amigo.

  
  
Tony casi olvidaba que tenían público, pero los sirvientes habían estado tan callados mientras Tony atendía a su amo que realmente pensó que eran parte de la decoración, se encogió de hombros, sonriendo más abiertamente.

  
  
– No es problema –dijo a Steve para luego mirar de reojo a Bucky –Debería mantener reposo, sus heridas no son tan graves, pero aun así sería mejor si descansa y guarda energía.

  
  
– Estaré bien –refunfuño James hundiéndose más en sus mantas cual niño malcriado.

  
  
Tony suspiro.

  
  
– Tal vez amo... Debería "en serio" guardar su energía –recomendó la señora May sutilmente.

  
  
James gruño por lo bajo, sabia a que se refería, pero no lo haría, menos frente al joven.

  
  
– Buck... La señora May tiene razón... Deberías cambiar... –empezó Steve pero fue interrumpido por Bucky.

  
  
– ¡Y ustedes deberían dejar de ser tan insistentes! ¡Estaré bien! –exclamo James irritado haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran ligeramente.

  
  
A Tony le molesto esto.

  
  
– ¡Ellos solo intentan ayudar! Deberías ser más agradecido –dijo furioso – Y tienen razón, deberías cambiar a tu forma peluda si eso significa que te sanaras más rápido, se preocupan por ti y eres tan bestia para ver eso, ahora  _su alteza_  debería dormir –finalizo su discurso alejándose de la cama del amo del castillo y llevándose las cosas que uso para sanarlo.

  
  
James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca antes nadie le había hablado así, y a la vez le hizo sentir mal, pues tenía razón en sus palabras, estaba siendo egoísta...

  
  
Pero no admitiría su error tan fácilmente.

  
  
Solo lo ignoro y cerró sus ojos hundiéndose en su cama intentando dormir.

  
  
Tony salió de aquella habitación aun refunfuñando para sus adentros, ahora solo quería llegar a su habitación, darse una ducha y cambiar aquellas ropas mojadas que aun tenia encima.

  
  
Los objetos animados le siguieron afuera dejando a su amo descansar.

  
  
La señora May hablo.

  
  
– Es orgulloso –dijo tranquilamente, refiriéndose al amo –Pero no te dejes engañar solo por eso, hay mucho más de lo que él deja ver.

  
  
Tony resoplo.

  
  
– Sí, claro –dijo con sacarme para luego fruncir el ceño en confusión – ¿Por qué dejan que les trate tan mal? Es obvio que ustedes fueron maldecidos gracias a él, pero ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

  
  
Los objetos se miraron entre si un momento.

  
  
– Es una larga historia –dijo Clint en voz baja.

  
  
– Tengo tiempo –dijo Tony simplemente –Además, si me voy a quedar aquí por tiempo indefinido tengo derecho a saberlo.

  
  
– Tiene razón –dijo Natasha acercándose al joven –Tienes derecho a saber, que en parte, esto es culpa nuestra.

  
  
Tony le miro confundido.

  
  
– ¿Cómo es eso posible? –pregunto.

  
  
– Confiamos en quien no debíamos confiar... Dejamos que fuera manipulado... Y... No fuimos lo suficientemente rápidos –dijo Clint con pesar.

  
  
Tony no entendía bien a que se refería y su desconsiento se debió notar en su cara puesto que Steve suspiro procediendo a explicar.

  
  
– Buck y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, somos amigos de la infancia, realmente soy el único aquí que le llama de esa forma familiar y no como los demás sirvientes -relato el reloj calmadamente – Así que con certeza puedo decir, que él antes no era así, fueron las  
circunstancias lo que lo volvieron de tal forma... Veras, aparte de mí, Bucky tenía otro amigo, Alexander Pierce... –escupió el nombre con recelo, como si se tratara de un insulto – Él es el responsable del porque Bucky es así, aparte que le enseño la vanidad y la codicia, Pierce le traiciono, nos traiciono a todos...

  
  
Tony escucho la historia atentamente, sintiéndose mal cuando escucho sobre aquella traición.

  
  
– Su traición fue lo que llevo a este castillo a la ruina –agrego Natasha tristemente.

  
  
– Bucky no se recuperó de eso -dijo Steve – No lo culpo... Esa traición llevo a la muerte de casi toda su familia y destruyo todo su mundo.

  
  
Tony sintió su respiración engancharse un momento al escuchar aquello.

  
  
– ¿S-su familia? –pregunto Tony, afectado por aquello.

  
  
– Sí... –dijo la señora May con profunda tristeza –Como entenderás, después de aquello... El amo no se recuperó... Fueron tantas cosas que aquel joven le quito al amo... Sus sueños, esperanzas, su vida... Y solo empeoro más.

  
  
– ¿M-más? -pregunto Tony, se sentía consternado por aquella historia, le parecía tan cruel.

  
  
– Sí... El día de su cumpleaños quisimos hacer una gran fiesta para intentar subir el ánimo del amo -relato Clint esta vez - Nunca fue suficiente para él... Se había vuelto tan frío, desconfiado, egoísta y autosuficiente que ya nada le era suficiente para animarlo...

  
  
– Se había vuelto cruel... Pero repito, no lo culpo de eso realmente –dijo Steve con un suspiro –Aquel día ocurrió lo peor...

  
  
– Una bruja nos condenó a todos... Por una rosa... –susurro Natasha.

  
  
– El amo no le dio asilo a una anciana que en realidad era una hechicera -relato la señora May - Lo hechizo a él y a todo el castillo y quienes nos encontrábamos en él, nos condenó con la rosa que empieza a marchitarse...

  
  
– ¿Qué pasará al caer el ultimo pétalo?– pregunto con verdadero interés.

  
  
– Bucky se quedara siendo una bestia para siempre... –dijo el reloj con pesar.

  
  
–...Y nosotros nos volveremos simples adornos –termino la frase la tetera.

  
  
– Pero... Debe haber una forma de romper el hechizo –dijo Tony, tratando de encontrar una solución a lo que paso en el lugar.

  
  
– Bueno, realmente... –empezó Clint siendo interrumpido por Steve quien le dio un golpe.

  
  
– No es nada con lo que debas preocuparte mi niño –dijo la señora May –Es mejor que vayas a descansar, ha sido un largo día.

  
  
Tony estaba de acuerdo con lo último, había sido un largo día, pero aún tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas... Aquel relato le había afectado más de lo que había creído.

  
  
Tony les sonrió amablemente y les deseo buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación, realmente se sentía cansado.

 

James se encontraba envuelto en sus sabanas, había escuchado lo que sus sirvientes le habían dicho al joven, se sintió molesto por un momento, pero después pensó que de alguna forma u otra se debía enterar de sus errores... De lo que su estupidez le causo a su familia...

 

_Días de sol_

_En mi vida vi que brilló_

_Lo adoraba y se apagó_

_Jamás los olvido_

 

Anhelaba otra vez... Aquellos días de sol... Donde él y su familia estaban unidos y felices...

 

_Y tú por siempre otra vez_

_A mis brazos vendrás_

  
En el salón de baile, Natasha y Clint se encontraban bailando al compás de las notas musicales del violín que tocaba el perchero, quien en sus tiempos, aparte de ser mayordomo del castillo, solía tocar el violín para su amada esposa quien ya no se encontraba en aquel plano... Todos anhelaban los días felices del castillo.

 

_Bellos días de sol_

_Revivir quiero uno y ya_

_Todo cambia_

_Que vuelva la luz_

 

En la cocina la señora May se encontraba viendo a su sobrino dormir, recordando aquellos días felices, a su sobrino quien era un pequeño bebé cuando la tragedia ocurrió, anhelaba volver a verlo siendo un niño humano otra vez, rogaba que aquella chispa que su amado sobrino tenia nunca se apagara pese las circunstancias.

 

Anhelaba que volviera la luz.

_El dolor que reina aquí_

_Tan cruel el hechizo que nos unió aún_

 

Janet se encontraba viendo a aquel ser que trajo más esperanza al castillo, se dio cuenta de la duda que le invadía, aquel muchacho le preocupaba y apenas le había conocido, sabía que había algo especial en él y que ni él mismo lo sabía, tenía aquel brillo especial, aquel genio, ella sabía que había algo que le hacía especial.

 

Como a ella le hacía especial confeccionar los trajes del castillo y organizar las mejores fiestas, lo que a ella más le gustaba, en aquellos días...

 

Sin embargo aquel hechizo les había hecho unirse más, pese al dolor de perder sus vidas humanas, mantenían la esperanza en conjunto, y aquel muchacho había traído consigo, la esperanza de volver a aquellos días de sol.

 

_¿Cómo entre tanto sufrimiento_

_La esperanza perduró?_

_Era cándida y segura_

_Hoy saber me hace dudar_

  
Después de un baño y al fin quitarse aquellas prendas frías y mojadas, Tony se dirigió a su cama, sentándose al borde de ella volvió a repasar lo que había descubierto aquel día.

  
  
Descubrir la verdad sobre aquel lugar... Era tan triste, tan triste lo que les había pasado, lo que habían vivido... Pero aun así, seguían juntos, seguían siendo una especie de familia, pese a todo ese dolor y sufrimiento...

_No hay ya vuelta a mi infancia_

_La que mi madre bien cuidó_

_Siento que algo cambia en mí_

_Más fuerte pero esclavo soy_

Por un momento recordó su infancia, lo poco que tenía en sus recuerdos, aquellos que su madre cuidó, ella era su única familia y también habían pasado por el dolor de la perdida cuando su padre murió, aunque apenas recordaba a aquel hombre, solo sabía que quería ser tan bueno inventando cosas como él, su madre siempre le contaba lo grandioso que era su padre inventando cosas, era el único recuerdo que tenia de él... Su madre nunca le contó más y él quería saber, pero entendía lo doloroso que era hablar de su padre para ella.

 

Entendía una parte, del dolor de los habitantes del castillo, saber aquella historia.... Le hacía cambiar, le hacía entender el por qué el amo del castillo se comportaba así, pero aun así... Él seguía siendo una especie de esclavo en el castillo.

 

Al igual que todos los habitantes en el...

 

_Días de sol, sé que volverán aquí_

_Como el amor_

_Los días de sol nos darán fulgor_

  
  
  
Sin embargo aún había esperanza en ellos...

 

Había esperanza de que aquel hechizo se rompiera, de una forma u otra.

  
  
Aun esperaban aquellos días de sol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería hacerlo tan sad... Pero bueno, acostúmbrense, porque esto se empezara a poner agridulce, habrán momentos lindos, graciosos y trágicos...
> 
> Nos leemos pronto~ 
> 
> Recuerden que les amo con todo mi oscuro y negro corazón hermosuras~


	7. I won't let me melt in your light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una mala noche Tony decide darse una oportunidad de conocer más al amo del castillo, empezando por algo muy básico, sus nombres.  
> Gracias a eso, surge el momento de llamarse por apodos por diversión del castaño, no esperaba que James le sorprendiera con los apodos que tenia para él...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se... Voy tarde con las actualizaciones... Pero estaba en temporada de parciales...  
> Por suerte los aprobé todos~ y eso significa que seguiré intentando actualizar semanalmente ;)  
> Advertencia: no esta revisado por una beta, so, puede que haya muchos errores aquí... Lo siento... Ah, y también esta un poco muy OOC(?)

Capitulo VI

I won't let me melt in your light

 

Era un nuevo día en aquel palacio, Tony despertó con un gemido de cansancio, había pasado una mala noche, pues no obstante a que su mente no dejaba de pensar sobre el castillo, había pasado toda la noche con espasmos gracias al frío que aún no dejaba sus huesos, se había sentido mal toda esa noche gracias a eso y aun se sentía mal, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por aquellos tontos escalofríos y mucho menos por aquella tos ocasional que le ataco anoche.

 

Así que se levantó, fue al baño a cepillarse y ducharse para así empezar un nuevo día en aquel lugar.

 

Saludo a Janet quien sabiamente le proporciono ropa abrigada, lo que Tony agradeció silenciosamente, después de vestirse salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

 

En la cocina todos estaban trabajando como una maquina bien aceitada, Tony les saludo y pregunto si podía ayudar en algo, la señora May prácticamente le corrió de la cocina alegando que él era un invitado del castillo y que no debía preocuparse por cosas así.

 

A Tony le causo gracia, la señora May era un ser amable y adorable pero con carácter.

 

Fue al comedor donde le sirvieron el desayuno y comió tranquilamente, la señora May le llevo un delicioso y cálido té y hablo un poco con los sirvientes del palacio, fue un desayuno ameno, para ser su segundo día en el castillo se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar.

 

Después del agradable y delicioso desayuno, los sirvientes detuvieron su charla con el castaño pues debían empezar con los quehaceres diarios del castillo dejando a Tony vagando en el castillo.

 

Solo y aburrido se encontraba Tony vagando por aquellos pasillos que no lucían tan aterradores en la mañana, sin nada que hacer Tony se dirigió al lugar menos pensado.

 

El ala oeste.

 

Aquel infame lugar que se le había sido prohibido en su llegada y que ahora ya no lo era... O al menos eso pensaba.

 

Además, debía revisar si su mu malcriado paciente se estaba curando bien.

 

Sigilosamente recorrió los pasillos de aquel lugar hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la habitación del amo del lugar.

 

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al mayor y observo al ser que yacía acostado en aquella cama un poco destruida, se dio cuenta que Bucky se encontraba en su forma peluda y suspiro con alivio, por lo menos había hecho caso, esperaba que sus heridas se encontraran mejor.

 

Iba a marcharse cuando de repente escucho una voz que le hizo saltar del susto.

 

– ¿Vienes a burlarte de la bestia? – pregunto James un poco receloso.

 

Tony se recuperó rápido del susto inicial y contesto.

 

– No, vengo a ver si las heridas de la bestia se encuentran mejor – dijo para luego entrar más en la habitación.

 

James resoplo, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero aun podia escuchar los movimientos que Tony.

 

– Están bien –respondió secamente.

 

Tony asintió distraídamente.

 

-¿Que tal esta tu brazo? -pregunto.

 

– Sin dolor, al fin -dijo con un deje de alivio en sus palabras, pues por fin, desde que había tenido esa cosa en él, al fin no dolía, no sentía su musculo tenso por el dolor e incomodidad.

 

Estaba agradecido por eso.

 

– Eso me alegra –dijo Tony con una sonrisa acercándose más a la cama donde James reposaba, se sentó al borde de esta y colocó su mano en su frente.

 

James abrió los ojos enseguida con cautela.

 

– ¿Que se supone que haces? –gruño en advertencia.

 

Tony ni se inmuto.

 

– Reviso que no tengas fiebre –respondió con calma para luego retirar su mano -Y al parecer todo va en orden.

 

James no dijo nada, simplemente era extraño, hacía años que no sentía el tacto de una persona, era... Agradable, extrañamente.

 

– Entonces... –empezó Tony intentando establecer una conversación, después de las cosas que descubrió el día anterior quería darse una oportunidad de conocer mejor a aquella persona, tal vez así podría recuperar su libertad, o no hacerlo... Prefería pensar en positivo. – ¿Tu nombre en serio es Bucky? Porque he escuchado a Steve llamarte así siempre.

 

James le miro confundido por un momento ¿Estaba iniciando una conversación? ¿Con él? ¿Voluntariamente? Eso era nuevo.

 

– No... -respondió lentamente aun extrañado por la actitud del castaño, se veía realmente interesado en saber la respuesta -Es un apodo... A él y a mis hermanas les gustaba llamarme así... -dijo un poco melancólico al recordar a sus otras hermanas.

 

– ¿Alguna razón en particular? –siguió preguntando Tony con verdadero interés.

 

– Es por mi segundo nombre -respondió el mayor – James Buchanan, entonces decidieron llamarme Bucky.

 

– Interesante... Nos conocemos más, ahora hablare de mí... A ver... –dijo Tony con una sonrisa – Me gusta que me digan Tony, es un apodo, mi verdadero nombre es Anthony Edward.

 

James le miro interesado, y pensar que hasta ese momento realmente no se habían presentado, Tony les hizo un favor a ambos.

 

– Así que... ¿Cómo quieres que te llames? No creo que te guste que un extraño te llame Bucky y créeme, no me veo a mi mismo llamándote amo...-continuo Tony con una mueca al final.

 

Lo pensó un momento, realmente no le gustaría que le llame Bucky, pero solo porque no se sentía así más, no como aquel muchacho alegre en su pasado, y solo las personas que le conocieron así en su pasado podrían llamarle así.

 

– No sé –respondió al final – Podrías solo llamarme por mi nombre... O buscar un apodo.

 

Tony sonrió ampliamente a eso.

 

– ¡Te buscare un nuevo apodo! Créeme, soy bueno en eso -dijo el castaño sonriendo con travesura en su mirada – Mhh, tal vez... ¿Buckaroo?

 

James no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa por eso.

 

– ¿Buckaroo? ¿En serio? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

 

– No te burles de mi ingenio con los apodos Bucky-bear –dijo Tony probando con otro apodo haciendo que el mayor negara con la cabeza divertido.

 

– No tienes caso -dijo James riendo.

 

– Me lo dicen a menudo –dijo Tony con altanería.

 

Luego Tony miro por el balcón, vio aquella rosa hechizada y la belleza de la misma recordando la historia que le fue contada anoche y luego miro al exterior del balcón, la nieve se notaba más blanca, más pura... Hermosa y fría... Como sus ojos...

 

– Winter... –susurro Tony distraído para luego sonreír y mirar a llames –Te llamare Winter.

 

– ¿Por lo cruel y malo? –dijo James con amargura, recordando como en realidad se comportaba y el por qué Tony le habría puesto tal apodo.

 

– No –dijo Tony aun sonriendo –Me recuerda a tus ojos... Tu mirada en general, tus ojos son color azul grisáceo, son fríos y misteriosos, como el invierno, y si puede que sea un poco por lo insensible que puedes ser a veces –termino su explicación rodando los ojos divertido por su propio comentario.

 

James le miro impresionado, nunca espero esa explicación del castaño, que le detallara a tal punto... Le hizo sentir cosas en su pecho...

 

– Aunque también te podría apodar Snow flakes, así que es Winter o eso, tómalo o déjalo –dijo Tony con un encogimiento de hombros, aun divertido.

 

James arrugo la nariz en disgusto.

 

– Prefiero Winter... –dijo sinceramente.

 

– Es un hecho Winter -dijo Tony con una sonrisa -Aunque puede que a veces te diga Buckaroo... Es pegajoso -confeso para luego reír.

 

Bucky estaba maravillado al escucharle reír, si de por si su sonrisa era hermosa, su risa era como escuchar música celestial.

 

– Ahora tengo un apodo para ti el cual solo usare yo -dijo Tony luego de reír – Mucho mejor.

 

Por alguna razón, eso le sonó maravilloso.

 

– Déjame ponerte uno a ti también –dijo James sin poder evitarlo.

 

Tony le miro con sorpresa por un rato y luego sonrió.

 

-Está bien, sorpréndeme.

 

James lo pensó seriamente, era algo importante, no podía ponerle un simple apodo y ya, aun no sabía por qué era tan importante esto, pero aun así quería ponerle un apodo especial.

 

Algo por lo que solo él le llame.

 

– Antoshka –dijo finalmente, mirando a Tony fijamente esperando su reacción.

  
Tony le miro curioso por aquel apodo.

 

– ¿Antoshka? ¿Qué significa? –pregunto intrigado.

 

– Antoshka es Anthony en ruso –respondió James simplemente – Tuve una buena educación, y me destacaba más en idiomas extranjeros, además... Hay una nana con ese mismo nombre... Mi mamá solía cantármela cuando era niño –dijo con nostalgia en su voz y Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta por aquella confesión – Por eso... Antoshka.

 

Tony se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

 

– Es... Realmente un apodo muy lindo –dijo con sinceridad, se sentía honrado de tener aquel apodo ahora. -Aunque yo te he puesto otro más... Debería ser justo Buckaroo.

 

James río levemente ante eso y pensó un rato más observando las facciones de Tony, no pudo evitar susurrar.

 

– Krasavchik...

 

Tony le dio una sonrisa y pregunto.

 

– Ok ¿Eso qué significa?

 

– Precioso –susurro James aun hipnotizado por Tony –Belleza... Eso significa.

 

Tony le miro boquiabierto y pudo sentir la sangre correr rápidamente a sus mejillas, oh dioses... Debía estar tan rojo cual tomate.

 

James sonrió, disfrutaba de las reacciones del castaño, era lindo y divertido.

 

– Y-yo... Bueno... Gracias supongo –dijo algo incómodo por la sorpresa, realmente no se lo esperaba. –Yo... Debería irme, aun tienes que descansar para que tus heridas sanen mejor, aunque por suerte, a este paso podrás estar como nuevo para mañana -dijo para luego levantarse e ir hacia la puerta, cuando más se acercaba lo pensó un poco – Vendré mañana a comprobar mi teoría, si no es molestia su alteza –termino bromeando.

 

James le miro y rio.

 

– Vendrás de igual forma.

 

– Tienes razón –dijo mientras abría la puerta, luego hecho un vistazo hacia James y sonrió - ¿Sabes? El invierno puede incluso ser cálido a veces, Winter –dijo acentuando cada palabra de aquel apodo para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir.

 

James se quedó perplejo por unos minutos ¿Le acababa de guiñar el ojo? ¿Y que con eso que dijo?

 

De repente muchas emociones se empezaron a acumular en su ser y la que más destacaba era la esperanza.

 

Pero luego reaccionó, era pura simpatía, no hay forma que él pueda entenderle.

 

Se volvió a sumir en sus solitarios pensamientos, reforzando los muros de su corazón, debía recordar que nada era fácil y aquella maldición era difícil de romper, él debía enamorar a Tony y nada más, no se iba permitir tener más sentimientos por él.

 

No podía dejarse derretir por su calor.

* * *

 

 

 

  
Tony salió de la habitación de James casi a la carrera, podía parecer un poco infantil, pero no importaba en ese momento.

 

  
Nunca creyó que iniciar una conversación tan banal como aquella desencadenara reacciones extrañas en él, es decir... ¿En serio se sonrojo como una colegiala enamorada? Eso no era normal en él.

 

Otras personas le habían llamado lindo o guapo, le habían dicho que era una belleza, pero en ningún momento ninguna persona había logrado tal reacción en él... Y ¿Le había guiñado un ojo? ¿Qué estaba mal con él mismo?

 

Tal vez fue la impresión del momento, se dijo mentalmente, pues no esperaba que ÉL de todas las personas le hiciera un cumplido.

 

  
Con ese pensamiento se relajó y volvió a su arduo trabajo de caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta perderse...Literal....

 

Luego de que fuera rescatado de perderse en uno de los pasillos del castillo, volvió a caminar por aquellos lugares, salvo que esta vez con más cuidado y procurando que hubiera algún sirviente del castillo cerca.

 

Siguió caminando hasta que el un sonido familiar llego a sus oídos, curioso, se dirigió a ese lugar donde aquella melodía provenía.

 

Se sorprendió al ver en un gran salón a un perchero tocar el violín con maestría, suave y melodioso, era casi melancólico, el castaño entro en el salón para poder escuchar mejor, aquel perchero siguió tocando aquella dulce melodía y si se percató de la presencia del castaño no le dio mucha importancia, solo siguió tocando.

 

Tony se quedó escuchando, hipnotizado por aquella melodía, era la misma melodía que tarareaba su madre cuando trabajaba en sus costuras, curioso, creía que su madre era la única que conocía aquella canción... O tal vez, su madre la había escuchado en otro lugar...

 

Al terminar de tocar, Tony no pudo evitar alagarlo aplaudiendo por tal hermosa canción.

 

– Es muy hermoso –elogio el castaño.

 

El perchero se inclinó en agradecimiento.

 

– Muchas gracias, joven señor – dijo el objeto, su voz sonaba con acento ligeramente inglés.

 

– No es nada... Es realmente muy hermosa esa melodía... Me llamo Tony, por cierto -dijo recordando sus modales dándole una ligera sonrisa.

 

– Me parece que ya casi todos en el castillo conocen su nombre, joven señor – dijo el perchero con educación para luego presentarse – Es mi deber presentarme ante usted, mi nombre es Edwin Jarvis, pero me puede llamar simplemente Jarvis.

 

– Un gusto conocerte, Jarvis – dijo Tony, aquel nombre por alguna razón le sonaba familiar.

 

– El gusto es mío – dijo Jarvis cortésmente – Ahora, supongo que se encuentra sin nada que hacer en este momento.

 

– Y nunca mejor dicho – respondió Tony con un suspiro – Este lugar es gigante y creí que tal vez recorrerlo me libraría del aburrimiento, pero no fue así realmente, son cada vez más pasillo y podría apostar que si me descuido me perderé otra vez... Y dudo que a Steve le parezca divertido irme a rescatar cada rato – dijo recordando cuando se perdió en uno de los pasillo hace rato, por suerte, Steve pasaba por aquel pasillo y le indicó a Tony como volver al salón principal.

 

El perchero asintió un poco divertido de aquella anécdota para luego decir.

 

– Antiguamente era el mayordomo del castillo... Aun ejerzo alguna de esas funciones, pero hay un encargo en particular que es mi favorito, ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con ello? – pregunto.

 

Tony asintió con ganas, realmente no sabía que podía ser, pero cualquier cosa estaría bien mientras se entretuviera con algo, odiaba estar sin hacer nada.

 

El perchero asintió y dejo su instrumento en su lugar en el salón para luego indicarle el camino a Tony.

 

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar las puertas del castillo, Tony le miro curioso mientras Jarvis abría las puertas.

 

– Debería abrigarse más, señor, afuera hace frío – dijo Jarvis preocupado por el castaño, desde que se convirtió en un objeto, no podía sentir bien la temperatura como antes, pero por lógica, sabía que debía hacer mucho frío afuera y aunque el castaño cargara una ropa abrigada, Jarvis presentía que necesitaría más con que abrigarse.

 

– Estaré bien – dijo Tony, obstinado como siempre, y lo sabía, pero realmente pensaba que era más pérdida de tiempo tener que subir a su habitación a buscar un abrigo.

 

Jarvis le miro un rato no muy convencido, pero sabía que el castaño era terco y suspiro, luego hablaría con la señora May para que le diera un poco de té a Tony.

 

Salieron del castillo entonces e inmediatamente el frío invernal golpeo el rostro del castaño dándole escalofrío, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlo, una pequeña vocecita en su mente parecida a la voz de su madre le recordó lo terco y descuidado que era con su salud, pero otra vez, no le prestó atención; Jarvis dirigió a Tony a la parte trasera del castillo, cerca de los establos, Tony aprovecho saludar a su yegua y asegurarse que estuviera bien donde se encontraba; luego siguió a Jarvis a buscar unas cuantas cosas y le ayudo a cargarlas, Tony se dio cuenta que parecían artículos de jardinería en general.

 

Se dirigieron ahora al frente del castillo otra vez, donde estaba el jardín del cual Tony no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

 

– Whoa – dijo Tony con asombro al darse cuenta de los hermosos rosales que estaban frente a él – Esto es... ¿Cómo...?

 

– ¿Florecen aquí? Es un misterio... – dijo Jarvis completando la pregunta del castaño – Sin embargo, es mi deber mantenerlas libres de las malas hierbas y procurar que se mantengan cuidadas, es mi trabajo favorito de hacer – dijo mientras tomaba las tijeras de jardín que sostenía Tony.

 

El castaño miro aquellas rosas maravillado mientras Jarvis realizaba su trabajo cuidando las preciadas flores, eran rojas, como la sangre y se destacaban entre aquel jardín cubierto de nueve pura y blanca, era un hermoso contraste.

 

– El amo aprecia mucho estas rosas – comento Jarvis mientras cortaba algunos tallos – Demasiado, tiene razones para hacerlo...

 

Tony le miro en ese momento.

 

– ¿Por qué? Bueno, entiendo que son realmente hermosas...

 

– Tiene otras razones además de la más obvia – dijo Jarvis aun realizando su labor – Al principio yo creía eso, pero sus razones van más allá de eso... Las sobreprotege, normalmente no deja que nadie más que yo se acerque a ellas.

 

– ¿Cuáles son esas razones? – Pregunto Tony con verdadera curiosidad – Y si solo te deja acercar a ti ¿Por qué me trajiste?

 

– En cuanto a su primera pregunta, lamentablemente no puedo responderla, debe preguntarle a él – dijo Jarvis sonriendo internamente ante el puchero que hizo el castaño – Pero en cuanto a la segunda... Usted estaba aburrido, y yo me dirigía a hacer mi labor diario, además, no creo que al amo le moleste que usted se acerque a sus rosas, primero porque se nota que usted no les hará daño, su interés y aprecio por ella es genuino y segundo creo que el amo aprecia la vista, después de todo no le he escuchado quejarse – dijo para luego señalar discretamente hacia arriba, justo donde estaba el balcón de la habitación del amo del castillo.

 

Tony alzo su cabeza para ver hacia donde señalaba Jarvis para encontrarse con aquella mirada fría observándole intensamente desde arriba, Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y no era precisamente por el frío esta vez, por alguna razón sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas recordando aquel momento que paso en la habitación de James y chasqueo la lengua para luego simplemente concentrarse en las rosas, no le iba a dar mayor importancia a sus extraños pensamientos.

 

– Jarvis... ¿Me enseñarías como cuidarlas? Realmente me gustan mucho las rosas – dijo al perchero para así distraer sus pensamientos – Además, así podría entretenerme en algo.

 

Jarvis seguía sonriendo internamente, tenía tantas cosas parecidas...

 

– Por supuesto, aunque deberá tener cuidado para no lastimarse – dijo el perchero amablemente.

 

– De acuerdo – dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

 

– Bien, ahora, para empezar sus lecciones...

 

Jarvis empezó a instruir a Tony sobre cómo podría cuidar las rosas y ayudarle en su labor y el castaño encantado fue aprendiendo.

 

Mientras tanto, en lo alto del castillo, precisamente en el balcón de la habitación del amo del lugar se encontraba James pensando mientras veía aquella escena.

 

No le gustaba que se acercaran a sus rosas, tal como Jarvis había dicho, él era el único con permiso para acercarse a ella y porque las cuidaba, del resto nadie más podría acercarse, era su más precioso tesoro.

 

Pero cuando vio al castaño acercarse a sus rosas junto con Jarvis.... No pudo decir nada, quedo hipnotizado por la vista, dos cosas hermosas en su castillo juntas... Su corazón latió rápidamente ante aquel pensamiento y gruño por eso, no debía dejarse derretir por el calor que aquel joven irradiaba, era como los rayos del sol ante el invierno que él era, y viéndolo así, el castaño no estaba tan mal en cuanto a su nuevo apodo dado por él mismo joven.

 

– Solnyshka... – susurro perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse, no se volteo, pues suponía quien era.

 

– Hey Buck – saludo el reloj a su amigo mientras este seguía viendo por el balcón, Steve se acercó hasta él, escalando gracias a las cortinas cercanas para llegar a la baranda del balcón donde James se apoyaba.

 

Bucky solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras seguía viendo al castaño, Steve miro la escena frente a él y contuvo el jadeo de sorpresa al darse cuenta que Tony se encontraba con Jarvis cerca de las preciadas rosas de Bucky.

 

El reloj miro a su amigo esperando algún rugido, gruñido o mirada de disgusto, pero no encontró nada de eso, salvo... Verdadero interés en su mirada, extraño...

 

– Me gustaría hacer algo por él – susurro Bucky de repente y Steve le miro aun más sorprendido por las acciones de su amigo, pero se controló respondiendo naturalmente.

 

– Bueno, las cosas normales, flores, chocolates, promesas que no pretendes mantener...

Bucky le miro alzando una ceja un poco irritado.

 

– ¿Qué? Es lo usual estos días... – respondió Steve con un encogimiento de hombros.

 

– Mejor le pregunto a la señora May... O a mi hermana... – dijo James volviendo su mirada al castaño.

 

James siguió observando al castaño preguntándose qué le podría dar, tal vez lo averigüe luego, pues aun no conocía mucho de él, pero lo haría, además, era necesario para enamorarlo ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones:
> 
> Solnyshka : rayo de sol. 
> 
> Krasavchik : precioso, guapo. 
> 
> Nota: Todo esto lo encontré en algunas paginas donde enseñan palabras en ruso y traductor google... Así que si ven algún error no duden en corregirme por favor.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana~
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? 
> 
> Honestamente hice esto más como una especie de relleno XD pues quería que ellos empezaran a convivir y que James empezara a pelear con los sentimientos que tiene por Tony y que este se mostrara orgulloso... Pero sabemos que le gusta(?)
> 
> Por ahí he dejado pistas sobre lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos sobre la historia detrás de la historia y cosas así, irán viéndolo mientras avancen los capítulos ;3 
> 
> ¡Les amo!


	8. I was keeping a secret (I really hated loss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueees, ya he llegao'(?)  
> Termine mi temporada de exámenes ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
> Pero ahora tengo que inscribirme en la U para el nuevo semestre :'v ¡Noooooooooo!  
> No me dan tiempo de respirar :'v  
> Whatever~ subiré dos capítulos hoy porque estoy de buenas(?)
> 
> Advertencia: Posibles miles de errores ortográficos y OOC (?)

Capitulo VII

I was keeping a secret (I really hated loss)

 

 

– ¿Así que tuviste una buena educación? ¿Te gustaba leer? –pregunto Tony al día siguiente, tal cual había dicho, fue a visitar a James a ver qué tal estaba.

 

Esta vez, James se encontraba en su forma más humana, prefería estar así, se sentía más cómodo en esa forma, así que se encontraba aún costado en su cama con su forma más humana y cargaba aquella extraña mascara, sus heridas, como Tony había predicho, se encontraban completamente sanas .

  
  
– Si... Realmente era un buen pasatiempo –respondió simplemente – ¿Y a ti te gusta?

  
  
– Es buen pasatiempo -repitió Tony – Realmente es de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer en el pueblo donde vivía, aunque los libros eran algo escasos... –confeso Tony con una mueca.

  
  
Bucky se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando, hasta que se decidió.

James se levantó de la cama en silencio mientras Tony le observaba con una expresión confusa, el mayor solo camino hasta la puerta y volteo a ver a Tony.

  
  
– ¿Vienes? Quiero enseñarte algo –Dijo un poco brusco, pero realmente se encontraba un poco nervioso.

  
– Claro –respondió Tony y se levantó automáticamente siguiendo a James.

  
  
El amo del castillo le condujo por varios pasillos y escaleras subiendo hasta llegar a un enorme portón, el castaño estaba realmente curioso sobre que le podría enseñar James, pero simplemente espero que no fuera nada malo...

  
  
El mayor abrió las puertas y entro al lugar haciéndole señas a Tony para que entrara también.

  
  
Cuando Tony entro, jadeo impresionado con lo que vio.

  
  
¡Era una biblioteca! Con montones y montones de libros, era un lugar inmenso y Tony estaba maravillado.

  
  
– ¿Todos estos libros son tuyos? O mejor dicho ¿Listes todos estos libros? – pregunto el castaño sin salir de su asombro.

  
  
– Mhh... No todos –confeso James encogiéndose de hombros – Algunos están en griego, nunca fui bueno en ese idioma.

  
  
Tony le miro impresionado y luego se rio.

  
  
– ¿Ahora haces chistes? –pregunto.

  
  
James le miro confundido un segundo y luego respondió.

  
  
– Tal vez.

  
Tony rio con más fuerza haciendo que el corazón de James saltara en gozo, pero luego frunció en ceño, eso estaba mal, no debía dejar que una simple risa le afectara tanto.

  
De repente una voz resonó por el lugar.

  
– ¿Bucky? ¿Eres tú? –dijo aquella voz que sonaba femenina.  
  
James suspiro para luego contestar.

  
  
– Claro que soy yo Becca –dijo alzando su voz para ser escuchado por su hermana –Ven, tengo que presentarte a alguien –dijo en voz baja a Tony y le ofreció su mano para que el castaño la tomara.

  
  
Tony estaba un poco confundido pero cuando James le ofreció su mano, curiosamente la tomo sin dudarlo siquiera.

  
  
El mayor intento no darle mayor importancia al hecho de que el castaño tomo su mano sin mucha duda, simplemente lo guio hacia el fondo de la biblioteca donde habían unas cuantas sillas y mesas con libros dispersos y en una especie de podio se encontraba un libro mucho más grande.

  
  
– ¡Bucky! ¡Qué alegría que vengas a visitarme! –Dijo aquel libro con emoción – Creí que ya te habías olvidado de tu querida hermanita.

  
  
Tony se tragó todas sus emociones un momento permaneciendo quieto y sereno, aunque realmente en su interior sus emociones se sobresaltaron ¿Era esta la hermana de James? ¿A esto condenaron a lo que quedaba de su familia? Era simplemente horrible.

  
  
– Sabes que no podría olvidarte Becca –dijo James con afecto en sus palabras, Tony miro el intercambio entre hermanos y él se sintió siendo realmente un objeto en la habitación, sentía que no pertenecía ahí para ver aquel momento entre hermanos.

  
  
– Lo sé -dijo el libro con altanería –Soy lo mejor que tienes en tu vida, aunque... Creo que pronto podrían quitarme aquel puesto –dijo con diversión en sus palabras mirando al castaño quien se hacía ajeno al lugar.

  
  
– Nadie te quitara el puesto –resoplo Bucky sin darse cuenta aun a lo que su hermana se refería.

  
  
Becca suspiro.

  
  
– Hay que ver que realmente eres un idiota, hermanito –dijo el libro y Tony resistió el impulso de reírse –Me apiado de aquella pobre criatura que sea tu pareja, la verdad es que sí.

  
  
James gruño en respuesta dándole una mirada fulminante a su hermana. -No me mires así Bucky, y además ¿Qué les paso a tus modales? Que seas una bestia no se supone que actúes como tal -recrimino para luego poner su atención a Tony– ¿Quién es esta linda criatura que has traído hoy?

  
  
James iba a contestar pero el castaño se le adelanto.

  
  
– Tony, me llamo Tony –respondió el castaño con una encantadora sonrisa – Un placer conocerle señorita.

  
  
– Awww ¡Qué caballeroso! Me llamo Rebecca, pero me puedes llamar Becca, y créeme,  _il piacere è tutto mio..._ –dijo el libro emocionada.

–  _Grazie mille, signorina_  – dijo Tony en perfecto italiano sorprendiendo a Bucky y encantando más a Rebecca.

  
  
– ¡Y sabe italiano! Ya, es un hecho, si el idiota de mi hermano no sale de su orgullo y se queda contigo te tendré para mí – dijo Rebecca guiñándole el ojo al castaño – Aparte de guapo sabe otro idioma.

  
  
Tony río ante el cumplido, pero James gruño ante las insinuaciones de  
su hermana.

  
  
– Nadie aquí será de nadie Becca –susurro James entre dientes, por alguna razón que él no quería profundizar, le molestaba la idea de que su hermana se quedara con el castaño.  
  
– Amargado –resoplo el libro para luego sonreír al darse cuenta de la risa que Tony intentaba ocultar, Bucky le miro fulminante –Bueno, bueno, dejo de burlarme de ti un minuto, ahora ¿A qué se debe tu visita y el que hayas traído a esta hermosa criatura?

  
  
– Realmente lo traje para que viera la biblioteca y buscara algo que le guste leer –respondió Bucky simplemente.

  
  
– ¡Eso es genial! –Exclamo Becca emocionada –Dime dulzura ¿Que te gustaría leer? Aquí tenemos gran variedad de libros y de diferentes géneros, tenemos románticos, de comedia, aventura, poemas, trágicos, ficticios, misterio, también tenemos libros a niveles académicos, ciencia, geografía, matemáticas, lengua, medicina, arte, arquitectura, idiomas diversos, y si no mal recuerdo hay una sección completa de cocina -dijo relatando cada sección de la biblioteca que conocía – Y dime ¿Que te gustaría leer?

  
  
Tony estaba impresionado de la cantidad de temas y libros que había en aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, habían tantas posibilidades ¡No sabía por dónde empezar!

  
  
– Creo que lo rompiste –murmuro Bucky a su hermana mientras observaba las expresiones del castaño.

  
  
Eso pareció llamar la atención de Tony.

  
  
– Es difícil romperme, Winter –dijo tranquilamente sonriendo de lado.

  
  
– ¿Es un reto? –dijo James levantando una ceja.

  
  
– Tómalo como quieras Buckaroo –dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros pero sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
James podía sentir algo burbujeando en su interior debido a tal conversación.

  
Rebecca se quedó en silencio sonriendo internamente observando el intercambio, tenía un buen presentimiento de esto, este chico... Había algo en él que lo hacía perfecto para su hermano, tenía grandes expectativas de esto, solo esperaba que su hermano no lo arruinara todo.

  
  
– Pues... Realmente no sé por dónde empezar –dijo Tony luego de un rato –Hay mucho por dónde empezar.

  
  
– Dime lo que más te guste –dijo Rebecca –Así sería más fácil.

  
  
– A ver... Me gusta... La ciencia, ficción y aventura... Ese tipo de cosas –dijo Tony omitiendo la obvia parte de "romance" pues... Ese era su oscuro secreto.

  
Pero para Rebecca, Tony era un libro abierto en ese momento.

  
  
– Si... Tenemos de eso aquí, aunque con un poco de romance ¿No te molesta? –dijo perspicaz.

  
  
Tony se sonrojo ligeramente.

  
  
– S-si... No hay problema con eso -dijo intentando sonar confiado y ocultar su sonrojo.

  
  
Pero James se percató de eso y simplemente sonrió ante el intento del otro por ocultarlo.

  
  
– T-también me gusta la ingeniería –comento Tony ocultando su vergüenza – Mecánica... Inventar cosas...

 

  
– Eso es fabuloso -dijo Becca –Tenemos de eso también, entonces ¿Con que te gustaría empezar?

  
  
Tony lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

  
  
– Un poco de acción y aventura, como mencione antes.

  
  
– Con un poco de romance, claro -dijo Rebecca para luego reír levemente ante el sonrojo del castaño –Están en el segundo piso, sección 3, Bucky te llevara, conoce esta biblioteca tan bien como yo, Bucky se un amor y lleva a nuestro invitado –dijo con tono de voz sugerente.

  
  
– Claro –dijo Bucky con un suspiro, sabía lo que su hermana insinuaba. –Ven –le indico a Tony que le siguiera y este lo hizo sin protesta.

 

– Nos vemos luego  _caro_  –dijo Tony en forma de despedida a Rebecca.

  
  
– Espero eso  _bello_ –respondió Becca riendo encantada.

  
  
Bucky solo se tragó la pequeña ola de celos que llego a él sin entender muy bien por qué venia ese sentimiento.

 

* * *

 

  
Después de que James le enseñara la biblioteca, Tony encontró al fin algo con que entretenerse aparte de ayudar a Jarvis con las rosas.

  
  
Los días pasaban tranquilamente, y pensar que Tony al principio no lo creería así, es decir, él era un prisionero en aquel castillo, y pese a eso, disfrutaba los días que pasaba en él, los sirvientes le trataban bien, podía ir a la biblioteca cuando quisiera y los libros nunca parecían acabarse, Rebecca le recibía siempre emocionada y con alegría, incluso iba mejorando su relación con James, aunque este siempre se mostrara un poco reacio a él y no entendía porque, era triste lo frío que se había convertido, podía apostar que se había sentido solo todo ese tiempo.

  
  
Sin embargo, Tony aun intentaba convivir con él, después de todo estaba condenado a ser su prisionero ¿No? Además, Winter era agradable cuando quería, pocas veces, pero era interesante ver como salía de su "carcasa de bestia" por así decirlo.

  
  
Pero... Había algo que le preocupaba ligeramente... Y era él mismo...

  
  
Desde que había caído a aquel pozo congelado el frío no abandonaba su cuerpo, no importaba cuando té bebiera o ropa abrigada cargara o si incluso pasara horas frente a la chimenea, sentía frío y tenía ligeros ataques de tos a veces, pero procuraba que ningún sirviente del castillo se diera cuenta, ellos ya tenían suficiente con su propia situación como para Tony agregar más...

  
Y así pasaron los días, intentando ocultar aquella tonta enfermedad y convivir con los residentes del castillo.

 

A veces comían junto con James, eran las pocas veces que lograba verlo sin aquella mascara, y para su sorpresa era agradable, aunque la primera vez quedo impresionado por la falta de modales que tenía al principio, pero... Sin embargo no le molesto, y bueno, si no puedes contra ellos únete.

  
  
Tony paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, ahora ya los conocía mejor, aunque... A veces se volvía a perder, aun no conocía completamente aquel palacio, pero tal vez lo haría con el tiempo.

  
  
Entre los pasillos se dirigió a una sala, la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entro pudo notar que aquella gran habitación estaba iluminada con algunos vitrales donde había una enorme vista exterior gracias a un balcón en el cual James se encontraba apoyado del barandal, también noto que había un hermoso piano de cola.

  
  
Los tenues rayos del sol iluminaban la sala de diferentes colores gracias a los vitrales, Tony se adentró más en aquella habitación captando la atención del mayor quien volteo a verle un momento y luego volvió a ver el exterior por el balcón, Tony sostuvo su aliento un  
instante, aquella iluminación hacia ver a James de una manera... Perfecta...

  
  
No pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel pensamiento y simplemente se aclaro la garganta acercándose más al balcón donde el otro se encontraba.

  
  
– ¡Hey, Winter! – saludo con una sonrisa despreocupada apoyándose también en el barandal.

  
James simplemente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

  
– Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Tony para cortar el silencio.

  
  
– Es mi castillo, puedo estar donde quiera –dijo James un poco cortante para luego preguntar alzando su ceja – ¿No debería yo preguntarte por qué estás aquí?

  
  
Tony frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero.

  
  
– Solo tenía curiosidad, amargado –dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos.

  
  
James rio levemente.

  
  
– Solo digo lo obvio -dijo James divertido por la expresión del castaño –Sin embargo, estoy de buen humor hoy y contestare tu pregunta, estaba aquí simplemente pensando.

  
  
– ¿Pensando? –Pregunto Tony – ¿Pensando en qué?

  
  
– Eso ya es violación de la privacidad –dijo divertido.

  
  
– Solo soy curioso –dijo el menor con una sonrisa sarcástica.

  
  
– La curiosidad mato al gato –dijo James.

  
  
– Y la verdad lo trajo de vuelta –contrarresto Tony sonriendo triunfante.

  
  
James rodo los ojos y suspiro.

  
  
– No tienes remedio.

  
  
– La mayoría de las personas creen que soy un poco irritante –comento Tony.

  
  
– Sus razones tendrán...

  
  
– La mayoría ni me conoce y eso es quedarse corto –dijo el castaño con un encogimiento de hombros.

  
  
James le miro curioso por aquella respuesta.

  
  
– Creí que eras famoso en tu pueblo.

  
  
– Sí y no –dijo Tony simplemente –Soy famoso por ser un galán –dijo sonriendo coqueto para luego suspirar -Pero a la vez soy famoso por ser... Raro... Quiero decir, en aquel pueblo no piensan en nada más que no sea el cómo luces y en qué tan "macho" o dinero tengas... Y si te gustan cosas distintas, si no sigues los estándares de la "sociedad" estas frito, eres raro e inentendible, no puedes tener ideas locas o simplemente gustarte algo tan básico como leer porque simplemente no eres uno de ellos.

  
  
– Tu pueblo suena como un lugar horrible –dijo James horrorizado por lo que Tony le conto.

  
  
El castaño río cálidamente.

  
  
– Sí, lo es, y no he hablado del resto.

  
  
– ¿Hay más? -pregunto el mayor aun horrorizado.

  
  
– Sep, en mi pueblo todos son muy superficiales... A veces me provoca simplemente... Escapar... –dijo Tony mirando el cielo con melancolía.

  
  
James le miro detenidamente un momento, curioso por él, nunca creyó que una persona tan hermosa como Antoshka fuera rechazado en su propio pueblo.

  
  
– ¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunto Tony de repente distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

  
  
– ¿Cómo que qué hay de mí?

  
  
– Ya dije algo sobre mí, dime tú algo sobre ti –dijo Tony mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona –Es algo así como un juego.

  
  
James suspiro.

  
  
– No hay nada mucho que contar –dijo simplemente volviendo a ver el exterior de su castillo –Todo lo que vez es lo que hay.

  
  
Tony le miro un momento, más que nada veía aquella mascara, no pudo evitar preguntar.

  
  
– ¿Por qué siempre cargas esa especie de bozal?

  
  
James le miro un poco perturbado por su pregunta para luego fruncir el ceño y responder de manera brusca.

  
  
– ¿Qué no es obvio? Es para no morder –dijo de forma sarcástica.

  
  
Tony levanto una ceja irónico.

  
  
– ¿En serio? Porque entonces hace un mal trabajo, pues aun así tus palabras siguen mordiendo.

  
  
James resoplo volviendo a mirar su jardín.

  
  
– Es solo curiosidad, Winter –intento el castaño nuevamente – Es decir, ya te he visto sin ella, al igual que te he visto en tu otra forma, así que solo quiero entender...

  
  
James le miró fijamente un rato largo, lo suficiente para que Tony empezara a moverse incómodamente, pero decidió responder al final.

  
  
– Uso esto –señalo su máscara – Para así ocultar mis colmillos, sé que me has visto sin ella, pero igual prefiero usarla... Al igual que prefiero estar en esta forma... No es por ti ni por nadie –esa parte la dijo un poco bruscamente – Es solo por un deseo insano mío...

  
  
– ¿Sin importar que esta forma consuma más de tu energía? –pregunto Tony con preocupación.

  
  
– Sí... Tarde tres años en lograrlo, no puedo cambiar más que esto, pero por lo menos logre cambiar algo.... Me mantiene más humano... Hasta que sea demasiado tarde –dijo con pesimismo en sus palabras.

  
  
La conversación se había vuelto tensa y melancólica, pero Winter nunca había abierto tanto sus sentimientos como ahora, Tony se sentía abrumado por aquellas emociones tristes y desesperadas que transmitía James con su mirada.

  
  
– Winter...

  
  
– ¿Es estúpido no crees? –Dijo James riendo tristemente – Darme falsas esperanzas de verme un poco más humano, pues ya no hay caso...

  
  
– No digas eso... Aun puedes romper aquel hechizo –alentó Tony aun sin saber cómo se podría romper aquella maldición.  
  
James rio amargamente.

  
  
– No creo que sea posible... Faltan poco para que la rosa se marchite... No me queda tiempo...

  
– ¿Qué sabes tú? El tiempo es relativo, para siempre puede esperar un minuto, o tardar un segundo –dijo Tony sonriendo.

  
  
De repente James se quitó su máscara tirándola dentro de la habitación revelando así los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios, miro a Tony intensamente acercándose a él cual león asecha a su presa, por instinto Tony se echó para atrás, intimidado por la pose dominante que había adquirido el mayor, pero su espalda choco con el barandal del balcón, quedando atrapado entre este y el cuerpo de James.

  
  
– Dime Antoshka... –dijo susurrando su apodo en un tono oscuro y peligroso, Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, aquella mirada profunda que le estaba dando estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

  
  
– ¿Q-qué? –pregunto el castaño relamiéndose los labios instintivamente, movimiento que no paso por desapercibido por el mayor.

  
  
– Dime... ¿Te gustaría una persona con mi aspecto? –pregunto James mirándole a los ojos, esperaba una respuesta sincera de parte del menor.

  
Tony no entendía el porqué de aquella pregunta, no entendía por qué tan de repente.

  
  
Sin embargo, mirando a aquellos ojos que le hipnotizaban, contesto.

  
– Los he visto peores –dijo sinceramente – Y aun con tu aspecto, me pareces más aceptable que otros.

  
  
James le miro perplejo un momento y luego volvió a gruñir alejándose un poco, de repente se transformó en una bestia.

  
  
– ¿Y ahora? ¿Aun te parezco  _aceptable_? –gruño aquella pregunta volviendo a mirar al castaño con sus sentidos más agudizados en aquella forma, podía escuchar perfectamente el latido del corazón del castaño el cual latía frenéticamente.

  
  
Pero no por las razones que él podía creer.

  
  
Claro, Tony se encontraba un poco asustado por aquellas acciones repentinas que estaba tomando James, pero aun así no le importo y se acercó a él sonriendo.

  
  
– Como dije antes, he visto peores...

  
  
James en aquella forma era un poco más sensible en cuanto a cómo sentirse, pues aquella forma era un tanto más animalesca, así que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cual cachorro herido y alejo más del castaño volviendo a su forma más humana.

  
  
Tony le miro esperando cualquier otra reacción repentina de este, pero no había más, Winter ni le miraba, parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna en aquel momento.

  
  
– ¿Winter? –pregunto Tony acercándose a él, le preocupaba aquellos cambios que había tenido, se veía cansado.

  
  
De repente James tenso su mandíbula y sus ojos se tornaron más fríos, como cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

  
  
– Sálvame de tu simpatía, realmente dudo que lo entiendas –dijo bruscamente para luego gruñirle.

  
– No entiendo a qué te refieres –dijo Tony realmente confundido.

  
  
– ¡Exacto! ¡No entiendes nada! Ahórrate tus condolencias y falsas esperanza, ahórrate tus comentarios buena fe y simpatía y toda esa basura, no la necesito –exploto de repente gruñendo y gritando.

  
  
Tony no entendía tal cambio y se molestó igual.

  
  
– ¿Crees que es fingido? ¡Pues no! Intento darte esperanzas porque es lo que una persona normal haría y realmente tu pesimismo es completamente estúpido –despotrico Tony – Hay maravillosas personas aquí convertidos en objetos, ellos están peor que tú y aun así tienen esperanza de que la luz volverá a este abandonado lugar, pero tu...Crees que el mundo quiere hacerte daño y entiendo el porqué de tu desconfianza, pero aun así... No tienes que arrastrarnos a todos en tu nube gris... James... El mundo no te quiere herir, yo no te quiero hacer daño... Te has encerrado tanto en tu castillo de soledad, que a la primera muestra de algo que no sea rechazo te asusta... -dijo Tony mirando el suelo de repente, suspirando, realmente sentía pena por Winter, era triste, vivió tanto tiempo encerrado en su orgullo egoísta que al primer gesto de calidez simplemente huía.

  
  
James respiraba aceleradamente, aquellas palabras... Eran tan ciertas que dolían... Pero aun así, estaba cegado por su orgullo y simplemente le dio la espalda.

  
  
– Creo que deberías ir a otro lugar...

  
  
– Tienes razón –dijo Tony sin llevarle la contraria, aquella discusión había absorbido más de su energía de lo que creía –No le molestare más  _su alteza_  –pronuncio con sarcasmo en sus palabras para luego retirarse de aquella habitación.

  
  
James escucho sus pasos alejarse e ignoro el dolor sordo que llenaba su pecho, tal vez había sido muy duro con él... Pero tenía que entender su posición, aquel castaño... Tan lleno de vida, de sueños, deseos, amor... Todo lo que él deseaba... Era peligroso...

  
  
Su alma... Estaba tan familiarizada a la soledad interior que le era  
más fácil ignorar a la piscina de sol que se formaba gracias a aquel  
castaño...

  
  
_"No podía perdonar el hecho de necesitar la ayuda de otros para vivir"_

 

* * *

 

 

Tony estaba furioso con Winter, es decir ¿Por qué le trataba así? Era  
un imbécil...

  
Llego a su habitación aun murmurando por lo bajo algunos insultos sin sentido al amo del castillo, Janet le miro un poco divertida por eso.

  
– Parece que tuviste una buena conversación con el amo ¿No? –comento divertida.

  
– ¡Es un idiota, Jan! Estábamos hablando tan bien hasta que se volvió como loco y simplemente...-despotricaba el castaño hasta sentarse en su cama con un suspiro cansado – Odio que se encierre en su orgullo... Y en su tristeza, simplemente nos arrastra a todos...

  
– Lo comprendo, es muy molesto que haga eso... Pero no conoce nada mejor –dijo Janet con tristeza.  
  
Tony suspiro otra vez, todo esto le estaba haciendo sentir mal... Física y emocionalmente.

  
  
– Atrapado en su orgullo egoísta... Ha pasado demasiados años oscuro en  
la soledad... –dijo distraídamente pensando en la situación de James... Pero frunció el ceño abrazando su almohada cual niño enfadado –Pero sigue siendo un idiota.

  
  
Janet rio ante esto.

  
  
– Tienes razón en todo –dijo el armario divertida -Pero es la forma en la que él es.

  
– No puedo creer que me parezca atractivo –murmuro enterrando su cara en la almohada.

  
Janet al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir alegría en su pecho ¡Lo estaban logrando! Pronto podría volver a ser humana.

  
– Es solo cuestión de tenerle paciencia –dijo Janet divertida.

  
– Pues necesito mucha –murmuro Tony contra la almohada.

  
Se sentía muy cansado, últimamente se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, sus síntomas se hacían más notables a cada momento.

  
  
Janet le miro preocupada, ella sabía que Tony trataba de ocultar que estaba enfermando, pero ella convivía más con él, ella notaba como en las noches el castaño intentaba ocultar su tos o como él mismo iba a al baño a darse duchas frías para bajarse su fiebre, tenía que darle crédito, se sabía cuidar solo, pero aun así era descuidado con su salud, al principio ignoraba todo hasta que empezó a empeorar más y más, Janet no entendía por qué no le había dicho a nadie más.  
  
– ¿Estas bien, Tony? –pregunto preocupada.

  
  
-Sí -dijo Tony simplemente – Estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

  
Janet no creía eso.

  
  
– Tony... Si te sientes mal o enfermo... Podemos ayudarte.

  
  
– Estoy bien Jan –dijo Tony levantando su rostro de la almohada dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Si me siento mal como la otra vez, le pediré un poco de té de hierbas a la señora May, tranquila.

  
  
– Está bien, Tony –dijo Janet aun no muy convencida.

  
Tony volvió a enterrar su rostro en la almohada relajándose, no iba a permitir que un tonto resfriado le derribara y mucho menos sus pensamiento y preocupaciones sobre Winter.

  
Estaría bien.

  
Lástima que lo que tenía era peor que un simple resfriado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capitulo
> 
> ¿Que les pareció?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos en los comentarios.
> 
> ¡Les amo!


	9. The village of my memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusto escribir este cap, por la escena que hay en el, parte de la nueva versión de Disney y lo hice con sentimiento(?)
> 
> Aquí están a salvo de los síntomas de la enfermedad de Tony, se que les tengo con las dudad, pero todo se pondrá más candente en el próximo capitulo, aqui mientras disfruten del fluff(?) 
> 
> Advertencia: no esta revisado por un beta, so muchos errores y ya saben... Ah! Y OOC(?)
> 
> Disfruten del cap <3

_Capitulo VIII_

_The village of my memories..._

  
James se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, últimamente esto se convertía en costumbre...

  
  
– Tal vez deberías hablar con él –recomendó Steve mientras veía a su amigo ir de un lado a otro.

 

– ¿Por qué debería? –gruño Bucky.

  
  
– Porque desde que te aplico la "Ley del hielo" te encuentras especialmente irritable -dijo Steve con un suspiro cansado.

  
  
Bucky gruño de acuerdo.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde aquella desastrosa discusión y desde ese tiempo Tony no le había dirigido la palabra más que por cortesía y literalmente huía de cada habitación en la que James se encontrara solo para no hablarle en un intento de " _respetar los deseos del amo y no molestarlo más_ "  
  


  
Realmente  _ESO_  era lo que le molestaba.

  
  
– Señor, debo decir que es mejor que aclare aquella situación con el joven Tony –recomendó la señora May – Antes que no haya remedio, además, creo que usted también fue muy duro con él.

  
  
Bucky volvió a gruñir, la señora May tenía razón... Él lo había tratado injustamente... Solo porque luego de escuchar aquellas palabras... Su corazón latió tan fuerte con esperanza, con anhelo, con... Amor...

  
  
Tantos sentimientos nuevos para él se amontonaron en su interior y él, acostumbrado a la soledad y desesperanza, simplemente se dejó llevar por su orgullo e ira.

  
  
Y lamentaba eso... Pues, realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo con Tony, cenar con él, leer libros en la biblioteca mientras su hermana insinúa cosas, y más que nada, extrañaba ver la sonrisa del castaño.

  
  
De su Antoshka.

  
  
– Está bien –dijo con un suspiro pesado –Iré a hablar con él –dijo mientras con paso lento se dirigía a la salida de su habitación para hablar con Tony.

  
  
Steve y la señora May literalmente suspiraron de alivio cuando Bucky acepto hablar con Tony sin mucho problema, estaba progresando.

  
  
Mientras tanto, Tony se encontraba en la sala principal cerca de la gran chimenea leyendo cómodamente en un sillón con una cantidad absurda de frazadas.

  
  
James se acercó al lugar poniéndose en frente de Tony, el castaño levanto la mirada para ver quien le tapaba la luz, al ver de quien se trataba solo suspiro y volvió su vista a su libro.

  
  
– Buen día, James – dijo para luego pasar la página de su libro.

  
  
El mayor estaba más irritado, también extrañaba que el castaño le llamara por aquellos apodos absurdos.

  
  
– Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo James bruscamente.

  
  
Tony ni le miro y solo paso otra página a su libro.

  
  
– Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo -dijo simplemente prestándole más  
atención a su lectura.

  
  
– Pues yo si -dijo James irritado, la actitud del castaño le parecía infantil.

  
  
– Pues hable con alguien que le importe -dijo Tony bruscamente marcando la página donde se había quedado y quitándose las frazadas de encima para retirarse del lugar.

  
  
James suspiro y por primera vez en su vida se tragó su orgullo.

  
  
– Lo siento ¿Si? -susurro cerrando sus manos en puños.

  
  
Tony se detuvo a medio camino a espaldas de James.

  
  
– Te escucho -dijo simplemente sin voltearse a verlo.

  
  
– Yo... -intento decir James pero las palabras no salían de su boca –Antoshka, yo... Lo siento... No quería actuar tan...

  
  
– ¿Idiota? ¿Amargado? ¿Dramático?

  
  
– Molesto -dijo finalmente en tono seco - No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con cosas así.

  
  
Tony lo pensó un momento y suspiro volteándose finalmente.

  
  
– Entiendo, viviste mucho tiempo actuando así y no creíste que fuera malo -dijo Tony finalmente - Te perdono... Solo... No hagas que me arrepienta, además si alguien te hace un cumplido o simplemente de da palabras de apoyo no muerdas y tires a matar con tus palabras ¿Esta bien? No todo el mundo quiere hacerte daño.

  
  
James suspiro mirando al suelo.

  
  
– Está bien... Solo es... Difícil...

  
  
– Entiendo, pero estarás bien –dijo Tony acercándose a James.

  
  
James alzo a mirada para observar al castaño quien le sonreía amablemente.

  
  
_"Estarás bien"_   
  


  
James sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y simplemente quiso con desesperación creer en esas palabras.  
  


  
_"Estarás bien"_   
  


  
– Y-yo...

  
  
– Tranquilo Winter –dijo Tony -Entiendo que aún es difícil para ti, así que a pasos de bebé.

  
  
James sonrió agradecido y como no tenía su máscara Tony pudo ver su sonrisa con colmillos y todo, pero le parecía maravilloso.

  
  
– ¡Así está mejor! –Exclamo Tony para luego suspirar y decir – Por cierto... Gracias...

 

James le miro confundido.

 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto.

 

– Salvaste mi vida aquella noche, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte como se debe, tu tampoco me la dabas – finalizo con una broma – Pero realmente... Gracias...

 

James asintió tímidamente.

 

– No hay de que...

 

– Ahora ¿Quieres leer un poco conmigo? – pregunto Tony rompiendo el hielo.

  
  
– Me gustaría –dijo James un poco inseguro, no estaba acostumbrado a la amabilidad.

  
  
– Ven –dijo Tony tomando la mano de James y llevándolo al mueble donde  
antes estaba él.

  
  
James se dejó llevar por Tony sentándose en el mueble, el castaño se acomodó a su lado abriendo el libro que tenía.

  
  
Así pasaron la mañana, leyendo y compartiendo un momento que en secreto los dos extrañaban pasar.

 

* * *

  
  
  
– ¿Extrañas tu pueblo? -pregunto James una tarde mientras Tony leía entretenidamente.

  
  
– Ni en lo más mínimo –respondió Tony cerrando su libro para prestarle atención a Winter – Te lo dije antes, ahí era el bicho raro, muy pocas personas eran amables.

  
  
– ¿Nunca quisiste escapar? –siguió James, realmente interesado.

  
  
– Siempre, pero... Nunca lo hice -dijo el castaño con encogimiento de hombros.

  
  
– ¿Por qué razón?

  
  
– Mi madre –respondió Tony sonriendo melancólicamente – Yo era todo lo que le quedaba... Después de la muerte de mi padre... Mi madre no tenía nada más y no quería dejarla sola, ella siempre decía que me parecía a mi padre.

  
  
James sintió un nudo en la garganta ante eso, se sintió culpable por un momento de haber separado a Tony de su madre.

  
  
– ¿Cómo era tu padre? – pregunto intentando quitarse aquella sensación amarga en su interior.

  
  
– No recuerdo mucho realmente -dijo Tony con sinceridad – Tenía 7 años cuando todo ocurrió... Mi madre dice que me parezco a él y que incluso me interesan las mismas cosas que a él -dijo riendo levemente – Supongo que está en la sangre... El ingenio y todo eso, aunque parece imposible.  
  


  
– ¿Ingenio? A veces no lo parece -dijo en forma de broma y Tony le golpeo levemente con su libro.

  
  
– Idiota -dijo Tony riéndose – Me gusta inventar cosas... En casa a veces no podía dormir porque siempre quería hacer algo, incluso ahora siempre vienen ideas a mi mente, me gusta mucho la ingeniería.

 

– Entonces te pareces a tu padre –dijo James – O por lo menos comparten rasgos y gustos.

  
  
– Algunos, sí –respondió Tony – Pero el que me guste inventar cosas también era un taboo en el pueblo.

  
  
– Y no podías escapar... -susurro James un momento para luego ver a Tony – ¿Te gustaría escapar ahora?  
  


  
Tony le miro extrañado.  
  


  
– ¿A qué te refieres?  
  


 

– Escapar, un momento, a cualquier lugar... ¿Te gustaría? –le pregunto otra vez.  
  


  
– Yo... Claro, supongo –respondió Tony con un poco de duda en su voz.  
  


  
– Ven -dijo James un poco emocionado ofreciendo su mano para que Tony la tomara lo cual el castaño hizo rápidamente.

  
  
Se dirigieron en silencio a la biblioteca, Tony no entendía lo que pasaba, pero James sentía muchas emociones en su interior, estaba a punto de confiarle a Tony otro de los secretos del hechizo de Enchantress, uno que implicaba a su hermanita.

  
  
– ¡Bucky! ¡Tony! –saludo Rebecca enseguida llegaron, James dirigió a Tony a donde estaba su hermana postrada a aquel pedestal – ¿Qué les trae por aquí? ¿Ya terminaste tu libro Tony?

  
  
– Aun no le termino –respondió Tony automáticamente – Voy por la mejor parte.

  
  
– ¡Eso me alegra! Pero... ¿Qué les trae por aquí entonces? –pregunto Rebecca confundida.

  
  
– Becca... Quiero mostrarle a Tony el otro regalo de Enchantress... Por favor... –dijo Bucky y la reacción de su hermana fue abrir ampliamente sus "ojos", realmente no esperaba que su hermano compartiera eso con Tony.

  
  
Su hermano realmente se estaba enamorando.

  
  
– ¿Estás seguro, Buck? –no pudo evitar preguntar, era algo serio.

  
  
– Sí... Estoy seguro, si puedes... –dijo James sinceramente, las emociones aun revoloteando en su interior.  
  
Tony vio el intercambio nuevo entre los hermanos, no entendía lo que pasaba ni de que le hablaba Winter, pero debía ser muy importante para que Rebecca se viera así.

  
  
Sin embargo, de repente Rebecca sonrió ampliamente.

  
  
– Está bien hermano -dijo dándole el visto bueno a Bucky.

  
  
James sonrió sosteniendo la mano de Tony le miro.

  
  
– Es uno de los regalos de Enchantress, la bruja que me maldijo... Después de lo que paso con aquella traición –dijo con un suspiro cerrando sus ojos, Tony apretó la mano del mayor en forma de apoyo y James volvió a abrir los ojos dándole una ligera sonrisa –Rebecca fue  
digamos... Mi única conexión con el mundo exterior, me había encerrado a todo y todos, y ella era mi única conexión con el exterior, a Enchantress le pareció algo divertido hacer que realmente ella fuera mi escape...

  
  
Tony no entendía muy bien lo que Winter se refería hasta que el libro que era Rebecca se abrió mostrando unas páginas brillantes de diversos colores pareciendo una galaxia, el castaño no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de asombro al ver aquello.

  
  
– ¿Q-qué...?

  
  
– Un escape –dijo James – Aunque fue uno de sus trucos más crueles... Pues el mundo exterior no tiene lugar para una criatura como yo... Pero para ti –dijo sosteniendo la mano de Tony colocándola en las páginas del libro – Ahora, quiero que cierres los ojos y te dejes llevar -le indico y Tony hizo lo que se le dijo confiando en James, sintió como este se movía detrás de él y le susurraba al oído – Piensa en un lugar en el mundo, cualquier parte, un lugar donde quisieras estar, que siempre hayas querido ver, pero no solo pensarlo, debes también sentirlo en tu corazón... – Tony sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal mientras James hablaba, y de repente solo sintió la brisa correr por su rostro.

  
  
– Abre tus ojos... –susurro James cerca del rostro del castaño y Tony lo hizo viendo a James tan cerca de su rostro, su aliento rozando sus mejillas, Tony miro sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo sintiéndose hipnotizado por ellos.

  
  
James no sabía que le había picado para acercarse así al castaño, sentía la adrenalina del momento, se encontraba tan cerca de aquellos hermosos y rosados labios que poseía Tony, nada más necesitaba inclinarse un poco más y serian suyos...  
  


  
De repente se escuchó el ruido de algo caerse sacándolos de su trance.

  
  
James se aclaró la garganta alejándose un poco del castaño observando a su alrededor, observo un objeto de metal al parecer en el suelo cerca de ellos, tal vez lo que había causado ruido y fulmino aquel inocente objeto con su mirada, luego observo el resto del lugar, era una cabaña vieja, habían diversos objetos tirados por aquí y por allá, pero se notaba que aquel lugar fue abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

  
  
– ¿A dónde nos trajiste? –pregunto James con verdadera curiosidad.

  
  
Tony observo el lugar con detenimiento, flashes de memoria venían a su mente, momentos que paso en aquel lugar, momentos felices, hasta que ya no más...

  
  
– Es la villa de mi infancia –susurro Tony caminando por aquella cabaña con tranquilidad y melancolía – El lugar donde nací... En esta cabaña desmoronada y polvorienta, donde un inventor amaba a su esposa... Recordar es fácil, duele comenzar... Cuando el pueblo de mi infancia y mis recuerdos no están... –dijo distraídamente hasta sentarse en uno de los muebles polvorientos.

  
  
James camino por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, y lo que vio afuera le robo el aliento, era como un pueblo fantasma, devastado por la guerra, pero eso no era lo que más le impresiono.

  
  
Esa villa le era conocida.

  
  
– ¿Qué le paso a tu padre? –se atrevió a preguntar temiendo la respuesta.

  
  
– Era la única historia que mamá no se atrevió a contarme, y yo sabía que no debia preguntar –dijo Tony aun viendo aquella cabaña con nostalgia – Mis recuerdos no ayudan tampoco...

  
  
James sigue recorriendo un lugar, viendo las cosas que habían quedado atrás luego de una evacuación urgente pudo suponer, vio algunas armas e inmediatamente las reconoció.

  
  
– Guerra... –susurro viendo a Tony.

  
  
Cierto... Guerra...

  
  
Una guerra de la cual no recordaba detalles, una guerra por defender a un reino desaparecido en el tiempo, su padre fue reclutado por su ingenio al construir armas, una guerra de la cual no sabe si hubo vencedores, solo sabe que él y su madre fueron evacuados de ahí por su seguridad y desde entonces Vivian en el otro pueblo y él nunca supo con certeza lo que paso.

  
  
– Lamento haber llamado a tu madre una ladrona –murmuro James tristemente y con culpa, él le había hecho tanto daño a Tony sin siquiera conocerlo antes, aquella guerra que también le robo su familia, su vida, su reino... También había afectado a la persona que le había mostrado bondad pese a las circunstancias de su encuentro...

  
  
Tony se levantó del mueble caminando, vio de repente en una mesa cercana una pequeña llave la cual Tony reconoció, se dirigió hacia ella tomándola, paso sus dedos por el nombre grabado en ellas.

  
  
_"Stark"_

  
  
– Era de mi padre –susurro a James – Era un regalo, creo, para mí y mi madre, pero no estaba terminado... Nunca nos lo mostro...

  
  
James se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir en ese momento, sintió como el castaño se movía hasta quedar a su lado, le toco el brazo y le sonrió tristemente.

  
  
– Volvamos a casa, Winter...


	10. I was keeping a secret... (Yes, I knew this was love).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~! 
> 
> ¡Capitulo nuevo!
> 
> Lamento la tardanza... Pero últimamente no me he sentido tan bien... Mi animo ha estado muy loco esta semana y por ende intente no escribir mucho porque automáticamente mi animo afecta la forma en la que escribo... Pero no quería fallarles con el cap de la semana... Y bueno... Esto estará un poco sad pero dulce y melancólico y luego feliz again(?)Y honestamente escribí un cap bonus, pero ese será para más adelante... Y ese lo escribí cuando estaba depresiva... Así que cuando publique ese cap bonus es mejor que tengan sus pañuelos cerca xD esta basado en una canción, que literalmente les estuve dando pistas durante toooodos estos últimos capítulos xD quien sepa la canción se gana un saludo(?) Okno XD pero si se me ocurre algún premio o recomiendan uno se lo ganan(?) 
> 
> Whatever... Puse una canción aquí de la nueva versión de Disney, es hermosa y creí que seria bonis ponerlo aquí(?) 
> 
> Otra cosa... Veré si en mi página de Fb ( Nocte ) publico un fanmix con algunas canciones que me han inspirado a escribir este fic, próximamente(?)
> 
> Ahora con el cap~
> 
> Disclaimer: La canción utilizada en este fic no me pertenece (Obviamente...), créditos a su respectivo creador.
> 
> Advertencia: OOC(?) y no ha sido revisado por un beta... Si ven algún error tenganme paciencia uwu

_**Capitulo IX** _

_**I was keeping a secret ... (Yes, I knew this was love).** _

 

 

– ¡STEVE! –grito Bucky buscando al reloj, su grito se pudo escuchar en todo el castillo.

 

  
Luego de un rato se presentó el reloj, apresurado.

  
  
– ¿Qué ocurre, Buck? –dijo el objeto un poco sin aliento.

  
  
– Respira un poco –dijo Bucky suspirando esperando que su amigo se recuperara.

  
  
– Ahora si –dijo luego de unos segundos – ¿Qué ocurre?

  
  
– ¿Recuerdas el viejo taller de armas del castillo? –pregunto Bucky.  
  


  
– Claro –dijo Steve confundido, Bucky por lo general no preguntaba por aquellas cosas, la guerra era un tema aún más delicado que el tema del hechizo – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

  
  
– ¿Recuerdas cuál era el nombre del inventor de nuestras armas? –respondió con otra pregunta.

  
  
Steve le miro aún más confundido.

  
  
– También... Es obvio, fue mi amigo, era Howard Stark –dijo sin vacilación.

  
  
Bucky suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento para después volverlos a abrir con determinación.

  
  
– Llévame al taller –indico a su amigo.

  
  
– ¿Q-qué? –pregunto Steve confundido.

  
  
James suspiro hastiado.

  
  
– Que me lleves al taller –repitió – Debo verificar algo por mí mismo.

  
  
Steve le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pero cumplió la orden dada y dirigió a Bucky a dicho taller.  
  


  
Desde que habían vuelto del pueblo olvidado perteneciente a su reino, James había quedado con muchas preguntas que necesitaba resolver, y por lo que había visto y le confirmo Steve, las respuestas estaban en el taller que una vez se usó para la construcción de grandes inventos que ayudaron en la guerra.

  
  
Era un área exclusiva del castillo que se usó solo para eso.

  
  
Al llegar al lugar estaba lleno de polvo, la puerta se veía gastada y deteriorada por el paso del tiempo y su desuso, James la abrió con cuidado, las bisagras chillaron estruendosamente y una fina capa de polvo fue lo que los recibió.

  
  
– Este lugar tiene años sin usar... Y limpiar... –comento Steve mirando la cantidad de polvo que había en el lugar.

  
  
– En efecto... –dijo Bucky detallando el lugar –Dile a Nat que venga con su grupo y limpie este lugar, lo quiero impecable –ordeno al reloj.

  
  
– Sí Buck –dijo Steve para luego mirarlo con curiosidad – Buck... ¿A qué viene tanto interés por este lugar de repente?

  
  
– Es un regalo -respondió James – Quiero hacerle un regalo a Tony... Y algo que dice que este lugar es perfecto... Le debo una explicación por su pasado... –susurro lo último con melancolía.

  
  
Steve no sabía a qué se refería Bucky, pero vio que era importante y que incluía a Tony.

  
  
– Entonces le diré a Natasha que deje el lugar brillante –dijo Steve con una ligera sonrisa.

  
  
– Gracias... –dijo Bucky para luego salir del lugar dejando a un impresionado Steve... Bucky no acostumbraba a agradecer... Ese chico le estaba cambiando para bien.

 

* * *

  
  


  
Últimamente Tony no salía de su habitación, desde aquel "escape" el castaño pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su habitación que en cualquier otra parte del castillo. James pensó que estaba bien, tal vez era porque aún estaba afectado por ir a aquella cabaña de su infancia, aunque a veces le notaba más pálido y débil, pero seguía pensando que era su situación emocional sobre aquel día, no pregunto nada, aunque en su corazón sentía que debía preguntar, pero recordó que cuando él estaba mal por recordar a su familia, él prefería encerrarse y no saber de nada más, así que, pensando que el caso de Tony era similar, James le dio su espacio mientras preparaba su sorpresa.

  
  
Sin embargo, la situación del castaño no tenía mucho que ver con aquella cabaña, aunque le había pegado emocionalmente aquellos viejos recuerdo de un lugar donde fue feliz, lo que realmente le tenía cautivo en su habitación era su enfermedad que se agravaba con los días, su tos seca era a veces insoportable y su fiebre y escalofríos se hacían difíciles de ocultar, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, incluso le había hecho prometer a Janet no decir nada, por mucho que la pobre protestara, Tony le aseguraba que estaba bien, que no era mal  
de morirse... ¿Cierto?

  
  
Pero, Tony intentaba no perderse la cena con James ni una vez, y de vez en cuando, procuraba salir de su habitación en el día cuando se sentía un poco "mejor" cuando podía manejar aquellos síntomas y hacer creer que no existían, funcionaba la mayoría de las veces, era bueno ocultando su malestar, aunque tenía que mentir mucho, los objetos no eran idiotas, sabían que algo pasaba, pero Tony les aseguraba que no era así.

  
  
Lo bueno es que era fácil convencer a James, ya que últimamente el amo del castillo parecía estar ocupado y pocas veces veía a Tony en el día, aunque siempre le veía en la cena y se retiraba rápidamente culminada esta, el castaño estaba agradecido con eso, pues él sabía que aunque era "bueno" engañando a los demás, él no podría mirar a Winter y mentirle acerca de su condición, podía intentarlo, pero no sería capaz de mentirle descaradamente, por lo menos no tanto... No a él.

  
  
Así que por el momento, su coartada era que estaba cansado y prefería estar en su habitación leyendo. Pero en su habitación lo que hacía era intentar controlar su enfermedad.

  
  
Pero los engaños no duran para siempre.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Tony se encontraba con una manta aferrada a sus hombros cubriéndole mientras leía en la comodidad de su habitación, hoy era uno de esos buenos días en que su enfermedad se encontraba a raya, pero sin embargo decidió quedarse en su habitación cómodamente leyendo un libro de medicina a ver si por fin sabía que rayos tenía y como podía sanarse por sí mismo.

  
  
De repente, la puerta de su habitación fue tocada.  
  


  
– ¿Quién es? –pregunto Tony aun prestando atención a su lectura.

 

  
– El amo del castillo –respondió James desde afuera en forma de broma.

 

 

Tony soltó una risa.

  
  
– ¿Y qué le puede ofrecer al amo de mi vida? –dijo con sarcasmo.  
  


 

– Dejarme entrar sería un buen comienzo  _Antoshka_  –comento James.  
  


 

– Eres el amo del castillo, puedes pasar cuando quieras –dijo Tony mientras se levantaba dejando el libro en el sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta.  
  


 

– Prefería ser cortes –contesto James con sarcasmo.  
  


 

– Encantador para una bestia -dijo Tony abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa ancha.  
  


 

– Solo para ti  _krasavchik_  –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.  
  


 

– Awww, eres tierno, sabes cómo hacer sentir especial a una persona –bromeo Tony palmeando ligeramente la mejilla del más alto con cariño.  
  


 

James tomo la mano de Tony con una mueca de fastidio.  
  


 

– No soy tierno... Tú en cambio... –dijo el mayor con una sonrisa sin soltar la mano del castaño luego frunció el ceño mirándole con curiosidad – Estas pálido...

 

  
– Es lo normal cuando no recibes luz solar y aquí no recibo mucha que digamos –dijo Tony rápidamente y cambio de tema – ¿A qué venias?  
  


 

Eso suavizo la expresión de James.

 

  
– Quiero mostrarte un lugar... Y contarte una historia... Espero tengas tiempo.  
  


  
– ¿Otro lugar secreto? Genial, nunca me aburro contigo –dijo Tony sonriendo.  
  


  
– Exacto, trae la llave que fue de tu padre, la necesitaras –dijo James para luego besar ligeramente la mano de Tony que aun sostenía en un gesto inocente para luego soltarla –Te veré en el vestíbulo principal –anuncio para luego alejarse dejando a un muy confundido y sonrojado Tony.

  
  
– ¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? –pregunto a la nada sintiendo como las emociones se agitaban en su interior.

 

  
Tony movió su cabeza suavemente intentando despejar todos los pensamientos que surcaban su mente y se concentró en lo que dijo Winter, así que, aunque confundido, fue a buscar la llave de su padre y su abrigo para luego salir de su habitación para encontrarse con el mayor.

 

Después de que se encontraran en el vestíbulo principal, James tomo la mano del castaño dirigiéndolo a un lugar un poco apartado de todo lo que conocía en el castillo.

  
  
– ¿A dónde me llevas esta vez? –pregunto el castaño, como siempre la curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de él.

  
  
– Es una sorpresa Antoshka –dijo James con una sonrisa de lado –No la arruines.  
  


  
Tony hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada más y se dejó guiar por el otro.

  
Llegaron a un pasillo donde habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso más abajo, James se detuvo y le dijo a Tony.  
  


  
– Cierra los ojos.

  
  
– ¿Por qué debería?

  
  
– Como dije antes, es una sorpresa, confía en mi -pidió el mayor mientras ofrecía su mano para que Tony la tomara.  
  


  
El castaño le miro con los ojos entrecerrados en sospecha, pero luego le dio una rápida sonrisa y siguió su orden, cerro sus ojos y tomo la mano del otro confiando plenamente en él.

  
  
– Si me dejas caer o golpearme contra alguna columna, te destruiré –amenazo el castaño como quien habla del clima.

  
  
James resoplo divertido.

  
  
– Como si fuera a dejar que algo te pasara  _Antoshka_.

  
  
James le condujo por las escaleras y luego caminaron un poco más por un oscuro y largo pasillo, un poco viejo y con rastros de polvo. De repente Tony empezó a toser ligeramente alertando un poco a James deteniendo el paso.

 

– ¿Estas bien,  _Antoshka_? – pregunto preocupado.

 

– Estoy bien – dijo Tony aun sin abrir sus ojos y cubriendo su boca.

 

– Ha de ser los residuos de polvo – comento James, aun preocupado.

 

– Lo más seguro – dijo Tony tosiendo un poco más sin poder evitarlo.

 

– Vamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos al lugar y más alejado del polvo estés mejor... – dijo James volviendo a reanudar el paso.

 

Siguieron caminando por aquel pasillo, Tony tosió un par de veces más y luego paro, hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta de madera un poco rustica.  
  


  
James abrió la puerta para ellos y condujo a Tony al interior, James ayudo a Tony a subir una pequeñas escaleras y luego le dejo en medio del oscuro lugar.

  
  
– Quédate aquí un momento –dijo James mientras soltaba la mano del menor –No abras los ojos todavía, no hagas trampa.

  
  
Tony rio ligeramente pero hizo lo que se le dijo, a través de sus parpados percibía que estaban en un lugar muy oscuro y ciertamente le ponía un poco nervioso y se preguntaba qué podría ser lo que Winter le quiere mostrar. De repente percibió como aquel lugar empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco, Tony sintió su emoción aumentar, estaba ansioso por saber que era ese lugar.

  
  
James se acercó al castaño tomando sus manos, estaba nervioso, no sabía si le gustaría aquello y más aún, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Tony cuando se enterara porque le había traído a ese lugar.

  
  
– Puedes abrir tus ojos –susurro, los nervios le estaban carcomiendo  
por dentro, pero los supo mantener a raya.

  
  
Tony abrió los ojos, la emoción burbujeaba en su interior y cuando vio aquel lugar sintió que su aliento se escapaba de sus pulmones.

  
  
Era una habitación grande, con muchos artefactos, una mesa grande. De madera con algunos bancos alrededor se encontraba en el centro de esta, había muchos papeles dispersos en esta, junto con algunas herramientas, era ciertamente el taller de un inventor.

  
  
Tony soltó las manos de James y se acercó a la mesa, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba impresionado por aquel lugar, para alguien como él que amaba inventar cosas, aquello era simplemente hermoso.

  
  
Hasta que se acercó a la mesa y vio algunos de los papeles, eran planos, de algunos de los artefactos que estaban por ahí, supuso, aunque la mayoría de estos eran armas. Tony se sintió más curioso, miro detalladamente uno de los planos y cuando vio la firma tuvo que  
apoyarse en mesa para no caer.

  
  
_"Howard Stark"_

  
  
– ¿C-cómo? –pregunto Tony, sintió su respiración acelerarse mientras miraba a James en busca de respuestas.  
  


  
James suspiro.  
  


  
– Es hora de la historia... No es muy linda, tampoco tiene un final feliz, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer... Deberías sentarte –dijo mientras veía al castaño quien se sentó en uno de los bancos, aun en shock, esperando una explicación.

  
  
El mayor se sentó en otro frente a Tony, cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir con determinación enfrentando al castaño, debía saber la verdad.

  
  
– Hace años existió un reino, era hermoso, era grande, con muchos pueblos bajo su protección, era próspero y tenía los mejores reyes, un rey justo y una reina amable, ellos tuvieron cuatro hijos, tres hermosas y graciosas princesas y un príncipe vanidoso y arrogante... –relato James mientras observaba la expresión neutra en el rostro del castaño, suspiro nuevamente – Todo era perfecto, hasta que un día no lo fue más... Había un reino cruel con un rey tirano que anhelaba las riquezas del otro reino, y para lograrlo empezó la guerra... Aquel reino cruel tenía una ventaja, eran buenos con las armas, su expertos y científicos estaban especializados en estas, pero eso no significo que el otro reino fuera débil, pues lucho con todo lo que tenían y enfrentaron valientemente al reino tirano, todo gracias al ingenio de un habitante de uno de los pueblos del reino, era un genio, inventaba armas que se usaban para enfrentar al reino tirano, los reyes le dieron un lugar en su castillo para que aquel inventor se destacara. Aquel inventor era un poco arrogante y sarcástico, pero bueno en lo que hacía, y era muy social, se hizo amigo de muchas personas en el castillo, sobretodo del joven capitán de las tropas –esto último lo dijo rodando los ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña risa – A veces eran insoportables... Aquel inventor amaba crear, sus inventos eran su pasión... Pero, había solo una cosa que aquel inventor amaba más que sus creaciones... Su familia... Debido a la guerra tuvo que separarse de ellos para protegerlos y cumplir su deber con el reino, pero siempre hablaba de ellos, como lo más especial que tenía, siempre hablaba de su esposa, la luz de su vida, y hablaba de su pequeño  
hijo... Cuando no estaba construyendo armas estaba construyendo algo más, para su familia, era un regalo especial para ellos... Y lo logro terminar, antes que la guerra cobrara su vida también... Junto con los reyes y dos de las princesas... Y otras miles de vidas en los pueblos que no lograron ser evacuados a tiempo... –dijo con suma tristeza en sus palabras mirando su regazo evitando la mirada del otro.

  
  
Tony escucho el relato en silencio, cada palabra y era como si reabrieran una herida que no había sido curada en él, toda esa historia... Aquel inventor... Aquel reino... Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

  
  
– El nombre del inventor... Era Howard Stark, mi padre ¿Cierto? –Tony sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería escucharlo de él.

  
  
– Sí... Este era su taller, no sabía que era tu padre hasta aquel día que fuimos a aquella cabaña olvidada... –dijo James aun sin mirar al castaño – Yo... Lo siento... –dijo con voz culpable.

  
  
Tony sintió una lagrima desbordarse y deslizándose en su mejilla y trago duro.

  
  
-No tienes por qué disculparte... No fue tu culpa que aquella guerra estallara... –susurro.

  
  
– Pero fue mi culpa confiar en quien no debía y que gracias a esto el enemigo invadiera el castillo... No pude hacer nada para salvarlos... –dijo James con voz entrecortada.

  
  
– Winter... No fue tu culpa... No podías haberlo sabido... Él te controlo...

  
  
– Y yo deje que lo hiciera... Si no hubiera estado tan ciego... Tan confiado... Tu padre seguiría con vida y hubiéramos ganado la guerra... Los reyes seguirían con vida también y las princesas...-cubrió su rostro con sus manos y continuo – La familia real estaría completa y los pueblos del reino unidos y prósperos como debía ser... Es mi culpa... No pude salvarlos... No pude... –decía en medio de sollozos incontrolables, pensaba que podría decir aquella historia sin ponerse emocional, pero la verdad era, que nunca lo había dicho antes, y la culpa por lo sucedido le carcomía por dentro, más ahora, con Tony ahí quien también había perdido a alguien importante en la guerra, y se sentía culpable de ello.

  
  
– Shhh, Winter... –intento Tony calmar los sollozos del otro y sin siquiera pensarlo bien se levantó del banco y abrazo al otro hombre.

 

 

  
James se tensó un poco por la acción, no había sentido el abrazo de otro ser humano por tantos años, desde su madre, la última persona que le había abrazado con tanto cariño; y aquí estaba Tony, abrazándole, consolándole, no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte, no lo merecía, esa compasión, ese abrazo, ese momento... Un monstruo como él no lo merecía, pero como lo anhelaba, aquella hermosa calidez que Tony le ofrecía.

 

 

  
Tony siguió abrazando al mayor, moviéndolo un poco para así él poder estar sentado en su regazo y que el abrazo fuera más fácil. Tony tomo las manos de James las cuales cubrían su rostro intentando que las quitara de ahí.

  
  
– Vamos Winter, quita tus manos y déjame ver tus hermosos ojos –susurro con voz casi maternal, quería ver lo ojos del mayor.

  
  
James dudo un minuto, pero luego lentamente dejo que el castaño apartara sus manos de su rostro dejando ver sus ojos azul grisáceo acuosos por las lágrimas.

 

  
– Eso es –susurro nuevamente soltando las manos del mayor las cuales instintivamente se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Tony manteniéndolo en su lugar, el castaño por su parte limpio algunas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de James con una sonrisa triste  
en su rostro –No te culpo por lo de mi padre, las cosas sucedieron así, no fue tu culpa, si a alguien hay que culpar es a aquel reino tirano y al imbécil traidor, pero tu... Fuiste solo otra víctima del suceso, no te puedo culpar de algo que no pudiste saber...

  
  
– Y-yo... Pero yo pude... Lo siento,  _Antoshka_... Lo siento, lo siento –dijo James volviendo a sollozar y susurrando disculpas, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del menor empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

  
  
Tony suspiro envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de James, apoyo su mejilla en la cabeza del mayor teniendo cuidado con sus cuernos, se quedaron así por un momento, ofreciéndose consuelo mutuo, Tony sabía que en algún punto esas disculpas no eran solo para él y le hizo  
preguntarse ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá cargado James con esa culpa? ¿Alguna vez incluso lloro por la muerte de sus padres? ¿Cuánto dolor habrá soportado? Pensar en eso solo le hizo más triste y derramo lagrimas por aquella persona la cual abrazaba en esos momentos.

 

Pasaron en esa posición un tiempo, hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, James se separó un poco de Tony sin romper el abrazo solo para mirarle.  
  


  
– Lo siento... Por todo esto... –dijo un poco avergonzado.

  
  
– No es problema, creo que necesitabas desahogarte, y yo también –dijo Tony sonriendo ligeramente.

  
  
– Aun así, espero no haber arruinado el ánimo completamente para la sorpresa.  
  


  
– ¿Sorpresa? ¿Que no era esta? –pregunto Tony confundido.

  
  
– En parte, sí... -dijo James -Pero falta algo más, lo más importante.

  
  
James sostuvo a Tony firmemente con su brazo mecánico mientras se inclinaba un poco y con su otra mano sacaba una caja que estaba debajo de la mesa. (Recordar poner que estaban sentados cerca de la mesa) Un pensamiento cruzo su mente un instante y era el hecho que Tony se encontraba en su regazo y la verdad era que no sentía ninguna  
incomodidad con ello, realmente era como si el cuerpo más pequeño del castaño se amoldara a la perfección con el suyo más grande, observo de reojo a ver si conseguía algun indicio de molestia en la expresión de Tony, pero lo único que encontró fue mera curiosidad por saber que había en la caja que él había sacado, retiro rápidamente aquel pensamiento y se concentró más en la caja.

  
  
– Hay algo que quiero mostrarte –dijo James sacando de la caja una caja más pequeña y volviendo a su posición inicial se la entregó a Tony, y como quien no quiere la cosa, volvió a colocar su mano en la cintura de Tony "inocentemente" – Lo encontraron aquí, mientras limpiaban, automáticamente pensé en aquello que me dijiste en la cabaña.

  
  
Tony, completamente distraído por la caja que le dio James, no le presto mucha atención a las otras acciones de este y la verdad es que se encontraba muy cómodo en su posición actual.

  
  
– ¿Qué es? –pregunto curioso sosteniendo la caja y mirando a James a los ojos.  
  


  
– Ábrelo y lo descubrirás – dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

  
  
  
Sin esperar más palabras, Tony abrió aquella caja y jadeo en sorpresa al ver lo que había adentro.

  
  
Era un pequeño piano ornamentado de lo que parecía ser de madera con muchos hermosos detalles en oro. Con cuidado, Tony saco la preciosa reliquia de aquella caja, observándola con mayor detalle, era hermoso, aquel pequeño piano tenía una especie de broche para abrirlo y Tony le abrió descubriendo así que el pequeño piano era una especie de cofre que contenía diversos materiales de costura, aguas, pequeñas tijeras, hilos, botones, alfileres, todo un kit de costura.

 

  
– Es hermoso –susurro Tony cerrando el cofre y mirando a James con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos –Gracias...

  
  
– Era el regalo que hizo Howard para su esposa e hijo... Te pertenece por derecho –dijo James con un poco de melancolía en sus palabras –Pero... Te falta ver la mejor parte ¿Trajiste la llave?

 

  
Tony asintió con su cabeza para luego sacar del bolsillo de su camisa la pequeña llave que antes había encontrado en la cabaña.  
  


  
– De acuerdo, ahora, busca el lugar donde pertenece –dijo James un poco divertido al ver la expresión animada que hizo Tony.  
  


 

 

Enseguida, Tony empezó a ver cada detalle del piano minuciosamente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña abertura al costado del objeto, Tony metió la pequeña llave en él y le dio vueltas y aquel piano empezó a tocar una dulce melodía.

 

 

  
– ¡Una caja de música! –exclamo Tony emocionado para luego escuchar aquella melodía, ya bien conocida para él – La canción de mamá –susurro Tony –Ella suele cantar mucho esta canción, es su preferida, yo amaba escucharla, también escuche a Jarvis tocarla varias veces en su violín, no entendía bien como la conocía, pero creo que ahora tiene más sentido... –dijo con una ligera risa.

 

 

  
– Así que tu madre inspiro esta melodía –susurro James – También he escuchado a Jarvis tocarla, nunca creí que tuviera una letra...

 

 

– La tiene –dijo Tony con la mirada perdida, soñadora, mientras escuchaba la melodía que ofrecía aquel regalo – ¿Cómo un momento dura para siempre? ¿Cómo puede una historia nunca morir? –empezó a cantar apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de James. – Es el amor al que nos debemos sostener. Nunca es fácil, pero lo intentamos. A veces nuestra felicidad es capturada. De alguna manera, nuestro tiempo y lugar se detienen. El amor vive dentro de nuestros corazones y siempre lo hará...

 

_Los minutos se convierten en horas, los días y en años y se van_

_Pero cuando todo lo demás ha sido olvidado_

_Nuestra canción aún vive_

 

James escucho a Tony cantar, su voz era sorprendentemente suave como si cantara un arrullo, suave, gentil, melodiosa, no pudo evitar disfrutarla cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el confortable peso de Tony en su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor, el aliento del castaño rozando su cuello mientras cantaba, era un hermoso pedazo de cielo, James realmente quería, que como decía la canción, aquel momento durara para siempre...

 

_Tal vez algunos momentos no fueron tan perfectos_

_Tal vez algunos recuerdos no tan dulces_

_Pero tenemos que conocer algunos malos momentos_

_O nuestras vidas son incompletas_

_Entonces cuando las sombras nos alcanzan_

_Justo cuando sentimos que toda esperanza se ha ido_

_Escucharemos nuestra canción y sabremos una vez más_

_Nuestro amor vive_

 

Tony siguió cantando, aquella canción que le canto su madre, prácticamente desde que nació... Como un momento dura para siempre... Deseo que aquel tranquilo momento junto con James durara para siempre...

 

_¿Cómo un momento dura para siempre?_

_¿Cómo dura nuestra felicidad_

_a p_ _esar de la oscuridad de nuestros problemas?_

_El amor es belleza, el amor es puro_

_Al amor no hace caso a la desolación_

_Fluye como un río a través del alma_

_Protege, cubre y persevera_

_Y nos hace completos_

 

Mientras cantaba, Tony vio desde su posición la relajada expresión de James, parecía que estuviera a punto de dormir, sonrió ligeramente y por primera vez entendió perfectamente las palabras de aquella canción, la letra era tan profunda... ¿Así era el amor que se profesaban sus padres? Hermoso... Puro... Les hacía sentir completos... Fluía como un río en el alma... A veces sin darse cuenta, era tan extraño y maravilloso el amor, aparecía cuando menos lo esperabas y en quien menos creías...

 

En ese momento entendió el significado de aquella canción, el amor de sus padres vivía, aun dentro de él, en su corazón, para que él pudiera hacer frente a los momentos más oscuros, para que le mostrara el camino a seguir y de alguna forma, encontrar a alguien con quien compartir esa clase de amor, tan maravilloso, tan hermoso...

 

– Los minutos se convierten en horas, los días en años y se van... – continuo cantando Tony cerrando sus ojos un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro y siguió – Pero cuando todo lo demás ha sido olvidado, nuestra canción aún vive. Así es como un momento dura para siempre: cuando nuestra canción vive...

  
  
James sintió que estaba dormitando cuando la caja musical dejo de sonar y por ende el castaño dejo de cantar, estuvieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la repentina tos del castaño volvió a atacar, alertando a James.  
  


  
– ¿Estas bien? –pregunto con preocupación.

  
  
– Estoy bien –dijo Tony sonriendo ligeramente – Creo que el polvo de aquel camino aún me está afectando.

  
  
– Tal vez sea mejor que volvamos -murmuro James –Le diré a Natasha que limpie ese pasillo...

  
  
– Pero, volveremos a aquí ¿No? –pregunto Tony con una expresión casi infantil de temor.  
  


  
James no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  


  
– Por supuesto que volveremos, por eso quiero que el camino este más limpio.

  
  
– Pero para volver hay que pasar por ahí, ¿No? -pregunto Tony.

  
  
– No necesariamente, hay una salida externa que nos llevara cerca de los establos y luego caminaríamos un poco para llegar a la entrada –menciono James.

  
  
Al mencionar los establos, Tony recordó a su muy querida yegua y se sintió culpable por no haberla ido a visitar recientemente.

 

  
– ¿Podríamos ir a los establos? –Pregunto – Tengo tiempo sin ver a mi yegua...  
  


 

– ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto James preocupado – Con esa tos no sé si debas.  
  


  
– Es solo una tos tonta –mintió a la ligera sin ver a James –Solo... Quiero verla, será rápido.

  
  
James suspiro pesadamente.

  
  
– Está bien... Iremos a verla.  
  


  
Tony sonrió.

 

  
– Eres el mejor –dijo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente en un gesto inocente de agradecimiento y luego apartarse mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa.

 

James sintió su corazón latir mucho más fuerte, un sentimiento que nunca creyó sentir antes estaba envolviéndolo, una agradable calidez, algo tan frágil pero hermoso... Un sentimiento al que siempre le temió...

 

Amor...

 

Sin embargo, contagiado por el aura alegre del castaño, le sonrió de igual manera esta vez sin importarle si sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, Tony le hacía olvidar aquello, le hacía olvidar que él era una bestia, le hacía olvidar sus imperfecciones y le hacía querer ser mejor persona.

 

Se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que descongelaba su corazón, que derrumbaba poco a poco, pero a paso constante las murallas en su castillo de soledad, dejo que aquel sentimiento le invadiera por completo.

 

Sí... Él sabía que aquello era amor...


	11. I was keeping a secret, (I longed for eternal love)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Es en serio un cap nuevo!
> 
> ¿Sorprendidos? ¿No? Ok :c 
> 
> El tema es que nunca creí actualizar esta semana por mis deberes académicos y estudiar y todo eso... Pero resulta que mientras espero que empiecen mis clases me da tiempo de escribir y es curioso que en la U me den más ataques de inspiración XD
> 
> Ahora, para la próxima semana tengo parcial... No se si tenga tiempo para actualizar :'v pero bueno, veremos de aquí a allá(?) 
> 
> Otra cosa, presten atención a las letras cursivas y a los últimos títulos de los capítulos, hay una canción basada en estas que se las he estado comentando desde el cap anterior que ha sido una referencia fuerte estos capitulo, pues de ella más la adaptación italiana me he basado en estos capítulos.
> 
> Advertencias: Fluff y angustia con su toque de drama al final que me vais a querer cortar la cabeza(?) OOC y no esta revisado por un beta.
> 
> ¡Al fic!

_**Capitulo X** _

_**I was keeping a secret, (I longed for eternal love)**_   

 

Como James prometió, ellos fueron a los establos, Tony estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a su yegua.

  
  
– Hola hermosa –dijo Tony a modo de saludo a su yegua mientras acariciaba su lomo.

  
  
Friday relincho en saludo a su amo, le alegraba ver que su amo se encontraba bien.

  
  
– ¿Te han cuidado bien? Espero que si –dijo en broma haciendo que su acompañante resoplara.

  
  
– Claro que está bien cuidada, los cuidadores de aquí son buenos –dijo haciendo un mohín.

  
  
– Mhm, más les vale, sino tendré que castigar al amo del castillo –dijo sonriéndole ladino.

  
  
– Gracioso –dijo James rodando los ojos.

  
  
Tony rio ligeramente y tomo un cepillo que estaba colgado cerca y empezó a cepillarla.

  
  
James le miro curioso, a una distancia prudente a ellos, no le iba muy bien con los animales, por alguna razón... Tal vez era por su mal aura...

  
  
Tony le miro de reojo y sonrió mientras aun cepillaba a su yegua.

  
  
– Acércate, no muerde –dijo Tony divertido.

  
  
– ¿Seguro? No lo digo por el animal, me preocupa su dueño –comento siguiendo el chiste.

  
  
– Ja ja ja –rio Tony sarcásticamente –Si es por mí, entonces preocúpese.

  
  
Los dos terminaron riéndose por aquella broma y James termino acercándose un poco a ellos. Friday instintivamente se echó para atrás un poco.

  
  
James suspiro tristemente sin acercarse más.

  
  
– No es su culpa -dijo el mayor – Por alguna razón no le caigo bien a los animales.

  
  
– No lo creo –dijo Tony deteniendo su cepillado – Tienes que tener confianza, si tienes miedo el animal lo sentirá y se asustara igual, ven aquí, ella es buena chica –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de James y le acercaba poco a poco a su yegua –Ten confianza...

  
  
James intento seguir las instrucciones de Tony y poco a poco con ayuda de Tony pudo tocar al animal sin que este se alejara de él, eso le saco una sonrisa automáticamente.

  
  
– ¿Ves? Creo que incluso le agradas –dijo Tony con una sonrisa mientras veía a James acariciar a Friday, parecía un niño, alegre como si le hubieran dado un dulce, sus ojos azul grisáceos brillaban con emoción.

  
  
– ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto James con curiosidad sin dejar de tocar al animal.

 

  
– Friday –dijo Tony divertido de ver aquella faceta infantil de Winter, era un poco raro, ver a alguien tan imponente como James con esa expresión de júbilo infantil.

  
  
– ¿Friday? ¿En serio? –dijo James mirando a Tony y arqueando una ceja.

  
  
– Sí, ¿Qué? Me gusta –dijo Tony cruzándose de brazos en desafío.

  
  
\- Es un poco extraño -comento el mayor volviendo su atención al animal.

  
  
Tony rio ligeramente y se paseó un poco por el establo buscando algo, hasta que lo consiguió.

  
  
– Ten –dijo sosteniendo la mano izquierda de James y poniéndole un poco de comida para Friday –Intenta alimentarla.

  
  
James se congelo un poco en duda.

  
  
– ¿Seguro?

  
  
– Claro, como te dije, no muerde –dijo el castaño sonriendo –Ahora, en cuanto al dueño...

  
  
James resoplo divertido para luego con cuidado acercar su mano para alimentar a la yegua.

  
  
Friday obedientemente comió lo que James le ofrecía haciendo que la expresión del mayor se volviera a iluminar con alegría.

  
  
– Bien hecho, Winter –le felicito Tony – Creo que puedes continuar por ti mismo. Prueba con cepillarla.

  
  
James tomo el cepillo antes abandonado por el castaño y empezó a cepillarla.

  
  
– Es una buena chica ¿No crees? –dijo Tony acariciando la crin de Fry.

  
  
– Sí, en comparación con el dueño es una santa –bromeo James.

  
  
– No te creas –dijo Tony riendo –A veces es testaruda.

  
  
Pasaron así un rato cuidando a Friday, algunos chistes y bromas pasaron entre ellos, aquel día realmente era perfecto.

  
  
Después salieron del establo en un cómodo silencio, lado a lado, pasaron por parte de los jardines delanteros del castillo para poder llegar a la entrada de este.

  
  
Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo gracias al clima invernal siempre presente en el lugar, James se dio cuenta de ello y se quitó su gruesa capa para colocarla en los hombros del castaño quien abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por el gesto.

  
  
– G-gracias –dijo Tony sonrojándose ligeramente y cubriéndose más con la capa, era suave y cálida, pero lo más importante es que tenía el olor de James presente en ella, un tenue olor a menta combinado con madera y cuero, era adictivo.

 

– No hay de que –dijo James mirando al frente y ocultando su sonrojo.  
  


  
Tony empezó a detallar a James sin aquella capa que siempre estaba presente en él, se dio cuenta de la ropa de cuero que cargaba y que sus musculoso cuerpo resaltaba más sin aquella prenda, se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, trabajado, se preguntó cómo sería verlo sin ninguna prenda... Y tenía curiosidad por saber que otras partes de "Bestia" tenía...

  
  
Fue cuando se dio cuenta, de la larga cola canina que tenía, parecía ser de lobo, de color negro que se camuflajeaba con sus ropas de igual color, se balanceaba ligeramente y si no hubiera sido por esto no lo hubiera notado.

  
  
– Tienes una cola de perro –dijo Tony sin poder contenerse.

  
  
James le miro extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía su miraba. Mierda.

  
  
– No es de perro –reprocho James incomodo por la situación – Es de lobo...

  
  
  
– Perro, lobo... Caninos al fin –dijo Tony un poco divertido.

  
  
– No tanto, hay diferencias –siguió James intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

  
  
– Me parece tierno -dijo Tony con una sonrisa – ¿Se agita rápidamente cuando estas emocionado?

  
  
– Gracioso –gruño James rodando los ojos.

  
  
– Aww Winter –dijo Tony riéndose y abrazando al mayor por el brazo –No me burlo de ti, realmente me da curiosidad y me parece muy tierno.

  
  
– ¿Te parece tierno que tenga partes de animal? –cuestiono el mayor.

  
  
– Bueno... No tanto realmente... Pero intento ver el lado positivo –dijo Tony aun abrazándose a él para más calor – Eres un horno viviente ¿Lo sabias? Y por cierto... ¿Qué otras partes "bestias" tienes en esta forma? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

  
  
– Las has visto casi todas, los cuernos, colmillos, garras, esta cola... Soy una extraña combinación de animales... Agradécele a Enchantress... Aunque hay más "lobo" en mi...

  
  
– ¿Aúllas a la luna? –Pregunto el castaño en broma ganándose una mirada fulminante –Ok, ok, entiendo... ¿Hay más aparte de lo que he visto?

  
  
– No sé... Tendrías que descubrirlo por ti mismo –dijo James sin darle mucha importancia a lo que dijo.

  
  
– ¿Me dejas quitarte la ropa y explorar? –dijo Tony haciendo un movimiento sugerente de cejas.

  
  
James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
  


  
– Es posible, ya veremos –dijo aun riendo.

  
  
– Disfrutaría explorarte –ronroneo Tony en tono sexy haciendo que James se sonrojara y tosiera un poco para aclararse la garganta.

  
  
– Realmente no tienes remedio...

  
  
– Así soy –dijo el castaño guiñándole el ojo.

  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, Tony observo las rosas que adornaban parte del jardín delantero y una pregunta cruzo su mente.

  
  
– ¿Por qué son tan importantes estas rosas para ti?

  
  
James le miro un momento y luego suspiro mirando a las rosas.

  
  
– Porque son la única cosa hermosa que crece aquí... En todo este castillo, eran lo único hermoso que había... –dijo mirándolas con anhelo –Eran lo único que me recordaba que la belleza existe y aun puede crecer en los lugares más extraños y tristes... –enfoco su mirada en Tony – Eran lo único hermoso aquí... Hasta que llegaste tú... Ahora mi castillo tiene dos cosas hermosas en el...

 

  
Tony aparto su mirada completamente sonrojado, no esperaba aquella declaración, le hacía sentir tantas cosas en su interior...

  
  
– E-es mejor que entremos -dijo Tony para luego apartarse del mayor y prácticamente correr hacia la puerta.

  
James le miro divertido y camino hacia la puerta entrando a su palacio. Entraron al castillo, la señora May les sirvió té para calentar sus cuerpos y Tony le agradeció profundamente, luego fueron a cenar y todo transcurrió con normalidad, al final de la cena Tony se excusó para ir a su habitación y dormir, se dejaron buenas noches y cada quien fue a su habitación

  
  
James se sentía en éxtasis por aquel día, todo era tan perfecto, si continuaban así aquel hechizo tal vez si podría ser roto, solo tenía que poner más empeño para conquistar el corazón del castaño y que este le amara como él lo hacía.

  
  
Sin embargo, un sentimiento amargo se concentró en su pecho, un mal presentimiento, algo en su interior le decía que algo pasaría, James intento ignorarlo pero fue persistente.

  
  
Y con aquel angustioso presentimiento paso la noche.

* * *

 

_"El habitante del castillo se desvanecía con suavidad y fui abrumado con sentimientos de temor."_

  
  
  
Tony se encontraba en el antiguo taller de su padre, amaba todas las cosas que habían en él, desde que James le había llevado hace cuatro días atrás le era difícil abandonar aquel lugar.

  
  
Además, habían algunos artefactos sin terminar que eran interesantes y Tony estaba dispuesto a terminar algunos, por esa razón se encontraba entretenido leyendo uno de los planos que habían en la mesa de trabajo.

  
  
Tan entretenido se encontraba que no escucho a James entrar.  
  


 

– Hey Antoshka –dijo en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba al castaño.

  
  
Tony sonrió levantando la vista del plano.

  
  
– Hola Buckaroo~

  
  
– Te vez más pálido hoy –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

  
  
Había algo extraño en su Antoshka, desde aquel día que lo llevo por primera vez al taller se dio cuenta, se le veía más pálido, más cansado, no sabía que era, pero le preocupaba.

  
  
– Estoy bien -dijo Tony y la expresión de James solo se oscureció más, siempre le decía lo mismo – Solo un poco de cansancio, tal vez, no he dejado de descifrar este plano.

  
  
– Debería descansar -dijo James en tono serio.

  
  
– Más tarde, estoy a punto de descifrar algo importante, mi padre era bueno en esto –dijo Tony riéndose.

  
  
– Aun así...

  
  
– Buckaroo, no puedo evitarlo, está en mi sangre –dijo Tony inflando sus mejillas infantilmente.

  
  
– También lo terco supongo -dijo James suspirando para luego sonreír por la expresión del castaño – Entonces, tenemos a un hermoso chico el cual le gusta inventar cosas y le fascina leer pero a veces puede ser sarcástico y herirte verbalmente, pero realmente no mataría ni a una mosca, puede inventar apodos horribles pero a la vez puede ser cariñoso –dijo James haciendo un resumen de la personalidad de Tony.

  
  
– ¡Hey! Puedo ser peligroso –reto Tony cruzándose de brazos – ¡Tenme miedo!

  
  
– Antoshka, literalmente tienes los ojos más lindos y anchos que nunca había visto antes, son como de muñeca, no puedo verte como alguien peligroso –dijo James burlándose.

  
  
– ¡Te daré terror! –dijo Tony lanzándosele encima y James le atrapo en sus brazos riendo divertido del intento de "ataque" que intento.

  
  
– Oww  _krasavchik_ , realmente eres tan peligroso –siguió burlándose sin soltar al genio.

  
  
– Te odio –dijo Tony intentando soltarse del agarre del mayor  _–_ ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡Esto es hacer trampa!

  
  
– No lo es  _krasavchik_  –dijo James aun riéndose, Tony intentaba poner su mejor cara de enojo pero para el mayor estaba haciendo una cara demasiado tierna –Eres como un gatito enojado  _Antoshka_ , tal vez debería llamarte  _kotenok_  –dijo pensativo.

  
  
– ¡No soy un gatito! Suéltame Winteeer –dijo Tony alargando su apodo.

  
  
– Mhh, no me parece  _ko-te-nok_  –dijo acentuando cada silaba haciendo que Tony se sonrojara.

  
  
– Realmente eres irritante –dijo el castaño ocultando su sonrojo.  
  


 

James aún se reía de Tony y este solo le dejo riendo también, su risa era contagiosa.

  
  
Pero de repente un ataque de tos ataco al castaño.

  
  
James se asustó, soltándolo automáticamente y ayudándole para que pudiera respirar mejor, pero Tony no dejaba de toser, y a James le estaba invadiendo el pánico a cada  
segundo.

  
  
_–_ Te llevare al castillo –dijo mientras tomaba a Tony y le cargaba estilo princesa y se ponía en marcha al castillo por el pasadizo que conectaba el castillo con el taller.

  
  
James estaba prácticamente corriendo por aquel pasadizo con el castaño en brazos aun en medio de su ataque cuando de repente sintió como este dejaba de toser, James hecho un vistazo rápido al castaño para ver como un pequeño hilillo de sangre se encontraba en sus labios.

  
  
_–_ James... -escucho al castaño susurrar con voz ronca y rota para que luego este cerrara los ojos desmayándose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Lamento dejarles con la angustia(?) Pero era necesario(?) pero como dije, de estas cosas culpen a la versión italiana(?) faltan solo un capitulo más y un plus que seria una especie de capitulo bonus que ya esta escrito, y se acaba lo angustioso de esto XD 
> 
> Una pregunta importante que les quería hacer desde hace un tiempo, solo que siempre se me olvidaba preguntar :'v 
> 
> Estaba planeando cambiar a dos personajes del fic, que son los que interpretan a Gaston y Lefou, pues pensándolo mejor hay algunos personajes más relevantes que serían mejores para esos papeles así que les preguntare ¿Quieres que los cambie? Y estaba pensando en cambiarlos por estas dos opciones:
> 
> 1- Peter Quill y Rocket Raccoon (una versión humanizada XD idea dada por mi prima)
> 
> 2- Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson 
> 
> Así que elijan si quieren que cambie esos personajes y por quienes quisieran (Y si tienen otra idea pueden darla también ;) )
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora~ Les amo <3


	12. For the first time (I cried for another person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas~!
> 
> ¡Cap nuevo! ¡Cap nuevo!
> 
> Acabo de entrar de vacaciones y espero eso signifique que pueda seguir actualizando con mayor rapidez!  
> Siempre y cuando no me usen de Cenicienta por mi casa :'v 
> 
> Por su lealtad publicare un capitulo bonus hoy también ;)
> 
> Aunque puede que me quieran matar después :'v
> 
> Como sea, aquí el nuevo cap, espero les guste y no me quieran matar(?)
> 
> Advertencia: Lo de siempre, no ha sido revisado por un beta así que habrán muchos errores, lo siento por eso, OOC y drama con un toque de angustia extrema para darle sazón(?)

**_Capítulo XI_ **

**_For the first time ( I cried for another person)_ **

  
  
_–_ ¡Antoshka! –Se escuchó gritar mientras seguía corriendo llegando a los pasillos principales del castillo  _–_ ¡STEVE! ¡SEÑORA MAY! –grito llamando a sus sirvientes mientras él corría hacia la habitación del castaño.

  
  
Los nombrados pararon lo que estaban haciendo para acudir a donde provenía el escandalo hecho por su amo.  
  


  
La señora May se encontraba cerca de los pasillos hacia la habitación del castaño y cuando vio a su amo con un Tony inconsciente en sus brazos el pánico la inundo.

  
  
James apenas noto que la señora May estaba cerca y le ordeno.

  
  
_–_ ¡Trae a la doctora Cho! ¡La necesito aquí! Algo le paso a Tony...

  
  
_–_ ¡En seguida amo! -dijo la tetera para luego dirigirse a otra de las alas del palacio a buscar a la nombrada.

  
  
James entro a la habitación de Tony escandalosamente despertando a Jannet.  
  


  
_–_ ¿Qué tanto escan-...? –empezó a quejarse pero al ver al amo con un pálido e inconsciente Tony en brazos dejo de protestar para preguntar   _–_ ¡¿Qué paso?!

  
  
James no contesto, coloco a Tony cuidadosamente en su cama y acaricio su cabello, tenía tanto miedo en su interior por Tony...  
  


  
En ese momento entraron Steve, Clint y Natasha.

  
  
_–_ ¿Qué ocurre?  _–_ pregunto Steve confundido hasta que vio la escena, James le miro un momento con tanto miedo en su mirada que por un momento creyó volver a ver a su viejo amigo cuando lo había rescatado de aquel reino.

  
  
_–_ N-no se... -tartamudeo James – Estábamos hablando en el taller... De repente tuvo un ataque de tos y lo traje hasta aquí, pero en el camino se desmayó... –sintió como su voz se iba quebrando a cada palabra.

  
  
Natasha le miro con preocupación, James no actuaba de aquella forma normalmente, estaba aterrado y ella lo entendía a la perfección.

 

  
Clint no sabía que decir, estaba tan preocupado e impresionado como los demás.

  
  
_–_ Ha tenido esos ataques desde hace un tiempo –dijo Jannet con voz un poco culpable, los demás le miraron confundidos – Él me pidió no decir nada, según él no quería preocuparlos... Pero iba empeorando constantemente...

  
  
_–_ ¿Quieres decir que Tony ha estado en estas condiciones desde hace un tiempo y tú lo sabias y aun así no dijiste nada? -pregunto James sintiendo como la rabia empezaba a acumularse en su interior.

  
  
– ¡L-lo siento! Él me hizo prometer que no diría nada. –dijo Jan con culpabilidad.

  
  
James estaba a punto de descargar su rabia.

 

Pero se calmó, inhalo contando hasta diez y luego dejo salir el aire acumulado, no era momento de formar un escándalo, lo que importaba era su Antoshka, luego resolvería en resto.

  
  
– No debiste ocultarlo –gruño James aun enojado y volvió a prestarle atención a la pálida figura de su Antoshka.

  
  
Tan débil, tan frágil...

  
  
En ese momento las puertas de la habitación se volvieron a abrir.

  
  
– ¡Ya traje a la doctora! – anuncio la señora May.

  
  
– ¡Vine lo más pronto que pude! –Anuncio una voz femenina, la doctora Cho – ¿Qué sucedió?

  
  
– Tuvo un ataque de tos y luego se desmayó – respondió James automáticamente sin apartarse del lado de Tony.

  
  
– Está bien, déjeme revisar -respondió el estetoscopio, detrás de ella pasaron otros instrumentos médicos antiguos que eran sus ayudantes.  
  
  
La doctora hizo un chequeo rápido revisando sus signos vitales, James sentía que los nervios le carcomían por dentro.

 

  
La doctora suspiro.

 

– Amo, por favor, debe salir de aquí para yo poder trabajar, por favor –dijo la doctora mientras llamaba a su grupo para atender a su paciente.

  
  
James no quería irse y dejar a Tony.

 

– N-no puedo, ¡No le dejare aquí! -protesto James pero fue interrumpido por Steve.

  
  
– Por favor, Buck, tienes que salir –dijo Steve.

  
  
– P-pero... Antoshka... –dijo James un poco ido fijando su vista en el cuerpo inconsciente de Tony

  
  
– Buck, vamos, la doctora Cho necesita ver que es lo que pasa con Tony –dijo Steve persuadiendo a su amigo.

  
  
James asintió ido y se levantó, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo inmóvil de Tony fue caminado casi por inercia y siendo empujado por sus sirvientes se dirigieron a las puertas de la habitación, una vez afuera las puertas se cerraron.

  
  
Pasaron los minutos y los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la doctora Cho aún no salía de la habitación del castaño. James por su parte no se había retirado de las puertas de aquella habitación paseando de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado e impotente y así se sentía. Algunos de sus sirvientes tampoco se habían movido acompañando a su amo y rezando para que Tony estuviera bien. Al cabo de dos horas de espera las puertas se abrieron y la doctora Cho salió de estas.

  
  
James enseguida se dirigió a ella.

  
  
– ¿Que paso? ¿Tony está bien? ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto rápidamente y la doctora suspiro con cansancio.

  
  
– Él... Despertó hace 30 minutos, tuvimos que hacer varias revisiones y esperar que despertara para un mejor diagnóstico... Pero no es muy favorable... –susurro la doctora con pesar – Coloquialmente se le dice "gripe mal curada" pero esto paso rápidamente a convertirse en algo más grave... Sus síntomas son alarmante, más allá de la tos seca, tenía fiebre y dolores musculares y de cabeza, cansancio y falta de apetito... Le tengo que dar crédito, fue bueno ocultando estas cosas durante un tiempo, pero eso solo lo empeoro.

  
  
James sintió el peso del mundo caer encima de él en ese momento, su Antoshka estaba gravemente enfermo y nadie lo había sabido, una enfermedad oculta en su sonrisa y alegría... ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido así y él no se dio cuenta?

  
  
– P-pero estará bien ¿No? Lo que tiene es curable ¿Cierto? –pregunto James, su voz normalmente arrogante y fuerte ahora se escuchaba débil y con temor por la vida de su Antoshka.

  
  
La doctora Cho si hubiera tenido un rostro que mostrara una expresión hubiera sido una de pena.

  
  
– Puede ser curable, pero teniendo los implementos necesarios, lamentablemente no disponemos de muchos de ellos... –dijo la doctora aun con voz profesional – Y su enfermedad está avanzando rápidamente, las condiciones del clima no son favorables, siente frío constantemente, no está bien, además está un poco débil, las emociones fuertes le afectan, temo que por sus condiciones no dure mucho tiempo... –susurro lo último y suspiro nuevamente - Lo siento, amo...

  
  
James sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía con aquellas palabras, sintió un dolor tan fuerte que no se comparaba ni con los años de tortura que paso en aquel reino tirano.

  
  
Los demás sirviente se sentían mal, un dolor sordo en su interior, temían por la vida de aquel joven que le había devuelto la alegría al castillo.

  
  
– ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –pregunto James débilmente y la doctora asintió.

  
  
– Puede verlo, aún está despierto, pero le recomiendo dejarle descansar luego, necesita reposo y muchas hiervas medicinales que hablare con la señora May, no debe esforzarse mucho y tampoco levantarse de la cama y necesita estar cubierto, que el calor no abandone su cuerpo –dijo la doctora – Con suerte y un milagro eso será suficiente para que sane...

  
  
James asintió con la cabeza recordando las palabras de la doctora, "Con suerte y un milagro" había dicho, definitivamente, iba a necesitar de aquel milagro, aunque él no fuera de aquellos que rezaran, había perdido su fe cuando el castillo ardió en llamas, pero por Tony... Estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

 

_"Hay cosas que preferiría callar. Esperando por un amor que nunca se_ __desvaneciera... Sin embargo dotado solo con la eternidad para hacer lo_ _que debía ser hecho"_ _

  
  
Entro a la habitación del castaño y le vio recostado en su cama viendo el techo hasta que le escucho pasar, los ojos marrones brillantes le miraron con alegría y una sonrisa se extendió en sus dulces labios un poco pálidos y no del hermoso color cereza que normalmente eran, sin embargo, aun con ese aspecto enfermizo que tenía, para James seguía siendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

 

Se acercó hasta el lado de la cama de Tony y con cuidado se sentó en el borde.

  
  
– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó en voz baja.

  
  
– Horriblemente –respondió Tony sinceramente con voz cansada, aquella sonrisa aun en sus labios –Pero mejor, ahora que estas aquí, Winter.

  
  
– Me diste un susto gigante...

  
  
– Lo siento... No creí que esto fuera a empeorar... –dijo el castaño sinceramente mordiéndose el labio con culpa.

  
  
– Debiste haberme dicho o a alguno de los sirvientes –regaño James con un gruñido.

  
  
– Ya tienen suficiente con su maldición como para centrarse en mí...

  
  
– Eres aún más importante que eso, Antoshka... –dijo el mayor bufando y cerrando sus ojos, como conteniéndose de decir otras cosas.

 

Tony se quedó callado por un momento debido a aquella respuesta, sintió su corazón latir más rápido gracias a eso, sabía que estaba molesto con él, era entendible, pero aun así se preocupaba por él, a su forma, haciéndole saber lo importante que era para él.

 

_"Hay cosas que preferiría callar. Sí, sé que esta es tu manera de mostrar amor"_

  
  
– Hey Winter –dijo Tony con voz ronca, su tez pálida enfermiza pero sus ojos marrones tan brillantes mientras veía a James –Tal vez esto es una especie de lección...

  
  
– ¿Qué clase de lección tan cruel podría ser esta? –pregunto James sosteniendo la fría y pálida mano del castaño como si así sostuviera su vida.

  
  
– A mí para no volver a ser descuidado con mi salud –dijo en broma para luego reír ligeramente y luego mirar el techo – Y a ti para que aprendieras a querer... No volver a encerrarte en tu castillo de soledad... Prestar atención a los que te quieren y te muestran amabilidad...

  
  
– ¿Y luego perderlos? –dijo el mayor con un gruñido, estaba molesto y dolido, pero no con Tony, sino con su destino cruel por hacerle aquellas cosas a él...

  
  
– No me perderás idiota... Te será difícil desacerté de mi –dijo Tony sonriendo – Pero... Volviendo a la lección, es parte de eso... Abre la puerta de tu corazón y camina derecho.

  
  
– Estas diciendo tonterías...

  
  
Tony le miro y sonrió más ampliamente.

  
  
– Tal vez tengas razón, estoy desvariando, pero ¿No te quedaras un rato y te dejaras ser amado?

 

  
James le miro sorprendido sin comprender bien a lo que se refería el castaño, pero una parte de él lo entendía en cierta forma.

  
  
Su castillo de soledad, aquellas murallas que protegían su corazón de otra traición y de otro dolor... Aquellas murallas que Tony derrumbo poco a poco.

  
  
– ¿Sabes, Winter? Intente entenderte, el por qué eras así... Me di cuenta que tu castillo no era solo exterior, también era interior... Era muy triste... Quise liberarte... Había calor escondido en el interior de las paredes de tu corazón, donde estaba aquel "castillo" que has construido, durante un tiempo vi como esas paredes empezaron a derrumbarse y eso me hacía feliz... Llegue a conocer al verdadero tú –dijo Tony con una mirada soñadora, casi infantil – Y los días que abandonaste en busca de tu felicidad, es la única cosa que te dice que no te rindas fácilmente... Si no sobrevivo no te rindas... Romperás el hechizo y serás feliz... Te lo prometo.

  
  
– No lo vale si no estás tú –dijo James y su voz se quebró al final, sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos –N-no podría... Tú me enseñaste a volver a ser yo, destruiste aquellas murallas en mi corazón... No vale romper el hechizo o nada vale si no estás conmigo... Antoshka....

  
  
– No te rindas... Winter... Prométemelo... No te rendirás... No te encierres otra vez... Por tu hermana, por tus amigos, por los habitantes del castillo... Ellos se preocupan por ti tanto como yo... Por mi... No te rindas... Verás que todo estará bien, deja de culparte por las cosas que sucedieron... Prométemelo... –dijo Tony sin poder evitar que una lagrima bajara por su pálida mejilla.

  
  
-No puedo...  _Krasavchik_... No puedo... –dijo James intentando contener sus sollozos mientras se aferraba a la mano de Tony y la besaba.

  
  
– Prométemelo... Por favor... Veras el mundo con nuevos ojos y quererlo, tolerarlo... Así como a mí... Prométemelo... –susurraba Tony con voz débil y cansada –Solo eso te pido...

 

  
– Yo... Yo...  _–_ susurro Winter y luego suspiro mientras lagrimas traicioneras caían de sus ojos – Yo... Mirare el mundo que pasa con amor... – las lágrimas caían sin parar por su rostro y sonrió tristemente – Y con mucho gusto esperaría miles de años si supiera que eso nos reuniría de nuevo y viviríamos felices para siempre...

  
  
– James –susurro Tony levemente, su rostro bañado en lágrimas, no esperaba esas palabras del mayor, se sentían tan bien, tan correcto, deseo no estar enfermo, deseo no causarle aquellas lágrimas, pero el estúpidamente había descuidado su salud, creyendo que nada sucedería, deseo estar completamente sano para así poder estar con James y revivir aquellos momentos, ser la causa de sus sonrisas ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a esto? James era una bestia, le había hecho su prisionero, le había alejado de su madre, le había tratado mal... Pero a la vez le había salvado, le había mostrado un mundo completamente desconocido, le había dado parte de su pasado que él no recordaba, le había enseñado a no juzgar un libro por su portada, le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo, le había mostrado aquella parte oculta para el resto del mundo... Le había hecho entender el porqué de aquella canción que cantaba su madre, lo que sentía aquel hermoso sentimiento... – Yo... te... –intento decir algo pero de repente la doctora Cho entro a la habitación interrumpiéndolo.

 

– Siento la interrupción – dijo la doctora – Pero Tony necesita descansar para recuperar sus fuerzas...

 

James suspiro ante esto, quería pasar más tiempo con su  _Antoshka_ , pero sabía que debía que debía dejarle descansar para que se recuperara. Seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y luego beso el dorso de la mano del castaño.

 

– Te veré luego  _krasavchik_... – dijo mientras se levantaba y besaba su frente, su temperatura estaba ascendiendo, debía tener fiebre, James suspiro preocupado – No vayas a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte... – susurro.

 

– Estaré bien – dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa, le hubiera gustado no haber sido interrumpido en su confesión, pero tal vez era por algo, tal vez aun no era el momento...

 

James asintió y con una última mirada a Tony, se retiro a paso lento del lugar.  
  
  
Tony vio como en silencio aquel rey se retiraba de su habitación, emociones desbordando por salir de su corazón solitario. Que no daría por poder hablar con él y ayudarle, pero en su condición no podía y solo le haría más daño...

  
  
Estaba enfermo, posiblemente al borde de la muerte gracias al simple hecho de no querer molestar a los demás y descuidar su salud... Pero estaba bien... Todo estaría bien... Era lo que constantemente le decía a James y por alguna razón se sintió mal creyendo que podría faltar a aquella promesa...

 

* * *

  
James salió de la habitación de Tony con un peso incomodo en su pecho, se sentía mal, su Antoshak estaba enfermo y eso simplemente le hacía daño, él solo quería ver al castaño en buen estado de salud, iluminando el castillo con su forma de ser, con sus risas y sonrisas, tan lleno de vida...

Se dirigió a su propia habitación, observo como aquella rosa encantada se le caía uno de sus pétalos, en ese momento no le importo mucho, su cabeza solo estaba preocupada por Tony.

Pasó por el retrato de sus padres y hermanas que había en la habitación y lo miro fijamente un momento, sus ojos humedeciéndose nuevamente.  
  
"Por favor, cualquier deidad que me oiga, madre, padre, hermanas... Por favor sálvenlo... Es todo lo que me queda..." pensó mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizo en su mejilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Odio tanto la angustia, si soy sincera, pero hago esto porque ame tanto como lo hacia ver en la serie italiana... Que por eso estoy haciendo esto.
> 
> Tranquilos, todo mejorará ;) prometi que no seria algo tan grave (bueno, lo es, pero se recuperara XD) así que calmaos pueblo, solo es para darle sazón a esto y me estoy basando en una de las angustiosas partes de la serie italiana y una canción que estuve escuchando tooodo el tiempo que estuve escribiendo esto, así que lo siento en cierta forma, pero no me arrepiento de nada XD


	13. ¡Bonus!

**_Bonus_ **

**_The Beast_ **

 

James se encontraba en su habitación, en el ala oeste, mientras Tony descansaba, luchando por su vida en la otra ala del castillo. No podía estar cerca en ese momento, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que solo se quedó en su habitación pensando en las palabras que el castaño le había dicho.

  
  
_"Tal vez esto sea una lección para los dos"_

  
  
Tal vez tenía razón... Era una forma cruel, así como la lección de Enchantress... Pero sin ese hechizo no pudo haber conocido a Tony... Así qué ¿Cuál era la lección en esto?

  
  
– Tal vez fue apreciar el tiempo perdido... –susurro para sí mismo contestando su pregunta.

 

_I kept gazing from the outside the window at the fragments spun by people_

_I couldn't make a door for myselfIt was all because of my pride_

 

Y tenía sentido si analizaba todo el tiempo perdido por su orgullo egoísta. El miraba a través de su ventana, antes del hechizo de Enchantress, como las personas reían, vivían, amaban, después de los horrores que le hicieron vivir en aquel reino enemigo, él se había encerrado en sí mismo, ahí empezó a construir un castillo que cuidaba su corazón, impenetrable, donde nadie más entraría, las puertas custodiadas por su orgullo.

  
  
_I was keeping a secret,_

_I hated being hurt_

_(Yo estuve guardando un secreto. Odiaba ser lastimado)_

  
  
Finalmente, el castillo que había construido para sí, su mundo, se llenó de un vacío tan profundo que podía ahogarse, pero nunca lo noto, nunca creyó que eso fuera malo, y empeoro aquel día cuando le lanzaron aquel hechizo...

 

_Finally the castle that I built all for myself,  
was filled with an emptiness so deep that I couldn't drown  _

  
  
La soledad le consumió mucho más... La esperanza fue lanzada a la basura... Y su castillo más fuerte que nunca...

  
  
Hasta el día en que él llego a su vida.

 

  One day you appeared,  
you were everything I longed for  

  
  
Aquel hermoso castaño, sarcástico, problemático, pero tan lleno de vida, de sueños, de esperanza... Tenía todo lo que él deseaba.

 

_You jumped over the bricks,_  
then touched me  
and noticed me  

  
  
Pese a sus primeros enfrentamientos, discusiones, aun él estaba ahí, salto aquellos muros en su corazón tocándole, notándole...

 

  It's so cold, it's so sad,  
You've been alone all this time  

  
  
Pensó en él, en lo triste y solitario que se había convertido, le intento entender, intento avanzar más con él...

  
  
Pero le rechazo...

  
  
En honor a la verdad... Tenía miedo de él, por muy tonto que suene, pero aquel castaño... Era tan perfecto...

  
  
Tenía una misión que cumplir, romper la maldición y enamorar al joven, pero tenía miedo de él ¿Cómo se podría enamorar de él? ¿Quién podría amar a una  _bestia_?

 

_I was scared_

_I left,_

_embellished,_

_measured,_

_got upset and mad at you_

 

  
Tan bello, precioso, James estaba enojado, furioso y loco por él y simplemente huía de sus sentimientos.

 

_I envied the piling up of fragments_  
spun by people who made no sense  
  
I built my castle in solitude  
And my pride locked it's doors  

 

Volvía a recordar a veces, como sentía envidia de los demás, como podían hacer sus vidas tan fáciles y libres de preocupaciones, mientras que él... Simplemente se encerró en su castillo, su orgullo bloqueando las puertas.

 

_I was keeping a secret,  
_

_I really hated loss_

_(Yo estaba guardando un secreto, realmente odiaba la perdida)_

  
  
Y por primera vez el habitante de aquel castillo apareció, de forma inesperada, aquel joven sarcástico se iba metiendo más y más en su corazón, su miedo volvía con más fuerza y el recuerdo de la traición presente en su memoria...

 

_At last the castle's first dweller had appeared_  
And I was perplexed at this first love    


  
  
Estaba tan confundido y perplejo por ese amor que empezaba a sentir, aquel día en que el castaño le enfrento y hablo con él intento darle esperanza y alentarlo a romper el hechizo y eso le descoloco, haciendo así que le mostrara su verdadera forma.

  
  
"He visto peores" le había dicho "Y aun así te prefiero a pesar de tu aspecto" su corazón había saltado tan fuerte gracias a aquellas palabras...

  
  
Pero era peligroso y solo volvió a atacar...

 

_Stop pitying me,_ _there's no way you could understand me_

__I grasped,_ _

__grumbled,_ _

__raged and gnawed_ _and_ _

__yet you still picked me_ _

 

  
"Ahórrate tu simpatía, no hay forma que puedas entenderme" le había dicho, no había forma que entendiera su dolor, que ya no solo era un monstruo en su interior, sino que también en el exterior y la única forma de romper aquel hechizo era que una pobre alma inocente y desafortunada le dijera que lo amaba y lo sintiera, era tan frustrante, tan desesperante... No poder librarse a sí mismo y de paso condenar a los demás.

  
  
Gruño, se enfureció y le hirió emocionalmente, y aun así, cuando cayó en cuenta de su error y le pidió disculpas, Tony le sonrió y perdono, aun después de todo... Le tomo y le sostuvo...

 

_I kept protecting what's most important to me,_  
gazing at the crowds of love that came and went  
This body had grown so used to loneliness,  
it won't let me melt in the light of your love  

 

Siguió protegiendo lo que para él era más importante, los muros de su castillo estaban débiles y él no se daba cuenta, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Tony, pero viejos hábitos aun tardaban en morir, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero aun así Tony estaba ahí para él, con mucha paciencia, aunque a veces perdía los estribos... Pero aun así... Su ser irradiaba tanta luz, pero una parte de James, aquella acostumbrada a la soledad, no le dejaba derretirse por su luz...

  
  
Y cuando más pensaba que necesitaba a otra persona menos podía perdonarse por eso... Pretender ser fuerte solo le duro el tiempo suficiente... No fue un momento muy feliz.

 

_I was keeping a secret,_

_I know that was love_

_(Estuve guardando un secreto, sé que esto es amor)_

 

  
  
Fue cuando, después de todos aquellos hermosos momentos con el castaño que comprendió, era amor, su plan había fallado y él se había terminado enamorado ¿Cómo pudo pasar? No lo sabía, no supo el momento exacto, al principio creyó que era solo la belleza lo que le atraía, pero cuando le conoció de verdad, cuando conoció al verdadero Tony Stark, su Antoshka... Todo había cambiado.

  
Fue cuando la felicidad se apagó.

  
  
La enfermedad de Tony ataco.

  
  
Tan repentino fue para él enterarse que durante tanto tiempo su amado Antoshka había estado enfermo y él nunca se dio cuenta, no lo había notado, se sentía tan culpable, tan mal...

 

_The castle dweller was slowly fading away and_

_I was overcome with these feeling of fear_

 

El habitante del castillo se estaba desvaneciendo con suavidad... Aquella chispa de luz, de vida... Se iba lentamente, estaba abrumado con sentimientos de temor.

  
  
Y la doctora Cho no daba mejores noticias...

  
  
"Gripe mal curada" había dicho la doctora " Paso rápidamente a convertirse en algo más grave..." Aquellas palabras le habían atravesado cual cuchillo en su corazón, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y simplemente fue como si todo lo poco que le quedaba de su mundo se destruyera.

 

_I was keeping a secret_  
  
I longed for eternal love  
  
What I got was only eternity  
  
For the first time, I cried for another person  

_(Estuve guardando un secreto,_

_anhelaba un amor eterno..._

_Sin embargo_

__lo que obtuve fue solo la eternidad,_ _

__por primera vez lloré por otra_ _ __persona...)_ _

 

Lloro, lloro tanto en ese momento, mientras estaba con Tony en su habitación y ahora estaba llorando otra vez, la impotencia y el dolor que sentía, simplemente por el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba antes, de no haber aprovechado aquellos momentos como debía, atrapado en su orgullo egoísta, se dio cuenta que lo amaba cuando ya era demasiado tarde...

 

 

   _Open the door,_

_laugh,_

_smile,_

_hug,_

_kiss  
I should have loved you..._

_(Abre la puerta,_

_ríe,_

_sonríe,_

_abraza,_

_besa._

_Debí haberte amado...)_

 

Sin embargo, él aún seguía ahí y tendría que vivir con eso, con la sombra de la calidez que recibió y que tontamente dejo ir, no perdonaría su corazón solitario...

 

   _The shadow of warmth that I recieved_  
won't forgive my lonely heart  
My castle and this eternal body  
won't allow my end  

 

Y tenía una promesa... Le había prometido a Tony mirar al mundo con nuevos ojos, dejar de sentirse culpable por las cosas que pasaban, le había prometido que debía ser más agradecido y apreciar lo que los demás hacían por él, que no todo el mundo le quería hacer daño... Curioso... Eso mismo le había dicho Enchantress... Tal vez, a fin de cuentas, sí era una lección...

 

_Scattering love in the crowds that come and go,_  
I keep spinning my tears forevermore  
Until the day that I can meet you again

 

Y eran ciertas sus palabras, si era necesario, él esperaría, su cuerpo se volvería eterno gracias a la maldición y su soledad, siempre y cuando eso le garantizara que volvería a ver a su Antoshka, él esperaría por su amor y serían felices para siempre...

  
I will keep waiting in the thousand years to come...  

_(Seguiré esperando en los miles años por venir...)_


	14. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!
> 
> Llegue yo, con cap nuevo XD 
> 
> Tengo unas cosas que decirles más adelante, así que simplemente lo dejare hasta ese momento XD 
> 
> Advertencia: No esta revisado por un beta, sooo muchos errores probablemente, también OOC y lo de siempre(?)

**Capitulo XII**

**Miracle**

 

Aquella noche fue tormentosa, una tormenta de nieve azoto el castillo, no era la primera vez que pasaba y tampoco la primera vez que el castillo se hundía en una triste atmosfera.

  
  
Nadie pudo dormir bien esa noche, la doctora Cho paso la mayoría de la noche bajando la fiebre que Tony tenía.

  
  
James paso toda la noche sin dormir, angustiado por la salud del castaño y rogando a cualquier deidad que le salve, y si cumplía, él prometía cambiar para mejor y así ser el hombre que su Antoshka merecía...

  
  
Los demás sirvientes también estaban preocupados por la salud del joven castaño, rezaban por él y su salud, pues para ellos Tony era demasiado importante, no por el hecho que él podría romper el hechizo, era por el hecho que solo con su presencia lleno de luz aquel palacio que había perdido las esperanzas, lleno de alegría el lugar.

  
  
Jarvis más que nada tenía un apego al castaño, le recordaba tanto a su amigo, padre de este, pero a la vez con aquella alegría y brillo que tenía su madre, era una combinación de los dos, de sus queridos amigos, ahora aquel querido muchacho se estaba marchitando, a Jarvis le dolía mucho este hecho y solo pedía que un milagro le salvara.

  
  
Steve tenía cierto apego a Tony también, desde el principio el muchacho le pareció tan brillante y hermoso, pero a la vez tan irritante, era una extraña combinación que lograba que a fin de cuentas, Steve no pudiera evitar quererlo, el castaño era ese tipo de personas que era casi imposible no apreciar, aunque le sacaba de quicio a veces, pero aun así le apreciaba, además del hecho que le había devuelto la felicidad al castillo y a su mejor amigo, ahora estaba temeroso que algo le sucediera y aquella chispa de felicidad se apagara.

  
  
Clint y Natasha apreciaban a Tony a su forma, Clint amaba el sarcasmo del castaño y hacer bromas con él, tenían esa especie de humor que no muchos comprendían y le encantaba ver como sacaba a Steve de quicio, era divertido. Natasha por su parte le veía como un hermano menor, era divertido hablar con él y aunque a veces se portaba de manera infantil, como su pareja, era imposible no quererlo, por ello tenía tanto miedo que le pasara algo.

  
  
La Señora May y Peter le tenían un cariño especial, a Peter le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tony, era divertido pasar el rato con él, era como su hermano mayor por así decirlo y le ponía muy triste que estuviera enfermo, la señora May se preocupaba por Tony y le desconsolaba tanto su situación.

  
  
Rebeca temía por la vida del castaño, sabía que Tony era muy importante para su hermano, nunca antes le había visto tan feliz y con aquel brillo en su mirada cuando hablaba de "su Antoshka", Rebeca recordaba que antes su hermano no creía en el amor, normalmente el detestaba a las personas, solo apreciaba a su familia y amigos, nadie más podía pasar aquel circulo, cuando ocurrió la maldición el odio de James se incrementó volviéndole más amargado y solitario, hasta que llego Tony, y ¿Cómo no quererlo? El castaño fue un regalo en sí, pese a lo sarcástico y lo ponzoñosa que podía ser su lengua, en su lado favorable Tony era un amor y Rebeca le había tomado mucho cariño, le desconsolaba saber que el castaño se encontraba muy enfermo.

  
  
La doctora Helen Cho suspiro pesadamente, la fiebre no bajaba del castaño y sus esperanzas que pasara la noche iban desapareciendo, se retiró de la habitación del castaño con su grupo de ayudante con una última mirada al cuerpo en la cama, esperando que mágicamente aquel joven se salvara.

  
Tony mientras tanto luchaba por su vida en aquella noche tormentosa que se hizo larga para todos en el castillo.

  
  
Pero en medio de todo el desastre ocurrió un milagro.

  
  
Entre la bruma febril en la que se encontraba Tony, sintió alguien acariciar su cabello sudoroso debido a la fiebre y escucho una dulce voz cantando una nana en un idioma desconocido para él, pero le cantaba dulcemente cual madre arrullando a su hijo.

  
  
_"Antoshka... Antoshka..."_

  
  
Tony intento abrir sus ojos y vio una figura femenina borrosa gracias a su fiebre, parpadeo un par de veces intentando aclarar su visión, solo distinguió unos hermosos ojos que le miraban con calidez que le eran extrañamente familiares y una sonrisa llena de cariño.

  
  
Tony intento hablar y preguntar quién era pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

  
  
– Shhh, no hables, debes ahorrar fuerzas –arrullo la mujer en tono maternal mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – Debo agradecerte Anthony, has sido un joven maravilloso y le has devuelto la alegría a mi pequeño.

  
  
Tony le escuchó atentamente, aunque no entendía que quería decir.

  
  
– No es necesario que entiendas ahora, con el tiempo tal vez, solo quiero decirte lo agradecida que estoy, puesto que le has devuelto a mi hijo su sonrisa y su capacidad de amar, le has devuelto todas aquellas cosas que creía perdidas luego de aquella guerra... -dijo la mujer deteniéndose al final con voz melancólica – Mi pequeño James... Ha sufrido mucho... Pero gracias a ti, él es feliz de nuevo, y por eso te daré un pequeño regalo, aun no es tu momento Anthony, tienes mucho que hacer aun -dijo con una sonrisa - Y te tengo una pequeña petición... Haz que su sonrisa vuelva, rompe la maldición, dile tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, y sobre todo sean felices, porque sé que mi James hará todo lo que este a su poder para entregarte el mundo si fuera necesario y sé que tú lo harás tan feliz... Ese es mi deseo... Y ten en cuenta, querido, que eres amado, eres tan amado por una persona que odiaba al resto...

  
  
Después de aquellas palabras la mujer se inclinó depositando un suave beso en la frente del castaño, Tony instantáneamente sintió como un calor extraño pero agradable inundaba su pecho.

  
      
\- Ahora descansa cariño, tienes que recuperarte... Todo estará mejor cuando amanezca...

  
  
La mujer volvió a arrullarlo con aquella extraña nana y Tony cerró sus ojos tranquilamente durmiendo plácidamente después de tanto tiempo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz año~
> 
> Primero que anda quiero pedir perdón por no publicar tan a menudo uwu  
> Resulta que, las fiestas navideñas y todo me tenía ocupada y además de eso hace dos semana empece ya clases otra vez (Ni muchas vacaciones tuve :'v) y bueno... Esta difícil porque las clases están fuerte.... Así que no se si siga actualizando tan seguido...  
> Sin embargo, hoy publicare otro cap además de este porque, este cap me salio demasiado corto, no estaba tan motivada cuando lo escribir así que por eso lo compensare <3


	15. You are all that matters to me

**_Capitulo XIII_ **

**_You are all that matters to me_ **

 

 

La mañana había empezado con quietud y extremo silencio, sin embargo tanto el amo del castillo como los habitantes se encontraban ansiosos.

  
  
La doctora Cho y su personal médico se dirigían a la habitación del castaño enfermo, Helen se preparaba mentalmente a lo peor a mientras cruzaba por los pasillos, según su experiencia médica, aquello que tenía Tony era incurable a menos que se tuviera un tratamiento médico adecuado y avanzado, y lamentablemente, aparte de no tener lo necesario, ellos eran meros objetos y en su estado no podían hacer mucho que digamos...

  
  
Así que, por experiencia, sabía que las posibilidades de que Tony sobreviviera eran muy bajas, y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

  
  
Además del hecho de cómo le diría al amo del castillo...

  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encontró con Jannet, el armario había salido de la habitación por órdenes de Helen junto con los demás, ahora parecía nerviosa y culpable mientras esperaba que la doctora llegará.

  
  
— Buen día, Jannet — saludo la doctora cortésmente.

  
  
— Buen día, Helen — respondió Jannet igual — ¿Alguna noticia de Tony?

  
  
— Voy a revisarlo ahora — dijo Helen para luego suspirar tristemente — Pero te seré sincera... No sé si lo haya logrado, su fiebre ayer era demasiado alta cuando lo deje... Solo un milagro lo salvaría...

  
  
— Aun creo en ellos — dijo Jannet con convicción — Y no soy la única, me atrevería a decir que hasta el amo cree en ellos... Es nuestra última esperanza...

  
  
Helen entendió sus palabras y sabía que tenía razón, pero a la vez, noto aquel ligero tinte de culpa en su voz.

  
  
— Te sientes culpable — no lo dijo como pregunta, sino como un hecho.

  
  
Jannet contuvo un sollozo y hablo.

  
  
— Si no le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera contado la verdad tal vez... Él estaría bien... Si hubiera seguido mi instinto... Tony no estaría sufriendo... Nada de esto estuviera pasando y el amo estaría feliz, incluso tal vez el hechizo se hubiera roto... Pero...

  
  
— Pero él confió en ti para no decir nada — dijo la doctora Cho - No te culpes a ti misma, Tony no lo hubiera querido así, además, como te dije, él confió en ti, y tú le fuiste leal, eso no te hace culpable de lo sucedido — le calmo.

  
  
Jannet dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas después de aquellas palabras.

  
  
— Y-yo... Gracias, Helen — dijo verdaderamente agradecida — Y sigo esperando un milagro... Es todo lo que nos queda...

  
  
— Ciertamente -dijo la doctora para luego volver a ver la puerta — Y espero que haya uno este día.  
  
  
Pese a sus palabras, Helen no esperaba que aquello sucediera, no por nada malo, solo por el hecho de que sus años como médico no le daban crédito a ese tipo de cosas...

  
  
Sin embargo, todo era cuestión de ver para creer.

  
  
Pero nada de esto le preparo para ver lo que estaba a sus ojos al abrir la puerta.

  
  
Tony se encontraba sentado al borde de su cama con un libro en sus manos, parecía que apenas acababa se sentarse luego de haberse parado a buscar aquel libro.

  
  
Tony al escuchar que las puertas de su habitación fueron abiertas volteo a ver de quien se trataba y sonrió al ver a la doctora Cho y a Jannet quienes estaban impresionadas. Tony frunció el ceño.

  
  
— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto confuso.

  
  
Enseguida las mujeres salieron de su asombro.

  
  
La doctora Cho se apresuró a revisar a Tony.

  
  
— Acuéstate Tony, te chequeare ahora — fue la única advertencia que recibió el castaño para luego ser abordado por el estetoscopio y su grupo médico — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algún síntoma nuevo? — pregunto mientras le revisaba.

  
  
— Ehh... Estoy bien... No siento nada nuevo, la verdad es que me siento como nuevo, salvo por la irritación que ciento en la garganta... -contesto Tony sinceramente aunque un poco incómodo por el hecho que odiaba ser revisado.

  
  
— ¿En serio, Tony? No mientas — dijo Jannet con voz de madre regañando a su hijo.

  
  
— Estoy siendo honesto esta vez, me siento bien, cosa que es extraño tomando en cuenta que ayer me iba muriendo — comento con una mueca de desagrado.

  
  
— Ciertamente es extraño — dijo la doctora Cho luego de terminar de chequear al castaño - Es realmente un milagro... — dijo impresionada — Algo digno de magia.

  
  
— ¡Eso es fantástico! Iré a avisarle a los demás las buenas nuevas — dijo Jannet pero fue interrumpida por Tony.

  
  
— Jan, espera — dijo Tony para luego suspirar — Lo siento... — dijo culpable — Sé que te puse en una posición difícil al pedirte no contar nada, pero... Igual quiero agradecerte por serme leal... Realmente lamento todo lo que paso... Y creo que debería escucharte más...

  
  
— Sí que deberías — dijo Jannet un poco fuerte para luego "sonreír" — Pero sin embargo fue mi decisión confiar en ti y pese a todo no me arrepiento de confiar en ti, Tony, pero ciertamente nos diste un susto enorme.

  
  
— Lo sé... También me asuste — dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
  
— Ahora, si iré a decirle a todos — dijo Jannet para luego salir de la  
habitación.

  
  
— Bueno, ya que estamos solos — dijo la doctora Cho con completa calma — Podre revisarte más a fondo... Quítate la camisa.

  
  
— ¡¿Que?! - grito Tony sonrojándose.

  
  
Esa consulta iba a tardar un buen rato... Demasiado para el gusto del castaño...

 

* * *

 

  
  
Mientras tanto en el comedor, se encontraban la mayoría de los sirvientes en un estado de inquietud.

  
  
Natasha se encontraba limpiando todo compulsivamente para así desviar sus nervios. Steve se encontraba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra ocupando así a la mayoría de los sirvientes quienes se encontraban ansiosos, esperando alguna noticia sobre Tony.  
  


  
Clint se encontraba distraído hablando con otro de los sirvientes, Sam, quien gracias a la maldición era ahora el candelabro que colgaba en el techo del comedor.

  
  
La señora May supervisaba todo en la cocina y Peter se encontraba especialmente inquieto en ese momento, May no podía culparlo, ella se encontraba igual.

  
  
Jarvis por su parte se encontraba afuera del castillo, realizando su sagrada tarea diaria, aunque por primera vez se sentía solo al hacerla...

  
  
Jannet como pudo llego al comedor, sin importarle mucho lo difícil que sería luego subir las escaleras devuelta a la habitación del castaño, tenía que avisarle a todos.

  
  
— ¡Tony se recuperó! ¡Es un milagro!

  
  
Automáticamente todos en el comedor dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirar a Jannet.

  
  
Steve fue el primero en reaccionar.

  
  
— Jannet ¿Lo que dices es cierto? ¿Tony se encuentra bien? — pregunto con cuidado, pero con esperanza en su voz.

  
  
— ¡Sí! Cho le está revisando ahora, pero cuando entre a verlo parecía como nuevo, incluso Helen dijo que se trataba de un milagro — anuncio con júbilo.

  
  
Natasha se acercó a Steve aun sorprendida pero con un tono de alegría le dijo.

  
  
— Hay que decírselo al amo, él estará feliz por la noticia.

  
  
— Tienes razón, se molestara si no le anuncio esto rápidamente — dijo Steve con alegría contenida — ¡Todos vuelvan a su trabajo! ¡Hay que preparar un grandioso desayuno para Tony!

  
  
Los sirvientes con gran júbilo volvieron a trabajar, esta vez con más ánimo, la señora May estaba feliz y se aseguró que prepararan el mejor desayuno para el castaño.

  
  
Steve dejo el comedor para dirigirse al ala oeste para anunciar a su amigo la buena noticia.

  
  
Tony estaba bien.

* * *

 

Steve entro a la habitación de Bucky completamente emocionado.  
  


  
— ¡Buck! ¡Hay noticias!  
  
James gruñó desde abajo de las sábanas donde se encontraba, no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche, la preocupación por su Antoshka le carcomía por dentro, hace apenas unas pocas horas atrás había podido caer dormido gracias al cansancio.

  
  
Se levantó de la cama, unas grandes ojeras se le podían notar gracias a la falta de sueño, en su rostro se reflejaba un cansancio como si no hubiera podido dormir en meses.

  
  
— Por favor Steve, dime que son buenas porque realmente no sé si pueda soportar otra mala noticia y menos tan temprano en la mañana... — dijo mientras se frotaba la cara con una de sus manos.

  
  
— No solo son buenas noticias, son excelente Buck, Jannet acaba de anunciar que Tony se está recuperando — explico Steve rápidamente captando la atención de Bucky.

  
  
— ¿Se está recuperando — dijo Bucky entre sorprendido y agradecido.

  
  
Se levantó de la cama rápidamente empezando a arreglarse rápidamente para ir a ver a Tony.

  
  
— ¡Sí! Jannet bajo a decirnos a todos, dice que prácticamente esta como nuevo, es como un milagro — dijo Steve.

— Claro que es un milagro... — susurro James mientras sus ojos se posaban en el retrato de su familia mirando específicamente a su madre, recordó cuando de niño siempre le decía que estaría ahí para él siempre que la buscara le daría todo y realmente él había rogado tanto ayer para que su Antoshka sanara...

  
  
— ¿Vas a ir a verlo? — pregunto Steve sacándolo de su ensoñación.

  
  
— Obviamente — dijo sonriendo ampliamente — Debo verlo.

  
  
Y sin decir más palabra salió prácticamente corriendo de su habitación rumbo a la de Tony.

  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de castaño la abrió sin siquiera tocar y entro estrepitosamente encontrándose al castaño sin camisa extendido en su cama y completamente avergonzado.

  
  
— ¡Winter! — chillo Tony del susto levantándose para taparse el torso con las sabanas sonrojándose inmediatamente.

  
  
— ¡Lo siento! — dijo James apartando la mirada rápidamente pero aun la imagen de Tony sin camisa que le cubriera quedo clavada con fuego en su memoria.

  
  
— Parece que alguien no pudo aguantar sus ganas por verte, Tony –dijo la doctora Cho con diversión en sus palabras.

  
  
— Y-yo lo siento, Antoshka — dijo James avergonzado clavando su vista al suelo — Quería saber que tal te encontrabas...

  
  
— Estoy bien, gracias — dijo Tony ahora divertido por lo adorable que se veía James avergonzado — Doctora ¿Puedo ponerme mi camisa otra vez?

  
  
— Claro -dijo Helen completamente divertida por la situación — Ya termine, y debo decir que es realmente impresionante, estas casi completamente curado, en todos mis años de experiencia nunca había visto un caso igual, tienes suerte.

  
  
— ¿Cómo casi completamente curado? — pregunto James sin poderlo evitar.

  
  
— Solo tengo irritación en la garganta - respondió Tony mientras se volvía a colocar su camisa.

  
  
— Es realmente la única prueba de que estuvo enfermo -comento la doctora — Si no fuera por eso, parecería que la enfermedad de Tony fue solo una mala jugada de nuestra mente.

  
  
— Y realmente me siento como nuevo — comento Tony con una sonrisa.

  
  
— Eso me alegra -dijo James y asegurándose con una rápida mirada de que Tony se encontraba completamente vestido, se acercó a la cama donde aún se encontraba el castaño.

  
  
— Bueno, esa es mi señal — dijo la doctora — Con su permiso amo, Tony, me retirare — dijo para luego llamar a los pocos de sus asistentes que quedaban en la habitación y salir dejando a James y a Tony solos.

  
— Entonces... — comenzó Tony luego de un silencio un poco incómodo — Creo que te debo una disculpa... A ti y al resto...

  
  
James le miro confundido.

  
  
— ¿Por qué sería eso? — pregunto.

  
  
Tony empezó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosamente.

  
  
— Yo... Les di un gran susto ayer... Por mi culpa... Descuide mi salud creyendo que lo que tenía era un simple resfriado pero simplemente empeoro y no dije nada... — dijo para luego mirar a James — Ya tenían suficiente con la maldición como para preocuparse por mí y sin embargo eso justamente pasó...

  
  
— Antoshka... — dijo James tomando las manos de Tony — La maldición no importa cuando se trata de ti... Tú eres más importante y así lo vemos todos en el palacio, aunque sí, me molesto que no comentaras nada, pero me moleste más conmigo mismo por no haberme dado cuenta...

  
  
— No debías... Yo fui el que no dijo nada y lo trate de ocultar lo más que podía, tú en cambio has sido tan atento conmigo estas últimas semanas... Y te lo pague con un susto -dijo Tony avergonzado.

  
  
— Antoshka... Lo importante es que estas bien ahora... — dijo para luego besar las manos del castaño con cariño a quien cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron.

  
  
En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Tony.

  
  
— Adelante - contesto James automáticamente sin soltar las manos del castaño.

  
  
— Servicio a la habitación — anuncio la señora May con alegría mientras entraba junto con otra carretilla donde se encontraba el desayuno preparado especialmente para Tony — A Peter le pareció buena idea traerte el desayuno a la cama.

  
  
— ¡Para que así mejores más rápido! Tia May siempre me consentía cuando enfermaba, por eso creí que sería buena idea consentirte también — exclamo Peter automáticamente con entusiasmo.

  
  
James y Tony rieron por el entusiasmo del pequeño.

  
  
— ¡Gran idea Peter! Realmente me siento mucho mejor ahora — dijo Tony con ternura hacia el niño.

  
  
— ¡Sabia que funcionaria! — dijo Peter con alegría.

  
  
— Ciertamente cariño — dijo May orgullosa de su sobrino — Ahora, es mejor irnos y dejar que Tony desayune tranquilo.

  
  
— Esta bien tía May -dijo Peter para luego mirar a Tony — Espero sigas mejor, así podremos jugar más tarde.

  
  
— Estaré esperando por eso Petey — dijo Tony sonriendo.

  
  
Luego de eso la señora May y Peter se retiraron de la habitación.

  
  
— Bueno, es hora de que desayunes — dijo James mientras se levantaba para tomar la bandeja de comida del carrito.

  
  
— Realmente fue un gesto bonito — comento Tony mientras James colocaba la bandeja en el regazo de Tony.

  
  
— Mucho, realmente te aprecian -dijo James mientras se sentaba cerca al borde de la cama y tomaba un tenedor de la bandeja y pico cuidadosamente un trozo de fruta - Ahora, come -dijo poniendo la fruta entre los labios de Tony quien automáticamente los abrió devorando la comida ofrecida.

  
  
— Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿No? — Dijo el castaño después de  
masticar y tragar — No estoy invalido...

  
  
— Sé que no debo hacerlo -dijo James mientras picaba otro pedazo y se  
lo ofrecía a Tony — Pero quiero.

  
  
— Me vas a echar a perder — dijo Tony haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

  
  
— Eres alguien que vale echar a perder así, krasavchik — dijo James  
riendo mientras seguía dándole de comer a Tony.  
  


  
— Idiota — murmuro Tony por lo bajo pero se dejó hacer.

  
  
En cómodo silencio a veces interrumpido por el menor, James alimento a Tony y este bromeo un par de veces sobre aquel hecho, fue un agradable momento para ellos después de tanta angustia, y James se encontraba feliz que sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas e iba a cumplir su promesa de ser alguien mejor para Tony.

  
  
Después que Tony terminara su desayuno, James se levantó dejando la bandeja en el carrito y volvió a sentarse cerca del castaño, cuando volteo a verlo se dio cuenta que el castaño le miraba fijamente.

  
  
— ¿Qué? — pregunto James.

 

— Te vez cansado... — dijo mientras alzaba su mano y tocaba la mejilla del otro, James se apoyó en su toque y suspiro.

 

— No es nada...

 

— Lo es... Es por mi culpa ¿No? — dijo Tony con culpa en su voz.

 

— No importa ahora... Estas bien, estas aquí, es todo lo que importa en este momento —susurro para luego besar la palma de la mano del castaño.

 

Tony se sonrojo tímidamente pero no aparto su mirada de él.

  
  
— Eres parecido a ella... — susurro Tony aun mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad.

  
  
— ¿Parecido a quién? — volvió a preguntar el mayor arqueando una ceja.

  
  
— Nada — dijo Tony sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa — Un sueño.

  
  
— Uno muy peculiar supongo — comento James sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

  
  
— Sí... Muy peculiar — dijo Tony aun sonriendo guardando el secreto para sí.

  
  
James dejo el asunto hasta ahí por alguna razón y le echó un vistazo a la mesita de noche donde se encontraba un libro, estiro su brazo para tomarlo y leer el título.

  
  
— ¿Orgullo y prejuicio? ¿En serio? — pregunto James divertido.

  
  
Tony se cruzó de brazos inflando sus mejillas haciendo una especie de rabieta infantil.

  
  
— ¿Qué? Es un clásico.

  
  
— No sabía que eras del tipo de romance — comento James divertido.

  
  
— Me gusta la variedad en géneros literarios, además, prefiero Orgullo y Prejuicio que Romeo y Julieta — dijo Tony alzando la barbilla con altaneria.  
  
— Tampoco me gusta Romeo y Julieta, amor adolescente y trágico... — dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

  
  
— ¿Sabes? Creo que eres orgullo... Tal vez en algún momento rozaste en nivel de orgullo del Sr Darcy — comento Tony.

  
  
— Muy posible — admitió James con un suspiro — Solo que en ese entonces no me di cuenta...

  
  
— Ni ahora, a veces eres muy orgulloso — dijo Tony riendo levemente.

  
  
— Entonces ¿Te ofreces a ser mi Elizabeth Bennet? — pregunto James divertido.

  
  
— No creo que me quede un vestido — dijo Tony riendo más fuerte.

  
  
— Eres delgado y de buen cuerpo, creo que te quedaría uno — dijo James arrepintiéndose al instante al darse cuenta de sus palabras, intento corregirlo pero Tony fue más rápido.

  
  
— ¡No me quedaría un vestido! — Exclamo Tony haciéndose el ofendido — Además, no hay lugar donde lucirlo, y no me pondría un vestido para solo usarlo en tu habitación complacer tus fantasías ¡Pervertido! — dijo en broma golpeando ligeramente el hombro de James quien reía por las tonterías de Tony.

 

  
  
— Entonces un baile — dijo de repente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la inesperada idea.  
  


  
— ¿Un baile? ¿Qué se celebra? — pregunto el castaño.

  
  
— Que te recuperaste, eso es para celebrarse, pensándolo bien ¡Es una grandiosa idea! — Dijo James emocionado — Daremos un baile en el castillo y si, antes que lo digas, tu recuperación si es motivo suficiente y apostaría que a todos les gustaría la idea de organizar un baile, no hacemos uno en el castillo desde... — se cortó recordando el ultimo baile del castillo y su desastroso final.

  
  
Tony le tomo una mano y sonrió.

 

  
— Me encantaría un baile — dijo dándole ánimos — además, nunca antes había ido a uno, así que supongo que será divertido, más porque es para mí — dijo guiñándole un ojo divertido.

  
— Entonces se hará -dijo James recuperando su emoción anterior – Y como será tu primera vez, me ocupare que sea perfecto...

  
  
— Espero así sea — dijo Tony sonriendo.

  
  
— Entonces, iré a anunciarlo a los demás — dijo levantándose para luego volver a sentarse y depositar un casto beso en la frente del castaño — Nos vemos más tarde  _kotenok_  -dijo para luego sonreír y volverse a levantar para salir de la habitación.

  
  
Tony se encontraba furiosamente sonrojado por aquella acción de parte del mayor, le había parecido tan dulce...

  
  
— Debo dejar de leer romance... — comento para sí mismo mientras veía el libro olvidado entre las sabanas de la cama.

  
  
— Entonces supongo todo salió bien ¿No? — dijo Jannet entrando a la habitación con una "sonrisa" cómplice.

  
  
— Cállate — dijo Tony avergonzado y cubriendo su cara con sus manos ocultando así también su sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En comparación al capitulo anterior, con la angustia y todo, solo quiero decir que me divertí escribiendo este capitulo, no se me pareció demasiado tierno XD y creo que les debía algo lindo luego de tanta angustia(?) así que aquí esta, espero les haya gustado~
> 
> Hice algunas referencias a Orgullo y Prejuicio porque aparte de La Bella y La Bestia, Orgullo y Prejuicio es mi segundo libro favorito entre los clásicos, y me pareció divertido si en un universo paralelo Tony leyera este libro y comparara a Bucky con el Sr Darcy xD disculpen mis desvarios(?) 
> 
> Quería anunciarles dos cosillas, una es que planeo hacer otra historia, pero esto será un conjunto de historias que he escrito por retos o inspiración instantánea(?) mayormente los publico en mi página de Facebook "Nocte", pero quería traerlas para acá para así guardarlas :3 quiero advertir que allí habrá de todo XD 
> 
> Sin más que anunciar, espero poder actualizar pronto por aquí~ 
> 
> Les amo <3


	16. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es que andaba muerta, andaba de parranda(?)
> 
> La universidad me había colapsado de tiempo para publicar, pero por suerte (Antes que se me dañara el celu...) pude escribir y editar varios caps así que, subiré 4 el día de hoy! Porque les amo y realmente les he hecho esperar mucho... Lo siento...

**_Capitulo XIV_ **

 

_**Preparations** _

 

 

Cuando el amo del castillo anuncio que daría un baile en honor a Tony todos en el castillo empezaron los preparativos con alegría.

 

  
  
Hacía años que no se celebraba algo en el castillo, todos estaban emocionado, además la razón del baile era alegría suficiente para ellos.

 

  
  
Mientras los sirvientes del castillo preparaban todo para el baile, James se encontraba en la biblioteca hablando con su hermana nerviosamente.

 

  
  
— ¿Y si algo falla? — Pregunto — Quiero que sea una noche especial, algo inolvidable para él... Quiero declararle mis sentimientos pero... ¿Y si algo sale mal?

 

 

 

— Le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto — dijo Rebecca un poco divertida — Todo saldrá bien, y es tu oportunidad perfecta para declararte.

 

  
  
— Lo sé pero... Estoy nervioso — admitió al final suspirando.

 

  
  
— Te gusta ¿No es así? –dijo Rebecca con empatía.

 

  
  
— Ya sabes la respuesta...

 

  
  
— Entonces ¡Díselo! – Exclamo Rebecca — Dile cómo te sientes.

 

  
— No es tan fácil... Siento... Todas estas cosas — dijo haciendo gestos extraños con las manos y luego suspiro — Nunca creí que se sintiera así, es tan confuso...

 

 

  
— Estas enamorado — dijo Rebecca riendo encantada.

 

  
  
— No es gracioso –dijo James con una mueca — Es extraño.

 

  
  
— El primer amor es así -dijo Rebecca con cariño, era adorable ver a su hermano de tal forma.

 

  
  
— No sé qué haré...

 

  
  
— James, si el momento se da debes confesar tu amor — dijo Rebeca con determinación — Si es él quien romperá el hechizo, debes aprender a amar...

 

  
  
James miro a Rebecca y suspiro, tenía razón.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
Finalmente llego el día del baile, todos estaban entusiasmados, pues con suerte, aquel día sería el fin de su tormento si el hechizo se lograba romper, no tenían mucho tiempo, la rosa estaba marchitándose cada día más...

 

  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del castaño, este se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro frente a una divertida Janet.

 

  
  
— Cariño si sigues paseándote así terminaras por hacer un agujero en el suelo — dijo divertida.

 

  
— No haré un agujero en el suelo — respondió Tony inflando sus mejillas infantilmente — Es que estoy nervioso, déjame tener mi momento de drama.

  
  
— Como ordene su majestad — dijo Janet suprimiendo una risa.

 

  
  
Tony rodo los ojos y le miro fulminante.

 

  
  
— Muy graciosa, pero no soy de la realeza, aunque sé que mi presencia es digna de un Rey — dijo pavoneándose en broma.

 

  
  
— Más bien serías una Reina — dijo Janet seriamente para luego reírse — Pero del drama.  
  


 

  
Tony le saco la lengua.

 

  
  
— ¡No ayudas! – exclamo cruzándose de brazos.

 

  
  
Janet siguió riendo un rato hasta que se apiado del alma de Tony.

 

  
  
— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto finalmente.

 

  
  
Tony resoplo aun cruzado de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

 

  
  
— No tengo que ponerme... — murmuro entre dientes pero Jan no le escucho bien.

 

  
  
— ¿Que dijiste? –pregunto confundida.

 

  
  
— ¡Que no tengo que ponerme! — Exclamo extendiendo sus brazos con frustración — No sé qué debería usar, ese es el problema.

 

  
  
Janet le miro unos segundos para luego volver a estallar en carcajadas.

 

  
  
— ¡Janet! — Exclamo Tony ofendido — ¡Es un problema serio!

 

  
  
— Oh Tony, lo siento — dijo Janet conteniendo sus risas — Es que es demasiado hilarante para mí.

 

  
  
— No le veo lo gracioso...

 

  
  
— Yo si — dijo Jan riendo para luego decir — Cariño todo lo que necesitas para tu vestuario lo puedo resolver yo, ¡Tendré un vestuario perfecto para ti! — Dijo entusiasmada para luego observar como el castaño se mordía el labio meditando algo — ¿Algo en mente?

 

  
  
— Yo... No realmente... Es una broma en realidad — dijo Tony moviendo la mano restándole importancia — Winter estaba comentando que se me vería bien un vestido mientras yo le decía que no, a mi cuerpo no le luciría

 

  
  
— Te sorprendería realmente — dijo Janet sonriendo — ¿Te gustaría probarlo?

 

  
  
Tony se sonrojo por la propuesta imaginándose y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

 

  
— No realmente, no me ubico en eso...

 

 

  
— Hummm tengo una idea — dijo Janet, si fuera humana una expresión diabólica se le vería en su rostro — Jeje lo disfrutaras.

 

 

 

  
— Jan... No sé, pero ese tono me asusta — dijo Tony tragando duro.

 

 

  
— Te encantara... Ya verás... ¡O me dejo de llamar Janet Van Dyne!

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Los preparativos estaban casi completos, Steve se encontraba en el comedor terminando de dar la ultimas órdenes.

  
  
— Recuerden esta noche es importante, todo tiene que salir perfecto – dijo Steve mientras verificaba los últimos detalles.

 

  
  
— La cena será especial, así que pongamos empeño –animo la señora May en la cocina.

 

  
  
— Este salón debe quedar impecable, señoritas — indico Natasha a su grupo de limpieza en el antiguo salón de bailes — La decoración debe ser perfecta...

 

  
  
— ¡Igual que la iluminación! –dijo Clint cerca de Natasha con una sonrisa.

 

  
  
— Y sé que de eso te encargaras tu Clint... –dijo Steve acercándose a la pareja — Jarvis...

 

  
  
— Me encargare gustoso de la parte musical –dijo interrumpiendo a  
Steve y completando su idea.

 

  
  
— Perfecto, gracias Jarvis – dijo Steve — Muy bien todos, saben lo importante que es esto, así que ¡Hagamos lo mejor!

 

  
  
Todos en el castillo trabajaban con entusiasmo, la meta de la noche era clara y ya ninguno sentía que aquella meta era lejana o imposible, pues todos sabían que algo grande pasaba entre el amo del castillo y su encantador huésped, solo esperaban que todo saliera bien, y con suerte, esa noche se rompería el hechizo.

 

  
Ojalá hubiera sido así...

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky se encontraba siendo torturado por sus mismos sirvientes en ese momento...  
  


  
Es decir, está bien que querían que todo saliera perfecto pero ¡Él podía ducharse solo! Muchas gracias...

  
  
Pero no, Steve y Clint se encargaron de torturarle en ese momento junto con otros sirvientes, le habían enjabonado todo a más no poder y luego antes que pudiera decir algo para quejarse le echaron un balde de agua encima.

  
  
— ¿Es realmente esto necesario? –pregunto con un gruñido mientras su cabello húmedo caía en su cara.

 

 

— ¡Completamente necesario! - contesto Clint divertido por la situación — Luego de esto le sacaremos brillo a tus cuernos.

 

 

  
— Ni se te ocurra tocarlos –dijo Bucky gruñendo amenazante.

 

 

  
— Clint, basta, ve a ver que todo lo demás este bien –dijo Steve echando al candelabro de la habitación para evitar problemas.

 

  
— Aguafiestas – dijo Clint mientras se retiraba cual niño regañado.

 

  
  
— No entiendo por qué todo esto es necesario –dijo Bucky mientras salía de la tina y tomaba la toalla ofrecida por uno de sus sirvientes.

  
  
— Esta noche es especial, Buck, tú mismo lo dijiste –dijo Steve con una sonrisa — Así que tiene que estar todo perfecto, ahora –dijo mientras daba unas palmadas y uno de los sirvientes procedió a casi bañar a James en agua de rosas.

  
  
James tosió un par de veces y miro fulminante a su mejor amigo.

  
  
— Lo amas ¿No es así? –pregunto Steve sabiendo la respuesta.

  
  
— Más que a mi vida... – respondió  con honestidad.  
  


  
— Entonces, necesitamos que él diga que sientes lo mismo, por eso tienes que tener un buen aspecto, que sepa que lo que haces por él, y cuando llegue el momento le confesaras tu amor.

 

 

— Tienes razón... –dijo James aunque los nervios le carcomían por dentro — Hoy es el gran día.  
  


  
— ¡Exacto! Ahora, el peinado –dijo Steve como si nada — Siéntate –ordeno.

  
  
James rodo los ojos y se sentó en la silla frente al tocador, se miró al espejo un momento y resoplo, aun le era difícil verse en un espejo.

  
  
— Jarvis –llamo Steve al fiel sirviente – Necesitamos ayuda aquí.

 

  
— Como ordene –dijo Jarvis mientras sostenía unas tijeras con sus asas  
y empezaba a trabajar con el cabello del amo.

  
  
— Necesitamos un look fresco y extravagante, tal vez como los de antes, ya sabes, en los antiguos bailes... Tradicional — parloteaba Steve mientras Jarvis trabajaba.

  
  
— ¿Algo así? –pregunto Jarvis no muy seguro al terminar de "decorar" el cabello de James.

  
  
Literalmente, el peinado era antiguo y hacia arriba, con algunos lazos incluso.

  
  
Steve carraspeo un poco.

  
  
— Eh... Te ves...

 

  
— Ridículo, así me veo – mascullo James mientras miraba lo idiota que se veía en el espejo.

  
  
— En lo personal –dijo Jarvis — Recomendaría un look menos extravagante, un aspecto casual y atractivo creo que le encantaría al joven Anthony.

  
  
— Tienes razón –dijo Steve — ¡Segundo intento!

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del castaño Tony se encontraba preparándose nerviosamente.

 

  
— ¿Crees que le guste? -pregunto Tony tímidamente mientras Janet hacia su magia terminando los últimos toques del traje de Tony.

 

  
— Cariño, estaría ciego si no — contesto Janet mientras los últimos toques en dorado se agregaban al traje — ¡Perfecto! El amo no sabrá que le golpeo –bromeo el objeto encantado y señalo un espejo cercano — Da un vistazo.

 

  
Tony se acercó al espejo el cual señalaba Janet y lo que vio le robo el aliento, por un momento no se reconoció.

  
  
Vestía un hermoso traje color rojo con detalles en oro, era perfecto y elegante, además que la parte de atrás de la parte superior del traje era más alargada cayendo de forma horizontal dando la ligera semejanza a la falda de un vestido, era un chiste personal que se volvió algo hermoso.

  
  
— Es perfecto... —susurro Tony emocionado — Jan ¡Es hermoso! Realmente me encanta.

  
  
— Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Janet contenta — Y realmente te queda como un guante, espero no hayas dudado de mi experiencia ¿O sí? –dijo en broma.

  
  
— ¡No dudaría de ti! – exclamo Tony haciéndose el ofendido siguiendo la broma — Pero... Realmente nunca creí que harías algo tan hermoso para mí... –dijo sinceramente — Muchas gracias Jan.

  
  
— ¡Siempre a la orden! — dijo Jannet con alegría.

  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Tony y este automáticamente permitió el paso.

  
  
— Wow Tony — dijo Clint — Te ves muy bien, Janet hace magia realmente.

 

  
— ¿Insinúas que no siempre me veo bien? —pregunto Tony con una sonrisa altanera.

  
   
— Para nada Tony —respondió Clint riendo — Solo que hoy te ves muy bien para la ocasión, por cierto ya empieza todo ¿Me acompañas? 

  
  
Tony asintió nerviosamente y suspiro relajándose para luego sonreír y despedirse de Jan mientras salía de su habitación en compañía del candelabro.

  
  
— Que todo salga bien por favor... — susurro Jan cuando estuvo sola, rogando que la noche fuera perfecta...


	17. Dance me into the night (Let the dark waltz begin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: No ha sido revisado por un beta, lo que significa que puede tener algunos muchos errores, OOC de más, aparte de las montañas rusas emocionales(?)
> 
> La canción utilizada en este capitulo obviamente no me pertenece, así que, créditos a su respectivos creadores.

**Capitulo XV**

**Dance me into the night (Let the dark waltz begin)**

 

El momento más esperado había llegado, el momento de la verdad.

  
  
James estaba nervioso, ansioso, no sabía cuál sería el resultado de aquella velada, pero solo esperaba que fuera un resultado positivo.

  
  
Llego a las escaleras, tragando fuerte para calmar sus nervios, dio un vistazo rápido a su elegante traje azul marino verificando que todo estuviera en orden, levanto la vista otra vez y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

  
  
En la cima de la otra escalera, justo frente a él, estaba Tony vistiendo un hermoso traje rojo con detalles en oro, se dio cuenta que la parte superior era alargada, simulando un poco la falda de un vestido, la idea le hubiera hecho reír un poco gracias a la broma personal que había tenido con Tony en días anteriores, pero estaba tan embelesado en su belleza en aquel momento que solo podía pensar en lo hermoso que era el castaño y lo bien que se veía en ese traje.

  
  
Tony le dedico una sonrisa divertida desde donde estaba y fue cuando James volvió en sí mismo, dándose cuenta que se estaba viendo como un idiota paralizado y mirándole con la boca ligeramente abierta, aunque esto último no se veía gracias a su máscara, aquella que había insistido usar y en momentos como este lo agradecía, pues sino Tony se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba babeando por él.

 

Literalmente.

 

Volvió a recuperar su compostura y empezó a bajar las escaleras de su lado mientras Tony hacia lo mismo, se encontraron en el punto donde aquellas escaleras se unen para luego dar inicio a otro tramo de escaleras que llevaban al salón.  
  
— Te ves hermoso — susurro James casi sin aliento cuando estuvo frente a Tony, el castaño sonrió encantadoramente.

  
  
— Gracias, tu tampoco te vez nada mal, el color te queda — comento Tony.

  
  
— Aunque tengo curiosidad, ¿Tu traje es una ligera parodia de la broma del vestido?

  
  
Tony rio ante eso.

  
  
— Te dije que no me pondría un vestido para complacer tus fantasías, así que esto es una forma en la que los dos podríamos estar de acuerdo — dijo como broma haciendo que el mayor riera también.

  
  
— Pues realmente te queda perfecto, gracias...

  
  
— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Tony curioso.

  
  
"Por existir, por quedarte, por enseñarme a amar, por darme tanto en tan poco tiempo..."

  
  
— Por asistir — dijo James finalmente conservando sus pensamientos en silencio, por ahora, por lo menos.

  
  
— Es mi baile ¿No? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo — dijo Tony sonriendo con altanería volviendo a hacer reír a James.

  
  
— Entonces  _Su majestad_  ¿Me haría el honor de dejarme escoltarlo? — dijo mientras extendía su brazo derecho.

  
  
El castaño enseguida envolvió su brazo alrededor del de James sonriendo.

 

  
— Por su puesto  _su alteza_  — dijo Tony en broma y empezaron a descender las escaleras que faltaban.

 

  
Los sirvientes se encontraban viendo la escena con total emoción, todo iba marchando a la perfección.

  
  
— Vamos, es momento de la cena — susurro Steve despachando a quienes se encontraban chismoseando en el salón para dirigirlos al comedor.

  
  
Esto apenas estaba empezando.

* * *

  
  


  
La cena era realmente esplendida, los platillo y bocadillos eras exquisitos, Tony estaba encantado con la variedad de comida y sabores, realmente se sentía en un verdadero baile y la compañía de Winter y bromas entre comidas solo lo hacía mejor, era simplemente maravilloso.

  
  
Cuando finalizo la cena, se empezó a escuchar una hermosa melodía proveniente de un violín, se escuchaba desde el gran salón y Tony se acercó a James emocionado justo cuando este se terminaba de volver a poner su máscara; Tony le tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia el salón de baile.

  
  
— Vamos Winter, quiero escuchar más claramente a Jarvis tocar.

  
  
James obviamente no opuso resistencia y llevo al castaño al salón de baile.

  
  
Al llegar Tony contuvo un jadeo, el salón estaba bellamente decorado, los candelabros en el techo eran hermosos y daban la iluminación perfecta al lugar, además del hermoso fresco que simulaba un hermoso cielo en el techo.

  
  
— Es precioso... — susurro Tony abrumado, era como estar en un cuento de hadas, como si se tratara de un verdadero baile, todo era maravilloso.

  
  
— He estado en muchos bailes antes, en este mismo salón... — susurro James mirando el salón mientras Tony sostenía su brazo — En todas esas ocasiones siempre admiré la belleza de este salón, nunca había visto algo aquí más hermoso, y mis pensamientos en los bailes siempre se enfocaban en admirar la belleza de este lugar...

  
  
— Es muy hermoso ¿Cómo no admirarlo? — comento Tony riendo levemente mientras seguía admirando la pintura del techo.

  
  
— Hoy es diferente — dijo James rotundamente mirando a Tony — Por primera vez veo algo aún más hermoso al cual quiero dedicarle total atención...

  
  
— ¿Qué es...? — se cortó Tony al mirar hacia James y darse cuenta que este le estaba mirando como si fuera lo más precioso del lugar, inevitablemente Tony se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

  
  
James rio levemente ante la adorable reacción de su Antoshka.

  
  
La música seguía sonando, sorprendentemente, la señora May acompaño a Jarvis con la música empezando a cantar al compás del suave pero hermoso vals que hizo a Tony sonreír.  
  


  
— ¿Sabes bailar? — pregunto Tony inocentemente.

  
  
James resoplo apartando la mirada.

  
  
— Pues... Sí, creo... No he bailado desde hace unos años — respondió amargamente.

  
  
Tony frunció el ceño y tomo la mano del mayor.

  
  
— Tal vez nunca haya ido a algún baile antes — dijo el castaño mientras arrastraba a James al centro del salón— Pero mi madre me ha enseñado algunos pasos, así que podemos ir desde allí –finalizo sonriendo.

  
  
James le miro con una mezcla entre sorpresa y nervios y Tony solo rio un poco para luego tomar la mano derecha de James y colocarla en su cintura para que James la sostuviera, luego coloco su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de James mientras que con la derecha tomaba firmemente la mano izquierda de James.

  
  
— Fácil... No te has olvidado que son tres paso ¿Cierto? — bromeo el castaño, James resoplo.  
  


  
— Dije que tenía años sin bailar, no que olvidara los pasos... — dijo para luego acercar al castaño más a él y sonreír pícaramente, aunque Tony no pudiera apreciar esa sonrisa debido a la máscara.  
  


  
James empezó entonces a guiar a Tony en aquel vals, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de recordar tan bien los pasos.

  
  
_Tale as old as time_

__True as it can be_ _

__Barely even friends_ _

__Then somebody bends_ _

__Unexpectedly_ _

  
Por un momento se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor, solo se miraban a los ojos, azul grisáceo contra marrón achocolatado, solo ellos existían en aquel momento...

  
  
_Just a little change_

__Small, to say the least_ _

__Both a little scared_ _

__Neither one prepared_ _

__Beauty and the beast_ _ _  
_

  
Tony sonreía cada vez que James lo levantaba en el aire y le daba vueltas, James era un bailarín excepcional, no podía creer que dudara de sus habilidades, era muy bueno, supuso también aquellos otros bailes que le sirvieron de experiencia; y para Tony apenas este era el primero, agradecía enormemente que su madre le insistiera tanto en aprender a bailar...

_Ever just the same_

__Ever a surprise_ _

__Ever as before_ _

__Ever just as sure_ _

__As the sun will rise_ _ _  
_

  
  
En ningún momento de aquel baile James aparto la vista de Tony, el castaño se sentía hipnotizado por aquella mirada azul hielo del mayor, y fue ahí, en medio de aquel hermoso vals que se dio cuenta, mientras se hundía en la profundidad de los ojos de James tan fríos pero tan cálidos a la vez mientras le veía, de dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que quería ver aquella mirada todos los días de su vida, despertar con James mirándole con tal devoción y cariño, se dio cuenta...

 

Estaba perdidamente enamorado del amo de aquel castillo.

 

_Tale as old as time_

__Tune as old as song_ _

__Bittersweet and strange_ _

__Finding you can change_ _

__Learning you were wrong_ _

 

Algunos sirvientes se encontraban viendo aquel hermoso baile, todo estaban en estasis, era imposible ignorar aquellas miradas llenas de amor que ambos se dedicaban.

  
  
— Lo veo cerca cariño — susurro Clint al plumero a su lado —¡Volveremos a ser humanos!

  
  
Natasha "sonrió" ante eso mientras veía bailar al amo del castillo y su querido huésped.

  
  
— Y aún más importante — comento Natasha — Podre volver a abrazarte...

  
  
— ...Y besarte — dijo Clint con total devoción hacia su pareja.

  
  
— Más pronto que tarde — dijo Steve ignorando las muestras de amor de parte de Natasha y Clint — Todo volverá a la normalidad...

  
  
— Y mi hermano al fin consiguió su verdadera felicidad — comento Rebecca, quien había salido de la biblioteca solo para ver el baile que había preparado su hermano para Tony.

  
  
_Certain as the sun_

__Certain as the sun_ _

__Rising in the east_ _

__Tale as old as time_ _

__Song as old as rhyme_ _

__Beauty and the beast._ _

  
  
Tanto la señora May como Jarvis se sentían muy felices al ver a James y Tony bailar con tanto amor, se notaba en sus pasos, en la delicadeza con la que James tomaba a Tony y lo dirigía, en la forma sutil que Tony le miraba y aquellas sonrisas llenas de alegría, tanto May como Jarvis sentían alegría por ellos, esa fue la principal razón para componer una pieza musical perfecta para ellos, después de todo se lo merecían; Jarvis se maravillaba también por ver como el hijo de su mejor amigo se veía tan feliz en aquel momento.

  
_Tale as old as time_

__Song as old as rhyme_ _

__Beauty and the beast._ _

_Beauty and the beast._

 

Al terminar la canción, James y Tony se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un buen rato, viéndose profundamente como si trataran de descubrir los secretos del otro, James poso su mano en la mejilla de Tony acariciándola y el castaño automáticamente se apoyó en su toque suspirando contento sin dejar de mirarle.

  
  
— Bailas bien, me engañaste — reprocho Tony rompiendo aquel mágico silencio con una broma.

  
  
James rio.

  
  
— No te engañe, dije que no bailaba desde hace tiempo — dijo James divertido sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla del castaño — Tu igual bailas bien.

  
  
— Si bueno, es mi primer baile, ya sabes — dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

  
  
— Para mí lo hiciste perfecto, Antoshka...

  
  
— Las adulaciones te pueden llevar lejos conmigo Winter — comento el castaño divertido.

  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Qué tan lejos? — pregunto en broma.

  
  
— Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, Buckaroo — dijo coqueto guiñándole un ojo por el apodo.

  
  
James rodo los ojos divertido.

  
— Eres insoportable — dijo James riendo para luego mirar hacia uno de los ventanales — ¿Me acompañarías al balcón? Creo que hace una espléndida noche...

  
  
— Por supuesto que sí — respondió Tony para luego tomar la mano ofrecida por James y caminar hacia el balcón.

 

Cuando James y Tony se alejaron al balcón, los demás habitantes del castillo quienes observaron el baile decidieron irse y darles un poco de privacidad, confiaban sin embargo, que el resto de la noche corriera grandiosamente sin su supervisión.

  
  
Al llegar James y Tony al balcón se acercaron al barandal para así apreciar mejor la vista del lugar.

  
  
— Es hermoso este lugar... Pese al perpetuo clima invernal — comento Tony.  
  


  
— Era aún más hermoso antes del hechizo — dijo James con melancolía — Aun mejor antes de... La guerra...

  
  
— Creo que aquello nos devasto a todos de una forma u otra... Aunque a ti te afecto más — dijo Tony con tristeza.

  
  
— A ti igual... Perdiste a tu padre... Y yo te hice perder todo recuerdo de ello... — dijo James susurrando lo último.

  
  
Tony sin embargo pudo escuchar un poco.

  
  
— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto curioso, no entendía a que se refería.

  
  
James suspiro.

  
  
— Nada de secretos entre nosotros — dijo James — Supongo que tendré que explicar... Tal vez, tu pudiste haber tenido recuerdos de tu padre, de lo que paso, pero... Parte de la maldición de Enchantress es que nadie puede recordar nada sobre aquella guerra, sobre aquel reino... Gracias a mi perdiste todo recuerdo de tu padre...

  
  
Tony le miro, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sin embargo aquella expresión cambio a una calculadora hasta que puso una de sus manos en la mejilla protegida por el cuero de la máscara del más alto.

  
  
— No fue tu culpa -susurro con cuidado el castaño — Deja de culparte, solo fuiste una víctima más de lo sucedido, tal vez las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez era mejor que no recuerde nada de aquello... ¿Quién sabe? Solo deja de culparte.

  
  
James suspiro y se apoyó en el toque.

  
  
— Antoshka... — susurro suavemente — Moya kotenok... Ty takoy krasivyy... Kak luch solntsa v moyey vechnoy zime...

 

  
Tony rio levemente.

 

  
— No hables en ruso, realmente no entiendo lo que dices.

  
  
James negó con la cabeza.

  
  
— No es nada que deba preocuparte...

  
  
— ¿Sabes que me preocupa? Bueno, esa no es la palabra, lo que me disgusta quedaría mejor — dijo Tony con una mueca — Es el hecho que sigas con esa tonta mascara —dijo para luego ponerse de puntillas para estar más cerca del rostro contrario sorprendiendo a James, Tony deslizo sus manos por la nuca del mayor, tanteando hasta conseguir el broche de aquella mascara para luego quitársela — Así mejor... — susurro casi contra los labios de James.

  
  
James contuvo su aliento, estaba a centímetros de los labios del castaño, solo un movimiento y probaría que tan dulces serían los labios de su Antoshka...

  
  
"Si se presenta la oportunidad... Confiesa cómo te sientes..."

  
  
Recordó las palabras de su hermana, tenía que primero decirle aquellas palabras importantes antes que cualquier otra cosa.

  
  
— Antoshka...

  
  
— ¿Sí? — pregunto Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
  
— Yo solo... Quería decirte que aprecio mucho el que hayas decidido venir esta noche —dijo demasiado formal gracias a sus nervios — El que hayas aguantado tanto aquí...

  
  
— Gracias a ti — dijo Tony de repente interrumpiéndolo un poco decepcionado volviendo a su posición original retirando sus manos de los hombros de James.

  
  
James frunció el ceño confundido.

  
  
— ¿Por qué?

  
  
— Por esto... Lo que acabas de hacer por mí — dijo Tony — Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que seas demasiado cobarde para ser honesto conmigo... — finalizo mirándole con reproche.  
  


  
— Yo... Es que tú... Eres diferente — dijo James de repente.

  
  
Tony le miro confundido.

  
  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hace diferente?

  
  
— Eres como el océano... Lo suficientemente lindo en la superficie... Pero en la profundidad es ahí donde está la verdadera belleza que casi nadie ve...

  
  
Tony le miro sorprendido por aquellas palabras, sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así y era simplemente hermoso.

  
  
— Así que como el océano...  
  


 

— Sí... Es difícil de explicar — dijo James sonando un poco frustrado, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía pronunciarlas coherentemente — Eres la esperanza de este castillo... Antes de ti, la esperanza se extinguía con el pasar de los días... Tú trajiste la luz a este lugar, luego de tanta oscuridad... Y todos aquí te aman, Peter te adora y te ve como a un hermano mayor, la señora May te quiere como un hijo, le caes muy bien a Clint y Natasha te adora y cuida como a un hermano, Janet te quiere demasiado, Jarvis te ama como a un hijo, Steve te aprecia... Maldición, ¡Hasta mi hermana te ama! No existe persona en este castillo que no te amé... Lo eres todo...

  
  
Tony trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, aquellas palabras... Le habían desarmado por completo.

  
  
— James... Yo... Realmente... Me siento agradecido... Todos ustedes... Son como la familia gigante que cualquiera hubiera deseado, todo me han tratado tan bien, me hacen sentir querido aunque al principio hubo sus complicaciones — dijo Tony riendo levemente a lo último — Pero... Me han hecho sentir tan bien... Me han dado tanto... Pero aun así me siento egoísta, pues aunque ustedes se han vuelto en mi familia no puedo dejar de extrañar a mi madre... Quisiera volverla a ver — dijo Tony suspirando melancólicamente y apartando la mirada.

  
  
James le miro comprendiendo sus sentimientos cuando una idea cruzo su mente.

  
  
— ¿Me acompañas a mi habitación? — pregunto de repente.

  
  
Tony le miro extrañado.

  
  
— ¿Por qué? — pregunto de vuelta.

  
  
— Quiero mostrarte algo — dijo James ofreciendo su mano izquierda.

  
  
Tony la tomo sin dudar y juntos se dirigieron a ala oeste a la habitación del mayor.

  
  
Al llegar a aquel lugar, lo primero que Tony miro fue aquella rosa encantada que brillaba tenuemente, Tony mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de marchitarse, al pensar en las consecuencias sintió una sensación de pesar en su pecho, debía haber alguna forma de romper aquella maldición...

  
  
James soltó la mano de Tony para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraba la rosa y otro objeto parecido a un espejo, luego volvió a acercarse a Tony.

  
  
— Otro regalo cruel — susurro el mayor — Pero útil supongo... Un espejo mágico. Te muestra todo lo que quieras ver, solo dile que quieres que ver y el espejo te lo mostrara -dijo mientras le entregaba el espejo a un sorprendido Tony.

  
  
— ¿En serio? — Pregunto Tony recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de James por respuesta, Tony miro el espejo sosteniéndolo con fuerza y susurro — Quiero ver a mi madre...

  
  
El espejo empezó a brillar y Tony tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento protegiendo su vista hasta que el brillo ceso, el castaño volvió a abrir sus ojos y lo que vio en el espejo le rompió el corazón.  
  


  
Su madre se encontraba sola en la pequeña cabaña que era su hogar, se le veía más delgada y demacrada, hasta se le podían notar unas ojeras grandes por la falta de sueño, sus brillantes ojos ya no lo eran, estaban opacos y rojos, como si hubiera llorado por mucho tiempo, Tony se sintió su corazón hundirse en culpa, él era el pilar de su madre, y desde aquel momento que fue encarcelado los habían separado, María debió estar tan preocupada por él todo ese tiempo...

  
  
— Se ve tan enferma... — susurro Tony con pesar en sus palabras.

  
  
James le miro con tristeza, sabia lo importante que era su madre para Tony, y él solo les había separado...

  
  
— Antoshka... — susurro James, una idea fatal se le había ocurrido y solo necesitaba que Tony dijera la última palabra — ¿Crees que podrías ser feliz aquí?

  
  
Tony le miro con melancolía, recordando la razón principal por la que se encontraba ahí en primer lugar.

  
  
— ¿Podría un ave ser feliz en una jaula de oro cuando solo desea la libertad? — pregunto el castaño como respuesta.

  
  
James le miro con el corazón destrozado y desvió la mirada hacia la rosa, hacía falta poco para que marchitase...

  
  
Pero tomo su decisión.... Lo amaba lo suficiente para morir...

  
  
— Entonces te libero... Ya no eres mi prisionero, puedes ir con tu madre...

  
  
Tony le miro impresionado.

  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿No hay problema con eso?

  
  
James negó con la cabeza sin mirar al castaño.

  
  
— Gracias... — susurro Tony devolviéndole el espejo y James volvió a negar.

  
  
— Quédatelo... Como un recuerdo... — dijo mirando a Tony con nostalgia y levanto una mano para tocar su mejilla, Tony se apoyó en el toque — Así podrás verme cada vez que quieras...

  
  
— Gracias Winter... — dijo Tony para luego salir de la habitación recoger algunas cosas e ir a los establos en busca de su yegua, debía apresurarse, no había tiempo que perder.

  
  
— Hey Fry... Es hora de ir a casa... — dijo mientras montaba a su yegua e ignoro la incomodidad en su pecho mientras daba una última mirada al castillo y a James que le miraba desde el balcón.  
  
Desde el balcón, James vio cómo su  _Antoshka_  se alejaba cada rato más del castillo mientras sentía su corazón destrozarse, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un rugido desgarrador intentando sacar todo el dolor de su pecho.

  
  
Tony escucho aquel rugido mientras se alejaba del castillo adentrándose al bosque, se estremeció al escuchar aquel rugido lleno de dolor y pena y sintió sus ojos humedecerse sin explicarse por qué, pero él era libre ahora, podía hacer lo que quisiera, y lo primero que haría sería ir a ver a su madre, luego le explicaría todo y volvería al castillo para estar con James.

  
  
Poco sabía él que su plan no saldría como esperaba...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducciones: 
> 
> Моя котенок... Ты такой красивый... Как луч солнца в моей вечной зиме...: Mi gatito... Eres tan hermoso... como un rayo de sol en mi eterno invierno... (Traducción by google, así que no se confíen mucho[?])


	18. A mother's love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se centra más que nada en María Stark, parte de su vida así que prácticamente se podría considerar relleno por así decirlo, realmente me emociono este capitulo pues una seguidora quería que le dijera más sobre la vida de Maria, que era un punto que estaba digamos abierto, así que a esa petición hice este capitulo centrado en ella, lamentablemente es corto, sin embargo, espero que les guste <3

_**Capitulo XVI** _

_**A Mother's Love** _

 

 

María era lo que se consideraba una buena madre, fuerte e independiente, resurgió de las cenizas cual fénix por el bien de su hijo.

  
  
Provenía de una familia millonaria, pero cual novela romántica se enamoró de un inventor el cual no tomaban en consideración las altas sociedades, pues en su mayoría le consideraban chiflado.

  
  
María se había enamorado profundamente de aquel hombre y él de ella, pero la familia de María lo despreciaba, no aceptaban la idea de que la pequeña joya de la familia desposara a un simple inventor, pero a María no le importo, así que un día le dijo adiós a las riqueza y lujos de su familia por el verdadero amor y huyo junto a su amado.

  
  
La vida con Howard Stark no era fácil, más cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a los lujos, su casa era una pequeña cabaña, completamente distinto a la mansión en la que se crio, pero era cálida y llena de amor y realmente era algo que podía llamar "hogar". Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a lo que eran los deberes del hogar y ser una buena esposa, Howard sin embargo le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, invento aparatos solo para facilitarle las tareas del hogar e intentaba ser un esposo devoto pese a su trabajo, la vida era buena para ellos, Howard trabajaba en la forja real, su pasión era crear cosas, y Maria descubrió que la suya era confeccionar ropa. Howard le regalo una máquina que le ayudaría a cocer más rápido el día de su tercer aniversario.

  
  
Tenían amigos, Howard conocía a mucha gente del castillo en el cual trabajaba, eso causo que Maria conociera a Ana y a su esposo Jarvis, este último trabajaba en el castillo como sirviente, lo que causaba que tanto Maria como Ana tuvieran exceso de tiempo libre, se convirtieron en mejores amigas.

  
  
La vida les sonreía a Maria y a Howard, pese a que no tenían grandes lujos, tenían lo necesario y más, fue cuando la cima de su dicha les alcanzo.

  
  
Tuvieron un hijo, una pequeña y hermosa criatura de cabello castaño y ojos marrones brillantes al cual llamaron Anthony Edward Strark, era tan perfecto, su pequeño regalo del cielo.

  
  
A Maria le hacía gracia lo nervioso que ponía a Howard el hecho de ser padre, intento convivir con su hijo, pero le era más fácil hacerle juguetes de todo tipo que realmente mostrar mucho cariño, sin embargo, lo intentaba, a su forma.

  
  
Anthony creció con alegría, era hermoso pero también muy inteligente, fue un niño muy consentido, no solo por sus padres, Ana y Jarvis también le tenían aprecio y cuando iban a visitar siempre consentían en lo que fuera al pequeño Tony. A la edad de 3 años se empezó a interesar en los inventos de su padre, le interesó mucho cómo funcionaban y como los hacía, fue una forma de acercar a padre e hijo por un interés común, aunque a Maria le diera sustos de muerte el siquiera imaginar que algo le pasara a su hijo mientras intentaba "construir algo" con su padre.

  
  
Tal vez Howard no fue el tipo de padre cariñoso, pero si alentó a Tony a aprender el negocio familiar y a dejar su creatividad salir.

  
  
Fueron años buenos, llenos de vivencias y aventuras y causas de mini infartos a la pobre Maria cortesía de dos Straks con exceso de ideas peligrosas para la opinión de la mujer.

  
  
Pero luego todo fue en declive.

  
  
La guerra ataco.

  
  
El reino vecino odiaba a su pacífico reino y eso provoco una desastrosa guerra.

  
  
Howard no podía pasar mucho tiempo en su casa, era requerido constantemente en el castillo para construir armas para ayudar en la guerra, sus inventos eran muy requeridos y el mismo debía prestar servicio por su reino, fueron momentos muy oscuros y llenos de angustia, pues el reino opresor era implacable en sus ataques.

  
  
Llego el momento en el que debieron evacuar la mayoría de los pueblos, pues eran zonas de guerra y las personas corrían peligro.  
  
Howard procuro que su familia fuera evacuada de inmediato, recibieron un informe de que la zona donde Vivian seria atacada, por ende Howard movió influencias para que su familia fuera de las primeras en irse.

  
  
Lamentablemente mientras evacuaban, el enemigo ataco lo que causo varias bajas, entre ellas, la mejor amiga de Maria y esposa de Jarvis, Ana...

  
  
Pequeño significaba seguro, a criterio de Howard, por ente envío a su familia a un pueblo pequeño, con personas un poco arcaicas y de falta cultural en general, pero luego de la pérdida de Ana, no quería correr el riesgo de dejar expuesta a su familia.

  
  
La guerra continuo, con mucha violencia, ahora debido a que la distancia era mayor Maria no volvió a ver a su esposo, solo se comunicaban por cartas, Maria siempre le decía que tal estaba y como se comportaba su hijo, quien seguía entusiasta los pasos de su padre con su deseo de crear y diseñar cosas, Howard siempre le contestaba sin falta, informando la situación en el castillo y la guerra, la cual no era muy favorable, le decía lo mucho que la amaba y la extrañaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo.

  
  
Hasta que un día... Las cartas dejaron de llegar...

  
  
Al principio, Maria creyó que era el envío, los problemas con la guerra hacían más difícil comunicarse, pero en el fondo sabía que solo se engañaba a sí misma.

  
  
Y luego una noche, luego que dejara a Tony durmiendo, llego un enviado del castillo, a informar la lamentable noticia...

  
  
El castillo había sido atacado, el reino había caído, los reyes habían muerto, y aún más importante... Howard había muerto en batalla protegiendo el castillo y a la familia real.

  
  
Maria sintió en aquel momento como su corazón caía al suelo, aunque en  
cierto modo lo sabía, pero no lo quería creer.

  
  
Después que aquel mensajero se fuera dándole sus condolencias, Maria sintió como sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina y cayo de rodillas al suelo en un mar de sollozos.

  
  
Howard... Su esposo, su amor, su vida... Ya no estaba.

  
  
En ese momento escucho un ruido y al levantar la mirada vio a su hijo, el pequeño niño de siete años se tallaba sus ojos somnolientos.

  
  
— Mamá ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto el niño inocentemente.

  
  
En ese momento Maria suspiro conteniendo un sollozo.

  
  
"Howard... ¿Qué le diré a nuestro hijo?" pensó Maria en aquel momento  
con tristeza.

  
  
— Circunstancias de la vida cariño... — susurro Maria extendiendo sus brazos para que Tony se refugiara en ellos inmediatamente.

  
  
— ¿Qué circunstancias? — pregunto el menor.

  
  
Maria suspiro abrazando fuertemente a su hijo.

  
— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con tía Ana?

  
  
— Tuvo que irse al cielo — contesto Tony haciendo un pequeño puchero.

  
  
— Exactamente... — dijo Maria conteniendo sus lágrimas — Una persona me acaba de informar que papá también tuvo que hacer algo importante allá arriba...

  
  
Tony frunció el ceño.

  
  
— ¿Papá también? Pero dijo que cuando volviera me enseñaría a reparar más cosas... -dijo inflando sus mejillas.

  
  
Maria contuvo otro sollozo.

  
  
— No podrá hacerlo cariño... Papá se ha ido...

  
  
Tony a la edad de siente años era muy inteligente, pero aun así, aquel concepto como a cualquier mente infantil, le era un poco difícil entender, pero aun así hizo su esfuerzo.

  
  
— Entonces si papá se ha ido... ¿Quién cuidara a mami? — pregunto inocente.

  
  
Maria soltó un sollozo en aquel momento.

  
  
— Tu padre aun lo hará... Desde el cielo nos cuidara...

  
  
Aun con aquella explicación Tony frunció el ceño.

  
  
— No es suficiente... — susurro y luego sonrió ampliamente cuando se le ocurrió una idea — ¡Entonces yo cuidare a mami!

 

  
Maria se sorprendió por aquella respuesta y solo abrazo más a su hijo.

  
— Si cariño... Nos cuidaremos mutuamente...

  
  
Fueron momentos duros en los cuales María necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante, sobre todo por su hijo.

 

Salió adelante, con lo único que podía y sabia, vestidos.

  
  
De una forma u otra, Howard le dio una herramienta para salir adelante, aquella máquina que había sido su regalo de aniversario, gracias a ella y su creatividad, rápidamente empezó a ganarse la vida confeccionando vestidos de alta calidad y en corto tiempo.

  
  
Lamentablemente, en el pueblo en el que vivía ahora, los habitantes eran de mente cerrada, muy toscos y sin muchos modales, María, quien se había criado con lujos y modales de etiqueta, le era difícil acostumbrarse a aquel lugar, más cuando todos le miraban como bicho raro por el simple hecho de gustarle leer y ser más estudiada.

  
  
Intento enseñarle a su hijo todo lo que le enseñaron a ella, modales, etiqueta, música, lectura, escritura, baile...

  
  
Por suerte Tony se enamoró de los libros como ella, era una combinación entre Howard y ella, se dio cuenta, y le llenaba de orgullo cada día que pasaba.

  
  
María se volvió fuerte para su hijo, más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imagino, no le importo nada más que su hijo y siempre procuraba darle el amor y apoyo tanto por Howard como por ella.

 

Siempre le contó sobre su padre, pese a lo dolorosa de su perdida, María procuró mantener la memoria de Howard viva en la mente de su hijo, le contaba historias de cómo se enamoró de él y hasta de su huida cuando escapo de aquella mansión llena de lujos para vivir con el amor de su vida, eran historias que Tony amaba con todo su corazón.

 

María se había jurado a si misma contarle sobre lo que le había pasado a Howard a Tony, ella le contaría de aquel reino hermoso y de la tragedia que sucedió luego...

 

Pero un día de repente al despertar, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado...

 

Obviamente recordaba a Howard, nunca podría olvidar al amor de su vida, pero no recordaba donde vivieron, no recordaba lo que realmente había sucedido, no recordaba ni las razones por las cuales perdió a su esposo y mucho menos recordaba que había tenido amigos provenientes del castillo, no recordaba absolutamente nada referente a ellos...

 

Y era frustrante, no entendía lo que había pasado en su memoria que había olvidado todo aquello, a veces recordaba algunas cosas, pero eran simples lagunas mentales.

 

Luego se dio cuenta que su hijo no recordaba absolutamente nada de su padre.

 

Para María esto era alarmante, pero de repente le dejo de importar tanto el hecho de que una parte importante de su vida y la de su hijo había sido olvidada, era como si esa preocupación simplemente se la quitaran de la cabeza, como por arte de magia...

 

Sin embargo, ella continuo con su vida lo mejor que pudo, vio con orgullo como su hijo creció con gracia, inteligencia y hermosura, era simplemente perfecto, tal cual Howard y ella habían soñado e incluso mejor. Su hijo fue cortejado por tantas mujeres y hombre por igual, pero Tony los ignoro a todos y María veía el porqué, realmente aquellas personas solo querían a Tony por su hermosura, lo querían como trofeo, y Tony odiaba eso.

  
  
María odiaba aquello también, pero la vez ella deseaba que Tony consiguiera a alguien a quien amar, alguien que le apoyara y amara incondicionalmente por cómo es él, por su ser, por su corazón.

  
  
Pero hasta ahora, ningún candidato ha completado las expectativas.

  
  
Ni siquiera el cazador del pueblo, quien ha sido el más insistente, Peter Quill, él era atrevido y arrogante, y solo quería a Tony por su belleza, no por nada más que eso, era intolerante. Pero ahora su querido hijo se encontraba lejos de ella y quien sabe qué clase de atrocidades está soportando su pobre hijo.

  
  
Desde que dejo a su hijo en aquel horrendo lugar, María había intentado volver a aquel castillo a buscar a su hijo, con o sin compañía ella intentaría rescatar a su bebé, pero nunca lo encontró, aquel bosque era como un laberinto y debía ser cuidadosa con la manada de lobos que habitaba en él.

  
  
Los días pasaban y María nunca paro sus intentos de encontrar a su pequeño, y al pasar del tiempo su salud iba desmejorando por estar casi todos los días tratando de encontrar a su hijo, además de la pena que sentía por no poder estar ni saber de su hijo.

  
  
Lo extrañaba, necesitaba saber de él, saber que tal estaba, como la estaba pasando, que le ocurría, le dolía no saber que le pasaba a su hijo, o peor aún, si continuaba vivo...

 

La incertidumbre le estaba consumiendo poco a poco pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de que volvería a ver a su hijo. 


	19. If I can't love him ( Kill the beast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ningún hechizo se ha roto.
> 
> No se han pronunciado las palabras
> 
> Ya no tiene sentido si no puede amarme.
> 
> No hay esperanza de que lo haga.
> 
> Ningún sueño para perseguir, entonces...
> 
> Finalmente sé que siempre estaré en este estado sin esperanza y condenado a esperar-
> 
> Esperar a que la muerte me libere..."

**_Capitulo XVII_ **

**_If I can't love him ( Kill the beast)_ **

 

 

_"No spell has been broken._

_No words have been spoken._

_No point anymore if he can't love me._

_No hope he would do so._

_No dream to pursue, so..._

_I finally know that I will always be in this hopeless state and condemned to wait-_

_Wait for death to set me free..."_

 

 

En el castillo, James se encontraba en el balcón, aun mirando el camino por el cual el amor de su vida se había ido, de repente escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría pero no le importo, solo deseaba ver a su  _Antoshka_  volver a él...

— ¡Hey Buck! — exclamo un alegre Steve mientras entraba a la habitación — ¿Sabes? Había tenido mis dudas respecto a Tony, pero por lo que vi en el baile todo se mueve como un reloj — dijo riéndose de su propio chiste — ¡El verdadero amor realmente gana!

— Le deje ir — dijo James simplemente, sin voltearse a ver a su amigo.

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Steve de sorpresa.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Qué? Creo que escuche mal...

— No, escuchaste bien — dijo James — Le deje ir.

En ese momento Clint, Rebeca y Natasha entraron a la habitación escuchando las palabras del amo del castillo.

— Espera... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — reclamo Clint aún sin entender lo que sucedía, hace apenas minutos todo parecía ser tan maravilloso y ahora... Esto...

— Tenía que hacerlo — respondió James.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? — Pregunto Steve esta vez.

— Porque él lo ama — respondió Natasha notando lo miserable que se veía James en aquel momento.

— ¿Entones por qué no somos humanos todavía? — pregunto Clint confundido.

— Porque él no ama a Bucky devuelta — respondió Steve con pesar — Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

— Pero Tony aún podría regresar — dijo Rebeca intentando ser positiva — ¿Cierto?

— No. Lo libere — dijo James rotundamente para luego voltear a ver a sus fieles sirvientes y a su hermana, suspiro con tristeza — Lamento no poder hacer lo mismo con ustedes... — James observo aquella rosa hechizada, le faltaba tan poco para marchitarse... — Deberían irse... Pasar los últimos momentos que les quedan juntos...

Todos se miraron con tristeza un momento y luego empezaron a retirarse.

James volvió a quedar solo en su habitación y giro para volver a ver aquel camino por el cual Tony se había ido, lamentaba tanto no poder haberle dicho que le amaba... Aunque lo hizo sin palabras, dejarle ir era una muestra de amor, pero eso Tony no lo sabría nunca, tampoco sabría que él era el único que pudo haber roto aquel hechizo...

Aquel hechizo...

El cual le había condenado a vivir como la bestia que habían hecho de él, una bestia la cual nadie amaría... Salvo tal vez su  _Antoshka_...

 

_Yo era aquí el gran señor_

_Era el amo y mi juez_

_La vida era mía y solo para mi_

_Que tarde lo entendi_

_De mi pesar no sé escapar_

 

Él una vez lo tuvo todo, fue el amo de su destino, nunca había necesitado a nadie más que a sí mismo, pero tarde aprendió que aquello era falso, y ahora no podía escapar del sufrimiento que dejo sus malas decisiones.

Y ahora, en su deforme faz, no queda rastro de lo que un día fue ternura, tenía un aspecto cruel del cual no podía huir, por más que lo intentase. Y todo gracias a sus malas decisiones, por ser ciego y egoísta, por creer que solo él había sufrido, por alejar a todos y volverse alguien amargado, por no darse cuenta de esos momentos de luz... Como cuando volvió al castillo luego de la guerra, aquellos momentos de luz que ignoro, pues para él, solo era oscuridad culpable...

— Solo... Olvidado... Sin haber amado... — susurro a la habitación vacía con melancolía, recordando cómo se había sentido cuando fue maldecido por aquella hechicera — Despreciado, condenado, nunca perdonado...

 

_Y sin mirar le veo aun_

_Yo le deje robar mi alma y corazón_

_No puedo soportar_

 

Y luego estaba él, su  _Antoshka_ , aquella persona que había llegado a su vida de una forma inesperada, aquella persona a quien dejo entrar a su castillo, a su corazón, le dejo robárselo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

 

_Se que no quería dejarme_

_Y si huyo aun no se va_

_Él me atormenta, calma, hiere, mueve, me da paz_

 

Pero aun cerrando sus ojos podía imaginarle, sabía que su recuerdo nunca le abandonaría, le atormentaría, le calmaría, le lastimaría, le haría continuar, pasara lo que pasará, su  _Antoshka_  estaría en su corazón...

 

_En mi torre de añoranza_

_Sueño que al fin cruzo_

_La puerta abierta de ilusión_

_Y vuelve a mi, vuelve el amor_

 

Olvidado en su torre, añorando su llegada, sabía que se mentía a sí mismo al pensar que el castaño volvería y le amaría, sabía que se engañaba al pensar que Tony llegaría a tiempo para romper al hechizo, se engañaba al pensar que lo vería una última vez y se quedaría para estar juntos para siempre...

 

_Odio el dolor que da el amor_

_Me hago la oscuridad_

_Si la distancia se interpuso entre los dos_

_Su encanto se quedo_

 

Odiaba el dolor del amor, odiaba cuando este se perdía, y pensar que su  _Antoshka_  estaba ahora fuera de su alcance, separados, pero nunca estaría lejos de su corazón; y aquella maldición... No existía belleza o riqueza que le hicieran cambiar si no podía amarle...

— ¿Quién puede ayudarme? ¿Quién puede enseñarme a ganar su corazón también? — Pregunto James mientras miraba al cielo nocturno— Si no es él ¡No habrá quien! — exclamo con un rugido girando hacia su habitación caminado por esta cual león enjaulado, de repente, molesto con el mundo, con su cruel destino, consigo mismo.

Pues era su culpa ¡Gran parte fue su culpa! Y lo sabía y no había hecho nada para detenerlo, él mismo se condenó y condeno el resto, y solo cuando ya era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta, cuando vio a los ojos de Enchantress a punto de maldecirlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta, que él error fue suyo, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

 

_Se que no quería dejarme_

_Aunque se desvanecio_

_Sigue iluminándome_

_Pues su luz inspira quien soy hoy_

 

Ahora su condena era más dolorosa, no solo tenía que cargar aquel aspecto de  _bestia_  el cual trato de evitar por años, ahora también tendría que cargar con el peso en su corazón de aquel amor que no pudo ser, aunque el castaño ya no esté a su vista, pero aún pertenecería a su castillo, a cada rincón donde estuvo, sería parte de todo lo que hiciera.

 

___En mi torre de añoranza_ _ _

_Sueño que al fin cruzo_

_La puerta abierta de ilusión_

_Las noches lleno de aflicción_

_Al ver lo que jamás te vi_

_Sueño que al fin vuelve el amor._

 

Se engañaba al pensar que volvería, se engañaba al pensar que todo se solucionaría, se engañaba al pensar que le esperaría...

Pero ya no importaba.

Y tiempo atrás debió saber todo lo que pudo ser, si tan solo hubiera sido amable, si tan solo hubiera mostrado bondad, si hubiera sido agradecido...

Pero era tarde, muy tarde... Estaba condenado, y lo más lamentable era que no solo era por aquella rosa...

Con un suspiro resignado volvió a ver aquella rosa y se dirigió con paso lento nuevamente al balcón.

No había pena en el mundo, ni mal tan profundo, como su pesar al aceptar que no podía amarle...

— No queda esperanza, no llego a alcanzarla — dijo James apoyándose al barandal del balcón mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla — Si no es su amor el que me libera al fin... — dijo mientras dejaba que su forma de bestia se mostrara con resignación — Ya que es así y no puedo amarle... Que el mundo este sin mi...

Porque puede que James no lo supiera, pero Tony estaba enamorado de él.

Esa era la mejor parte.

Pero James lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Esa era la peor parte.

Le amaba muchísimo más que a su vida...

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, María encontraba en su casa sentada apoyando sus codos en la mesa del comedor mientras pensaba en como volver a encontrar al reino prohibido de aquella bestia cuando de repente escucho la puerta sonar, María frunció el ceño un poco extrañada cuando la idea de que tal vez pudiera ser su hijo cruzo por su mente y casi corrió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla, se encontró que gran parte del pueblo se encontraba en su patio y Peter Quill era quien había tocado a su puerta.

— Señora Stark, que alegría verla en casa esta noche — dijo Peter con una sonrisa que no predecía nada bueno.

— Quill — dijo María a forma de saludo — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

— Vera, esta no ha sido mi intención pero, resulta que muchos en el pueblo han expresado su preocupación hacia su estado de salud mental, se le ha visto vagar día y noche por el bosque, sin mencionar aquel día que grito como loca en la taberna diciendo que a su hijo lo había atrapado una bestia — al mencionar a la "bestia" muchos de los pueblerinos que se encontraban en el lugar empezaron a reír con burla.

María frunció el ceño cuando de repente vio la carreta en la cual llevaban a los loco al asilo del pueblo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡Yo no estoy loca! — exclamo cuando de repente unos hombres le tomaron por los brazos y la empezaron a llevar hacia aquel carruaje, María intento luchar contra ellos — ¡No pueden hacer esto!

— Al parecer si pueden — dijo Peter con burla acercándose a la furiosa mujer, con un gesto de Peter los hombre se detuvieron para que el hombre pudiera hablar con ella — Pero bueno, esto se puede arreglar de una forma más civilizada.

— ¿Qué forma? — pregunto María con desconfianza.

— Dándome la mano de tu hijo en matrimonio, por supuesto — dijo Quill como si eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo — Entrégame a Tony y todo este asunto se resolverá pacíficamente.

María sintió que vio rojo en aquel momento.

— ¡Jamás dejare que mi hijo se case contigo!

La expresión despreocupada de Peter cambio rápidamente a una expresión de enfado e ira.

— ¿Has visto alguna vez el interior de una casa de locos, Señora Stark? Le puedo asegurar que no duraría ni una semana — dijo con cólera — Solo dame la mano de tu hijo y te liberare.

— ¡Nunca! — dijo María mirándole fulminante.

Peter gruño.

— ¡Llévensela! — dijo a los hombres quienes volvieron a arrastrar a María hacia el carruaje encerrándola en este.

— ¡Deténganse! — Se escuchó la voz de Tony quien llego cabalgando en Friday, aún con el traje de fiesta que le había hecho Janet — ¡Mamá! — grito bajándose de su yegua.

— ¡Anthony! — Grito María con emoción al ver otra vez a su hijo entre los barrotes de aquel carruaje — Pensé que te había perdido — dijo sacando una de sus manos entre los barrotes para tomar la de su hijo.

Tony sonrió feliz de ver a su madre y luego vio al dueño del asilo, Victor Von Doom.

— ¡Déjela salir! Está enferma.

— Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, pero le cuidaremos bien — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¡Mi madre no está loca! — exclamo Tony y luego se giró para ver a Peter — Tu sabes que no lo está ¡Díselo!

— Oh Tony, sabes que soy leal a tu familia, pero tu madre ha hecho algunas afirmaciones increíbles.

— Eso es cierto — dijo el panadero mientras los demás pueblerinos asentían — Ha estado delirando sobre una bestia en un castillo.

Los demás presentes del pueblo le apoyaron afirmando lo que decía.

Tony gruño en frustración.

— ¡Pero sí es cierto! ¡Acabo de llegar del castillo y sí hay una bestia!

— Dirías cualquier cosa para salvar a tu madre — acuso Peter — Tu palabra no es una prueba de ellos.

Tony por un momento le miro levantando una ceja con ironía, ¿Es enserio? ¿Su palabra no valía? ¿Y el hecho que estuvo desaparecido por meses y que volviera literalmente vestido para una elegante fiesta no es un indicador?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y miro a su madre a través de los barrotes de aquel carruaje, no podía dejar que se llevaran a su madre cuando ella no estaba loca.

De repente recordó el regalo que le había dejado Winter, su espejo mágico.

— ¿Quieres una prueba? — Dijo mientras se acercaba a su yegua y tomaba su bolso para luego sacar el dicho espejo para luego susurrarle — Muéstrame a Winter...

El espejo empezó a brillar para luego mostrar la figura de la bestia.

Tony alzo el espejo para que todos pudieran ver que no mentía, los habitantes del pueblo retrocedieron con miedo.

— Aquí tienes tu prueba — le dijo a Peter en desafío.

— ¡Esto es brujería! — Dijo quitándole el espejo de la manos a Tony — ¡Miren a esta bestia! ¡Sus colmillos! ¡Sus garras!

— ¡No! — Grito Tony — No le tengan miedo, él es gentil y amable, aunque con un fuerte temperamento...— dijo Tony casi con ternura.

Peter frunció el ceño.

— ¡Está bajo su hechizo! — Exclamo Quill mirando a Tony con reproche — Si no te conociera diría que tienes sentimientos por ese monstruo.

— ¡Él no es un monstruo! — Exclamo Tony con rabia mirando a Peter — ¡Tú sí! — Se giró para ver al pueblo — Winter no les lastimaría, él no le haría daño a nadie.

— Había escuchado sobre los efectos de la magia oscura, pero nunca antes lo había visto — dijo Peter ofendido por como lo trato el castaño, tomo el espejo mostrándoselo al pueblo — ¡Esto es una amenaza para nuestra existencia! ¡No estaremos seguros hasta que este muerto!

— ¡No! — Grito Tony — No dejare que le hagas daño — dijo Tony lanzándose contra Peter para golpearlo.

— ¡Si no estás con nosotros estas en contra! — dijo Quill mientras tomaba a Tony por los brazos y lo aventaba contra el suelo, el castaño cayo de bruces, pero con furia en sus ojos intento levantarse para volver a enfrentarle cuando fue tomado por los dos tipos que antes habían encerrado a su madre — No podemos dejar que escape y vaya a advertirle a la bestia — dijo Peter mirando al castaño con burla — ¡Enciérrenlo junto a su madre!

— ¡No! — grito Tony forcejeando contra los hombres mientras estos lo arrastraban hacia el carruaje y lo encerraban — ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Peter!

— Oh Tony — dijo Peter acercándose al carruaje y susurrando al castaño entre los barrotes— Ya lo hice.

Rocket miro la escena desde lejos, ya esto se estaba convirtiendo en una locura, Peter se estaba volviendo demente.

Se acercó a su compañero para gritarle sus cuatro verdades.

— Hey idiota, no creo que esto-

— ¿Quieres ser el próximo? — Dijo Peter como amenaza y Rocket gruño mirándole fulminante — No tengo problema en hacer que le hagas compañía a los Stark.

Rocket guardo silencio, sabía que si decía algo más le encerrarían también y no iba a lograr nada si era encerrado.

— Bien — dijo Peter al ver que su compañero guardo silencio — Tráeme mi caballo — dijo para luego mirar a Doom — Tu ponte en guardia, no los dejes escapar — vio a la gente del pueblo y exclamo — ¡Esta criatura nos maldecirá si no lo detenemos! Yo digo ¡Matemos a la bestia! — grito y fue animado por la gente del pueblo —Muéstrame el camino al castillo de la bestia —dijo al espejo para luegoguiar al pueblo por el bosque a los dominios de James.  

— ¡No! — Tony grito dentro del carruaje con desesperación mientras escuchaba como todos en el pueblo se preparaban para ir a cazar a James, Dios ¿Qué había hecho? Por intentar salvar a su madre había condenado a Winter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, literalmente aquí hice una mezcla loca que puede estar sujeta a cambios pero la decisión sería suya XD
> 
>  
> 
> Puse las dos canciones que más amo de esta escena, la de la película "Evermore" y la del musical "If I can't love her" honestamente las amo a las dos y no sabía cual poner, aunque me gusto más la de "If I can't love her" (Por eso es el titulo) pero no pude resistir no poner "Evermore" e hice una combinación loca, así que, si quieren que lo deje así ok, pero si quieren que coloque solo una canción díganmelo :3 me refiero a si ven que esta confuso porque esta muy mezclado XD
> 
> Ya falta menos para terminar esta historia y quiero realmente agradecerles por el apoyo dado <3
> 
> Les amo <3


	20. Invaders

**_Capitulo XVIII_ **

_**Invaders** _

 

En el castillo, los habitantes de este se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón en el cual había sido el baile hace horas atrás, Jarvis tocaba una melodía melancólica en su violín mientras Clint y Natasha bailaban alrededor del salón intentando ignorar su triste destino.

— Al menos, finalmente aprendió a amar... — dijo Clint mientras cómo podía e intentando no quemar a Natasha, le daba una vuelta en el su pequeño baile.

— Sí, bien que nos sirve si Tony no le ama devuelta — murmuro Steve entre dientes un poco rencoroso.

— No — dijo la señora May — Esta en la primera vez que tengo esperanza real de que lo hace, tal vez solo hubieron circunstancias...

— ¿Qué circunstancias serían aquellas para abandonar a alguien que agoniza si de verdad le amas? — pregunto Steve a la tetera.

— Su madre — contesto Rebecca por la señora May — Algo debió haberle pasado a su madre para que Tony se fuera así

— ¿A María? — pregunto Jarvis con preocupación dejando de tocar sorprendiendo a los presentes de que Jarvis supiera quien era.

— ¿Conociste a la madre de Tony? — pregunto Clint curioso.

— Ciertamente — respondió Jarvis — Era la mejor amiga de mi difunta esposa... Le tuve mucho cariño y ella era la esposa de Howard.

— ¿Howard? — Pregunto Steve recibiendo una sentimiento de parte del perchero — Howard Stark... Espera ¿Tony es hijo de Howard?

— Eso ya es obvio Steve — dijo Natasha un poco exasperada con el reloj.

— Eso explica... El por qué Bucky le dejo aquel viejo taller... — dijo Steve sin prestarle atención al plumero.

— Mi hermano se había sentido muy culpable cuando se enteró quien fue el padre de Tony — informo Rebeca — Y Tony no recordaba mucho de él.

— El hechizo — dijo Clint.

— Puede ser — dijo Jarvis — Pero tomando en cuenta la corta edad que tenía Anthony cuando murió su padre también explica mucho, apostaría a que María nunca le contó lo que le sucedió gracias al hechizo.

— Imagina el shock que fue para Tony enterarse de todo eso — dijo la señora May.

— Pareciera que fue algo del destino — dijo Jarvis captando la atención de todos — El que Tony llegase aquí y encontrará más de lo que esperaba...

Todos pensaron en este hecho y se dieron cuenta de que Jarvis tenía razón, Tony había llegado de forma inesperada gracias a un error de su madre, había permanecido en el castillo y había aprendido mucho de este y su pasado y les había enseñado a todos lecciones importantes, más a su amo.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos fuertes.

— ¿Tal vez Tony haya vuelto? — pregunto Rebecca con alegría.

— ¿Podría ser? — pregunto Steve dirigiéndose a los ventanales.

Pero no era Tony quien se encontraba ahí, era un grupo furioso de pueblerinos

— Mierda — dijo Clint — ¡Invasores!

— Lenguaje — dijo Steve ganándose una "mirada" irónica de los presentes — ¿Qué?

— Nada. Hay que prepararnos — dijo Natasha.

— ¿Con qué? ¡No sé si podemos hacerle frente a esto! — dijo Clint preocupado.

— Seremos objetos, pero aún podemos luchar como la última vez — dijo Natasha dando ánimos.

— En cierto, podremos con esto, hay que hacer una barricada en la puerta — dijo Rebecca.

— Avisare en la cocina para que estén preparados ¡Esos rufianes no se saldrán con la suya! — dijo la señora May.

Las mujeres dejaron la sala para empezar a prepararse para aquella batalla dejando a los hombres aún en el salón.

— Permítanme decir — dijo Jarvis divertido — Pero están perdiendo el toque si se dieron cuenta que fueron solo las mujeres quienes se dispusieron a prepararse y ustedes se quedaron en su sitio ¿Qué se diría del capitán de la armada y su segundo al mando?

Tanto Steve como Clint se miraron un momento sorprendió y luego a Jarvis.

— Rayos, tiene razón — dijo Clint — Hasta Rebecca que se supone es la princesa estaba más dispuesta que nosotros ¡Hay que recuperar terreno!

— En efecto, ¡Hay que prepararnos! — exclamo Steve para luego irse a preparar para la lucha.

Tal vez no eran humanos en aquel momento, pero igual defenderían el castillo a como dé lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Tony intentaba salir de aquel carruaje para volver al castillo.

— Tengo que advertirle a Winter... — dijo Tony su mente trabajaba rápidamente buscando una forma de salir de allí.

— ¿Winter? ¿Quién es Winter? — pregunto María con verdadera curiosidad.

— Winter es la bestia de aquel castillo — respondió Tony sin prestar verdadera atención — Tengo que advertirle.

— ¿Advertirle? ¿Cómo lograste escapar de él? — pregunto María un poco ofendida.

Tony en ese momento miro a su madre y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho que explicarle.

— Madre — dijo Tony tomando las manos de la mujer — Él me dejo ir, el me dejo volver aquí — dijo Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No entiendo — dijo María confundida, Tony solo siguió sonriendo y saco la cadena que tenía en su cuello donde reposaba aquella llave que había conseguido en aquella vieja casa arruinada a la cual había ido con James. María reconoció aquella llave más al ver las letras grabadas en ella, miro a su hijo aún más confundida — ¿Dónde lo...?

— Fui a aquel lugar madre, apenas lo recordaba, él me llevo a nuestra vieja casa — explico Tony — Se lo que paso...

— Entonces sabes porque nunca pude contarte la verdad... — dijo María con pesar — Aparte que no recuerdo la verdadera razón de ello, pero... Tenía que proteger a mi pequeño...

— Entiendo — Tony volvió a tomar las manos de su madre y las beso — ¿Me ayudarás ahora?

— Es peligroso — dijo María.

— Lo sé — dijo Tony — Pero hay que intentarlo.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar un ruido y el bolso que Tony tenía encima se empezó a mover, extrañado, Tony se quitó el bolso y empezó a hurgar en el para descubrir una sorpresa.

Una pequeña tacita que conocía muy bien se había metido en su bolso sin su consentimiento.

— ¡Hola! — dijo la tacita sin importar que fuera descubierto.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Un polizón — dijo Tony alzando a Peter en su mano.

— Hola pequeño — dijo María mirando la tacita — Pensé que no volvería a verte.

Peter se rio encantado saludando a María para luego mirar a Tony.

— Tony ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Ya no nos quieres? — pregunto Peter con voz triste.

— Oh, claro que los quiero, Peter — respondió Tony — Es solo que.... Cosas sucedieron — dijo Tony un poco desanimado para luego volver a centrarse en la situación — Pero debo volver... Y para ello primero necesitamos salir de aquí.

Tony dejo a Peter al cuidado de su madre para luego mirar la cerradura del carruaje.

— Tal vez pueda romper esto, son engranes y resortes después de todo...

— Hablas como tu padre — comento María con una sonrisa — Tal vez necesites algo agudo para abrirla... Lástima que no tengo ninguno de mis instrumentos de costura.

— ¡Ya se! — Exclamo Peter de repente — ¡El regalo que te dio el amo!

Tony miro a Peter con confusión un minuto para luego recordar ¡Tenía razón!

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamo Tony para luego hurgar nuevamente en su bolso y sacar aquella caja musical que era a su vez un pequeño kit de costura — Esto era un regalo de mi padre— Explico Tony a su sorprendida madre — Winter me lo entrego... Hay una gran historia que te contare cuando salgamos de esta.

— Realmente me debes muchas explicaciones jovencito — dijo María tomando aquel preciado objeto abriéndolo para luego entregarle a Tony los implementos necesarios para que abriera la cerradura.

Tony empezó a trabajar en ella cuando escucho el maravilloso sonido de la cerradura abriéndose.

— ¡Ja! Listo — dijo el castaño con alegría — Hora de irnos.

En ese momento cuando Tony salía del carruaje fue atacado por el dueño del loquero.

— Lo siento joven Stark pero no puede salir de aquí — dijo Von Doom mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

Tony tenía las manos alzadas mientras veía cómo podrían salir de esta cuando vio algo detrás del hombre y sonrió.

— Oh, no se preocupe, realmente el que lo siente soy yo — dijo Tony con sarcasmo confundiendo al otro hombre — Por lo que le ocurrirá ahora.

En ese momento Victor Von Doom fue golpeado con una silla dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

Tony sonrió y fue a abrazar a su amigo.

— ¡Brucie! ¡Eres mi héroe! — exclamo Tony contento abrazando a su viejo amigo.

El bibliotecario Bruce Banner le devolvió el abrazo al menor con igual alegría.

— Tony ¿Dónde estabas? Tu madre te busco por meses — le recrimino el bibliotecario.

— Mi madre sabía dónde estaba — repuso Tony — Lo que hacía... bueno, eso si no, pero nada malo me paso — dijo Tony.

— Entonces... Lo de la bestia... ¿Era cierto? — pregunto Bruce con preocupación.

— Lo es — contesto Tony — Pero él no es tan malo y cruel como pudo parecer al inicio, él es realmente alguien amable y tierno... Realmente, detrás de toda esa mascara hay una persona hermosa...

Bruce sonrió como quien sabía un secreto.

— Hablas como alguien quien está enamorado

— ¿Tanto se nota? — dijo Tony con timidez.

— Realmente, sí — dijo María acercándose a los hombres con Peter en su mano.

— ¡Estamos salvados! — Exclamo Peter con alegría — ¡El amor rompe el hechizo!

Tony le miro curioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Peter?

— Ups.... — dijo Peter con pena — Se supone no debía decir eso.

— Pero lo dijiste, ahora, habla — dijo Tony.

Peter lo pensó un instante y lego dijo.

— ¡No le digas a tía May que te lo dije! — Exclamo para luego continuar — El hechizo se rompe con amor — explico — tía May me dijo que si alguien amaba al amo pese a su aspecto de  _Bestia_ el hechizo se rompía y volveríamos a ser humanos, pero todo esto antes de que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caiga, si no es así, bueno... ¡Pero lo amas! ¡Y el amo te ama devuelta! Solo así nos salvaremos y el podrá volver a ser el príncipe.

— ¿Príncipe? — pregunto María de repente, algo se había agitado en su memoria pero tan pronto como vino se fue.

— Entonces... La verdadera solución de esto era que yo le dijera que lo amara — dijo Tony conectando los puntos — Por eso fue el baile, eso era lo que él me quería decir... pero aun así.... Él decidió dejarme ir sabiendo que se estaba condenando a él y a todos en el castillo... — sintió que sus ojos se humedecían sabiendo lo que implicaba aquello.

— No sé bien quién es esa "bestia" — dijo Bruce metiéndose en la conversación — Pero si aun sabiendo que se condenada te dejo ir porque quería que fueras feliz... Es una persona que de verdad te ama más que a su vida... O es un idiota.

Tony rio ante lo último.

— Puede que sea un idiota — dijo Tony — Un idiota quien tengo que rescatar, Brucie, quédate aquí cuidando a mi madre ¿Puedes?

— Con gusto — respondió el de lentes.

— Madre... Yo... — dijo Tony dirigiéndose a María quien sostuvo sus manos con una sonrisa.

— Cuando dijiste lo del lobo feroz no creí que fuera tan literal — dijo María en broma para luego besar las manos de su hijo — Siempre desee que conocieras lo hermoso que era el amor, tanto como tu padre y yo lo conocimos en nuestro momentos, ahora que lo encontraste estoy feliz por ti, ahora ve, ve a salvar a tu idiota.

— Gracias madre — dijo Tony sonriendo ampliamente para luego tomar con cuidado a Peter y meterlo en su bolso e ir por su yegua para cabalgar de regreso a su amor.

— Es un poco testarudo — comento María a Bruce mientras veía como su hijo se iba alejando — Y la pareja que consiguió es muy temperamental... No quiero imaginar como sería si me dan nietos...

Bruce, sin poder evitarlo, se hecho a reír por el comentario de María.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas hermosuras~!
> 
> Lo se, estuve perdida...
> 
> ¡Pero ya he vuelto! 
> 
> Faltan solo 2 capítulos y será un adiós a esta historia.... Realmente estoy tan orgullosa, mi niña interior esta orgullosa de esto <3


	21. You came back (Of course I came back...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este hermosuras, es el capitulo final de esta historia, como es costumbre en mi, al final habrá un mensaje muy gay para ustedes, continúen leyendo(?)
> 
> Advertencia: No ha sido revisado por un beta, muchos errores pueden ser encontrados.

En el Castillo, Steve se encontraba camino a la habitación del amo del castillo para alertarle del ataque, encontró a su amigo en su forma bestial cerca de la rosa que se iba marchitando cada vez más.

— ¡Buck! — Exclamo alarmado — Siento molestarte... El castillo...

— Él no volverá ¿Cierto? — interrumpió James con voz desanimada.

Steve se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba agonizando lentamente, pero no podía mentirle, menos en un momento como este.

— No, no creo que lo haga... — respondió simplemente para luego decir con urgencia — ¡Pero están a punto de romper las puertas del castillo!

James suspiro sin ánimos.

— Déjalos entrar, no importa después de todo...

Mientras tanto en las puertas del castillo, se encontraban los habitantes del castillo haciendo barricadas con sus cuerpos en forma de objetos.

— ¡Esto no está funcionando! — exclamo Janet mientras intentaba resistir los golpes que daban los pueblerino a la puerta.

— Janet tiene razón — dijo Rebeca quien se hallaba en lo mismo que Janet pero a menor escala — Necesitamos un mejor plan.

Clint, mientras se encontraba recostado en la puerta haciendo fuerza como las chicas para que no la abriera, de repente sintió como una idea llego a él.

— ¡Literalmente se me prendió la vela! — Todos le miraron extraño por aquello — Es decir que tengo un plan.

Dicho esto, todos los sirvientes se dispusieron a seguir el plan de Clint y se alejaron de la puerta.

— ¡Maten a la bestia! ¡Maten a la bestia! — gritaban los pueblerinos hasta que la puerta fue abierta.

Los aldeanos entraron un poco sorprendidos, iluminando su camino con antorchas, pero confiados en su líder, Peter, quien les guiaba con valentía y coraje, o al menos eso pensaban ellos.

El castillo se veía abandonado, como muchos objetos apilados en el vestíbulo, eran objetos antiguos y algunos hasta llenos de polvo, pero esto solo le daba un aspecto tenebroso al lugar.

— ¿No les preocupa en lo más mínimo — comenzó Rocket — que el castillo pueda estar embrujado?

— No pierdas el valor Rocket — dijo Peter confiando — Son solo objetos antiguos.

El castaño ni miro a su viejo amigo y siguió avanzando hasta encontrar una tetera antigua.

— Bueno, al parecer Peter tiene razón, son objetos antiguos, esta vieja tetera es un ejemplo — murmuro.

— ¡¿Vieja?! — Exclamo la tetera enfurecida — ¡Ataquen!

En ese momento el caos comenzó, los objetos cobraron vida atacando a los aldeanos invasores.

Los aldeanos intentaban defenderse como podían, pero los objetos eran impecables, como podían se defendían, ninguno de los humanos pudo contra ellos.

En medio de aquel caos, Rocket vio como Peter intentaba huir de la escena dirigiéndose hacia el ala oeste del castillo, Rocket intento alcanzarle cuando una furiosa Janet le bloqueo el camino.

— ¿Va a alguna parte, guapo? — dijo con fingida inocencia.

Rocket intento retroceder cuando sintió un objeto detrás de él.

— ¿Se va tan pronto señor? Apenas la fiesta ha empezado — dijo Jarvis con fingida cortesía.

Al verse rodeado, Rocket acudió a su última esperanza.

— Peter, amigo, una ayuda aquí sería buena, Peter ¡Peter! — grito al verse ignorado por su amigo.

Peter volteo a verlo con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Lo siento viejo amigo, te la tendrás que arreglar solo, es hora del héroe.

Luego de decir eso se marchó corriendo por las escaleras.

— Ese desgraciado — murmuro Rocket con cólera.

— Me temo que ha tenido una muy mala elección de amigo — comento Jarvis.

— Nadie para protegerte ahora ¿Eh? — dijo Janet.

Rocket ya se había dado cuenta que para esto estaba solo y sus posibilidades eran muy pocas...

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Rebeca luchando con los aldeanos.

— ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! — dijo mientras ordenaba a algunos libros para que golpearan a los aldeanos invasores.

— ¡Lo haces perfecto! — Felicito Steve desde el balcón de la escalera — ¡La ayuda va en camino!

En ese momento un montón de platos empezaron a volar golpeando a los aldeanos haciéndoles huir.

— ¡Ja! Eso les enseñar una lección — dijo Steve orgulloso para luego encontrarse a tres de los cazadores de Peter dispuestos a destrozarlo — Bueno... Nunca digo no a una pelea.

Justo antes que los matones intentaran algo, Natasha salió al rescate.

— ¡Vamos chicas! Hay que desempolvar a los caballeros — dijo con cinismo mientras su grupo de plumeros empezaba a golpear a los matones quienes empezaban a toser y gritar por el polvo que los plumeros esparcían gracias a los golpes.

— Lo tenía cubierto — murmuro Steve mirando al plumero.

— Claro capitán, solo te di una ayuda extra — dijo Natasha — ¡Continuemos!

La señora May se encontraba en el techo gracias a la ayuda del candelabro echándoles agua caliente a los aldeanos.

— ¿Les gusta su té caliente? — dijo con emoción y coraje a los aldeanos quienes huían despavoridos de aquella fuente hirviente. De repente diviso entre los aldeanos una figura muy familiar — ¡Oh mi querido Ben!

Por la emoción, perdió el equilibrio y cayó del candelabro directo a su supuesto final.

Pero alguien le atajo antes de llegar al suelo.

— Gracias — dijo una sorprendida señora May cuando vio que quien le había atrapado antes de caer era uno de los supuestos amigos del cazador principal.

— No hay de que — dijo el castaño con indiferencia para luego agacharse cuando vio que uno de los aldeanos casi le golpea, la señora May le roció de agua hirviente y luego Rocket se irguió para golpear a otro de los aldeanos.

— Buen gancho querido — felicito la señora May.

— Gracias, solía estar de lado de Peter, pero es un imbécil completo — dijo con un gruñido.

— Entonces no merece tu amistad — dijo la señora May con convicción — ¿Seguimos en la lucha?

Rocket sonrió con diversión.

— Sera un placer.

Mientras tanto, Clint se encontraba teniendo su momento de diversión colocando líneas de pólvora en el suelo para luego prenderles en fuego haciendo que estallasen y espantaran a los aldeanos.

— ¡Cuidado abajo! — grito Clint con entusiasmo mientras veía correr a los aldeanos por sus pequeñas trampas explosivas.

— ¡Eso! ¡Largo de aquí! — grito Steve mientras veían a los aldeanos irse corriendo del castillo.

— ¡Y no vuelvan! — dijo Clint

— Buen trabajo viejo amigo — felicito Steve.

— Trabajo en equipo — respondió Clint con júbilo.

En ese momento llego Tony corriendo por las puertas del castillo, todos los objetos quedaron impresionados al verlo pero no dijeron ni una sola palabra. El castaño se veía angustiado, parte de su hermoso traje de gala estaba fuera, la chaqueta roja estaba descartado hacia mucho al igual que el lazo dorado que tenía, apenas conservaba su chaleco rojo y camisa blanca pero se veía desarreglado, se le veía preocupado y agotado.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto Tony con angustia y casi sin aliento.

Los habitantes del castillo seguían impresionados de verlo ahí y en tal estado y ninguno dijo nada, Tony estaba empezando a ponerse frenético cuando alguien hablo.

— Arriba, ala oeste, su habitación — dijo Rebecca saliendo de su asombro — Apresúrate, queda poco tiempo...

Tony respiro aliviado y sonrió agradecido para luego correr hacia las escaleras en busca de su bestia.

— ¡Ten cuidado Tony! — Se escuchó la voz de Rocket — Peter esta con él allá — le advirtió.

Tony sintió como se le helo la sangre ante esta advertencia, nada bueno podría resultar del cazador, no es que creyera que James no se pudiera defender, pero aun así tenía miedo.

— Resiste, Winter — susurro Tony a la anda mientras apresuraba el paso — Ya vine por ti...

Mientras tanto en el ala oeste, Peter entraba a la torre más alta donde se encontraba la bestia, con arma en mano apuntándole, pero cuando lo vio, sintió un deje de pánico en su sistema, nunca había visto un monstruo como ese antes, grande y al parecer fuerte, con cuernos como un demonio, era un ser infernal sin dudas para el cazador.

Quito el seguro de su arma y hablo.

— Hola Bestia — dijo con sorna, el nombrado apenas si le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, esto no le agrado al cazador — Soy Peter Quill — se presentó — Tony me envió, ¿Estás enamorado de él? ¿Honestamente creíste que alguien tan hermoso como él te querría?

James gruño al escuchar aquello ¿Qué se creía aquel imbécil para venir aquí y decirle aquello? ¡No podía ni siquiera sufrir en su soledad en paz!

James iba a enfrentar al cazador cuando de repente escucho el ruido de un disparo y lo siguiente que supo fue de un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho, salto fuera de aquella torre hacia el techo de otra de las torres de su castillo intentando recuperarse del impacto inicial y huir del psicópata.

Peter chasqueo la lengua al ver que la bestia seguía viva e intento sacar sus flechas para dar un tiro de gracia, pero cuando busco en su cinturón, las flechas no estaban, al voltear se dio cuenta de porqué.

Tony estaba detrás de el con sus flechas en mano y de un golpe las partió con su pierna.

— Tony — murmuro Peter con molestia.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto con furia contenida.

— Cuando lleguemos al pueblo, querido, te casaras conmigo y la cabeza de esa bestia colgara en nuestra pared. — dijo Peter mientras sacaba su arma.

— Jamás me casare contigo — dijo Tony con asco lanzándose a pelear con Peter para quitarle el arma consiguiendo que esta callera, tanto Peter como Tony vieron hacia donde había caído, pisos más abajo, parte de donde estaba parado Peter cedió haciendo que cayera un pequeño peldaño.

Peter se sorprendió un instante, pero al sentir que estaba en un punto solido volvió a buscar con su mirada su arma, al verla sonrió y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.

— Voy por ti, bestia — dijo mientras corría hacia los pequeños muros en el nivel inferior donde se encontraba su arma.

— ¡No! — Grito Tony mientras perseguía a Peter, diviso a James e intento dirigirse al puente que comunicaba el ala oeste con el ala este, cerca de la torre donde se encontraba su Winter.

Parte del puente se estaba derrumbando y Tony tuvo que saltar algunos escombros, se dio cuenta que el castillo se estaba desmoronando y solo un pensamiento llego a su mente

" _La rosa_ " pensó con pánico, si no se apresuraba, James y los demás...

No, no podía pensar negativamente, se armó de valor y salto algunos muros hasta llegar a un parte más estable donde podía divisar a James.

— ¡Winter! — grito llamándole desde una de las torres del castillo.

— ¿Tony? — Dice James con duda mientras escalaba una de las torres, cuando logra divisar a su amado castaño — ¡ _Antoshka_! ¡Regresaste! — dijo con esperanza, fue como ver lluvia luego de una larga temporada de sequía, fue ver otra vez su luz dentro de toda aquella oscuridad, su  _Antoshka_ , su  _krasavchik_ , su amado...

— ¡Trate de retenerlos! — dijo Tony mientras se sostenía de la columna de la torre.

— ¡Quédate ahí! — Le advirtió para que no se moviera más — Voy por ti — dijo para luego ir saltando de tejado en tejado para ir hacia su amado.

Peter observo todo el intercambio entre estos dos y solo hizo su sangre hervir de rabia ¿Cómo rayos Tony se podía enamorar de esa cosa? Era simplemente inconcebible.

James iba agarrando impulso mientras saltaba por las torres, casi resbalando entre ella y provocándole gran preocupación a Tony. Cuando llego al puente más cerca de la posición de Tony, Peter salta desde una columna con un garrote y le golpeo en la espalda.

Peter empezó a golpear varias veces a James, desatando su ira en aquella bestia, su rencor del por qué Tony se pudo enamorar de algo así, y por qué no de él, estaba furioso y lo demostraba con cada golpe que le daba.

— ¡Peter! ¡No! — Grito Tony empezando a correr por algunas escaleras y otro puente intentando acercarse hacia el puente superior donde estaban ellos, llegando hasta la habitación principal del ala oeste, pero los cimientos del castillo volvieron a moverse bloqueándole el paso.

James se enoja volteando antes que Peter vuelva a golpearlo sujetando el garrote que este usaba para luego quitárselo y agarrándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda alzándolo hacia el abismo, Peter abre los ojos en sorpresa y pánico mirando a la bestia suplicante.

— ¡Bestia! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes caer! — Dijo asustado — Piedad, ¡Haré lo que sea bestia!

James lo pensó un momento y gruño acercándolo hacia sí.

— Yo no soy una bestia — dijo con molestia y soltó a Peter en el puente y este corrió despavorido — ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Tony vio con alivio cómo James se encontraba bien y de repente le vio prepararse para saltar.

— Espera ¡Winter! ¡Es muy lejos! — le advirtió Tony.

James no lo escucho y soltó un gruñido parecido a una risa y se preparó para saltar, salto con todas sus fuerzas logrando llegar hacia su  _Antoshka_  quien le espero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— Estás loco Winter — dijo mirándole con afecto, James coloco su gran mano en el rostro de Tony quien se apoyó en su toque.

— De cierto castaño es la culpa — dijo con cariño en sus palabras.

— Me mataras de un infarto algún día — dijo sonriendo para luego darle un ligero toque en su nariz de bestia.

Estaban tan absortos en su burbuja de felicidad que no se dieron cuenta de que Peter se encontraba apuntando con su pistola desde el puente, cuando escucharon el disparo ya era demasiado tarde.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para Tony, vio a James tambalearse y luego una enorme mancha carmesí manchaba en pecho de la camisa blanca de James, se escuchó gritar su nombre justo cuando un segundo disparo sonó logrando que James cayera al suelo de la habitación y Tony cayera de rodillas a un lado de él.

Peter, desde donde se encontraba, empezó a cargar nuevamente su arma para dar el tiro de gracias cuando el puente bajo sus pies empezó a tambalearse y antes que pudiera moverse, el pedazo donde se encontraba se desmorono haciendo que este callera al vacío.

Tony no presto mucha atención al destino del cazador, tenía algo más importante de que preocuparse y estaba frente a él.

— Winter, por favor James...

James sostiene la mano de Tony y la coloca en su pecho, justo donde está su corazón.

—  _Antoshka_... Volviste...

— ¡Por supuesto que volví! — Exclamo Tony con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos — Dije que lo haría. Y no volveré a dejarte...

James le dio una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

— Me temo,  _krasavchik_ , que esta vez es mi turno de irme...

— ¡No! — Exclamo Tony acariciando con su otra mano el rostro de bestia de James — Dijiste que estaríamos juntos, tú, idiota, si me hubieras dicho todo desde un principio, si me hubieras explicado... Nada de esto hubiera pasado... No tuviste que haberme dejado ir...

— ¿Y de que otra forma una  _bestia_  puede demostrar su amor?

— Hay otras miles de formas, tal vez una con otro final...

— Tal vez él destino lo quiso así...

— No digas tonterías — dijo Tony — Aprendiste, lo hiciste, abriste las puertas del castillo, no puede quedar así, esto no puede quedar así Winter... — dijo Tony con emoción en sus palabras — Así que escúchame, James — dijo con convicción aguantando más lagrimas — Estoy aquí, contigo, estarás bien, todo estará bien...

Y él quería creer, James en serio quería creer aquello... Pero sentía como la vida iba escapando de sí... Si tal solo... Él no hubiera sido egoísta ¿Esta historia tendría un final distinto?

O tal vez, él nunca hubiera conocido a su  _Antoshka_...

Y no importa lo que pasará con él... Nunca cambiaría el hecho de haber conocido al castaño que le dio luz a su vida.

— Al menos... Pude verte... Una última vez... — dijo James mientras cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como sus fuerzas le dejaban.

En ese momento, el último pétalo de la rosa cayo.

— ¿Winter? — Dijo Tony pero no recibió respuesta — ¡Winter! ¡James! — grito empezando a llorar — Por favor, no te vayas, no puedo estar sin ti... Por favor... ¡James! — dijo para luego llorar a mares en el pecho de su amado.

Fuera del castillo, en las escaleras de este, los objetos aún se encontraban llenos de júbilo por haber defendido el castillo de los pueblerinos invasores.

— ¡La victoria es nuestra, Natasha! — dijo Clint mientras daba vueltas de alegría con el plumero.

— Y-yo... Clint... — balbuceo Natasha hasta que de repente no digo nada más y se quedó inmóvil.

— Natasha ¡Cariño! — Exclamo Clint con tristeza para luego dejar el plumero en el suelo — Mi querida Nat...

— Fuimos valientes — dijo Janet mientras sentía como empezaba a inmovilizarse — Adiós amigos... — dijo mientras se convertía en un simple armario.

— ¡Peter! ¿Alguien ha visto a Peter? — Pregunto la señora May preocupada, no había visto a su pequeño desde que había empezado la batalla en el catillo — ¿Dónde está mi querido niño? — dijo para luego callarse y su rostro empezó a difuminarse en la tetera quedando inmóvil.

— ¡Tía May! — se escuchó la voz infantil de Peter, había llegado junto con Tony y este le había dejado afuera a petición del pequeño para luego correr hacia el castillo, Peter se había quedado viendo como sacaban a las personas del castillo y cuando escucho la voz de su tía May instintivamente se dirigió hacia ella, se ayudó con el barandal de la escalera para llegar más rápido deslizándose por esta, pero nunca conto con que la fuerza le alzara de más hasta suspenderlo en el aire, pero mientras estaba en el aire su carita se borró de la taza, quedando como un objeto común y corriente, antes que la taza estallara en pedazos en el suelo, Jarvis lo atrapo y lo coloco junto a la tetera.

El viejo perchero entonces suspiro mirando a Rebecca quien se encontraba asustada mientras veía como todos sus amigos empezaban a convertirse en objetos inanimados.

— No tema, señorita — dijo Jarvis con sus últimas fuerzas — Piense en esto como otra aventura de sus cuentos...

— J-Jarvis... — susurro el libro mágico para luego ver como el fiel mayordomo se convertía en un perchero común, luego vio a Clint y Steve.

— Y-yo n-no puedo h-hablar — balbuceo Steve intentando acercarse a Clint y Rebecca — C-Clint... B-Becca...

— Esta bien, Stevie — dijo Rebecca aún con miedo a lo que pasaba, pero como princesa, tenía que darles confianza a sus fieles sirvientes y amigos, quienes le apoyaron en las buenas y en las malas — Esta bien...

— Y-yo... Fue un honor... S-servirle... — tartamudeo — C-Clint, viejo amigo, t-también fue un honor... — dijo Steve para luego quedarse inmóvil, siendo un reloj común.

— E-el honor fue mío Capitán Rogers... — dijo Clint tristemente con sus pocas fuerzas — G-gracias... Princesa Rebecca... — dijo quedando inmóvil.

— Gracias... A ustedes... Mis queridos amigos... — dijo Rebecca para luego quedarse inmóvil siendo un libro común.

En el dormitorio de la bestia, donde se hallaba la rosa, una mujer con una capucha marrón se acercaba al domo donde yacían los pétalos marchitos de la rosa, vio a su vez a un joven llorando en el pecho de aquella bestia que ella había hechizado años atrás.

— Winter... No te vayas— se escuchaba la voz del castaño entre sus sollozos — Por favor no me dejes...— susurro mientras levantaba su rostro y ponía un dulce e inocente beso en la frente de James — Te amo...

En ese momento la mujer sonrió, el hechizo se había roto.

La mujer se quitó su capucha revelando unos hermosos risos castaños mientras movía su mano haciendo que los pétalos empezaran a unirse al tallo volviendo a formar aquella hermosa rosa que una vez regalo.

— Así es como realmente puedes demostrar amor — murmuro la hechicera divertida mientras dejaba su magia trabajar.

Tony ve de repente como el cuerpo de James empieza a brillar, como un halo de luz dorada empieza a envolverlo y alzarlo lentamente por el aire, Tony se levanta asombrado mientras ve como ante sus ojos, aquella bestia empieza a transformarse, rayos de luz salían de sus extremidades mientras estas cambiaban de la forma animal a una humana, dejando ver a James completamente humano.

James quedo de pie a espaldas de Tony mirándose asombrado, empieza a tocar su cabeza a ver si siente sus cuernos o algo de lo que tenía cuando estaba en su forma parcialmente bestia, pero no había nada, ¡Nada! Todo estaba como antes ¡El Hechizo se había roto!

Se voltea mirando a Tony con alegría y el castaño solo le ve con asombro.

—  _Antoshka_  — susurra James con emoción — ¡El hechizo! Esta...

— ¡Roto! — exclamo Tony con alegría para luego por la euforia y emoción del momento besarlo.

James no había esperado aquella reacción, pero reaccionando al instante correspondió al beso de su amado, era todo tan perfecto ¡Su  _Antoshka_  lo amaba! ¡Y logro romper el hechizo! Era simplemente maravilloso, como todo volvía a sonreír para él en su nueva vida.

Al separarse, Tony abrazo fuertemente a James, lleno de alegría, ¡Estaba vivo! Y habían conseguido romper el hechizo, pero lo que más le importaba era que James estuviera vivo, sea bestia o hombre... Tony le amaba, no podría vivir sin él...

Tony de repente se fijó en una persona cerca de la rosa (Ahora viva y llena de esplendor), se fijó que era una mujer joven y que la reconocía.

"¿Peggy?" se preguntó en su mente mirándola con total confusión, ella era la llamada "loca" del pueblo, muchos la trataban mal por ser una mujer sin recursos y viuda, Tony nunca la trato mal, siempre fue amable con ella, aquella mujer que era una paria para el pueblo, despreciada casi tanto como el mismo Tony, al parecer, la mujer ocultaba más de lo que aparentaba.

La mujer sonrió como si hubiera leído su mente e hizo un gesto colocando su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que guardara el secreto, Tony, aún confundido, solo asintió levemente para que James no se diera cuenta, la mujer le dedico una amable sonrisa para luego irse dejando a la feliz pareja solos.

— ¿Qué ocurre,  _krasavchik_? — Pregunto James curioso de la repentina distracción de su castaño mientras se separaba del abrazo para verle a los ojos.

— Nada — dijo Tony con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de James con ternura, el mayor se apoyó en su toque — Solo pensaba que realmente, esto de estar al borde la muerte es algo que no puede volver a pasar, a ninguno.

James rio ante esto.

— Te lo prometo,  _kotenok_ , no más drama, ahora, solo nosotros — dijo para luego volver a probar los exquisitos labios de su  _Antoshka_.

Envueltos en su burbuja de felicidad, ninguno se dio cuenta de la suave ventisca que hubo y como todo el castillo peso a transformarse de ser un oscuro y tenebroso lugar, a un castillo lleno de luz y encantador, las esculturas que antes eran gárgolas y dragones se trasformaron en hermosas esculturas de ángeles y bellas ninfas.

A las afueras del castillo, los objetos inanimados le envolvió la misma magia dorada empezando a transformarlos.

El primero en transformarse fue Steve, quien se sintió como despertar de un sueño, estando completamente confundido al verse de pie ¡Con piernas humanas! Y al ver su anatomía completamente humana solo pudo contener un grito de alegría, todo parecía normal su musculoso cuerpo y su cabello rubio, era tal cual antes que el hechizo fuera lanzado.

De repente vio como sus amigos empezaban a transformarse.

— ¡Clint! — dijo con emoción a ver el cuerpo humano de su amigo.

El aludido se vio a sí mismo y a su amigo ¡Humanos! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya no era más un pequeño candelabro!

— ¡Steve! Vencimos al tiempo — bromeo Clint para luego abrazar a su amigo.

— ¿Clint? — pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que el mencionado volteara hacia un bulto de plumas.

— ¿Natasha? — Dijo Clint acercándose cuando una mano salió de aquella cantidad de plumas — ¡Mi querida Nat! — dijo Clint sujetando la mano de la mujer.

De aquella cantidad de plumas salió una hermosa mujer de piel pálida y cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, la mujer sonrió al ver a su amado completamente humano, tan guapo como antes, su cabello rubio oscuro que amaba y sus hermosos ojos que le veían con adoración y alegría.

Sin poder evitarlo, los amantes se dieron un anhelado beso, esperado por tanto tiempo.

Steve negó con la cabeza divertido, se alegraba tanto por sus amigos, al fin podían besarse y tocarse sin que ocurriese algún accidente.

— ¿Y supongo que a mí no me vas a ayudar? — dijo otra voz femenina sonando un tanto infantil, Steve al voltearse vio de quien se trataba y se acercó de inmediato a ella.

— ¡Princesa! — exclamo Steve mientras le ayuda.

Una chica de unos 19 años se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus brazos cruzado haciendo un puchero al rubio, la chica era hermosa, con unas facciones ligeramente parecidas a las de James, pero muy femeninas y delicadas, piel pálida y su cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, sus ojos azules y brillantes miraban a Steve con diversión y alegría pese a su "molesta" expresión.

Steve le ofreció una mano y Rebecca en seguida la acepto mientras el rubio le ayudaba a levantarse, Rebecca le salto encima con alegría y Steve no pudo evitar darle vueltas en el aire mientras la cargaba.

— ¡Somos humanos! ¡Se ha roto el hechizo! — dijo Rebecca con júbilo.

Jarvis había recuperado su movilidad sintiendo como si hubiera despertado y lo primero que noto fue sus manos humanas, ¿Era humano otra vez o era otro producto de su anhelante imaginación? Escucho los gritos de alegría de la princesa y se dio cuenta, no era un sueño, volteo a ver a todos como eran humanos o continuaban transformándose en ello, de repente vio como el carrito que siempre transportaba a la señora May empezó a moverse, le detuvo en la escalera cuando casi cae por esta cuando de repente se trasformó ella tanto como Peter en humanos mientras rodaban escaleras abajo sobre la bandeja que estaba encima del carrito de té.

La señora May estuvo confundida por unos segundos cuando de repente vio a su querido sobrino ¡Siendo un niño normal!

— ¡Peter! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres otra vez un niño! — exclamo la señora May llena de gozo mientras el pequeño de 8 años reía incontrolablemente.

— ¡Somos humanos, tía May! ¡No tendré que dormir más en la alacena! — dijo el niño con inocencia haciendo que la señora May estallara en carcajadas mientras se levantaba junto con su sobrino.

— ¿May? — dijo la voz de un hombre de repente acercándose a ellos.

— ¿Ben? — Dijo la señora May volteando a ver al hombre — ¡Ben! ¡Oh mi querido esposo!

— ¡May! Mi querida May ¡Lo recuerdo todo! — dijo el panadero del pueblo mientras abrazaba a su esposa y sobrino.

— ¡Tío Ben! — dijo el pequeño Peter mientras abrazaba a su casi olvidado tío.

Muchos sirvientes del castillo empezaron a encontrarse con sus familias del pueblo quienes empezaron a reconocerles, la gente del pueblo recordó entonces, a aquel reino, a aquel castillo y sus príncipes.

María llego junto con Bruce, en el caballo de este, la angustia de María por saber que había pasado y la preocupación de Bruce habían ganado y se dirigieron al castillo, fue un alivio para María ver que todo parecía normal y que de repente aquel castillo no se le hiciera desconocido, de repente recordó todo lo que antes había olvidado sobre el castillo, sus habitantes, su querido y difunto esposo... Todo había vuelto a su memoria.

— Mira, Clint — dijo Natasha mientras sostenía la mano de su prometido y señalaba hacia la entrada del castillo.

De las puertas del castillo salieron James y Tony tomados de manos y con expresiones alegres en su rostro.

— ¡Príncipe! — exclamo Clint con alegría mientras se inclinaba junto con Natasha y la mayoría de los sirvientes del castillo haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Buck! ¡Lo lograste! — exclamo Steve con gozo luego de erguirse y acercarse al príncipe.

— Hola viejo amigo — dijo James con alegría mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

— Es muy bueno verte como antes — dijo Steve en broma — Ahora no estarás tan gruñón — dijo separándose de su amigo sonriendo.

— Idiota — murmuro Bucky con diversión.

— ¡Hermano! — dijo Rebecca saltándole encima a James quien la atajo a duras penas.

— ¡Becca! No hagas eso — regaño ligeramente James para luego abrazar fuertemente a su hermanita.

— ¡Extrañe tanto esto! — Dijo la chica abrazando a su hermano para luego besarle la mejilla — ¡Volviste a ser mi Bucky!

James sonrió un poco avergonzado sabiendo que su hermana se refería incluso a su comportamiento anterior, desde que lo habían rescatado del reino tirano, él no había sido el mismo hermano alegre y divertido, desconfiaba de todos y se alejó hasta de su propia hermana, nunca le había vuelto a abrazar con tanto afecto desde que sus padres vivían, y cuando ocurrió la maldición todo fue a peor, entendía por qué su hermana se sentía tan feliz al verle sonreír ora vez y volver a sentir sus abrazos.

— Y eso te lo debo a ti — dijo Rebeca dejando de abrazar a James para acercarse a Tony quien abrazo también con ganas — Gracias por devolverme a mi hermano.

Tony no se esperó aquella muestra de afecto de Rebecca, incluso se sentía bien con ser un poco ignorado en aquel momento, pues era un momento importante para James y los habitantes del castillo, cuando luego de tanto habían vuelto a ser humanos, cuando por fin habían vuelto los días de los días de sol, vio con alegría las muestras de afecto y el momento mágico entre hermanos, cuando de repente Rebecca le abrazaba con tal fuerza y agradecimiento sorprendiéndolo, Tony correspondió al abrazo aun asombrado.

— Nos has salvado la vida — dijo Natasha con profundo agradecimiento acercándose a Tony cuando Rebecca le había soltado para luego de repente inclinarse ante él sorprendiendo más al castaño.

Tanto Clint, como Steve, Jarvis e incluso Janet y la señora May hicieron una reverencia ante Tony con respeto, les debían sus vidas y estaban agradecidos con él por haber traído de vuelta la alegría al castillo.

Tony se sonrojo profundamente por aquella acción, sentía que no la merecía, ese sería el trato a alguien de la realiza, no a él.

— Y-yo, no merezco esto, no hice tanto después de todo... Y no soy un rey o algo así... — dijo Tony un poco nervioso por como muchos en el pueblo le veían, incluso diviso la mirada divertida de su madre entre las personas.

— Antoshka, te mereces solo las mejores cosas del mundo, nos has salvado, me has salvado, me has hecho darme cuenta de mis errores y enmendarlos, en tan poco tiempo me devolviste la alegría que creí perdida — dijo James con adoración viendo al castaño a los ojos y alzo la mano de este para darle un tierno beso — Mereces esto y más.... — dijo para luego también hacer una reverencia ante Tony.

— Y para que sepas, James es el verdadero sucesor del trono y futuro Rey, así que ya que están juntos, sí, eso te a el suficiente derecho para ser de la realeza y merecer esto, cuñadito — dijo Rebecca divertida para luego hacer una reverencia igual que su hermano.

Un poco alejada del suceso que ocurría en las escaleras del castillo, se encontraba María, caminando rumbo a donde estaba su hijo.

— Quien pensaría que nuestro hijo estaría destinado esta grandeza, ¿No, Howard? — susurro María a la nada mientras veía como luego de la reverencia el príncipe abrazaba con ternura y amor a su hijo — Quien pensaría que él sería parte del castillo en el que trabajaste y estaría con la persona a cuya familia serviste e intentaste proteger con tu vida... — dijo sonriendo — Cuantas vueltas dio la vida, cariño...

— ¡Mamá! — se escuchó la voz emocionada de Tony mientras corría hacia su madre a abrazarla.

— Cariño — dijo María abrazando a su hijo.

— Creí que te quedarías en casa — dijo Tony al separarse.

— ¿Y quedarme con la angustia de saber que pasaría? No, jovencito, eso no iba a pasar — contesto María divertida.

María noto entonces que había alguien detrás de su hijo, alguien que le veía con suma vergüenza y arrepentimiento.

Tony volteo tomando la mano de James quien se sentía como un niño frente a la persona que era la madre de su  _Antoshka_  y a quien tiempo atrás trato de la peor forma...

— Madre yo... — empezó Tony pero fue interrumpido por James.

— Yo quería disculparme — dijo James avergonzado — Por mi forma de tratarla cuando llego al castillo... Nada justifica mis acciones y me avergüenzo de ellas, por tal razón le ofrezco una sincera disculpa de mi parte por todo el daño causado...

— Aunque tus acciones me parecieron abominables al principio — dijo María — Tengo una idea de la razón de ellas, y aunque no las justifico, aun así puedo entender tu nivel de condescendencia en aquellos momentos, así que te perdono — dijo María con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a James — Pero eso sí, mi Anthony es la cosa más preciada que tengo, hazle llorar y créeme que te hare llorar a ti — amenazo a la ligera pero muy seriamente y James sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer su espalda.

— No se preocupe señora Stark — dijo James — Nunca haría llorar a Tony ni le haría daño y si llegase a pasar prefiero volver a estar condenado — dijo con sinceridad.

Tony sonrió aliviado ante el intercambio entre su madre y James, era aceptable dado las circunstancias en las que se conocieron.

— ¿Señora Stark? — Dijo Jarvis acercándose al grupo — ¡María!

— ¡Edwin! — Exclamo María sorprendida — ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver! — dijo abrazando al hombre.

— No tanta alegría como me causa a mi volver a verla y saber que se encuentra en perfecto estado — dijo Jarvis con galantería — Y hermosa como siempre.

— Oh Edwin, siempre dices las cosas más encantadoras — dijo María sonriendo — Tenemos mucho de qué hablar — dijo mientras Jarvis le ofrecía su brazo para que María lo tomara y se dispusieron caminar hacia el castillo.

Tony vio aquel intercambio inesperado con curiosidad y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Admito que nunca espere eso... — dijo mientras veía a James.

— Pues, eran amigos cuando tu padre vivía — dijo el mayor aclarando alguna de las dudas del castaño.

— Explica mucho — dijo Tony sonriendo notando vagamente que James mantenía su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda — Ahora,  _príncipe_  James ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora con su reino y principado recuperado? — dijo en broma, sin prestar mucha atención a lo anterior.

— Primero, ofrecer unas disculpas a todos — dijo James — Ofrecer un baile y que las puertas del castillo se abran como cuando mis padres reinaban... Y agasajar con mimos, libros y hermosos detalles y rosas a mi prometido.

— ¿Tú prometido? — pregunto Tony divertido, pero nunca espero lo que vendría.

— Sí... Anthony Edwards Stark... — dijo mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de un sorprendido Tony — ¿Quieres hacerme el magnífico honor de casarte conmigo? — concluyo mientras sacaba una rosa que tenía oculta en su espalda.

Tony abrió los ojos con sorpresa y emoción ¿Estaba pasando en serio? ¡James le estaba proponiendo matrimonio!

— Winter.... — dijo Tony emocionado, sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad — ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces sí! — dijo mientras tomaba la rosa y se lanzaba encima de James quien le sostuvo para luego levantarse cargándolo y dándole vueltas por los aires.

— Eso si es un final feliz — dijo un hechicera quien veía la encantadora escena desde los arboles para luego colocarse capucha y caminar por el bosque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, quiero agradecerle a todas esas hermosas personas que estuvieron acompañándome en esta locura desde el principio, agradecerle por todos su bonitos comentarios y que, pese a que tardase en publicar algunos caps, tuvieron la extraordinaria paciencia conmigo y no perdieron fe en este proyecto.
> 
> Agradecerles por toda esta aventura, lindos momentos y a las maravillosas personas que conocí gracias a esta historia, gracias por sus likes, comentarios, apoyo, por simplemente darle una oportunidad a esta historia y amarla tanto como yo ame escribirlo <3 
> 
> ¡Gracias por todo! 
> 
> Realemnte, no saben como les amo y como le dan alas a esta humilde escritora a seguir publicando historias y seguir con sus sueños y esperanzas, gracias por hacerme grande y reconocida, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible, les amo como no tienen idea <3 
> 
> Habrá un epilogo de esta historia, que escribiré esta semana, será corto, como el prologo, pero será lindo <3
> 
> Gracias también por llegar hasta aquí <3 ¡Espero les haya gustado el final!


	22. Epilogo

El castillo se encontraba brillante, sus preciosas paredes de mármol blanco deslumbraba junto con las encantadoras esculturas que acompañaban la fachada del castillo dando un aspecto aún más hermoso, el jardín se encontraba esplendido, su verde grama resplandeciente junto con las rosas que crecían en los arbustos, rosas de un hermoso color carmesí con ligeras gotas de roció que brillaban cual diminutos diamantes. El paisaje era simplemente mágico y encantador, como si todo lo relacionado con la guerra, un hechizo mágico y una bestia nunca hubiera pasado, habían vuelto aquellos días de sol...

Dentro del castillo, en el gran salón de baile, se encontraban parte de los habitantes del pueblo junto con los del castillo unidos celebrando las buenas nuevas, el recuperar sus memorias arrebatadas y recuperar a su príncipe, ahora Rey. Celebraban también el hecho de cierto compromiso que solo traería más felicidad al reino.

Todos se encontraban felices, riendo, bailando alrededor del salón como si estuvieran coreografiados, y en medio de la gran cantidad de parejas de baile, se encontraba el principal centro de atención, el rey del castillo junto a su futuro rey consorte.

James y Tony bailaban con gracia, mirándose a los ojos a cada momento que el baile lo permitía, pequeñas sonrisas surcaban sus labios con cada vuelta, James nunca dejo de mirar a Tony con adoración y Tony nunca dejo de ver a James con amor, eran simplemente perfectos juntos y todos en la sala lo podían notar.

Se podía escuchar el hermoso violín de Jarvis quien lo tocaba con alegría y afecto mientras que la señora May cantaba algunas canciones para acompañar el baile.

 

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

 

María observaba con afecto a su hijo bailar con el amor de su vida, se sentía tan satisfecha de ver a su hijo así, la nostalgia la invadía, quien una vez fue su pequeño bebé, ahora es un joven hermoso quien ahora será rey consorte, ni en sus más locos sueños imagino que algo así pasaría, pero a la vez sabía que se trataba de su hijo y supo que desde la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, aquel pequeño bulto de mantas donde reposaba una criaturita de piel sonrosada quien lloriqueaba al ver por primera vez al mundo, aquel pequeño bebé quien le miro con ojos curiosos y relucientes, María supo desde ese momento, que su hijo había incido para lograr cosas maravillosas.

María noto que Jarvis, quien estaba al otro lado del salón, le miraba, María le sonrió con cariño mientras le escuchaba tocar aquellas hermosas melodías, le trajo recuerdos de un pasado lejano pero muy querido, no pudo evitar no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de alegría y canto una pequeña estrofa mientras caminaba hacia su viejo amigo.

 

_Winter turns to spring_

_Famine turns to feast_

_Nature points the way_

_Nothing left to say_

_Beauty and the Beast_

 

Tony escucho cantar a su madre y un calor se apodero de su corazón recordando cuando ella le cantaba cuando era un bebé, sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

James le miro y alzo una ceja curioso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto mientras seguían el baile.

La sonrisa de Tony solo se amplió y sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

— Nada, solo pensaba... ¿Cómo te sentirías si te dejaras crecer un poco la barba? — bromeo con ganas.

James no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel chiste y gruño cual bestia en broma.

— Ese es mi Winter — dijo Tony para luego volver a estallar en carcajadas.

La feliz pareja continúo bailando con total dicha mientras se escuchaba a todos cantar con dicha.

 

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

 

Érase una vez en un reino apartado, en un hermoso Castillo vivió una familia real que fue destruida por la desgracia de la traición y la guerra, el joven príncipe, sobreviviente de aquel horrible suceso había sido víctima de torturas por parte del reino vecino quien había condenado a su familia, aquel joven príncipe no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces...

Cuando fue rescatado por su mejor amigo y su hermanita, se habían dado cuenta que el joven príncipe no era el mismo, se había vuelto alguien frío, cruel y egoísta, sin importar sus esfuerzos, aquel joven príncipe no demostraba cambio alguno para bien.

Fue condenado por una hechicera a pasar sus días como una Bestia, encantando el castillo y a sus sirvientes con él, el joven príncipe solo se había sumido más en el dolor de su corazón y erro las puertas de su castillo jurando que no volvería a dejar entrar a nadie más...

Érase una vez un hermoso joven, quien no ostentaba de joyas y preciosas prendas, pero aun así destacaba en el su belleza e inteligencia, sin embargo aquel hermoso joven era considerado una paria para su pueblo, ya que alguien como él, tan refinado, tan estudiado, le consideraban un peligro.

Aquel hermoso joven amaba leer, y otro de sus pasatiempos favoritos era inventar y repara cosas, como su padre había hecho una vez, vivía con su madre y esta daba su vida por su pequeño hijo.

Érase una vez dos personas completamente distintas se encontraron de la peor forma, una bestia que era a su vez un príncipe y un joven muchacho que se enfrentó a está poniéndolo en su lugar para salvar la vida de su madre.

Personas tan distintas con un pasado conectado, personas que sin llegar a pensarlo alguna vez se enamoraron.

Érase una vez la bestia del castillo abrió su corazón a el joven muchacho y toda su vida cobro un sentido diferente, aprendió a amar y valorar cosas que antes no.

Érase una vez una historia sobre el amor... En la cual la belleza no era el principal protagonista...

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabo lo que se daba(?)
> 
> Ahora sí, el fin
> 
> ¡GRACIAS!
> 
> Gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido con esta historia, mi niña interior está completamente feliz de haber realizado este proyecto y se los debo inmensamente a ustedes por apoyarme y estar ahí comentando, votando, dándome amor <3
> 
> Realmente se lo debo todo a ustedes por no dejarme caer y apoyarme con sus hermosas palabras, la verdad no saben cuánto les amo.
> 
> Quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas personas que conocí gracias a este medio, quienes han estado allí apoyándome, comentando y quienes han hablado conmigo y escuchado todos mis berrinches(?) e ideas.
> 
> Muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic sin más que decir, nos leeremos en mis siguientes proyectos~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, aquí el prologo...
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? QwQ jsahsasgaf me pone nerviosa xD me gustaría saber que les pareció este prologo.
> 
> De una vez digo... No quería poner a nuestro Buckaroo a sufrir tanto... Pero le pregunte a una amiga que si le ponía este drama y ella me dijo "Déjalo así 7w7 esta perfecto" y yo se que ella quería ver al mundo arder(?) oksha xD 
> 
> Como dije antes, no se cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo, espero sea pronto sin embargo <3 
> 
> Hago esto con mucho amor para ustedes <3 así que sinceramente, espero les guste.


End file.
